Zootopia - The story of Nick Wilde
by furrwolf
Summary: This is sort of a feel-good story about Nick, Judy and many more from the Zootopia movie. If you like the combination of some cool little adventures (a prank on Bogo at Gazelle s place for example), some dirty and dry humor, and all that mixed up with some (very) dirty sex chapters, you re exactly right here! Rated "M" for a reason! Chapter 13-17 are savage and slightly brutal!
1. Chapter 1 - A new and better life

_Hey Guys. Here is the first chapter of the new story, I promised to write. This one is based on the movie itself and will actually contain real content. I am really try-harding on this one, so I would be grateful if you tell me what you think. This will contain no sex, just a romance, which has been started by the movie itself._

 _Thanks to Disney, for the great Characters and to Alan Walker, for the great music, which inspired me and gave me "force" to keep writing!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I´m using, Disney does._

 _Anyhow, have fun reading, hope you enjoy it ;)_

 _-furrwolf_

 **Corrected on 02/09/17 - more chapters following!**

* * *

 **Zootopia – The story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 1 – A new and better life (pov Nick Wilde)

It´s been two weeks now since Judy and I officially became police partners. I never thought that being the good one could be this much fun, but oh boy, it was.

Chief Bogo was totally impressed by our work, and since he knew how much of a great combo Judy and I am as detectives and officers, he usually gave us the hardest cases the department had to offer.

It was a great feeling, finally getting treated like a nice person. Like someone, who could be thrusted, who is completely honest, and finally, like someone who you must not be afraid of, just because he or she is a predator.

Now, that the dignity of every fox, wolf, lion and many other, former "dangerous" animal in Zootopia was restored, they were happier than ever, and the percentage of crimes ascribed to them was sinking drastically as well.

Today, a beautiful, warm and sunny Friday, Judy and I had no case to solve for the first time since we started working together, and since there was nothing else to do, the Chief ordered us to go on patrol and enjoy the nice weather.

So after chatting with Benjamin Clawhauser for a while, we made our way to one of the city´s green spots, the central park.

I, of course, was wearing my black sunglasses, the blue police uniform and the insignia of importance, my police badge. Being allowed to wear one of these was something I would have never ever imagined before, mainly because of not even being able to join the local scouts when I was a child.

Since Judy is a police officer as well, she was wearing the same outfit as me, but the police rank, her badge was showing, was a bit higher than mine, so she was basically my boss, as I liked to call her sometimes.

In fact, we both were looking pretty cool while walking through the park, playing soccer with the kids for a while and allowing them to take selfies with us.

But then Judy´s radio went off and we had to leave the kids, because the Chief was ordering us back to the office immediately.

"Good to see you. I have to talk with you!", he greeted us, with a quite serious expression on his face. He handed a pre-opened letter over to Judy, noticeable struggling to hide a grin.

Judy opened the envelope and pulled two identical, fancy looking pieces of paper with the words "backstage pass" written on them.

"Gazelle left them here for you. She invited the whole police force to the concert tomorrow, but only the two of you were lucky enough to get a backstage pass!" he explained, sounding noticeably jealous about this.

Judy on the other hand was jumping around in joy and disbelieve.

"Nick! How awesome is this?", she asked rhetorically, while I was trying to play it off like it was not a big deal for me, failing miserably at it.

"But…!", the Chief interrupted Judy´s dance of joy. "…I want you two…" He looked serious for a moment again "…to enjoy your weekend and have a great time at the concert! See you on monday!" he finished his announcement, with a bemused face again.

"But Chief Bogo, it´s just half past four, and…" Judy tried to interrupt, but the chief was not to be stopped.

"No! Both of you, leave my office right now! You´re working harder than anybody else here, so go and enjoy some spare time. That is an order!" he ordered. He was now getting a bit louder than before, but not in an angry way. That was just his common sense of humor.

"Okay, we will! Thanks Chief!" I said laughing, before lifting Judy onto my shoulders and carrying her to the door.

"May we´ll meet you at the concert… see you, Chief!" I grinned for the farewell, before closing the door behind us.

"How cool! You too got tickets as well?" Benjamin Clawhauser asked excitedly, as he saw our letter with the backstage passes, which Judy was still holding in her paws.

Now, that I was carrying her on my shoulders, she was easily able match eye contact with him, which was uncommon as well, but she used the opportunity and handed him the tickets to let him inspect them quickly.

"You even got backstage passes?", he asked in disbelief, before handing the tickets back to her.

"Please tell me everything after you met her!" he begged, while resting his flabby face on his palms. Quite quickly he began to fall in some kind of daydream, his gaze was wandering of somewhere in the distance, as it looked like. That was the Clawhauser we knew.

"We will!" Judy told him with a chuckle, as I was lifting her off of my shoulders again.

"Have a nice weekend Benjamin!" I wished him, as we made our way from the entrance hall to the garage, where we had parked our police car some hours ago.

I opened it with the electric key and opened the co-Driver´s door for her, before I took place behind the steering wheel and started the engine.

Since she was still living in that little city apartment, she usually had no spot where she was able to park that monster of a car. So, I was the one to pick her up every morning and brought her back home in the evenings. For the nights the car was parked at my home, some miles outside the city.

"Do you want to come inside for a drink or something?" she asked, as she opened the door on her side.

"I´d love to, but…" I was looking around for a parking spot on the street and found one, about two hundred feet away from the building. "There is one! Let me park the car real quick!"

She closed her door again and waited for me to line up the car with the sidewalk.

Then I followed her into the building.

"What did you do?!" somebody yelled in the room next to Judy´s, trying to be louder than the music which let the floor vibrate with every beat.

"I did not do anything, that lady which cleans the rooms must have been that, don't blame me for everything!"

"You do this every time and…"

Judy sighed a bit and rolled her eyes in annoyance, while offering me to enter the room first, after she had unlocked the door.

"Are those the neighbors you were talking about?" I asked, carefully not to let them hear anything through the walls, which was kind of unnecessary, because they weren´t even understanding each other while yelling over the music.

"They are. Two Oryx-antlers, one louder than the other!" she answered, while already checking her minibar.

I looked around in her boring room, trying to understand what the neighbors where talking about, it really seemed worthless.

Then I turned my attention back to Judy again, because she was handing a bottle of sparkling over water to me.

"Thanks Carrot´s!"

We opened our bottles and started drinking thirstily, while the discussion on the other side of the wall got louder and louder and very annoying after a while.

Now I could really imagine how living here must be like every day. Because of that, for the first time since Judy and I worked together, I found the guts to ask her.

"What would you say if I offered you to visit my place for a sleepover?" I asked, really trying to make her feel comfortable, not pushed or anything. "The noise must be pretty annoying and since we´re invited to the concert tomorrow…"

"Really? You would do that?", she interrupted me with a jolt of happiness in her voice. Her eyes began to sparkle a little and she really looked glad I asked her. "You´re so right, this is annoying, and-" Very abruptly, the bass in the room next to us got unbearably loud, and then there was the sound of something falling down, hitting the ground and shattering into thousand pieces.

"I told you not to put the vase there, you moron!"

"It was not my fault, that…", the heated discussion on the other side of the wall got started all again, and since we could hardly understand ourselves anymore, I signalized her with my hands to follow me.

"Give me a minute, I´ll change clothes and pack some stuff!" she yelled over the noise.

"Take your time, carrots! I´ll wait outside!"

She nodded and I made my way to the door again.

As she finally joined me outside the building, clothed in normal jeans and a beautiful white shirt with a purple collar, we made our way back to the car and I set off to my place.

Since I made good money at the times I was "working" with Finnick, I was able to buy myself a little house in the forest outside the city, where I had my privacy and a nice and quiet place to relax from all the stress and the hectic in the city. I enjoyed living out here very much, and I was really excited to show it to her actually.

There was a little stone bridge leading to my property, crossing a dried out steam and protecting me from the sun, when I was chilling in my deck chair down there.

We passed that bridge only fifteen minutes after we set off, and I parked the car right in front of the house, before I turned off the engine and announced that we had arrived proudly.

"So, this is really where you live?" she asked in amazement, as we entered the front door of the old building.

Now I just remembered again, that she has already been here before, on that day she came here to apologize for what she did to me at the press conference. Therefore I understood why she was asking that question, and why she was surprised by that.

"Yeah, that's my place. I like it very much out here. It´s much more relaxing than the city, and it´s much cheaper to live here as well..."

"It is so beautiful out here!" she stated, after I was leading her through the house, showing her the guestroom she could use, and where all the other rooms were.

After that, I went into my own room for a minute and got out of my police uniform as well, changing it for something much more comfortable.

As I got back into the living room on the ground floor again, dressed in a Hawaii-shirt and short legged trousers, Judy was nowhere to be found. So, I started searching for her, and two minutes later I found her at the little stone bridge, where she was laying in my red deck chair and enjoyed the early evening sun, covering her eyes with her paws. The light was crashing through the arch of the old stream crossing at that time of the day, and for me as a fox, that was quite an issue as well.

"Now I understand why you´re wearing the sunglasses all the time!" was the sentence she greeted me with when I joined her.

Wordless, I took the sunglasses off of the collar of my shirt and placed them on her face, which looked kind of ridiculous but very funny.

"I think, those suit you better!" she said with a giggle, while taking off the much to wide glasses and handing them back to me again. I chuckled a little and put them back where they were.

"I like it very much out here! The silence, the privacy. You even have a fireplace out here?", she asked in positive surprise, when she noticed the circle of stones on the ground near that deck chair.

"Yeah, sure! You´re into that?"

"Oh I´d love to, if that´s not a problem…"

"Let me check if there is any wood left, give me a minute!"

* * *

Next chapters are going to be corrected again as well, just takes some time...

Anyways, tell me, what you think. ;)


	2. Chapter 2 - Childhood stories

_Hey there! Here is chapter 2 of the story. I put a lot of work into this, so I hope you guys enjoy it a little._

 _As always, tell me what you think and have fun reading. Next chapters are coming soon!_

 _Big thanks to Gogofan for pre reading and correcting this chapter!_

 ** _This one is corrected and improved as well now! Hope you enjoy! ;)_**

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 2 – Childhood stories (POV Judy Hopps)

He went back to the house, walked around it to its backside and came back a few moments later, carrying some pieces of wood and a bucket full of water.

He placed the dry wood in the middle of the stone circle and spread some of the water around it, to prevent the grass from catching fire. Then he collected some of the other grass and hay, which was laying around everywhere, and placed it on top of the firewood.

Using this as a fire starter, he lit the whole construction and blew some air onto it.

I watched in awe as the handsome fox carried heavy things around and light the fire with a combination of strength and passion that was really beautiful to watch. The slowly fading sunlight shone through the tunnel of the bridge, flooding everything in a wonderful shade of orange. It had been a very long time since I've seen such a wonderful evening on a place this pleasant, and weather as great as this.

Nick, finally happy with what he had created, turned his attention to me again.

"Marshmallows?" he asked with an innocent little grin.

I nodded in agreement, even if I never ate those before.

"Didn't you ever do this in your Childhood?" he asked, after he had shown me how to put the marshmallows onto the wooden sticks and roast them over the fire.

"No, my parents have been afraid of open fire for as long as I know them. And since I have more than a hundred brothers and sisters, this was always far too dangerous in my family.

"Yeah ok, that's a good point. I did this with my parents nearly every weekend, back when I was a child."

"So that's why you´re so good at this. You´re lucky that your parents spent so much time with you, not everybody can say that!" I casually said.

"They were the only ones who gave me some love back then. Since I was a predator in a school where nearly everyone is was a pray, I wasn´t really finding friends anywhere. Sure, I was not the only one, but I was the only fox in the entire school, so everyone declared me as the nonsensible and untrustworthy nerd. My parents where the only ones who prevented me from losing every hope, and from really turning into a monster…" he began telling.

"Well…" I started, after a long and uncomfortable silence. "…they did a pretty good job though, that's for sure!"

He shook himself a little, trying to get that old memories out of his head, but then he caught himself and smiled at me again.

"Yeah, I´m glad that's over! But enough about me, your early days must have been much more fun than mine, according to the amount of euphoria you´re carrying around with you all day!"

I wasn´t able to hide a flattered grin as I heard that. He certainly was not making me a lot compliments at work or elsewhere, but therefore it meant a lot to me when he did. He never said anything about my personality either, so I was really happy as he said that now. It meant a lot to me, when he said it.

I smiled at him a little sheepishly, then I caught myself again and started telling him about my younger days.

…

"…and you already wanted to join the police, back when you were a kid?" he asked, after I had told him the story of my stage play, where I was telling everyone that every animal could be anything they want.

"Yeah, I wanted to be a cop for as long as I can remember. But on exactly that day, my wish was firing back at me…"

"What happened?" he asked with great interest.

"Later that day that fox bully, which…" I stopped in my tracks, wanting to smack myself in my own head.

"I am sorry Nicholas. I should have thought before I start talking…" I said, after sighing about my own stupidity.

He played it off like was not a big deal, but I sure noticed that his ears had dropped a little, as the word `fox` appeared again. Just now I realized, that exactly that was the problem of his childhood, even if he had nothing to do with that exact case.

"It´s ok Judy. I´m not going to compare myself to some other guy who was mean to you, just because he´s also a fox. I´d actually like to hear what happened to you back then!"

I hesitated for a moment, considering he might get mad by the prejudice clichés, but then I went for it. There was no denying he was going to hear it one day.

"Okay… so there was this fox bully, Gideon Grey. He had a gang of other rascals around him, all of them not being very nicely to anyone, and he stole some lottery tickets from my friends, which they just had won on the summer festival.

Because I was convinced of myself being a cop one day, fighting for the good things in the world, I collected all the courage I had and told him to give us those tickets back. He pushed me onto the ground, beat me in the face and scratched me with his claws. Then he and his crew began laughing at me, while my friends tried to help me. But they were too shy to attack them. When they were finally leaving us, I was still laying on the ground, had three slightly bleeding scratches in the left cheek, and as you may can imagine, I felt really defeated on that day. I felt powerless, small and vulnerable. Compared to him, I was no match for him as a fox, a much bigger and stronger animal."

I was nearly whispering by the last sentence, not wanting to say something unpleasant too loud.

Nick, who was listening concentrated, appeared to be feeling really affected by the story, as I was telling it to him.

I had examined him the entire time, and there were some noticeable changes in his body language, which distressed me a little as well. He winced slightly, when I was speaking of Gideon punching me in the face, his breathing got heavier, and when I was talking about his claws, he was looking at his own ones with a really fearful and hateful expression on his face.

"Now I…" he stuttered. "…I understand, why you were acting so strangely in the Ice shop when we met for the first time…" he mumbled.

"Strangely?" I interrupted him.

"I mean, you were like…this over enthusiastic. You wanted to convince that elephant guy to serve me, and you fought for my rights as a customer…" I noticed a sudden change in his voice. It almost sounded like he was crying a little, but he was really trying to finish his sentence. "…you were convinced of me being a very nice person, although I am a fox. You believed in me the first time you saw me. You got rid of all your former prejudices in that moment, which you´ve gotten from your first experiences with a fox back in your childhood!" he whispered, now really struggling to keep himself together.  
That was the reason why I didn´t want to tell him that story at first. I even figured that he was clever enough to think about that as well, and now I tried everything I could to relax him again. The last thing I wanted is that he felt uncomfortable around me now.

He sniffed a little and it became harder to speak for him with every sentence. Now I could clearly tell that he really was crying a little, and I felt so sorry for him that I didn´t know what to do.

"…and what did I do, just some hours later, when we met again?! I was the biggest douchebag of them all, telling you that you never will be a cop and…" he lost it completely at that point and buried his face into his palms.

"Nick…" I tried to calm him a little, coming a bit closer and patting his shoulders a little. He hugged himself by reflex, not wanting me to see his paws for some reason. I figured that he believed, that his claws made a monster out of him, since I told him the story of Gideon Gray, but I wasn´t even a tiny bit scared of him, and I wanted to show him that. "…I don´t care about that day anymore. I´m over it!" I told him with a serious expression. "Now look at me! I am a cop, I got everything I wanted, and I´m happy with everything as it is right now!" I stated, trying to hug him carefully.

"But how were you able to forgive me?" he asked, still breathing heavy and unsteadily.

"Because I forced you to help me? Remember? You were my only hope on solving that night howler-case and keeping my job as a cop back then! And you helped me, you helped me a lot! You saved me from losing my police badge on that wooden bridge where chief Bogo found us. How could I have not been able to forgive you?"

"…but I just started being nice to you, after you had saved my live! You never did something bad to me, and I was being an idiot the entire time! And just as you had saved me, I woke up and started treating you like the nice person, you were…", he whispered, before staring into my eyes with a sad expression on his face. "…and still are.", he added then.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, but then I decided to end this.

"Nick, listen. You may be right with one or two points there but that doesn't matter anymore. You changed your personality on that day. You wanted to help me, you wanted me to solve it! We did something the entire police force of Zootopia was not able to!"

Now I was the one to stutter a little. "…and what did I do? I told the press there is a virus or something, which turns only predators into wild and uncontrollable beasts. Which is ten times worse than being unfriendly for one or two days! The whole city hated predators since I said that!"

"That's not true!" he interrupted me, sounding slightly offended now. "You were nervous, you were excited and you didn´t know what to say. And I was judging you for that, because some stupid old experience of my past was flashing before my eyes. And then I was upset about it! I really was a coward and a bad friend back then!" he snarled in disgust of himself.

He forcefully turned away from me and buried his head in his palms vigorously.

"Nick! Don't say something like-"

"I´m the worst friend ever, Judy! I was even more of a psychological monster than a physical one!"

"You´re not, Stop it! I don´t care anymore!"

He shook his head and started sniffing again.

"I´m sorry, carrot´s!" he whispered, before he jumped out of his deck chair and ran towards his house, wanting to get out of that situation as quickly as possible.

"Hey!" I shouted, before chasing him. "Wait!"

* * *

Thanks for reading ;) Stay tuned for more...


	3. Chapter 3 - taming the beast

So here you are guys, chapter 3. Oh, and I changed the rating a little, nothing to drastic, just for to keep it in order.

Thanks a lot to Gogofan for correcting it again! Also, a little shout out to him and his PETITION for the creation of a ZOOTOPIA ANIMATED SERIES! If you´re interested in seeing it come true as well, just follow the link (without the spaces) and sign in for that. Thanks a lot!

w w w . change p / byron-howard-make-a-zootopia-animated-series?recruiter=341548691

Anyways, hope you enjoy it a little and tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 3 - taming the beast (pov Nick)

I didn´t know what was wrong with me on that day. Saying sorry to her was kind of relieving but now I was understanding how much of an asshole I´ve been to her, it hit me ten times harder than I thought it would. I knew that she wasn´t mad at me about this anymore, but now I had shown her this side of me, I just wanted to be alone.

I ran to my bedroom on the first floor and locked the door behind me. Then I looked out of the window to see what she was up to.

I had left the main door open on purpose and as I thought, she was following me. The fire was still burning slightly, the police car was still standing outside the house but Judy was nowhere to be seen.

Then I heard her footsteps on the ground-floor below me.

"Nick?" she yelled through the house.

Then there was the sound of doors opening and closing again.

"Nick, where are you? I know you´re sorry but so am I!"

Now she was slowly walked up the stairs, still talking to me because she knew I was listening.

"I shouldn´t have told you this story, I should have known that it would hurt you…"

For a moment I thought about answering, maybe open the door and talk to her again but the fact that she had seen my crying was so embarrassing that I decided to let it be. Instead I was sighing a little, not expecting her to hear it, but she did.

Now she was talking directly through the door with me and there was no other way out of this other than facing it.

"I don´t really want to talk about that topic anymore…" she stated. "Maybe it was good that we talked about this once… And now that everything, there was to say, is said we can totally forget about it. Come on, Nicholas!"

Silently like a fox, pun intended, I sneaked towards the door making a halt before grabbing the Key to the lock.

"Please leave me alone, Judy!"

"No, I won´t! I want to talk to you like adults and put this topic behind us once and for all!"

"I´m a monster Judy! I don´t want to hurt you again!"

"You´re not a monster, I´m not scared of you! Open the goddamn door now!"

Now that she was passively forcing me to face it, a bit of anger started building up inside me. Not against her, more against myself for being such a coward. I don´t know if it was the mix of emotions which made me act like this, but I did, and it was not a good idea.

I slammed the door open violently against the wall and tried to scare her with a loud growl and showed her my claws but it didn´t work. She just sighed a little and folded her arms.

"Nick come on, snap out of it! I told you, I´m not scared…"

I didn´t know what to do, to make this situation go away so I started walking towards her slowly and growled a little louder.

"I´m serious, I cannot stand myself right now and I don't want to…" – I got a punch to the face that made me fly through the door and land on my back, hard. The sudden impact changed my mood from anger to confusion in seconds and I realized what I was doing to her again.

While I was trying to scare her she jumped to the wall behind her with a backflip and used it to push herself away and gain speed in my direction, and then kick me in the face with one of her feet. The amount of force she managed to hit me with, was enough to make my jaw hurt pretty noticeably and I started rubbing my paws against it.

"Hope that helps a little…" she stated before walking right up to me and staring into my eyes with a small but heartwarming grin.

"Ouch!"

I shook myself a little to get all of my senses working correctly again and I tried to lift myself off of the floor.

"It helped a lot, thanks Judy" I whispered as she lend me a paw to get up on my feet again.

"I´m sorry for that. I was stressed and I didn´t know what to do and…" she placed a finger on my lips to stop me from talking even more nonsense.

"Shut up, I never want to hear that again! I know you´re sorry for everything and I quite believe it. But that topic is history now and nobody will ever care about that anymore. I want that smooth and charming fox boy back that I learned to understand and to love. The one with the mischievous smile and the cool patters all day…"

"You´re right…" I interrupted her carefully. "…it was childish to run away from it. I´ll promise to never even think about this again. I´m sorry, carrots."

She was nearly swiping me off of my feet for the second time that night, as I finished saying that, but this time it was because she jumped into my arms and started hugging me tightly.

"That's what I wanted to hear!"

I hugged her back not knowing what else to do and as we were releasing each other I kept staring into those wonderful purple eyes of hers which brought so much joy and energy back to me that I wouldn´t be able to hide it, even if I tried to.

"Follow me there are nicer places to be than a room with blood on the floor" I suggested before I took her paw and led her out of the room.

After the kick to my face I landed on my back pretty hard. And just by chance there was this one nail, which I wanted to fix for like a month, standing out from the wooden floor by nearly an inch and of course I landed directly on it. The nail jabbed itself into my back and tore it open by a few inches as I slid on the floor after Judy´s attack. The sudden rush of adrenaline from the events and everything else kept me from thinking about it at first, but now that I was calming down a little it started hurting pretty bad. Off course I tried to play it off, not wanting her to feel bad about it but it was impossible to hide a my wincing expression as the wound started burning and the blood running down my back left a cold feeling on the skin beneath my fur.

"There is WHAT on the floor?!" she asked in shock while she tried to walked around me looking for any injuries, she didn't find one on my face but noticed that I was clenching my teeth in pain.

"It´s nothing, Judy. Come on, let´s get back outside and…"

"There was a nail on the floor?! Nick, show me your back, right now!" she ordered.

"It´s fine, just a scratch!"

"Stupid fox, take that shirt off right now!"

Before I was able to reply anything she had ripped the back of it apart by the hole from the nail.

"Yeah, just a scratch...you need a fucking medic right now!"

"No, I don't! Some water and a patch will do. You´re standing on my tail again, can you please…thank you!"

This was a good possibility to distract her, because as soon as she got off of my tail I headed for the bathroom and got into the shower.

Without checking the temperature, which I normally do, I got inside and let the cold water run down my back, trying to clean the wound as good as possible.

She followed me, shaking her head in disbelieve but not saying anything. She helped me by putting a big plaster on my back, preventing me from losing any more blood, and then, all of a sudden, she kissed me.

That made me forget the pain and the hectic instantly and I just kept enjoying this moment.

"I´m sorry for hurting you!" she whispered, after we had released each other.

"Well, revenge of the bunnies, I guess…" I said, smirking a little.

She handed one of the towels over to me and I started drying myself as well as possible.

"That was not my intention! I just wanted to…"

"I know! And I`m thankful for that!" I interrupted her before kissing her again.

"Come on, let´s get back to the fire again, the heat will do the rest." I said, before throwing the towel onto the ground and pulling her with me carefully.

"I promised you a nice evening, so I have a lot to make up right now!"

* * *

I would love to read some opinions/suggestions, about what i should to next. I could write some more about that evening, about the next morning a little, or skip both of those entirely and start the next chapter right at the concert, which is going to happen anyway… tell me your ideas and ill maybe use some of them!

have a nice day and see you soon ;)

-furrwolf


	4. Chapter 4 - The concert

Hey Guys, how are you? I´m sorry it took me so long, but here is the fourth chapter, and I hope you like it a little. I hope, I´ll be faster with the next one, but I can´t promise anything!

Anyways, tell me what you think and have fun reading!

Special thanks to Gogofan for the correction and to FantasticOne for the great critics and improvement suggestions!

(oh, **one more thing** : there seemed to be a lot of people who misunderstood me! There will be no **sex scene in this fic** , don´t worry! The sex stuff is in my other Zootopia story…)

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – A great day in the city? (pov Judy)**

On our way down, he took a bottle of wine and two glasses with him, carried everything to the fireplace and handed one of the glasses over to me. He offered to take a seat at the fire again and opened the bottle. We clinked our glasses and smiled at each other in silence before tasting the vine and enjoying the warmth of the fire, which he had brought back to live with some new pieces of wood and some air he blew into it.

"So what happened to him?", he was finally interrupting the awkward silence with his smooth and charming voice.

"Gideon Grey? …he grew up. I met him on that day again, that I came here and apologized to you. He became a backer and he became a good friend of my parents. He apologized to me on that day as well, and even though he was late by many years, I was able to forgive him…"

"So there is no need for taking revenge?", he asked, with some sort of irony and sarcasm in his voice, but trying to keep a serious expression.

I stared at him slightly dumbstruck, but as he started smiling again, I was sure that he was just joking.

"And…he´s back. Nicholas Wilde, ladies and gentleman!", I announced, with a huge grin on my face.

"Come on, carrots! I promised a relaxing and enjoyable evening, so there´s a lot to make up for!"

We were sitting by the fire for a quite a while. Throughout the night we ate marshmallows, drank red vine, talked about childhood stories, future plans and had a lot of laughs as well.

In general we really did have a great evening from that point on. We came closer and closer to each other with every passing minute, until we got to the point where I couldn´t stand it any longer and climbed onto his lap. I hugged him tightly and we started kissing each other. It was the perfect moment, sitting by the fire, cuddling myself into the fur of the smooth and half naked fox below me, feeling the warmth of the fire on my back, and I wanted it to never end.

A few hours later, we killed the fire with the half full bucket of water and then we went into the house and got onto the couch in his living room, where started rolling around and cuddling again.

"This is the best evening of my life.", is stated, before I slowly drifted into a wonderful, relaxing and power regaining sleep.

"For me too, carrots! For me too!"

Since I had climbed on top of him and pinned him down with my body weight, he wasn´t really able to move anywhere, so he covered the both of us in a blanked, he somehow was able to reach, and wished me a good night.

"Sleep well Nicky!", I whispered, before closing my eyes and taking a last deep breath, before my sense completely turned off and I felt asleep.

/

As I woke up, he still had his arms around me and it felt wonderful. The sunlight was already shining through the kitchen window and reflected on the little dust flakes, dancing through the room. I stretched myself a little, not trying to hit the sleeping fox behind me and then I turned around to hug him back and cuddle into his furry naked chest again.

Some minutes later he woke up as well, blinked his eyes because of the sunlight and then his ears perked up as he noticed me, massaging his backside carefully while staring into his emerald green eyes.

"Good morning, Judy…", he whispered, before kissing me on the forehead softly. "Slept well?"

"Oh, I sure did. How´s your back?"

He shrugged his shoulders but his expression changed seconds later.

"Did you really have to mention it?", he asked in annoyance, because the pain of his wound seemed to be recurred.

I wasn´t able to hide a little grin at first but then I patted his cheeks and kissed him back lovingly.

"It´s fine, I guess. But I would be thankful, if you could help me change the pattern…", he stated, before trying to lift himself off of the sofa, pulling me with him slightly.

"Oh, sure. Sounds like fun…"

"But let´s have a breakfast first! I´m hungry, and hungry predators are dangerous!", he joked before I tackled him onto his back for teasing me again with this.

"Ok-ok!", he said laughing, while I was poking his sides rapidly to punish him for what he said. "You win! I will…I will stop that!"

"So there is your weakness, you´re ticklish!", I said while tickling him even harder making him panic a little from the laughter.

"I am! Stop…stop it please…haha…carrots! Please!"

As I finally let him go, he used the moment to push me onto my back, climbed on top of me and grinned a little to show his dominance.

"I´m serious, I need something to eat right now!"

"Let´s go, what are you waiting for..?"

/

After a simple but satisfying breakfast, we got outside the house and relaxed under the morning sun for a little while, an hour or two later we decided to head for the city and spend our afternoon there before the concert started.

/

After a three hours shopping and sightseeing trip we went for a nice little coffee shop where we rested a little while, since the concert started at 5 pm. We refreshed ourselves with some cold drinks and chatted for a while, then we headed out when the clock struck 4:20pm. Nick knew the city pretty well, and also he knew a lot of people which he introduced me to. So he was showing me a totally different view of the city.

It was a very nice and interesting afternoon for the both of us, but since the concert was about to start in half an hour, we headed for the stadium. Because of our backstage passes we were able to simply skip the waiting line and had the privilege to search for a good spot before everyone else.

As the gates were opened for everyone, the first to animals we saw running towards the stage, were Clawhauser and chief Bogo.

Nick and I weren´t able to hide a little grin, because we never had seen the chief this excited before and we have never seen Clawhauser running this fast either.

"Motivation trainer and Gazelle-Fanboy? Those are uncommon properties for a police…", Nick teased Bogo him a little, before he got interrupted harshly.

"Shut it, Wilde!", chief Bogo snapped, before he got interrupted by Clawhauser, who told us the story of catching Bogo using the Gazelle app again.

"This is so cute, chief!", Nick started kidding him again. "…but don't worry, we´ll keep your secret!", he added, as the chief rested his face on his palms in annoyance.

Some minutes later, the stadium was full of animals. The hype got bigger and bigger and then, finally the lights turned off and the crowd became silent for a moment.

"Oh oh oh oh". Gazelles voice appeared, accompanied by the beat of her hit song "try everything".

"Good evening Zootopia!" she greeted us, as the lights turned on again and the drums started to kick in. "Put your paws up!"

"I messed up tonight – I lost another fight – I still mess up but I´ll start again"

The crowd started going wild after she sang the first two lines, the different colors lights reflected everywhere and fountains shoot out of the water around the stage.

"I keep falling down – I keep on hitting the ground – I always get up now to see what´s next"

I started jumping around him, making Nick smile at first, but then he joined and started dancing with me. (he really is actually, watch the Shakira-Song on youtube ;) )

"Birds don´t just fly – They fall down and get up – Nobody learns without getting it won"

 _Meanwhile in Judy´s hometown:_

"Hello, can I help you? We´re closing soon…", Gideon Grey greeted the two sheep, which entered his little bakery store.

Before he was able to react one of the rams pulled out a net cannon and triggered it, shooting a net at him. He dropped the plate with the cakes he didn´t get to sell today as the net hit and covered him entirely, making him unable to move or do anything else to defend him.

"Hey!". he protested, before he was pulled out of his shop and pushed into the black minivan, parked on the street. The last thing he noticed, was a very strange and biting smell, before the engine of the minivan was been started and he fell into unconsciousness.

 _At the same time, in a little village on the eastern side of Zootopia:_

"Hello, who is here?", the elderly fox lady asked through the door after she heard somebody knock on it.

"Good evening Mrs. Wilde, it´s Finnick, I´m a friend of Nick…"

"Finn, come in, how can I help-", she asked after opening the door and immediately getting shot by a net cannon.

"What…what is happening?", she asked in fear, as she was pulled through her yard by two sheep, exchanging eye contact with Finnick and lifting her into a black minivan carefully.

"I´m sorry Mrs. Wilde!", was the last thing she heard, before she was knocked unconscious by a strange smell in the car.

 _Back at the concert:_

"I won`t give up, no I won`t give in – Till I reach the end – And then I´ll start again –

Through I´m on the lead – I wanna try everything – I wanna try even though, I could fail"

Nick was carrying me on his shoulders so I could see the stage better because of the height difference. Although he had the injury on his back he was full of energy and I have never seen him in such a good mood before.

He lifted me off of his shoulders again as Gazelle was repeating her refrain one last time before ending the song with a giant firework. I hugged him tightly as the first lights started coloring the sky and then we kissed each other deeply, which was randomly shown on the giant stage monitors. Before we even realized, the whole stadium started cheering and clapping for us, and even Gazelle was noticing it.

"Such an honor to have you here!", she said before the beat of the next song started. "A huge round of applause for the two heros, who saved Zootopia from racism and prejudices!", Gazelle proclaimed, before starting to sing again. The crowd cheered even louder for us before the new song made everyone dance again.

"This is the best day of my life!", I stated before pulling him into another tight hug again.

"It is!", He replied. „I love you, Judy!"

* * *

That's it for this chapter, hope you liked it a little. See you!

~furrwolf


	5. Chapter 5 - Still not trusted?

Here you are guys, chapter 5. The next one is already written, but it needs some improvements and corrections again. If you want to pre read as well, just ask for that in a review or contact me via PM. Hope you enjoy it a little and have a nice time.

Big thanks to my corrector again, this would be even worse without the working grammar ;)

* * *

 **Zootopia – The story of Nick Wilde**

 **Chapter 5 - Still not trusted? (pov Nick)**

It truly was an amazing evening for both of us. For the first time I had found the guts to tell her how much I really liked her and her reaction made me even happier than I ever believed it to be possible.

I had known that she liked me really much before, but now there weren't any doubts that we were more than just good friends. She loved me as much as I loved her and that showed multiple times throughout the evening.

We danced the whole evening until Gazelle finished her last song and left the stage after a colorful and breathtaking firework which finally ended the concert, after the second encore.

As everyone was leaving the stadium, two of Gazelles background dancers came towards us and told us to follow them, they said that Gazelle wanted to speak to us. We nodded in agreement and followed the two muscular tigers, leaving a jealous Clawhauser and chief Bogo behind us, who trotted out of the stadium following the crowd.

"Thanks guys, that will do for today!" Gazelle told to her background dancers before she greeted us with a firm handshake.

"I´m so glad you two accepted my invitation! I´m such a fan and I wanted to thank you two personally for saving the city and giving me back the Zootopia I love so much!"

"That was no big…I mean, it´s self-evident, that we…" Judy stuttered, still a little excited to meet one of the biggest pop stars in town.

Since I was more relaxed than her in situations like this, I decided to help and loosen the tension a little.

"What little carrots here is trying to say is, that she did a great job as an officer and that she is very proud of herself…" Judy looked at me in awe and disbelieve as I said that but that didn't stop me. "…I would too if I hadn´t been so much of a douche back then-", Judy hit my shoulders slightly and Gazelle couldn´t hide a little giggle either.

"He still is a douche sometimes…" Judy said after a short but not uncomfortable silence, now with much more self-confidence. "…but I couldn´t have done it without him and he is actually a real softie on the inside…"

 _Meanwhile outside the Stadium:_

"There are how many foxes missing!?" chief Bogo yelled into his radio, which he had turned off while the concert. It had started going off like crazy as he had turned it on again and now he was talking to the night shift of the police reception. "…yeah…yeah…I got you Trunkaby…ok, twelve missing foxes in Zootopia and one from Bunny-where? Bunnyburrow? ...all of them got lost in one evening? This is not a coincidence! I´ll tell Hopps and Wilde, we need them for this!"

"Maybe think about telling Nick, he is a fox as well. This could be very dangerous for him and he maybe knows some of the victims…" the nightshift of Clawhauser's position in the ZPD answered.

"Good call Donald! Bogo Out!" Bogo said, before tugged his radio back onto his belt and headed for the entrance of the stadium again.

"Chief, is there a problem?" Clawhauser asked, following the bull for a while.

"There is another criminal act going on but this time it´s only about foxes. Clawhauser, are you ok with an extra Nightshift?

"Yeah, sure! Ill head to the ZPD and help Don with the analysis!"

"That's what I wanted to hear, thanks Clawhauser! See you later in the office!"

 _Back in Backstage:_

"So Nicholas wasn´t really a cop at the time you found out that Belweather was the mastermind behind all this?" Gazelle asked with great interest in Judy´s and my Story. She had leaded us to a nice and comfortable couch further back behind the stage, where we were sitting and enjoying some cool drinks right now.

"No, actually, I was the one who had the privilege to give him his police badge and…"

"Officer Hopps!" a well-known, powerful voice interrupted our conversation.

Seconds later the owner of this voice, chief Bogo, rushed into the backstage area and stopped right in front of us.

"Oh, hello!" Gazelle greeted the bull with a mixture of politeness and confusion."

"Oh, I…I…I´m sorry M...Miss Gazelle!" the chief stuttered, obviously feeling guilty for interrupting us. But he didn´t looked like he rushed here just to meet Gazelle and that's why he was finding his voice again very quickly.

"Officer Hopps, we have a major problem, I have to talk to you! This is serious! Could you follow me for a second?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?" she asked in surprise while getting off of the sofa and following him behind the corner he was heading to. The sound of the chief´s voice convinced me that he didn´t want to let me hear what he wanted to tell Judy and the only possible reason for that was, that it had something to do with me.

Just as I thought, he didn´t want me to hear as well, so I stopped following them and took a seat next to Gazelle again, who hadn´t really a clue what was happening.

"Isn´t that the chief officer of the ZPD?" Gazelle asked after a long and confusing moment of silence.

"He is…", I muttered, slightly dejected. "…and normally he does talk to the both of us when there are new cases to solve or anything...", I explained, before trying to listen around the corner, they were talking behind.

"…the problem for us…foxes…dangerous…" where the only words I understood, from what chief Bogo was whispering, and those words changed my mood from confused to a mixture of anger and fear. I didn´t exactly know why, but the thought of losing Judy or my job at the ZPD shot into my head and that was enough to make me jump off of the sofa and sneak towards the corner.

"Nick!", Gazelle whispered, trying to stop me from spying them, but I wasn´t listening.

"…so I don't think it would be a good idea to tell him right now!" chief Bogo whispered to an obviously nervous Judy, whose ears behind her turned to the edge of the corner slightly.

"Off course we're going tell him, he's the only one I want to work with and as far as I know him, he is mentally strong enough to withstand this!"

"But he is a fox, and foxes-"

"Out of the question!" Judy shouted, just a second before I was attempting to confront them.

"We are going to tell him right now and I´m sure he-"

"So what is it?" I interrupted them with a noticeable amount of anger in my voice, as I joined them behind their corner.

"Nick!" Judy asked in surprise.

"Wilde, I told you to stay back there! How long have you been listening already?"

Obviously, chief Bogo was angry about my action, of ignoring his commands again, but his anger was nothing, compared to mine right now.

"Oh, I heard the words: problem, fox and dangerous, and that it´s not a good idea to tell me right now. Those are things I never wanted to hear in one sentence again in my entire life, so the explanation should be good right now!"

"Nick, it´s not what it sounded like, I promise!" Judy tried to calm me down but Bogo was faster and more directly than her.

"There are twelve predators missing in Zootopia, all of them got lost in one or two hours and they are all foxes. So this definitely is a crime and not a coincidence, it has definitely something to do with Belweather's followers and it´s definitely a message addressed to the both of you. One fox is missing in Bunnyburrow as well, the hometown of Judy, if I remember correctly. And since you are a fox as well, Nicholas, you´re a potential target for them as well. That´s why I was unsure to tell you about this!"

Suddenly my mood changed from anger to confusion and I tried to combine the information I just received.

"Okay, I´m sorry about that… but it was obvious when you asked to talk to her alone that you were gonna talk about me…" I said, explaining my behavior and apologizing for it. "…but you could have told me anyways, it´s an emergency situation…and there are HOW MANY FOXES MISSING?! That has to be the half of the city's foxes!"

"That´s why I needed to talk to you..." Bogo explained, now calmer. "Clawhauser already headed back to the office and helps Trunkaby with the analysis…now I hope you too could-"

"We´re on it!" Judy stated before she corrected herself. "I´m sorry I mean, I´m on it. Nick has to decide for himself and…"

"Off course I´ll help you, what a stupid question! I bet I know at least three or four of the victims. Let´s go!" I pushed them.

"Can I help you somehow?" asked Gazelle, who had joined us a minute earlier and was listening eagerly to our conversation about the missing foxes.

"No, I don´t think so, I´m sorry miss!" Bogo told her before an idea shot into his head. "Actually, you could do us a big favor and warn the people of Zootopia. Especially foxes and predators should stay inside and be careful while opening doors for strangers…"

"Off course! I can do that, I want to help as much as I can!" she stated as the three of us headed for the exit of the backstage area.

"Sorry for leaving so soon!", Judy apologized, but Gazelle just waved it off.

"I know you two can handle this, you´re the best officers in Zootopia. I believe in you! Hope to see you again when this is over, good luck ZPD!"

"Thanks ma'am, we won´t let you down!" Judy added as we started to run out of the stadium.

* * *

Oh, and don't worry, there will be more fluff/romance later, I already have some ideas to make that work pretty well.

Anyways, tell me what you think and don´t be shy to ask/suggest stuff in the comments/PMs. I´ll answer everyones questions and take everything seriously!

~furrwolf


	6. Chapter 6 - Evil Fennec

So since my corrector is busy with school stuff, I decided to upload this chapter without any correction from a native English speaker. Hope it´s not too bad and you can enjoy it nevertheless.

As always, tell me what you think and have a great time!

Ps: Thanks to Bgnsteal and MrShurukan for pre reading and for the suggestions on this one, helped a lot!

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - An evil mailman (POV Judy Hopps)**

I´ve never seen Nick act like this before. I´ve never seen him as angry before, as he was a moment ago when he confronted us with what we were talking about him, and I really couldn´t help myself and feel sorry for him, even though he listened when he wasn´t supposed to.

But there is no point in denying it, I would have done the same, because chief Bogo was always talking to the both of us, when there was a new case or an emergency, so the only possible reason why he wanted to speak to me alone was, that it has something to do with Nick. And since I knew best what the predators had to go through in the last weeks, it was quite understandable for me that he wasn´t too happy with hearing those words again. Even though they were torn out of context. His body language changed suddenly as Bogo explained the circumstances for him as well, and his anger turned into determination. He had stopped fletching his sharp teeth instantly and relaxed his muscles as well.

I was pretty sure, that he didn´t really wanted to turn into the fearsome beast which his appearance showed in that moment, basicly because he snapped out of it instantly and secondly because he was staring at his paws again, like he did ont he evening before, when I was telling him the story of Gideon Grey.

Now he was turning into the smooth and sexy fox again, which I used to love and adore. Now he was more concentrated and motivated as usual, when there was a case to solve.

As we arrived the ZPD Headquarters ten minutes later, Clawhauser and the night shift of the reception, Donald Trunkaby, a clumbsy but friendly and clever elephant, confronted us with hundrets of facts and details, all at once of course, and we had to slow them down a little, before we were able to proceed the information we just got in our brains.

"There are sixteen foxes missing right now, the latest one was recorded two minutes ago! Some of the witnesses told us about sheep with gas masks, black minivans and chloroform gas, which they used to made them unconscious, before they could even do anything and…"

"Have you any names for us?", Bogo interrupted sharply.

"Yeah sure, give me a second.", Clawhauser stated, before typing something into his keyboard. "…there is nearly every fox in the city missing. We have a mister Sharp, his wife misses Sharp, the one from Bunnyburrow is called mister Gidean Grey…", he said before a cold shiver was running down my back. But it was getting even worse.

"…there is the whole family Phineon, a miss Wilde-" Clawhauser interrupted himself, just before pressing a paw onto his mouth, preventing himself from saying more. "I´m sorry Nicholas…she is your mother, right?", he asked fearfully.

"She is!", Nick answered snarling angrily, but stayed surprisingly calm and concentrated. "But I sort of knew that she´d be on the list, since this is a blackmail addressed to Judy and me…"

Then there was a short moment of silence.

"What about the fennecs?", Nick asked then.

"Wait a second, I´m searching…No! There is no single fennec fox missing so far…"

"I know where they are! This should get really uncomfortable…", Nick stated and pulled all eyes on him. "Mr. Big has a brother. Equally powerful but with much more criminal activities going on. Finnick is working for him quite a while now and from what I remember about them, are there a lot of sheep working for him as well. When they´re hiding where I think they do, we need lots of guns, armor and officers for this!"

"But why would Finnick do something like this?", I interrupted. "Fennecs are predators as well, and I thought he used to be one of your best friends!? Why would he do something like this?", I asked in confusion.

"You´re right, I have known him forever. Maybe hes offended because I´m a Cop now, maybe because I left him alone as a business partner? I cannot really tell. I have been skeptical about the mafia things, Fin became a part of, as long as I knew of them.", he explained, and I recorded everything he said with my carrot pen, without letting anyone notice it. Maybe, Nicks words about this will be useful someday, and I didn´t want them to sound staged or influenced.

"…so I don't know what he´s up to, but I can tell you, this is not going to get easy!", Nick added then.

"No? Isn´t it?", suddenly a well know voice from behind us asked.

There was a fennec fox standing in the entrance hall of the police station, grinning in superior and enjoying the stunned faces which just had turned towards him.

He wore a black t-shirt with a red stripe running down on the right side, simple green shorts and hardly reflecting sunglasses, just like Nick was wearing them all the time. He, who helped me finding Nick when I was searching him to apologize to him for what I did to the predators. Finnick.

"When you speak oft he devil…" Nick stated, as the fennec slowly made his way towards us, without showing any signs of hesitation or fear.

"Hey old friend, where is that shiny new police uniform of yours?", he asked with a noticeable amount of sarcasm in his voice. "Or should I say: Hey backstabber, why haven't you tried to save the rest of your spezies jet?"

At first I was a little surprised, that Nick was able to ignore all of this provocations this well, but then I recognized that he knew exactly how to tease him back. He did exactly knew what he was doing and he was obviously more calmly and more clever than Finnick.

"Aww, don´t be jealous about that sweetheart. I´m sorry about leaving alone, my beloved son, but I´m sure that you´ll find something better as well in the future", Nick teased him, which worked pretty well because Finnick was the first one to show, how angry he actually was.

"I´m not your son! I´m older than you, Bastard!", Finnick growled in anger. "…and I´m not jealous about someone, who stabbed his friends in the back, just because he fell in love with a police bunny and want´s to save the city from the evil suddenly. Where is the Nick I remember, who charmed all the ladies and tricked them afterwards, just to make profit out of it...?"

"This Nick is dead.", Nick answered, now sounding a bit offended as well. "He´s dead, because he was an asshole back then, and thankfully he finally noticed it, even though he was late by many years!

"So you´re trying to be the full-time gentleman now?" Finnick asked, not able to hide a little laughter. "You´ll always be the con artist you were and still are, because that's the only thing you´re good at..!"

Even this didn´t bring Nick out of his calm, which was surprising me even more, since I knew how bad Nick was feeling about his past. Even though the fennec was trying to convince us of Nick being somebody else, than he is right now, he kept ignoring all of the provocations and acted like it was not a big deal for him.

Finnick was actually right with some of his points, when I was comparing them to what Nick did to me, that first day I met him. But now, since everything that happened, I knew that Nick wont change into another person again. For a second, I considered helping Nick by telling this thought to everyone else in the room, but I wasn´t fast enough to interrupt them anyway.

"Why are you even here?" Nick asked, to change the topic to something more important.

"Glad you ask!", the fennec replied before taking a look on the shiny watch he was wearing on his left arm. "Why don´t you turn on the TV above you and take a look at it?", he asked, with that superior grin on his face again.

There was a moment of silence, before Clawhauser was finding the remote of the TV screen above the reception and turned it on. No matter, which channel he switched to, the screen just stayed black and there where gray lines flickering horizontally from side to side.

Then, half a minute later, exactly at midnight, there appeared a video on the screen which showed a Cage in a giant but otherwise empty storage hall. There were close to twenty foxes trapped in that Cage, all of them with expressions of fear and confusion on their faces. Gideon Gray was the only one of them, which I knew and instantly recognized. Nick seemed to know a lot more of them, because his expression showed even more anger building up inside him suddenly.

"We´re sorry for interrupting the regular programme for a minute, but there is a confession to make…", a sudden voice appeared from the television. "As you can see here, we nearly trapped every fox of the city here in our Headquarters, here at the sheep farms of Zootopia. Everyone except one actually and his name is Nicholas Piberius Wilde. You may know him as the first fox police officer of Zootopia and as the one, who helped "saving" the city from racism and prejudices against predators. As you sure know are foxes predators as well, and that's the reason we captured them first. We will start to capture other kinds of predators as well, if he and police officer Judy Hopps aren´t showing up here throughout the sixty minutes!"

The picture changed to a very tall sheep, which stared into the camera with a fearful and evil expression. "You may captured our leader, but we will avenge her, and we will be victorious!" he stated, before the picture turned back to the foxes in the cage again. "Oh, and to prevent you from getting cold feet we placed four pounds of plastic explosives in the cage as well. Time is running!" he added, just before the screen turned black again and a countdown showed up, starting to run down from 59 minutes 59 seconds steadily.

Now Finnick was the only one left in the police station who wasn´t completely shocked and stunned, and he seemed to be really enjoying this.

In the first moment we weren't really able to fully realize what was happening right now. Some seconds later we did.

Our scepsis had turned into pure fear and anger and even chief Bogo wasn´t really able to react, as Finnick turned around slowly and started walking towards the exit without any signs of precipitance.

"That's why I´m here!" he stated, before leaving the building through the sliding doors.

"Tranquilizer!" Nick yelled at Bogo, who handed one over to him a second later, before he even realized what he was doing.

Nick sprinted towards the exit with a speed I never expected from him, reloaded the gun and fired at the fennec, who was just about to climb into his orange minivan. Then, Nick dropped the gun and punched him into the side with great power. Finnick, who was already fluctuating because of the upcoming unconsciousness, smacked against the door of his van and collapsed on the ground.

Nick, who´s body language had changed from normal to outrageous powerful and excessively activated again, picked up the slightly bleeding fennec, like he had the weight of a feather, and carried him inside the police station again.

"Stupid idiot!" he yelled, as he carelessly dropped him in front of the reception and four stunned faces. "Did you really think they will spare the fennecs as well?", he rethorically asked the unconscious fennec, before noticeable relaxing his muscles and calming himself down again.

As the rest of us had snapped out of the shock as well, the first thing I did was starting to cry in angst and fear a little, because I just had realized that Nick and I had to free the other foxes and maybe have to leave our lives therefore.

As I was fighting the tears which started to run down on my cheeks, Nick took me in his arms and hugged me tightly, which made me feel much better and helped my calming down a little. He picked me up and kissed me gently, before staring into my eyes and smiling at me with an encouraging and motivating grin.

"Don´t worry carrots, we got this!" he whispered, just before Clawhauser reminded us of the timer again, which showed a steadily downclimbing 56 minutes.

Chief Bogo, who had found his concentration again as well, waved us to follow him and took the lead to a room, we´ve never been in before.

"Come on, we need to gear you up, times is running!", he stated, as he opened the door with the sign _heavy armory and equipmen_ t written on it.

"Lets get rid of these idiots!"

* * *

Yeah, sorry for that cliffhanger again, the next chapter is already written and in correction. Tell me, if you wanna help me proof-reading or correcting! Don´t be shy and contact me, i love to talk to you guys!

Some Answers to some reviewers, I wasn´t able to contact via pm:

Fritz Hemmerling: I would, if I was able to.

marialar: don´t worry, I the next chapter is already finished and I´m still having fun with writing this, there will be more, promise!

Guest: Needs more shrek? What is shrek? You mean Shrek the Ogre? I do not really understand ;)

FantasticOne: Meld dich ruhig mal wieder, Brauche wieder Feedback! ;)

Karen: You´re absolutely right, im sorry. Changed the rating and the last word, hope this works better now. But there won´t be less romance, there will be more. Thats, what this story is about basically. And for the lot´s of commas, im trying to improve that as well in the next chapters, thats maybe because im used to the german grammar, which uses a lot of them...

anyways, hope to hear from you guys!

love,

~furrwolf


	7. Chapter 7 - Sly fox, dump sheep

As promised, Chapter 7. Little updated for the other story: I started working on it, but the motivation is not really there at the moment. Maybe next week. Anyways, have fun reading this one and tell me what you think!

Thanks to Gogofan for the great correction work again! You are awesome! Thanks to all the other pre-readers as well, your critics are helping a lot as well!

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

 **Chapter 7 - Sly fox, dumb sheep (pov Nick)**

Barely ten minutes later, we arrived in front of the place where the video message was sent from and the adrenaline in our blood nearly drove us insane. Even though we had chief Bogo and nearly half of all police officers from Zootopia behind us Judy and I were nervous as hell, which was quite understandable because we stood in front of the blackmailer's fortress.

Chief Bogo had equipped us with the newest most high-tech gear he could find. We got tasers, semi-automatic rifles with tranquilizer darts, lots of armor for those, steel armor protection below the fabric of the uniforms, tracking devices and flashlights which confused me at first because I never used one of these since I had a pretty solid night vision and…wait!

"The flashlights!" I suddenly yelled and pulled all the attention on me. "We have a giant advantage! All the hostages are foxes, just like me!" I explained.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders except for Judy.

"He is right!" she stated as she figured out what I was trying to say. "Chief Bogo, can we turn off the electricity for this building somehow?"

"Yeah sure, but what would that do?" he asked.

"Foxes have night vision! We have to distract them for a while so Nick can go inside the Storage hall and free the other hostages!"

The other officers around us nodded in agreement and after a moment of thinking Bogo agreed as well.

"That could be really helpful indeed! Let me make a call real quick!" he excused himself and got some distance.

While Bogo was on the phone Judy came closer to me again, she hugged me tightly and whispered in my ears with noticeable fear but a sparkle of hope in her voice. "Nick, when we survive this, I need a break from all this! I have to leave Zootopia for a week, go on vacations or visit my parents or whatever. But I want to do this with you on my side! I cannot live without you so please don´t get yourself killed!" she said whipping a tear off her cheek.

"Aww, don´t worry about me carrots! I´ll be fine, I survived even your attack yesterday, didn't I? …and I will follow you wherever you lead me."

Even at times like this, when two of their colleagues were blackmailed and in front of a very risky situation, some off the officers found the guts to make "aww" and "ohh"-Sounds, as they kissed and hugged each other lovingly. But they seemed to have known how less we cared about that, because it got even worse.

"Well, this could be painful for her if they´re really getting it on sometimes…" someone of the colleagues whispered to one of the others, obviously hinting at our size difference and not wanting us to hear, but we did. Both of us. As we turned towards them, indignant for talking about us like that, they covered their mouth behind their hands and hasted for an apology.

"Because of the teeth!" the one of the rhinos added innocently to bluff it out but there was no point in denying it. "…I mean, Nick surely has sharp teeth and…"

"I´m sure you were talking about that…" Judy interrupted with an unexpected amount of self-confidence.

She must have noticed how much this comment must have hit me because usually I was the one with the glibly answers and the cool patters. But this time I had to keep quiet because I didn´t want to embarrass the both of us.

"I´m sorry" the Rhino stated silently. "It´s just…you´re such a cute couple and…"

"Shut up and quit this nonsense!" Bogo interrupted harshly unaware of saving everybody from that awkward situation.

"As you may have noticed, the lights had vanquished in the whole quarter of the city so they should have it pitch dark in there! But be careful, even bad guys know what flashlights are so… "

"It's alright, we got this!" I stated trying to sound like I knew exactly what I was doing. "We let you know if we need your help!"

The other officers nodded in agreement and wished us good luck just before everybody got in position to storm the building from different sides, just in case anything where to go wrong.

Before we went in I took a look on my smartphone and noticed that we only had four minutes left to show up at our blackmailers, so I started pulling her with me gently heading for the entrance of the giant, not illuminated storage hall.

"Come on carrots! We need to hurry! They won´t wait any longer…"

To the left and the right of the entrance there stood two sheep with flashlights in their hands immediately pointing them our way as they recognized us.

"Good evening fellows!" I greeted them without receiving a nice reaction from them. "It´s officer Hopps and officer Wilde. We´re here because we followed you´re nice invitation to the birthday party or whatever it was you´re celebrating here. Hope we´re not too late!"

"Our boss is waiting inside for you."

"Like you´re waiting outside here?" I joked just before Judy hit the side of my chest with one of her elbows.

"Stop provoking them!" she whispered. But I wasn´t even thinking about stopping, on contrary. I was just getting warmed up.

"Why should I stop provoking them?" I asked loudly before pulling the tranquilizer machine gun out of the uniform, which I didn´t closed entirely at the top. Two silent shots later and both of the sheep collapsed in front of us, hardly making any noise because of their fluffy sheep fur.

"What are you doing?" she asked in surprise as I was putting the gun back to where it belonged.

"It's called _reduction of bad guys_ " I explained with some irony in my voice before opening the heavy double-sided door carefully and accustoming my eyes to the darkness inside. Then I opened the door and walked in like it was a door of an ice cream shop or a bar or something.

"I know what you did but I want to know why you did it and what your plan is!" she explained whispering as I started making my way to the next unfriendly looking guards with flashlights in their hands, who stood in front of another big double-sided door.

"Thrust me Sweetheart, I know what I´m doing!" I replied silently while walking towards my next victims.

"Good evening, gentleman!" I greeted them again in a faced friendly manner. A second later we were surrounded by seven guards with unfriendly expressions on their faces and raised fists in the air.

"Go in that room!" one of them yelled as we got pushed harshly through the door. Luckily none of them noticed that Judy and I still had the tranquilizers under our uniforms.

As we entered the room we instantly recognized that it was the same room where the blackmailer video came from, because there was the same evil looking sheep sitting behind the same dark brown desk that we saw on the television. Even more, camera equipment they had used for the filming was standing right there.

The guards pushed us to the middle of the room and surrounded us from a distance of at least seven feet. Not a single one of them had anything on them except a flashlight, which they used to light the room up as best as possible since there was no electricity to power the lamps in the room. The only thing I noticed which really frightened me was the red flashing button on some sort of remote control which was laying on the desk in front of the boss sheep. I was pretty sure that that was the detonator of the bomb they showed in the video and he was able to reach that button whenever he wanted to.

But I tried to keep my cool and stay in that role I was playing, which surprisingly worked pretty well.

"Well, this is kind of a shitty preparation" I started the conversation trying to sound as relaxed as I was known for and came a bit closer to the table. "You´re trying to blackmail two of the best officers in Zootopia without even checking them for weapons, making sure the lights work as they should and preparing a Cage with solid ground at the bottom?"

For a moment the face of the boss-sheep changed from superior to confusion, but he caught himself again pretty quickly and started laughing then.

"I don´t need electricity to activate a bomb" our blackmailer stated some moments later as he was done with the laughing, not really sounding like I brought him out of his calm.

"But the only thing you can destroy with that bomb is your Storage hall" I started explaining again. "As you sure know do foxes have night vision and since the real mayor himself, Leodore Lionheart, had shut down the power for your circus operation here, your "hostages" should have started freeing themselves by now…" I bluffed with a 'faked I-think-I´m-smart' expression on my face. "Since there is no solid ground on the floor of your cage…" I added making the boss sheep noticeably unsure for a moment this time.

But then he pulled himself together again, just as I wanted it to happen and acted like he knew I was bluffing.

"Why would you think that I haven´t got my guards there as well? Stupid fox, do you really think there's a chance for you to get out of this?"

"Get ready" I whispered to Judy just hearable for her and in a way that no one else was able to notice it. Thank the lord for those cute sensitive bunny ears of hers.

"Sure I do." I replied to the sheep. "As I just mentioned, your fantastic guards didn't check us for weapons and…" I pulled the gun out of my uniform again and shot at the sheep behind the desk, which simply collapsed and fell off of the big black leather-chair.

A second later Judy and I started running away from the guards behind and besides us and managed to leave the room through a small hallway which started from a little passage on the left side of the room. It took them a moment to realize what was happening right now and therefore we were able to build up a little lead on them.

As our pursuers entered the hallway as well we turned around and started shooting at them, knocking them out one by one and reloading our guns in well-timed position changes. Just like Lemmings they ran towards us one after another, stumbled over their unconscious colleagues and got knocked out by our tranquilizers as well. Luckily, none of these idiots was smart enough to threaten us with the detonator of the bomb, which was still laying on the desk completely untouched with its red light blinking active. Since the light in the hallway got less and less with every step we took into it backwards, I was the only one, who´s shots where hitting anything, so Judy took care of the reloading and I kept on shooting down the nearly blind sheep, which didn´t learn from it and kept on running towards us. Luckily there floor we were in had no other open doors and ended in a dead end, so our enemies where only able to attack us from the front, which was no good position for them. Half a minute later Judy and I where the only conscious mammals left in the building.

We stared at each other in awe as the last sheep collapsed before our feet and stopped moving.

"We did it!", she whispered in disbelieve as I reloaded my gun once more on reflex and put it back to the belt of my uniform, where it normally belonged.

"We did!" I replied trying to act as cool as ever and failing miserably again.

"Wooohooo!" she yelled in pure elation before jumping into my arms and hugging me tightly. "Thanks Nick, you´re a genius!" she stated while I carried her on my shoulders back to the room, where the detonator was still laying in.

"This is Officer Wilde, the bomb is secured and the blackmailers are all unconscious. Come in and help us!" I told our colleagues as Judy and I had found and deactivated the remote controlled detonator for the plastic explosives in the cage where the foxes were still trapped inside.

Seconds later, the whole police crew rushed the storage hall and helped with freeing the hostages and deactivating the bomb inside the cage.

Judy and I were waiting outside for our colleagues who were carrying the unconscious sheep out of the building and putting them in handcuffs for the transport to the prison.

Like I was known for it, I wore my black sunglasses and smiled at everyone who stared in awe at the uncommon police officers couple who just had shattered a hostage-taking and parts of a giant mafia-complex.

"Great work, you two!" Bogo stated as he finally got out of the building leading all the foxes to the safety zone, which was marked by a red and white police line.

"Thanks!" Judy replied this time even before I was able to. "But the credit goes mostly to him…" she began explaining. "…and he is pretty proud of himself! …I mean, I would be too if I haven't been such a giant coward only standing beside him and staring at his genuine performance…"

"Nick, is that you?" suddenly a voice I knew well interrupted us.

It was my mother, which I hadn´t met in more than two years, and she wasn´t quite able to believe what she was seeing.

"Miss Wilde, let me introduce you the two officers who managed to save you from this nightmare." chief Bogo began explaining for her and I wasn´t able to hide a proud little grin as she starred at me in total disbelieve and confusion. "Police officer Judy Hopps and her partner Police officer Nicholas Wilde." he added as I took off my sunglasses and handed them over to Judy for a second.

"Hey mom long time no see!" I greeted her before hugging the stunned elderly fox Lady carefully.

"Nicky?" she asked with tears of joy in her eyes. "You´re an Officer now?"

"Well, looks like it, doesn´t it?" I asked back with a bemused grin on my face. "Didn´t I always promise you to make something out of my life..?"

* * *

So there you have it, Chapter 7. Hope this makes up for the long waiting times a little.

Some answers to your reviews:

-Robincall22 and Karen: I know, too many commas, there will be less in the future

-Jason: that is my intention, thanks for the nice words

-Chiefthousand: which link?

-Heydude: Why do so many people asking me about the Lego movie? Are there parallels to this in my stories? I haven´t even seen this one yet…

-Springyat: its called Zootropolis in Great Britain, Zootopia in the US and Zoomania in Germany, I don´t know about the rest

-Karen: I´m sorry for the slightly dirty humor and the kissing and stuff, but this is my story, and I´m not going to change that. There will be more of this stuff.

-Rick Milde: funny name btw :D, hope you liked this chapter…


	8. Chapter 8 - proud mom and angry fennec

Ok, here is the 8 Chapter finally. Sorry for the long waiting times. I´ll try to be faster with the next one. It´s already written, but I´m not really happy with it yet. If you wan´t to become a pre reader as well, please don´t be shy and just ask me ;)

Speaking of those…big thanks again to my fantastic lector **Gogofan** , who saved all of us from a lyrical catastrophe again 3

…and big thanks to **MrShurukan** as well, for his suggestions and for the motivation. By the way a **little shout** out to him and his own Zootopia story, which he launched today. He has some pretty great ideas for his story in my opinion, and I´d be glad if you guys give it a try and tell him, what you think. He is new to the writing though, so please don´t be rude and show him some love if you liked it.

So, enough of the chit chat, read on chapter 8! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Zootopia – The story of Nick wilde**

 **Chapter 8 – A proud mother and an angry fennec (pov Judy)**

It was one of the most adorable moments in my whole life and it hit me cause I wasn´t really expecting it. Nick´s mother really was as he had described her in our conversation the night before. She was a very nice and loving lady on one hand, but not one to be fooled with on the other and I could have told just by listening to her, that she was related to him. She had the same proper way of speaking as he did, and she knew him a lot better in many ways than I did. Which wasn't a surprise since she was his mother, but it still felt a little odd since I spend so much time together with Nick and I didn't know much about his past.

She was speechless as we told her everything that had happened and she wasn´t quite able to believe it yet either. She was very proud of him off course, for becoming the first fox Police officer and saving her from a hostage taking, and as she was finding her voice again, she started asking what felt like about a hundred questions all at once.

"How did you get to be a police officer? What happened to Finnick, why did he do that? Haven´t you two been friends for many years?"

"Honestly, I don't know what happened to him" Nick interrupted, trying to slow her down a bit. "I did work with him for a long time, but now since I found something better in my life he seemed to really hate me."

"I´m sorry to interrupt…" Bogo interrupted shortly. "… but could I please ask you to come to the police office later? I know it's late but we need the statement of every single hostage and officer, so…"

We all agreed and Nick waved the keys of our police car, which was still parked somewhere around here. "Alright Chief, well join you there!"

Bogo nodded and got into his own vehicle.

"Where were we?" Nick returned our conversation. "…how did I become a Police officer? Haven´t you heard of the night howler-case?" he asked while taking the lead towards our police car.

Miss Wilde thought about it for a second and seemed to remember after a little while.

"Yeah, right! There was this heroic police bunny in the radio news and…"

"You mean the one who's walking right next to you?" Nick interrupted with a huge grin on his face.

He seemed to love seeing his mother react like how she did right now, because it took him forever to calm down from laughing again, as his mother apologized excessively to me for not noticing sooner, which I absolutely didn´t blame her for. Miss Wilde seemed to be really embarrassed by this, and I felt bad for her, because there was absolutely no reason for being embarrassed.

"Oh my god! I´m so sorry!" she whispered ashamed as she shook my paw.

"Oh no! Please, don´t be!"

"I´m getting old, you know. And I was so relieved to get out of this nightmare alive!"

"It´s ok Miss Wilde! I don´t blame you. How could I? I couldn´t have solved this case without Nick anyway. That's why he became a police officer, because he did a great job with helping me and because he is a great guy, even if it took him a while to notice it…"

"That's the next thing I was going to ask…" she replied with a wide grin on her face as Nick opened the door for her. "How did you get that old rascal to help or trust you?"

"Mom!" Nick growled in slight annoyance while starting the engine and maneuvering out of the parking lot backwards. "Do you really have to bring that old childhood stories again now?"

"Aww, come on little Nicky!" she teased him with a bemused smile on her face.

"Yeah, please tell me those!" I begged with a wide grin on my face, which annoyed him even more. He sighed deeply as his mother started to tell me a story from his past, one he seemed to have heard a thousand times before. She told me about one of his teenage loves, who tricked him really bad and made him look like a total fool in front of his school class. At first I felt sorry for him but at the part with his ripped pants and the tack on his seat, I wasn´t able to stop myself from laughing anymore.

"I'm so getting my revenge for that!" Nick grumbled after we arrived in the parking lot of the ZPD and his mother was out of earshot for a second.

"Aww, come on Nicky. Don't be mad about that!" I teased him while patting his shoulders and kissing his cheek slightly.

We arrived in the entrance hall and it was filled with about a hundred mammals, most of them relatives of the hostages, the hostages themselves and some reporters of the morning press who began to interview some of the foxes.

"Hello Officers Nick and Judy!" Benjamin Clawhauser greeted us happily. "Miss Wilde, I hope you are doing fine as well!" he added before offering some plastic bottles of cooled water to the three of us. Everyone took them without asking twice.

"I´m fine, thanks for asking Officer Claw…"

"Clawhauser, Benjamin Clawhauser.", he introduced himself to Nicks mother just before the press was about to rush Nick and me, which annoyed the both of us. But we gave them a quick interview and managed to leave them some minutes later.

Nicks mother was already being picked up for the hearing and Nick and I started the search for Chief Bogo who had told us he wanted to talk to us again.

On our way we met a totally confused Gidean Grey, who wasn´t able to believe what he was seeing at first.

"Judy, is that you? Are you a cop now?" he asked in total disbelieve.

"Police officer, Savior of Zootopia, Hero. You can choose for yourself what you wanna call her." Nick answered before I was able to.

He seemed to have noticed who he was talking to and since he loved make me look cooler that I was, he didn´t waste the chance here as well.

"Didn´t I tell you about twenty years ago?" I asked with a noticeable grin on my face.

"Y-You did!" he stuttered. "And now you just saved me and all the other foxes from that hostage taking?"

"That´s what she did" Nick replied.

"No, I didn´t! Stop that!" I said before pointing at Nick. "He did. He shot the sheep with the detonator. "

"Yeah, but this would have never happened if you didn´t make it to the police academy, forced a stupid fox to help you and uncovered one of the biggest crimes of all time!"

Gideon stared at the both of us in total disbelieve and confusion.

"So there is a fox Officer as well? Oh boy, how the times really have changed! This is so Awesome!"

"Sorry for not introducing myself…" Nick began, offering is paw to Gideon. "I´m Nick, Nick Wilde, better known as Officer Hopp´s sidekick…"

I rolled my eyes at the crap he was talking, but then I noticed chief Bogo who was waving us into his office.

"I´m sorry Gideon, Nick and I aren´t done for today. We have to go. See you later!" I said before pulling Nick with me and waving Gideon for the farewell.

"Thanks for the rescue!" he said hastily. "Feel invited for some Cake at my Bakery store, whenever you want!"

I smiled in agreement and nodded him quickly before walking up the stairs to Bogo´s office.

"Hopps, Wilde! Sit down and listen!" the Chief yelled at us as we entered his office and closed the door behind us.

Nick couldn´t help but smile at the mad looking bull, he knew what was about to come. Bogo wanted us to believe he was mad at us just to surprise us and act friendly a second later, but this trick had stopped working after the last time he did it.

"Oh come on Chief, you can´t be mad at us right now!" Nick stated and climbed onto the chair with his sunglasses on.

"You´re right." he sigh and wasn´t able to hide a little grin. "I can´t. You did a great job and I wanted to offer you some time off. This has to be really stressful for you and I think you really deserve some vacation right now…"

Nick and I matched eye contact for a second and nodded then.

"That would be really nice!" Nick stated for us.

"Fine. I´ll see you back in the office in…"

"Chief Bogo?" Clawhauser interrupted through the radio sounding pretty excited and overhyped.

"What is it Clawhauser?"

"It´s miss Gazelle! S…she asked for your presence. And for Team Wildehopps. She is waiting in the entrance hall and…"

Instantly, as Clawhauser said that the Chief´s eyes perked up and a sparkle of excitement was seen in his eyes.

"Tell her we´ll join her in a second!" he hasted into his radio and lifted himself off his chair.

Nick and me couldn´t stop grinning anymore, we had never seen the Chief this excited before. He tried to hide it but a grin kept creeping to his face. He noticed us, got really embarrassed about it, but no matter what he did he wasn´t able to hide it, which made him even more flustered.

"I´ll see you two back in the office on Monday in two weeks! Have a great time!" he said before leaving his office and heading towards the entrance floor.

"You think Bogo and Clawhauser will fight about her?" Nick asked laughing as we started making our way to the entrance hall as well.

"That would be pretty hilarious. I can´t wait to hear them daydreaming about this!" I replied just before Nick lifted me onto his shoulders again and started carrying me downstairs to the reception.

Being up on his shoulders, I was able to see through the entire entrance hall and couldn´t hide a grin as Gazelle noticed the two of us and left Clawhauser and Bogo to greet us.

"You did it! You´re my heroes!"

"Yeah, we´re glad that's over" Nick stated, lifting me off his shoulders and putting me back down on my feet.

"I bet you are! How can I ever thank you for saving Zootopia, again?"

 _Meanwhile in an interrogation room of the ZPD:_

"Where am I?" the confused Fennec asked before rubbing his forehead and recognizing that there was blood on his paw. He woke up some minutes ago and was dragged into this white room by a young lion Police Officer, who was sitting on the other side of the table right now. A moment later he noticed that he was wearing handcuffs as well and that he had a major headache.

"So, what did you have to do with all of this?" the lion started the conversation, filling out the name and other data about his suspect.

"What happened?"

"You got tranquilized by one of our officers. You were unconscious for more than an hour and you´re still in the ZPD headquarters. And you´re far from leaving this place if you don´t start talking now so what was your intention with all this?"

"According to the fact that he isn´t interrogating me by himself, the only one I want talk with about this should be dead by now…", Finnick told the officer with a mix of frustration and vindictiveness in his voice.

The young lion raised an eyebrow and wasn´t able to hide a little grin, as he noticed that the fennec was serious about this. He left the room without a single word and closed the door behind him. He double checked the look of the door and headed for the entrance hall then.

 _Back to Judy´s POV:_

"Good evening!" officer Fangmayer greeted us as he joined our little conversation with Gazelle.

"I´m sorry to interrupt, but may I borrow Nicholas for a second?" he asked in his typical friendly manner.

"More a good morning, isn´t it?" Nick joked. "But yeah, how can I help you?"

"It´s about one of the suspects, he said he just wanted to talk to you…"

Nick couldn´t help himself and smiled a little in anticipation.

"Oh, how i´d love to help with that! This should be interesting…"

* * *

That´s it for this one. Tell me what you think and stay tuned for the next Chapter, it´s not going to take long.

(I have a question for this one actually: at the end of chapter 9 it´s getting a little more "private", but far from what happened in my other story. So to my question: are you ok with some nudity or should I keep this as mild as the last night Nick and Judy spend together? Just tell me what you think, ill respect that!)

Only review I haven´t already answered jet (good timing by the way):

-josh. : you think it needs more action? I was more about to focus on the romance part in the next chapters... but there will some "verbal" action in the next one ;)


	9. Chapter 9 - Such a stupid fox

Hello everybody! I´m back with chapter 9 and it´s a long one, so i hope this makes up for the long waiting times. Sorry for the little "rage" in my third Authors Note, but it will disappear in some days anyways.

Big thanks to **AxelAshes** for the fast correction this time! Also thanks to **dira4ever** and **MrShurukan** for their suggestions and for the motivation!

As always: have fun reading and tell me what you think ;)

Nice weekend everybody!

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Such a stupid fox (pov Nick)**

To be honest, I really was eager to talk to him, but I wanted some witnesses around, without him knowing. So I asked Judy to join me and listen from outside the interrogator's room. She agreed instantly of course, and headed into the deeper areas of the ZPD with me.

Before I opened the door, I turned around and told some important information to Judy.

"He is clever. He may predict that you are listening as well. So he may try to change the topic to my past, which isn´t that clean as well, as you sure know. So whatever he´s saying about me, I promise to clear everything up afterwards, as true as I´m standing here!"

"Oh Nick, you know I trust you! After all we´ve been through, I doubt that there is anything left which can shock me right now!"

"I´m just warning you. Nothing is impossible.", I told her while reaching for the heavy door handle.

She nodded, hid behind the wall and I opened the door carefully.

"There he is!", I was greeted by a very frustrated Fennec, who was resting his head on the table before him lazily. "Nicholas Wilde, the savior of Zootopia."

Since it was this late, and for some odd reason I wasn´t in the mood to provoke him anymore, I decided to show Judy my mature and friendly side and be nice to him.

"Fin, talk to me, what is the problem?"

"You´re still alive."

"Well, that's a matter of opinion. Are you jealous?"

"Jealous about what? You Stabbing a friend in the…"

"Yeah, yeah, you cried about this before. So what is it. You´re jealous about?"

"Have you already told her?", he suddenly switched the topic, and did exactly what I predicted he would do. Telling stories that never happened to potential hidden listeners.

"Told her about what?"

"You know what I´m talking about. That bunny you raped, when you were drunk at that Sylvester night? Remember?"

"No, I didn´t. But I told her to ignore your made up lie stories. I know you too well, this is not going to work."

Now there was an uncomfortable moment of silence, so I decided to give him another chance.

"Fin, old friend, talk to me. Why are you hating me so much?"

"Because…", he stopped in his tracks for a second. "…because you got everything I ever wanted. Respect, loyalty, friends…"

I was pretty stunned by his sudden confession. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence, which even I wasn´t able to fill with words, so I simply stared at him for quite a while. Soon later he wasn´t able to hide it anymore and his eyes began watering a little. Or was he?

"Are you happy now!?", he yelled at me, frantically trying to prevent himself from crying loudly. "You we´re just like me. Hated and not trusted by nearly everyone, only loyal to each other and you had the same addiction to do forbidden things like swindle and steal. You were like a brother to me! And now you left all of that behind you and…"

"…and?" I asked, trying to hide my doubts about his sudden confession.

"…and you seem to be much happier than before!" he completed with some overacted looking snivels.

"And you thought it would be a good idea to blackmail me? Did you really wanted me to get killed or did you just wanted to get my attention?"

"Why do you think their tranquilizers where all missing, just an hour before you went in there?", he asked in tears which really let my jaw drop.

"Yeah, for sure…"

"No, really! I even changed the signal of the bomb detonator..."

Now it was too obvious. He was acting again.

I have to say, he really tried hard on this one and he really got me there for a second, but then he made a fatal mistake, which revealed his betrayal. He wasn´t able to hide that one little smirk, which I knew just too well, and which I exactly knew the meaning of. But I decided to make him believe I was actually falling for it, just because I was curious what he was about say. So I began acting as well.

"But why?", I yelled at him in total disbelief. "Why did you start an entire hostage taking just to get my attention, instead of…I dunno, CALLING ME?", I asked to bring him where I wanted him to.

"The hostage taking wasn´t my idea. I actually saved you from a collateral damage. I used this as an opportunity."

"What are you even trying to make me believe?" I asked, grinning suddenly, before I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and headed for the exit of the room.

As he noticed there was no point in denying, that I knew he was acting this the entire time, he started growling in anger again and started insulting me, but I've become used to it meanwhile.

"I didn´t know about your sexuality though." I teased him as I was knocking on the door carefully. "I never noticed your feelings for me before."

"Shut up! I´m not gay!" he yelled furiously, as I blew a kiss towards him with a huge, ironic grin on my face.

"Oh and sorry for smashing you against your ugly-ass van. Hope that scratches out! Talk to you later…" I calmly replied while ignoring the rest of his insults.

Judy opened the door for me and I left the room before closing the door behind me again.

"Wow, you were right, he is kinda clever!", she stated as I reached for the notepad which Officer Fangmeyer had left on the table outside the room for me.

"He is, but I´m too tired for this kind of mind games right now.", I whispered while staring into her wonderful purple and blue eyes deeply.

"I hope you still trust me Judy, I swear to god I have never even touched a bunny before."

Nick, listen to me. If there would have been a bunny raped by a fox, I would have remembered that story, because rabbit news spreads all over the globe faster than you can even imagine. Even a bunny, who´s been missing for more than a day, is the only topic in my hometown, so I´m pretty sure I would have heard of that. So don´t worry, I still trust you and I´m not going to change that, because of a vengeful lie!"

"Thanks Judy!", I stated in relief before lifting her off her feet and hugging her tightly.

"Come on Nicky, let´s hold this case in abeyance until tomorrow and head for my apartment. I´m tired!"

I took a look at my watch, which showed something between two and three o´clock, and nodded.

"You´re right!", I yawned. "I´ll talk to him tomorrow, maybe he will be more cooperative then."

Well timed, Fangmeyer joined us in front of the interrogation room and asked what we accomplished. We told him about the situation and wished him a goodnight, before heading back to the entrance hall again.

"You too. Sleep well!", he yelled behind us, before he headed into another direction.

Bogo, Clawhauser, Gazelle and Nick's mother were still sitting in the waiting area of the police station, randomly chatting about something as we joined them.

"Did you get something out of him?" Clawhauser asked, while offering drinks to us again, which we declined with thanks.

"No, there is no point in talking to him today. I´m the only one talks to and I´m too tired for this now."

"Me too!", Judy said in support, yawning a little as well.

"Of course, take your time!" Bogo replied and simply waved it off. The way he talked to us right now was friendlier than ever, which was surely influenced by the conversation with the biggest pop star in Zootopia, but we enjoyed his peaceful mood and granted him the joy he had this night.

"He´s going to be here for much longer, if he doesn't start to talk. Get a good rest and finish this tomorrow, before you enjoy your vacation!" the Chief wished us with a friendly smirk on his face, before taking a nip of his drink again.

"Thank you, sir!", Judy and I stated before getting into motion again.

"You´re already leaving?", Miss Wilde wondered, who seems really comfortable with the whole situation now.

"Yeah, sorry mom. I´ll visit you soon, ok?", I asked after turning towards them again.

"Oh, I would love that! Officer Hopps, you´re invited as well of course, I would be glad to have you two for a nice dinner or something like that!"

Judy´s ears perked up a little and she jumped slightly in excitement.

"Oh thank you, miss Wilde! I´ll be there!"

"I´m glad, sleep well you two!"

"Good night everybody!", I stated while waving a short farewell.

"Night!"

Outside the ZPD we stopped for a moment, took a deep breath of fresh night air and enjoyed the silence for a moment.

"The car is still in the parking lot, isn´t it?", I sighed lazily while turning my attention to the still excited, but noticeably tired Judy, who seemed to enjoy the sudden silence as much as I did, breathing it in and out slowly with closed eyes.

"We don´t need the car, it´s not far to my place…" she told me, before opening her beautiful eyes again and looking into mine.

"Alright lead the way carrots, I´ll follow you!"

Ten minutes later we arrived at the old apartment and she led me through the different levels of the old house, until we reached the door of her little room, which she unlocked for us after searching her keys for a moment. This time there was no noise from anyone, maybe because it was three o´clock in the morning, but as we found out later, not everyone was asleep yet.

"Well, it´s not comparable to yours, but It will do for the night!"

"I don´t care. I would sleep on the floor, as long as I´m with you!"

"Aww Nick, you´re the cutest predator I´ve ever met!"

"Should I take this as a compliment?" I asked smirking while closing the door behind me.

"I guess you should. But you´re not going to sleep on the ground, I haven´t checked it for nails yet, and…"

"…and?"

"…and I don´t want you to get hurt again?", she whispered shyly, obviously trying to hide a blush.

"Oh come on carrots, don´t think of me like that! Let´s get some sleep!"

"I…I wasn´t…", she sighed in disbelief of my insolence.

I just grinned at her and made my way towards the little rickety bed.

"Show me your back, I want to see how the wound looks now!" she ordered, just as I was about to let myself fall onto it. It made a horribly loud squeaking noise as I did, and the mattress kept swinging up and down a little before coming to a halt again.

"Too lazy!" I mumbled into the pillow below me, but there was no point in denying it. I heard another sigh from her and some seconds later she joined me on the bed as well.

"I don´t know about your house rules, but you´re not sleeping in your armored police uniform here."

Now I was the one who sighed, before turning onto my back forcefully and crossed my arms in disobedience.

"No! I don't want to!" I argued like a toddler would do, as she was climbing over me carefully.

"Dude, I would observe her rules if I were you, don´t you know that she is a police officer?", a sudden voice asked through the wall right next to her bed.

At first I was a little irritated, but then I wasn´t able to help myself and laugh at her annoyed eyes rolling.

"It´s three in the morning! Do you guys ever need sleep or are you just waiting for me to come home and listen through that wall?", Judy asked back in a moderate volume.

"Well, you´re awake as well. And we just listened to make sure you´re alright over there!"

"I´m fine, thanks for asking. But I´ll tell you if I need your help or protection…"

"Alright, just tell us if this guy gets dangerous. I don´t know much about you bunnies, but the bad guys are everywhere. But I think you´re gonna imprison him anyway, if he´s trying to mess with you."

"Why are we talking about this again?" Judy asked back in annoyance, while I was really trying not to laugh loudly. "Furthermore, he is not a bunny and for your information, he is an officer as well."

"So who is your lover? That fox guy next to you in the TV interviews? This Wilde guy or what his name was?", one of the two oryx antlers asked, giggling a little.

"My name is Nicholas Wilde and yeah, I´m that fox guy from the TV interviews", I introduced myself.

Now there was silence on the other side of the wall, and a moment later Judy and I broke out in an eye watering laughter.

"Well, then we don´t have to expect any action over there tonight I guess…", one of them said to the other.

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelieve of their effrontery. "If you guys are low on it, make some action for yourselves."

Silence again. Judy and I grinned at each other.

"Hey man, we didn´t want to offend you. It´s just…"

"It´s ok, just relax and enjoy your evening together!"

"We´re not…oh man, fuck it…"

"Those guys are mean!"

"Stop crying! Come on, we´re already late for work anyways!"

"You´re right bro, we have to hurry…"

We listened to them talking for a while, then a door was opened, closed again and then we heard the sound of footsteps which got quieter quickly.

"Are they really gone?", Judy asked in disbelief.

I just shrugged my shoulders and stared at her with an amused smile.

"Ready for some action then?" I asked innocently, trying to hold back a smile.

"Nick…you really are a douche sometimes…", she said giggling, before kissing me on the cheek softly.

"I know. I´m just joking…"

"Show me your back already! You´re really not going to sleep here with all your clothes on!"

"Okay!", I said before lifting her off of my stomach and getting up.

I put all the weaponry I had on the table at the other side of the room and started undressing myself completely. I folded the uniform together and layed it onto the chair tidily, followed by my t-shirt and the boxer shorts I was wearing.

"Happy now?" I asked the while explicitly showing her the wound on my back.

"Yeah, looks good!", she smirked.

"Fine, am I allowed to get some rest right now?"

"You are. Just feel at home!", she said while offering me a place at the bed again.

She hopped off her bed and undressed also, turned the light off and joined me in the bed again, where she hugged my naked body and cuddled herself into the white fur of my neck and stomach again.

I covered the both of us in a blanket, like I did at the night before, and hugged her back lovingly.

"Sleep well Officer Wilde" she whispered sleepily, while rubbing her feet against my legs carefully.

After acting like I was already asleep for a moment, I flipped her onto her back suddenly and climbed on top of her, before she was even able to do anything.

"Good Night, carrots!" I grinned, before resting my complete weight onto her with my legs and arms spread wide.

"Ouch, Nick you´re Heavy!"

"Yeah right, I´m sorry!" I smirked, before getting off of her. "Sleep well, Judy!"

"Such a stupid fox…" she mumbled while shaking her head in disbelief slightly. "Such a stupid fox!"

* * *

next chapter? ...it´s finished, but I have to rework it a lot, I´m not quite happy with it yet.

comments:

-1bowmanjac: I´m glad as well!

-LegislativeRights: lol? League of Legends? …nah, CS:GO. For the A/N3: yeah, lol ^^

-Anonymus: t hanks 2x

-Rick Milde: yes.

Love,


	10. Chapter 10 - Sticky stuff for breakfast

So here it is, Chapter 10. I know, it´s a little break from the main plot, but I thought this wouldn´t hurt the story either. This is one of the chapters, why I was rating this story to "M", even though there isn´t happening anything explicitly. Just some "suggestive" content. Hope you enjoy it anyway and have a fun time reading it.

Thanks to AxelAshes for the correction again!

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 10 – Sticky stuff for breakfast? (pov Nick)

The digital, red shining numbers showed something about half past eleven as the first rays of sun crashed through my eyelids and I looked around me. Except my eyes, which still hurt from the light that shined through the window and illuminated the whole room, I felt great.

I must have rolled around in the night, because my back was leaning against the wall behind me and Judy was still sleeping peacefully, exactly where we fell asleep last night.

I noticed that she wasn´t even covered in the blanket anymore, then I looked down and knew why. Since I was bigger, a little bit heavier and stronger than her, I must have stolen the blanket from her at night without even noticing, and I instantly felt bad because of it.

So I climbed out of the bed carefully, shook the blanket quickly and covered her in it carefully.

"Do I finally get to feel some warmth as well?", she asked sleepily, as I was walking towards the window to let in some morning air.

"Oh, you´re awake?"

"Well, I´m awake ever since you stole the blanket from me, in your restless slumber half an hour ago…", she smirked.

"Oh shit. Did I talk in my sleep?"

"Maybe…"

"I hate it when I do that! What did I talk about?" I asked, unable to hide my displeasure of the previous remark.

"Oh, only nice things. I don´t remember everything exactly…"

I sighed deeply, before turning towards her and crossing my arms in stolidity.

"Did somebody ever told you before how sexy you really are?" she asked, grinning widely.

"Yeah, I´ve heard that before. What did I talk about? What's so funny?" She couldn´t help herself anymore and started giggling happily, before showing me her stupid carrot pen, which she hid underneath the pillow the whole time.

"That´s not…argh…carrots!" I cursed.

"I love you even more when you are out of your cool. This is so awesomely cute!", she giggled while waving the carrot pen.

"Well, since you´re not mad at me, what I was talking about can´t be too bad…"

"Not for me. But it would be pretty funny, if I showed this to our colleagues in the ZPD, and…"

"Okay, what do you want from me?"

"What can you offer?" she asked back with a smirk on her face.

"What about not eating you?" I asked, before lifting her blanket away and climbing over her with a little growl and a fletch of my teeth.

"Oh, I would know what to do then…" she said, before starting to tickle my stomach, which made me lose my mind completely.

With nothing left to do in my current state, I let my complete body weight fall onto her again, immobilising her completely.

"Nick! Stop that. I can´t move…"

"Oh, so you can´t move anymore? What a shame. Look what I found here!" I teased, showing her the carrot pen in my paw.

"Really sure you want to hear that?" she asked me with a dirty grin on her face.

"No, not really. But since you seem to like it so much, I´m going to…you know…make you forget about it!"

"I wonder if that works…but I´m totally into it" she stated, before she kissed me lovingly and started an excessive tongue fight.

 _(will there be a "secret extension chapter" again? Well some say, he wrote one…and that he´s sending those via the PM´s… all we know is, …he is not the Stig, but he is the Stigs german… /ok, I´ll stop this nonsense. Tell me if it´s worth to write that or not)_

 _Some time later:_

"Are you done soon, carrots?" I asked through the bathroom door.

"Give me a minute. This stuff is hard to get out of my fur!"

"Well, why are you telling me? I´m stained in it. I want to shower as well!"

"What are you stained in?" a sudden voice from the hallway asked. Before that there was the sound of a door being unlocked from the room besides Judy´s.

"Are you kidding me? What is wrong with you guys?" I asked in annoyance while thinking of a good excuse.

"Nothing, I was just curious and…"

"She dropped a jar of Honey at breakfast, this stuff is sticking to everything and fur is no exception!"

"I know that all too well, that happened to me one time when I was a kid, and…"

"Can you please shut up and go into your freaking apartment?"

"Alright dude, relax!" The voice replied before closing the door of the room besides us.

"A jar of Honey?", Judy whispered, grinning widely at my excuse as well as the sticky goo plastered on my body.

I just smiled at her, shrugged my shoulders and headed for the shower as well.

Ten minutes later I was finished in the bathroom as well and began putting on my police uniform from the night before. Meanwhile, Judy was shooting some selfies with her smartphone, having me in the background with different amounts of clothing on with every shot, until I finally stopped her by taking away her phone.

"Hey! That´s mine!"

I ignored her for a second and inspected the pictures she had taken.

"Seriously, carrots?"

"I was just taking some selfies!" she giggled, as she tried to grab her phone back repeatedly, which I was holding high above her head.

"Nick!"

"Could you please call me Officer Nicholas Wilde?"

"So did you get that honey out of your fur, Officer Wilde?", a voice on the other side of the wall asked suddenly.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, but Judy just started giggling again, obviously thinking of a good reply, but I was faster than her.

"There was a hostage taking last night. Did you hear of that in the news?" I asked, waiting for an answer.

"Sure man. That sounded pretty terrifying on TV. Hey, why are you switching the topic-"

"That's why Officer Hopps and I are equipped with the heaviest police armor there is. Including two semi-automatic tranquilizer guns, which are filled to the brim with the highly dozed hits-you-and-you're-asleep-for-half-a-day darts, and there are two magazines full of them…"

Silence…

"And if you don´t want me to come over, shoot you two idiots with these darts and sent you two to dixie-land for twelve hours, I would recommend to shut up and stop listening in on our private life!"

"Well, sounds terrifying as well. But I won´t say no if this stuff makes me high, I could really take one right now."

"Yeah, of course!", I sighed. "Those things makes you see stars, crazy colors and naked foxes in honey pots all day long! You should really try it!"

"Nick!", Judy interrupted, rolling on the floor already laughing, struggling to calm herself down. "Nick, let it be. These guys won´t stop it either way…"

"Okay, maybe you´re right. But we aren´t staying another night here!"

"Let´s just get to the ZPD; talk to Finnick, change our outfits and see where we end up."

"Sounds like a good plan. But let´s get some breakfast first!" I stated. Then I realize I have just said something incredibly stupid.

"Ha! I knew it wasn´t Honey!", one of the neighboring Oryx yelled in victory. "I knew it!"

* * *

So that´s it for this chapter, I´m working on the next one already.

As always, I would be grateful about some reviews (critics as well) and I´m going to answer every single one.

See you soon, have a nice day!

~furrwolf


	11. Chapter 10 - sex scene 1 (soft)

**Warning**! For all the _KAREN_ ´s among you: **This is, as advertised, an explicit graphical sex scene! So it´s up to you, if you read this or not! There is bad language** , **there are juices** and I'm **not** **saying this for fun**. It is a little dirty, but i guess thats what you guys are expecting/reading this chapter for, right? Better a little more than less, I suggested. At least you know where the "sticky stuff" comes from…

Don't blame me for reading!

Thanks to **AxelAshes** for the correction again!

Enjoy.

Ps.: there are a lot of POV changes in this one, hope that works for you.

* * *

 **Zootopia- The Story of Nick wilde**

Chapter 10.1 – The explicit sex scene

POV Judy

He was indeed an experienced lover. He was dominant but gentle, slightly rough but cuddly.

We had continued kissing for a while, wrestled with our tongues and hugged each other tightly for some minutes. I really liked, what he was doing and since I fully trusted him, I didn´t even think about stopping him.

I could now notice how muscular he was as well, and how much power he was able to bring up, to pin me down onto the bed and hug me with his strong arms. His slim but athletic toned body really let me shiver in lust, but since I wasn´t really able to move anywhere, I just let it happen and started exploring his mouth with my tongue then, where I got introduced to some really sharp teeth then. But he really was gentle with every of his moves and the fact, that I was making out with a predator, didn´t really scare me anymore. It just spiced it up a little.

I really enjoyed his little game, until he pulled away and stared into my eyes with a sort of excitement and playfulness I´ve never seen on him before.

"Just tell me, if you don´t like it…", he whispered, before he slowly started kissing me on the neck and began to massage my back carefully.

"Just go for it. I´m not scared of you, little foxy…"

POV Nick

"We'll see if you can say that again, when I'm done with you!" I mumbled, but she heard me just fine.

"Sounds good. Show me what you can do then!" she giggled, as I started licking over her breasts and belly.

"Watch your words, Carrots! I know how to work that carrot pen as well!" I said before waving her it and throwing it away.

"Stop this nonsense and get to work already!" she told me laughing, just before I started licking over her marvelous body again.

"Wow, Nick! I never imagined you to be so gentle at this!"

I just ignored her and went a bit lower then.

"Ohh, Nick!" she yelled, as my tongue slid over her vulva for the first time. "Just...Don´t stop that!" Since she liked that so much, I did as she wished and started licking her deeper and harder.

"Ahh, Nick…you're…you're good at this!" she yelled, as I started sliding my rough tongue in and out of her sweet opening. I picked up the pace as I was going and then it didn´t took her very to reach her first peak anymore.

POV Judy

"Just…a little…more! I'm about to…" I screamed from the insane pleasure he gave me. Then I wasn't able to stop it anymore and let him taste my first orgasm of the day. I loved him even more for not stopping, until I was finished and for not telling me how quickly I came. "You're…really good at this!" I stated again, as he climbed on top of me for a gentle kiss.

"Well, it's not like I didn't enjoy that as well, little bunny…but there is a lot to…"

"…let me guess: there is a lot to make up for right now?" I asked with an innocent grin.

"…there is. But just for the record, I won't force you to anything you don´t like!"

"But I will, if you don´t get off of me and lay down on your back already!" I replied with a really dirty grin on my face.

As he noticed my enthusiasm, I could tell there was a little sparkle in his eyes as well, and he wasn't going to waste any more time. He climbed off of me, turned around and got tackled onto the mattress by me a second later. I took a seat on his muscular chest and started licking over his face and neck, just as he did to me before.

POV Nick

She slowly went down my neck with her kissing, and she drove me absolutely insane with it. I cannot remember a day, when I was this erect before. I was slightly nervous because of our size difference though, but she was by far more relaxed than me about that.

I wasn't able to do anything but just lay there and let her spoil me, but there wasn´t even a need to do anything, because very soon it got even better. Her fluffy tail touched my rock hard fully erect penis slightly, and that moment totally broke the ice for the both of us.

"Oh, look what we have here!" she stated with a mischievous smile.

Then she climbed all the way down and grabbed my shaft with both of her paws. That first action she took sent a shiver down my spine, but she didn´t gave me much of a break as she started licking over my tip soon after. Even if I had really tried, the pleasure was too much for me to move or do anything else. I was leaking pre cum already, as she took the first few inches of it into her petite mouth, and she must have noticed how much I enjoyed that, because she didn't stop and even tried to go even deeper.

POV Judy

It was an interesting and nice experience. I didn't know much about the anatomy of a canine, but I figured that it couldn't be that different. But I could tell that Nick was enjoying it as much as I did before, and I didn´t want it to stop for him either. I even spiced it up a little bit more for him. I swallowed the first load of precum he sent into my mouth, and then I tried to get as much of his huge canine shaft down my throat as possible. Not that I didn't like it, his penis was really thick and warm, but It became pretty exhausting pretty quickly.

Luckily it didn't take him long to reach his first climax as well. He wasn't even able to warn me soon enough. He just clawed himself into the mattress and finally relaxed his fluffy tail, which he kept moving around between my legs the whole time.

Then it hit him hard as well, and he started splashing a huge load of semen into my throat, which I wasn´t able to handle entirely. So I let go of him and let him finish onto himself, which I felt really sorry for, but I couldn't help it. It was just too much for me.

POV Nick

Since I had completely stuffed her mouth with my intense orgasm, she had to let go of me which I absolutely don't blame her for, but since I wasn´t able to stop myself, I covered my chest, neck and even parts of my face with the rest of my load, which must have looked as intense as it was.

"I'm sorry, Nick! I really wanted to…" she stated while panting heavily.

"It's fine!" I answered, panting hard as well. Then my muscles relaxed finally and I loosened the grip on the fabric off the mattress as well. "…I´m sorry for not warning you!"

"That was really sexy actually. But tell me, how long have you been waiting for this?" she asked, before giggling again.

"Well, long enough it seems!" I grinned, while looking down onto my stained chest. Judy climbed on top of my stomach once again and started another tongue fight. A couple minutes later she pulled away from my snout and grinned dirtily once more.

"Enough of that, little Foxy! Put that thing inside me now!"

POV Judy

He relaxed for a moment before returning my horny smile, flipping me onto my back faster than I could react. "Really sure about this?" he asked, staring into my eyes while prodding the tip of his big and juicy fox penis against my tight little entrance.

"Oh you bet I am! Just don't rush it with that knot please…"

"Don't worry, let me line it up nice and slowly for you…" he said calmly, while slowly building up the force he used to push his tip inside me. "Just a little more and…"

"Oh god!" I yelled, as his tip entered my folds with a little jolt. "…That's big!"

"…There we go!" he moaned in pleasure, before pushing more and more of his dick inside me slowly.

"Ahh, Nick! Carefull…"

POV Nick

I carefully kept on pushing my rock hard erection into her tight little vagina, until the knot was blocking the way in finally, then I asked if she was alright again.

"I'm fine. Actually, it feels pretty good!" she answered happily.

So I pulled it out and thrusted back in again slowly. I repeated this a couple times in a row and started building up a nice rhythm. She began to really like it then.

"Yes! Nick, don´t stop!"

I didn´t stop. Quite in opposite, I really started humping her now, and it felt absolutely fucking amazing. Her tight little walls clenched hard on my penis, and It didn't take me long to get near my second climax then.

POV Judy

It really was a little painful at first, but since he is a fox I was not expecting it to be any different. I got used to his size pretty quickly, and then it felt great. He really tried hard to not hurt me at first, but as he noticed that I was enjoying it as well, he really went for it, and it made me want him to go even harder.

I really loved the feeling of his strong arms pinning me down onto the bed, his aroused but concentrated expression and the warmth of huge erection, which he shoved in and out of me at a really fast pace. His knot kept on hitting my entrance over and over again, and just seconds before I hit my climax, he stopped thrusting and started pushing really hard then. I couldn't hide a little yelp, as his knot finally entered me, but that moment sent me completely over the edge.

POV Nick

As she hit her second orgasm, her walls tightened even more was the last kick I needed to hit my peak as well.

After I had thrusted my knot into her, I hugged her tightly again and just enjoyed the feeling of cumming inside her. My second load wasn´t as big as the first one, but it surely was big enough to make us feel the pressure inside her.

After our climaxes had faded away, I simple collapsed on top of her and tried to catch my breath again.

"That…was really awesome!" she panted happily a minute later.

"Glad you liked it as well!" I stated, before pushing my upper body back into the air and resting it on my palms then.

"Didn´t expect you to be such a beast in bed…" she giggled, before wiping away some of my own juices, which I plastered on my face earlier.

Now that my dick was getting softer again, I finally was able to pull the knot out of her, and then the mixture of our combined juices started pouring out of her vagina. Then I pulled all of my dick out of her and rolled myself off of her.

"Didn´t expected you to handle it this well!" I replied. "But I'm glad you did. It's nice to know you´re so kinky!"

"Unbelievable…" she stated while shaking her head in disbelief. "…But I have to admit, you're actually right on that one!"

I just smirked and tried to get off of the mattress.

"But for this time, I'm the first one to hit the showers!" she stated suddenly as she jumped to her feet and overtook me on my way to the bathroom.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"You have to be quicker then, foxy!" she smirked, just before hopping into the bathroom and closing the door on me.

"If that's the price I have to pay…I won't complain!" I mumbled to myself, grinning a little.

"You're a lucky fox!" I thought. "You're such a lucky fox, Nick Wilde!"

* * *

That´s it for this one, hope you liked it a little. Feel free to tell me what you think and tell me if you´d like to read another one, maybe featuring some of the nighthowler-action, which was suggested by jsh. Maybe one which isn´t really part of this story entirely. I´m going to write one, if some of you guys want to read this. Just tell me, what you think.

~furrwolf


	12. Chapter 11 - Bogo got humor

So here it finally is. Chapter 11. Hope you enjoy it.

Thanks again to **AxelAshes** for correcting it. Thanks to all the others for their opinions and the motivation!

ps.: Answered reviews and **info** about the " **secret extension chapter** " below this chapter.

* * *

 **Zootopia – the story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 11 – He has Humor? (pov Judy)

It was about half past three when we arrived at the ZPD. Our breakfast had turned into a lunch so we were not hungry anymore. We went to talk with Finnick, but it turned out just as worthless as the night before. He was just trying to drift away from the topic again and every answer he gave us seemed to be fabricated or completely irrelevant. So we told our colleagues to lock him up again. Then we headed for the chief´s office one last time.

"Hopps, Wilde! Didn't I tell you to go on vacation yesterday?"

"You did. We just wanted to-"

"Anyway, it´s actually good you're here. The mayor arranged a ceremony to honor the two of you, it's for…you know, saving every fox in the city from that hostage-taking and so on... Just wanted you to know it´s next Sunday in front of the Town Hall."

"Alright. Sounds good!", Nick answered for us with a relaxed smirk on his face. "I think we can get used to this..."

"Unbelievable…" the Chief sighed but wasn't able to hide a little grin as well. "… is he this excited all the time?", he asked me with a friendly grin.

"Well, he was excited this morning. But here I guess he's just too cool to show it."

Unspokenly, Nick unfolded his sunglasses and put them on. Then he grinned as if he didn't hear us.

"Well, doesn't seem like he had a bad morning…"

Nick´s grin widened slightly.

"He talks in his sleep, wanna hear that?" I asked, not able to stop myself from laughing, whilst pulling the carrot pen out of my uniform pocket.

Nick yanked his glasses away in shock and shook his head frantically.

"No, I don't think he wants to hear that!"

"I do. I'm curious what he´s talking about…" the chief replied, not being able to stop smirking as well.

"Carrots! I mean…Officer Hopps! Can I have that pen please?"

Meanwhile I was laying on the floor, unable to move because of Nick's priceless reaction, my fist in the air to celebrate my victory.

Unfortunately, I had still the carrot pen in my hands. Since Nick wasn't far away from me, he stole it from me once again and did something unexpected. He put it in his mouth and simply crunched it with his sharp teeth. He completely destroyed it in a couple of seconds and spat it into the trashcan besides Bogo's desk.

"That stupid thing won't bother me anymore!" he stated then and put his sunglasses back on again.

For a couple of seconds, Bogo and I started at him in total disbelief. Then the Chief reached for his desk drawer and pulled out a plastic bag, filled with dozens of recording pens.

"There is no lack of those, Officer Wilde. Want a new one as well?" he asked, before wiping a tear out of his eye. "Here is another carrot pen. There are some simple black ones, here is a-"

"Okay!" Nick interrupted, utterly defeated. "Are we done for today?"

"Yes, you're free to go. See you on Sunday!" he added, as Nick and I headed for the door.

"See you Chief Bogo!"

"Later, Chief!" Nick said, before closing the door behind us.

Now he was staring at me with his cute, offended gaze.

I couldn't help but smile at him happily. Then he wasn't able to maintain his expression anymore.

"What do we do now?" he asked then after a little pause.

"I want to get out of the city!" I stated after a moment of thinking. "I want to see my family again, eat some carrots and blueberries and forget about all this for a couple days."

After saying that, I stared into his eyes and waited for his reaction. He surely had some doubts about my idea, but then he nodded.

"I will follow you, wherever you want to go. I can't run away from it forever, can I?

I shook my head.

"… and you know how much I love those blueberries!"

"That was easier than I thought…", I told him with a slight grin. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you refuel the car?"

"No, I didn´t. It was nearly empty yesterday…"

"Ok, then let's get rid of our police gear first and then head for a refill."

"You´re the boss…"

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at the nearest gas station and Nick took care of the refill. Meanwhile I was calling my parents and asked them if they had a room for two at the barn. They instantly replied and sounded pretty happy about my unexpected plan to visit them. So I told them we are on our way, and asked if we could get some dinner as well.

As I ended the call, Nick returned from the gas station and we got back in the car.

I steered the car towards the highway and headed for my old hometown.

Just as the Gazelle song in the radio ended, and he turned the radio off for a second and asked, "Is there something I should know about your parents before I meet them?"

"No, not really. Since they don´t fear foxes anymore, I don't think it will be much of a problem. But you should be prepared, they're going to ask a lot of questions, especially all my little brothers and sisters. They're always asking me what it's like to be a cop and how many "bad guys" I've locked up…and stuff like this"

Nick sighed a little.

"I thought this would be relaxing!"

I couldn't help myself and giggled a little of the picture in my head. Nick being overrun by dozens of little bunnies, overwhelmed by their questions and being completely nerve wrecked afterwards..

"What's so funny?", he asked after my pause, because I forgot to answer him.

"Nothing! It will be relaxing, I promise!"

Just as I said that I heard a very faint, familiar clicking noise. Nick waved me with the brand new recording pen, he got from the Chief about two hours ago. He pressed the button again and let me hear the replay of my voice.

"It will be relaxing, I promise!" the pen repeated.

"Eh carrots, I'll warn you! If I get overrun by twenty little bunnies later, have to tell my whole life story to everyone or become the cuddly uncle Nicky, I will get my payback for that! I also now have proof of what you've promised me!"

"Aww, Nick! You are so adorable when you do that!" I teased him with a big smirk on my face. "…and you're cuddly as well!"

He just sighed and waved with the pen again. "Yeah, yeah! I know what I promised. But it will be a fun time for you, promise me!"

"I hope so. Otherwise I will never talk to you again!"

"Aww, uncle Nicky! I think they will love you as much as I do…"

"What about your parents? Do you think they'll like me?"

"I don't believe they will hate on the guy who saved my life multiple times."

"But they may not like our relationship, because of different species and stuff…"

"To be honest, I really don't care what they think about that. But I don't even think they know about us yet."

"So you will still love me, even when they tell you not to?"

"I will always love you, no matter what anyone says!"

He leaned over to me and kissed me on the cheek gently.

"Glad to hear that!"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine! I promise!" I giggled a little at the last two words.

"Carrots! Stop promising things!"

"Nick, I think you're the most adorable and fluffy fox in history. How could they not love you?"

He just ignored me and thought about something for a second.

"Hey, but since my mom told you childhood stories about me, I'm eager to hear what your parents have to say about you!"

"Oh well, there happened some pretty stupid stuff in my Childhood as well…but just for your information, I´m pretty sure they will tell you the story of Gideon Gray once again. He really was feared by everyone in my family back then."

"That won´t bother me too much. I already know that story…"

 _Half an hour later:_

As we finally left the highway, I turned to join the well known road towards our barn and rattled on Nick's shoulder to wake him up.

"Wake up uncle Nicky, we're here!"

He yawned widely and rubbed his eyes a little. I meanwhile slowed down our giant police car, turned left and slowly steered towards the place where all the barn vehicles and cars of my family were parked usually.

They must have heard the sound of our engine, because just seconds after I turned it off, a little group of my brothers and sisters ran towards us and stared in awe at the vehicle.

"Very relaxing…" Nick joked, as I opened my door and grinned at him.

Then I greeted my siblings and hugged every one of them.

"Judy!" my father greeted me as well, as he and my mum joined us a minute later.

"Mum, Dad! Nice to see you!"

I hugged them tightly and then finally, Nick joined us as well.

"Mum, Dad, let me introduce you to my police partner and lifesaver, Nick Wilde!"

"Thanks for overstating again, Judy," Nick sighed, before greeting my parents.

"Mrs and Mr Hopps, nice to meet you! I'm Nick Wilde, but Nick is fine!"

"Nice to finally meet you!", my mother greeted in return and shook his paw. "Come inside the house, you're just in time for dinner…"

"Woooah! Is he an Officer as well?", a six year old brother of mine asked in excitement.

"Well yes I am, why do you think we came in a police car?"

"Maybe because she captured you for doing bad things!", the little cub suggested loudly before I was able to stop him. But Nick took it as a joke and grinned slightly.

"You mean, because I have no police uniform?", he replied. "…but Officer Judy doesn't have one as well!"

"But my parents told me that she's the best Officer in Zootopia!"

"She is, that's not a question!"

"And you're her police partner?", one of my ten year old sisters asked then.

Nick looked at me in slight annoyance, and I couldn't help myself but giggle a little.

Seconds later, Nick was overrun by my siblings and wasn't able to answer a single question, before the next one already hit him.

My father already made his way around the police car and nodded with the expression of an expert.

"Nice car you have here! Do you know how much horsepower it has?"

"Oh Stu!", my mother sighed at him. "Why don't you ask her that later?"

"Judy!" another well known voice greeted me. It was one of my older sisters who I had to share a room with in my childhood. She was just a year older than me and she was the only one back then, who I could talk about anything with, and who always believed in me and my dreams. So it felt great to finally see and hug her again.

"Maria! How are you? Oh how much I missed you!"

"I missed you too!", she whispered in excitement. "But look at you know! You're a police officer, just as I told you!"

"I know, thanks for never losing hope in me!"

"What brings you here? Wasn't there a hostage-taking yesterday?"

"There was, but we put an end to that nightmare. No wait, we didn´t. He did!" I said, before pointing at Nick, who still was surrounded by the little bunnies and my parents, who started asking him questions as well.

"Is that..? Isn't that your police partner? What was his name again, Wilde?", she asked in awe, while staring at him.

"He is. His name is Nick and he is the most adorable fox if ever seen!"

"Oh my god! He is even cuter in real life! I fell in love with him the first time I saw him next to you in the newspaper, and now I'm really afraid of embarrassing myself somehow!" she whispered, sounding even more excited than before.

I couldn't help but smile. I knew just too well what that expression on her face meant, and I just enjoyed her amazement.

"He is cute, isn't he?" I asked, just to see her reaction.

"Goddamn, he's hot! How could you withstand him until now?"

"I couldn´t. That's my secret!" I whispered without being able to hide a small grin.

"Oh you lucky girl!", she laughed and boxed my shoulder slightly. "But I can't blame you, you're hot as well, and he really seems to be a nice guy."

"I´ll tell you everything later." I whispered in her ears. "But for now we should get to dinner!" I said loud enough so everybody could hear me.

"Good idea, Judy!" my father said even louder, so that everybody listened now. "Dinner is ready. Let´s get inside everyone!"

I decided to save Nick from my little brothers, who still surrounded him as I dragged him towards the house.

"Come on guys. Leave uncle Nicky alone for a second and get ready for dinner!" I told my little siblings and they obeyed my wishes after a moment filled with complaints.

"You can ask him later!" I promised them, receiving an annoyed expression from Nick a second later.

"I'll pay you back for this, Carrots! I promise!"

* * *

 **I decided to post the "secret extension chapter" as a normal chapter to this story** , because it´s gotten to long for the PM´s, and this story is rated "M" already anyways. There will be a warning for all the _Karen_ ´s among you and then it´s up to you if you want to read or not.

When is this going to happen? -as soon as its corrected.

Comments:

-jsh: 1. Thanks. 2. Well, I´m waiting for an opportunity to write this. But I can´t promise anything right now.

-wolfbane: what are we talking about again?

-FRITZ HEMMERLING: I won´t. It will be posted as a normal chapter.

-Guest: no!

-Jamie429: The new story is better in my opinion. The new sex scene as well.

-Rick Milde: …yes? Maybe…dunno, why are you asking?

-Clau.99: I have. I hope it is. Thanks. Yes and no.

-Dghjgh: NO! …how did you choose your name? Throwing your keyboard against a wall? :P

-Prettybaby12: thank you.

Have a nice day everyone!

~wurrfolf


	13. Chapter 12 - Uncle Nicky

Here is Chapter 12. I know its a little short, but I´ll try to be quicker with the next one, promise! Comment answered below.

Thanks to **AxelAshes** for correcting it again!

Hope you enjoy it a little

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick wilde**

Chapter 12 – Uncle Nicky (POV Nick)

"Thank you, Mrs Hopps!" I said, as she offered me a place to sit at the giant table.

"You're welcome, just feel like at home! Oh, and please call me Bonnie, everyone does that!"

Then she headed for the Kitchen as I started inspecting the room I was sitting in. It was an old but solid house with a beautiful interior completely made of wood. The dining room was actually higher than I had expected it to be, and the table we were sitting at was big enough for at least forty people.

Judy sat down beside me, still talking to that other female bunny, who must nearly be in the same age as her. She took a seat right next to her and started talking again. I pretended to not be listening, but nevertheless she lowered her voice to a whisper.

Even though I wasn't supposed to listen, I tried to, just to find out what they were so excited about. And of course, I was interested why they didn't want anyone to listen.

"…and he…did he really…how did he even do that in the first…", were some of the phrases I was able to understand, and it didn´t took me long to figure out that they were talking about me. I was pretty sure that it was about the hostage taking yesterday, but I wasn't able to find out why they were whispering. But before they could continue with their conversation, Bonnie returned to the dining room and put a giant bowl of stew onto the table. It smelled really delicious and everyone stared at it in anticipation.

There seemed to be some sort of eating routine in this household, because each of the bunnies took themselves a big spoon of the stew and moved the bowl to the next four people, sitting at the table. Just half a minute later the bowl arrived at our end of the table, and we helped ourselves to the food.

However, as everyone finally had a full plate of food in front of them, everyone became quiet for a second and looked towards Mr Hopps, who I just noticed was sitting right next to me, and listened to the little speech he just started: "Before we eat, I have to say a few words! First of all, thanks to everyone who is sitting at this table right now! Thanks to Bonnie and the cooking crew of today, it's smells great, as ever! Thanks to today's team of field workers. Thanks to everyone who helped me repair the harvester, and finally…thanks to my daughter Judy and her partner Nick, for visiting us on this wonderful evening!"

Everyone smiled happily and started knocking against the wooden table gently in applause, and I joined them after a few seconds. "Enjoy your meal!" Mr Hopps concluded, as the cheerful knocking stopped. Then everybody started eating. Myself included.

I wasn´t expecting to admit this to myself this evening, but my mood had risen from good to fantastic in that moment, because her father´s little speech really showed me the cool team spirit, that existed within this giant family. Everybody was respecting this speech ritual and everybody seemed to respect me as a guest and as Judy´s partner. And also because the food tasted fantastic.

"You really like our vegetable stew, don´t you?" Judy asked with a giggle, as she noticed that I had cleared my first plate before everyone else, already looking out for the bowl of stew again.

"I do! This is fantastic!" I agreed, just before the bowl was moved into my direction once again and I helped myself for another scoop out of the bowl.

"So Nick…" Judy´s mother began, she was finished with her meal and put her spoon beside her empty plate, "…did you want to be a police officer since you were a kid as well?"

"No, I didn´t. Judy forced me to, and that was the best thing that ever happened to me…"

"How did she do that?" The female bunny beside Judy asked with interest, before Bonnie was able to ask herself.

Judy hit her side with an elbow just slightly, but wasn't able to hide her tiny grin. Since I didn´t know why she did that, I decided to just answer the question by telling them the whole story.

…

"…and that´s how I became a police officer." I finally finished my story, which everyone listened to closely. The story of Nick Wilde, or at least its beginning.

"So that's why Judy was talking about the predators all the time! Because she told the press that they turned back into some sort of beasts!?"

"I guess that´s the reason, yes. But this is history now…"

"…yes, and to be honest, I don't really want to bring that topic up again!" Judy interrupted me.

"Alright, topic change!", Judy´s father yelled with some brought up excitement, which explained itself a second later. "Can I take a ride in your police car please?"

Judy sighed in disbelief and searched for the keys of the car, but I had them and handed them over to her father, after a short moment of eye contact between me and her.

"Please don´t use the blue lights on the roof, that could cause some trouble!" Judy told her widely grinning father, just before he left the table.

"Sure thing Judy! I´ll be careful!" he yelled while leaving the room.

"Is that even allowed?" Bonnie wondered laughing, who already started collecting the used plates on a service cart.

"No, I don´t think so…" Judy replied with a slight grin. "But who cares out here?"

"Well, as long as he stays below 120mp/h" I stated while shrugging my shoulders. "Otherwise the ZPD thinks it's a high speed chase and orders support units…"

"Nick is right! I have to tell him that!" Judy shouted, before jumping off her seat to chase after her father.

Bonnie just shrugged her shoulders as well and then headed for the other plates on the table.

Now I was sitting alone at the table, except for the other female bunny Judy was talking to the whole time before. But now Judy was gone, she seemed to be too shy to start a conversation with me. "Am I allowed to talk to you?" I asked carefully, after an unbearably long moment of silence between us.

"Y-yes you are!", she stuttered and turned her attention towards me finally. Now I noticed that she was blushing hardly, but I tried to not show her, that I noticed.

"Are you scared of me?" I asked carefully.

"N-no, I´m not! I´m just…"

"Phew, that was close!" Judy interrupted, and took a seat beside me again. "He really was about to max the car. Typical!" Judy´s sister used this distraction to get off of her chair, she left us quietly before we were able to say anything. I found this behavior a little strange, but I didn´t want to mention it just yet, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Maria?" Judy asked, sounding a little confused as she walked past. "Well…the days start early out here, maybe she is just tired…"

I just shrugged my shoulders and noticed a little paw, which pulled on my right paw slightly, and carefully tried to pull me off the chair. It was one of Judy´s very young brothers and he wanted to show me something, as he told me then.

"Good idea, Robin! Why don´t you show uncle Nicky the barn a little?"

"Yeah! Follow me uncle Nicky!" the little one said, and I stood up from my chair.

"I´ll be back in twenty minutes, I´ll talk to my sister a little more, haven´t seen her in a while…"

I sighed a little but nodded then.

"Alright, I´ll go sightseeing in the meanwhile. See you later!"

"See you later, uncle Nicky!", she joked for the farewell, before walking away somewhere.

* * *

Question to the readers: are you interested in a little extra-Chapter with sister-talk about Nick? Just tell me in the comments!

Reviews of the last chapter(s):

-bsmith1138: Hope you´ll like the next Chapters as well…

-Guest: Danke.

-Thanash: I seriously doubt that. I need an hour just to read three chapters, but maybe that´s because of me, trying to improve it somehow all the time… but thanks for the compliment

-Zootopians: Thanks. Yes.

-Shnaz Poppers: nice suggestion, didn´t even think about this before, maybe I´ll use that later! …when I´m allowed to of course…

-Thanash (2): ?

-Clau.99: better or even worse than in the other story?

-that´s why I made Nick the fluffy uncle for Judy´s siblings. I didn´t like the idea of them having children as much though, I think I´m really bad at writing this.

-jsh: thanks. I want you as my spelling corrector by the way :P

-Addict: …should I take this as a compliment? Or as an insult? Not quite sure…

Anyways, have a nice day everyone!

~furrwolf


	14. Chapter 13 - Sistertalk

Hey guys, how are you?

Here is chapter 13. I know its a little short and ending in a really lazy cliffhanger, but I´m already working on the next one and it shouldn´t take me too long with finishing it.

As always, have a fun time reading and tell me what you think!

Thanks again to **AxelAshes** for the fantasic correction!

comments answered down below, as usual

* * *

 **The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 13 – Sistertalk (pov Judy)

"Maria?" I asked through the door of the room I once shared with her when we were younger.

"Judy?" her soft voice asked back. "Is it you?"

"Yes, its me! I just wanted to talk to you a little more, since we haven't seen each other in so long…"

"Come in, the door isn´t locked!"

I entered my old room and closed the door behind me, my bed and old belongings were still where I remember them. I took a seat on the bed right beside her and rested my head on her shoulders for a moment.

"You seemed a bit stressed at the table, is everything ok?" I then asked, being careful not to upset her.

"You know me. I can´t talk to guys I find cute. And he is just so…well…perfect. Or at least he seems to be."

"No, he isn´t perfect, don't worry. But it would be boring if he was. It took him a long time to find out who he really is, and that he can be so much of a nice guy…"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah. The first time I met him he seemed to be the nicest person I´ve ever met, however I was a little scared of foxes back then. Shortly after, I found out that he just acted friendly to make profit out of it. Later he was the only witness I had to solve the Nighthowler-case, which I´m sure you heard about. …I forced him to help me."

"So he was a con artist back then?"

"Con art, tax evasion, lying and many other bad things. But then he saved me from losing my police badge after I saved him from that jaguar, Mr. Manchas, who was a victim of the Nighthowler case as well."

"And now he is a police officer? That's what I call a change in one´s life!"

I nodded and took out my smartphone. It took me a few seconds to scroll through my photo album before I showed her the picture.

"The uniform suits him well, doesn´t it?"

"It does, he looks so handsome in blue! …Do you have more photos of him?"

"Only if you promise to keep quiet and not tell anybody!" I giggled, while searching for the selfies I took this morning.

"Is that your apartment in Zootopia?" she asked, while I was swiping through all the pictures of my home. "…God how ugly it is!"

"It is. But I´m not going to stay there for much longer! The neighbors are really annoying and there are by far better places to live. Nick´s house for example." I giggled happily.

"Is that a different uniform? Looks a little thicker…you always carry guns like this around with you?"

"No, we don't. You remember the hostage taking from yesterday? Nick and I needed those to knock out our blackmailers."

"You two really are the hottest cops I´ve ever heard of!"

"You wanna know what´s hot?" I asked, before showing her the picture of Nick in boxer shorts, which I happened to scroll to.

"Oh my god! I can never talk to him again with that picture in my mind! Good god, he looks even better than I thought!"

"Should I tell him later?" I asked, grinning widely.

"No! Please no! What would he think of me?!"

"Don´t worry, I won´t tell him. And even if he finds out, I have ways to shut him up…" I explained giggling.

"Is he that bad in bed?" she asked with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"No, quite the opposite. But I know secrets about him that I´m sure he didn´t want me to know."

"Like?"

"He talks in his sleep for example…" I whispered. "...and his mother told me some funny childhood stories about him..."

"Do Mum and Dad know about you two?" She interrupted me, as I told her about his mother.

"I don´t think so. But to be honest, I really don´t care if they do. I love him the just the way he is and it won´t change the fact that I love him, because he´s not a bunny!"

"That's what I wanted to hear. I´m so proud of you!" Maria stated, before hugging me happily. "But now tell me about your night with him yesterday!" she giggled, even more excited than before.

"Well, he is heavy and muscular, smooth but sometimes a little rough…" I started explaining. "…when he is lying on top of me, I really can't move anymore. He was rolling around all night and kept stealing the blanket from me unknowingly. But his tail is fluffy, and he is even more gentle than he looks…"

"I want more details!" she whispered in anticipation.

"Well, how much do you know about canine anatomy?"

"Well, a bit…" she said smirking. "…since I´m a nurse, I have general knowledge on every type of animal..." she explained, just before I recognized the hasty footsteps coming from beyond the door.

"Judy?", Nick's voice appeared in the hallway, obviously unsure of which room I was in. "Are you here somewhere? We…I need you!" he added in a lowly tone. Then I realized the difference in his voice. He sounded like he was in pain and out of breath, and I instantly knew that something had happened to him. So I quickly went for the door.

"Is everything alright, Nick?" I asked carefully.

"Well yes, no one died, but I would appreciate some help with fixing all this!"

"Come in, the door is unlocked."

"Are you alone?"

"Maria is with me, does that bother you?"

"Yes…it does. I´m injured and not looking good right now. Please come outside and-"

"You´re what?!"

"That´s why I need you! I don´t want to bother your family with this as well! There is enough trouble already!"

I hastily opened the door and stood in front of a half-naked Nick, whose shirt was nearly ripped in half and who was bleeding on his arms, his hands, on his stomach and even more on his back. He was stained in mud in several places and his trousers were damaged as well.

"What happened to you?" I screamed in complete horror at his sight.

"Your dad confused the brake and throttle and crashed into the stable."

"Did he hit you?!"

"He just brushed me, I´m fine!"

"You need a fucking doctor! You´re not fine!"

"I am. I´m alive and I can move, that´s all that matters!"

Maria in the meanwhile had joined us at the frame of the door and inspected Nick's body from all angles. Then I remembered what she told me of a minute ago. She is a nurse at Bunnyburrows Hospital and must be used to seeing injuries like this.

"How is my dad?" I asked him.

"Last time I saw him he was fine. That´s all I know. Come on, follow me outside, Bonnie really needs our help right now!"

"Alright, let´s go!"

* * *

So thats it for this one, the next one is soon to come.

comments:

-bsmith1138: you won that bet? ;)

-geschwister . kevin: 1. ja, ein deutscher. "secret chapter" is not secret anymore ^^

Have a nice day everyone!

~furrwolf


	15. Chapter 14 - A familiar ingredient

Warning for all the readers. I wanted to **spice this story up a little** , because I thought it needs a bit more fire, and I think I added a lot of it. **Tell me what you think of this idea…**

As always: Big thanks to my fantastic corrector, **AxelAshes**!

* * *

The Story of Nick Wilde

Chapter 14 – A familiar Ingredient (POV Maria)

This was truly a devastating sight, even for me as a nurse. The calm and charismatic fox, which I finally gotten to know today now looked like he was run over by a tractor or something. It turns out I wasn't far from the truth.

We followed him outside the big house and he led us to the place of the accident. Everyone was running around, panicked and scared from the horrific sight. Pieces of wood were laying around everywhere and the stable clearly took a lot of damage from the Police car.

Nevertheless, Nick was the calmest one out of everyone here. He didn´t even to care about his own injuries, but looked out for our dad instead, who was being pulled out of the crashed Police car meanwhile. But my dad was conscious as well, and he wasn´t even slightly harmed, as it turned out later.

Nick and Judy started scanning the entire area around the stable for more wounded, fortunately there we no other casualties, so they returned to our parents and asked if everything was alright.

Stu nodded and began stuttering: "T…this car is so much faster than I thought! I just wanted to park it in front of the stable, but then I confused gas and brakes and…and…"

Then he began crying and pointed at the half naked, heavily wounded fox. It was surprising that Nick could still stand. I could tell he was slightly shaking, his adrenaline must be numbing the pain for him, but I was worried how long it would last.

"…and he jumped in front of the car to save the little Robin!", he finally added to his statement, before crying even louder. "I´m so sorry for what I´ve done! I´m so sorry Nicholas. I didn't do it because I didn't like you or anything!"

Nick just shook his head and dismissed the incident, which I didn´t understand at first, but then it made more sense.

"No, please don´t make a big deal out of this! I´m alright and I´m not mad at anyone! Please just…"

"What happened exactly?" Bonnie interrupted him. "Did he hit you?"

"He just brushed me, I´m fine!"

"Did Judy´s friend save my life?" the confused Robin asked, who just had joined us.

"We are both really lucky that nothing happened…" Nick explained, while offering his paw to my little brother. "We´re a great team, high five!" he said then, and Robin responded to Nick's gesture with his own. He then observed Nick, just as we all did.

Everyone, myself included, stared in awe at the heroic fox who just played it off like it happened to him all the time.

"Why are you wearing your shirt no more?" Robin then asked.

"Because my shirt got ripped apart when I rolled on the floor…" he explained, before Bonnie finally snapped out of her gaze and started thanking him repeatedly for saving her son. She wasn´t even able to find enough words to express her gratitude, and Nick had to tell her over and over again that it was alright, and that he did not regret doing it at all.

What I noticed though, was that Nick's body began shaking even more with every passing minute. Just as I was about to mention it, he simply collapsed in front of everybody, leaving us startled and most of us screaming in panic once again.

"He's lost too much blood! He needs to rest and get me some plasters!" I ordered loudly, so everyone would stop panicking. It worked as everyone calmed down to assist me.

"We need to wash him first! Or else his wounds will get infected!"

Judy was the first one to help me and with the combined force of Bonnie and Stu we managed to carry him into the first floor bathroom.

After we had laid him into the Bathtub, Judy thanked our parents for helping out, before pushing them out of the Bathroom. She didn´t want me to leave though, probably because I am a Nurse and have experience with this. She then started undressing Nick completely as I helped her clean the wounds of the unconscious Fox.

He instantly woke up as the first wave of cold water hit him, he shook for a moment but then relaxed a second later.

"What happened?", he asked weakly, just before Judy touched the giant wound on his back a little too rough. "Ouch! Careful please…" he winced.

"I´m sorry Nick. You passed out a couple minutes ago. The adrenaline must have saved you from doing that earlier…"

"Did I…did I hurt somebody?"

Judy grinned for a moment and shook her head then.

"No, you didn´t. You saved our little Robin from that horrible crash. You saved his life!"

He just shrugged his shoulders and then he winced again, because Judy had started cleaning the injuries on his right arm.

"I have to say, you really know how to damage yourself Nick!" Judy stated, before turning off the water and patting him on his shoulders slightly.

"Hey, you were the one who kicked me onto my back, remember?" he asked with a sly grin on his face.

"You did that?" I asked my Sister in amazement. "How did you do…why did you do that?"

"Because I earned it." he waved off quickly, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"More important question: why am I nude and in this freezing cold bathtub?" Now that he noticed he was still naked, I took a better look at him and had to watch myself from blushing almost instantly. I struggled to hide my blush due to the sight of injured, but still beautiful body. I immediately knew that I would have wet dreams about this for the next few days.

I kept on watching Nick while he was climbing out of the tub and totally forgot to offer my help; because I was distracted by my imagining of how the sex with him must be like.

Judy found a hair dryer near the sink and started drying the freezing and shaking fox, who simply stood there and enjoyed the warmth that was blown at him.

"Maria stop staring and go get some plasters, he's still bleeding!" Judy's voice interrupted my daydreaming and I really felt embarrassed, because Nick turned his attention towards me as well now and wasn´t able to hide a little grin, although he really tried. But he kept quiet and waited for me to go and get the plasters, as Judy asked.

"Must be a really unfamiliar sight for this family." I heard him whispering, as I searched for the First Aid Kit in the drawers of the little shelf in the other corner of the bathroom.

"It is," I muttered ashamed and frustrated. "I´m sorry for staring!"

Now that he knew, I felt really stupid and childish, but on the other hand, I felt angry and unsatisfied. And when those two sorts of feelings combine, some really bad ideas start spawning inside my head. Especially when I see medicaments before me. I didn´t know why, but I wanted to take revenge for that. I wanted to take revenge on Judy, even though I love her more than anything. I wanted to take revenge on Nick, because he found out that I liked him. I wanted to make it all happen very badly and very soon. Even though both of them didn´t do anything wrong, I wanted them to pay for what I was feeling in that moment. And I wanted to have sex with him. I knew I would be fascinating for month about this, and sadly I had exactly the right idea to change this.

I joined them again, handed Judy the plasters and watched her stick them onto his body. Without noticing I started staring at him again, and I knew, that I couldn´t help it. It just needed me one more look at his sexy body, his fluffy tail; the beautiful red and white fur, his sharp teeth; the veiny muscles and the massive sheath. It gave me the resolve to fulfill my sneaky plan.

Then I hurried on helping Judy with patching him up, and wished them a good night.

Then I got to work. For my plan I just needed two ingredients: Something to make him horny, and something to make him loose his mind a little. One of them I would find in my parent´s bedroom and the other one could be found out on the fields. A pretty blue flower with some very dramatic side effects.

...

* * *

Sorry about those badly timed cliffhangers all the time! :P …contact me if you want to read the next chapters, before I release them…

Comments:

-A rabbit: working hard on it, more is soon to come

-Guest: that's what I´m doing anyways, but I´m not quite sure about posting this right now…

-Thanash: sorry for the long wait, should go much faster in the next days

-Furrylover69: haha, this made my day :D (I´m trying my best…)

Have a nice day everyone,

~wurrfolf


	16. Chapter 15 - perfection of a plan

Here is Chapter 15, hope you like it a little. Comment´s answered below.

Thanks to **AxelAshes** for still being my corrector! Love you!

Music: Tom Odell – Magnetized, KYGO – Raging, Within temptation – Sinead, Alan Walker - Force

* * *

 **The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 15 – perfection of a plan (Normal POV)

After Maria had wished them a good night and left the Bathroom, Judy smiled at the plastered Nick sheepishly, as he lifted her into the air with his paws. She kissed him on the forehead and hugged him around his shoulders gently.

"Wasn´t such a good idea to give him the keys, was it?" she asked then.

"So much for a relaxing evening…" he grinned back.

"Well, at least your sense of humor is still working fine…" she sighed, before smiling back at him.

"Oh, there's one more thing still working fine…"

"Yeah, I can see that!", she giggled. "But this is not the right place for it." she explained, after Nick had put her back onto her feet again. "I´ll ask my mom if she has a free room for us, hold on for a second!"

"Sure, I´ll wait here. Also, can you please take the black bag out of the car and bring it to me? I have some spare clothes in there!"

"Alright, give me a minute!" she said, before closing the door behind her.

On her way downstairs she met a really odd behaving Maria, who seemed to be quite stressed because of something. She was covering something behind her back and really tried to hide it from Judy´s view, but Judy wasn´t really bothered about this detail at the moment.

"Is everything alright Maria?" she asked a little confused, because she seemed in a hurry to get up the stairs.

"I´m fine, just forgot something outside…" Maria lied hastily. "Sleep well, Judy!"

Then she was out of sight and Judy just shrugged her shoulders.

"Judy, there you are!" Bonnie greeted her, as she arrived downstairs in the Dining room. "Is he okay?" she asked.

"Yes, he is fine, but we´re both very tired and need some rest now. Is there a free room for us?"

"I´m glad to hear, I feel really sorry for him! You can take the second room to your left, on the second floor, I just changed the beds there for you."

"Great, thanks Mom! See you tomorrow!" Judy said before making her way outside the house.

"Sleep well you two!"

As Judy returned from the crashed police car, carrying Nick's bag back with her, the fluffy fox had covered himself in a white blanket in the meanwhile, and smiled at her in relief as she finally joined him again. He found a fresh pair of boxer shorts in his bag and dressed himself, before following Judy up the stairs to the second floor.

"This is our room." Judy told him, as she turned the lights on and pointed towards the big bed in the middle of the room.

"Did we finally arrive at the relaxing part?" he asked with a tired grin, before spectacularly jumping onto the matress and landing on his chest smoothly.

"Yes, we have." She giggled while undressing herself into her bra and panties, and then turning the lights off.

The blankets felt heavenly soft and inviting after that rough evening and the pleasant cooling sheets of the bed made him want to sleep even more. As Judy joined him in bed, Nick totally forgot about all the trouble from earlier and just closed his eyes happily. He hugged his beloved Judy slightly and drifted into a much needed, wonderful sleep.

"Sleep well Nicky!" were Judy´s last words on that evening, just before she fell asleep as well.

 _One floor lower:_

Maria was sitting at her little desk in her room, wrestling with her feelings. Now she had everything she needed for her plan, but she knew how dangerous this flower really is, she doubted whether or not to do this at all. She didn´t want to hurt Judy, neither psychologically or physically, she loved her far too much, and she knew that she could never forgive herself about this. But she was in one of her self-destructing phases, she wanted that Fox to treat her really bad and she wanted it as soon as possible. But she knew what that flower had done to her uncle Terry, and she didn´t know what it would do to an adult Fox. She figured, that the smell of the flower should be enough to make him slightly aggressive, and a whole drop of its liquid state would make him really, really, dangerous. But she hypothesised that with Viagra it would make him aggressive in a different way, instead of trying to kill, he may try to fulfill other needs instead.

But how could she do this without Judy noticing it? Pulling Nick into another room? She could never carry him, that's for sure. Pulling him down the stairs would wake him up and probably hurt him even more, due to the wounds he already had on his body.

She stared at the beautiful blue flower for a while, she then shook her head, the thought of Nick surfaced and she let her head fall onto the wooden desk in frustration and anger.

Then she had that one, game changing idea: "Nick is clever. And he loves Judy very much as it seems. He would notice the taste of the Night howlers when he wakes up, and it would instantly remind him of the danger. So he would run out of the room to save Judy from himself. When he´s outside the room he won't be able to control himself anymore and he would chase after the next one he finds, me. Brilliant!"

It all seemed too easy for her right now and therefore, not even the risk of turning him into a killing monster wasn´t stopping her anymore.

She started fabricating a mixture of a pill of Viagra and half a drop of Night howler extraction, which she diluted beforehand with some water and prepared it all in a small glass.

The digital alarm clock in her room showed half past one in the morning, Maria was pretty sure that she was the only one awake in this house right now. She took her mixture and sneaked upstairs quietly.

She listened through the door, where she knew her mother had prepared a bed for Nick and Judy and after a minute of silence she opened the door carefully.

She sneaked inside and what she saw was the probably the most cutest thing in history. Nick had his arms around Judy as if he was protecting her from any danger, both of them had the most peaceful expression on their faces during their slumber and both of them looked happier than she ever imagined anyone could be.

Now she was fighting her own conscience again. Could she really do this to them? They sure had a rough time today, Nick got hit by a car and they had to stand through a hostage taking a night ago… But then she saw Nick's half naked body once again and her question answered itself.

Yes, she could!

An evil grin spread across her face as she stealthily made her way towards the bed, and the sheer force of her anticipation for him, made her fulfill this incredibly stupid idea.

Carefully she crawled towards him and bend over his face. Luckily for her, his muzzle was already open about half an inch and she could easily pour in the liquid into his mouth.

She knew, that the taste of the bitter flower would wake him up very soon, so she hurried to get off of the bed and out of the room before that happens. She closed the door behind her with care and looked through the keyhole. She watched him turn around suddenly, straining his muscles a little and then waking up in discomfort.

Now she felt a shiver was run down her back. She had realized what she did and she grew afraid. She never really believed she would do it, she thought her shyness would stop her, but she did it. And now she could tell she made a mistake.

That poor Fox didn´t deserve it, she felt so sorry for her vengeful act, but now it was too late. She created a monster.

* * *

So there you have it guys, Chapter 15. Sorry for the tease again! **Chapter 16 is already in correction and I´m working on a 16.2 as well.** ( **not sure** about **uploading** this though) just ask me if you want to pre read any of that.

Comments:

-Clau.99: that´s just the pepper, wait until the chili kicks in…

-EleganceInABox: I know I drifted off a little, but for some reason I love writing something more "spicy". But I think this will go back to the original storyline though…

-Judy Hopps: the fennec is fine. Why would I change that? Did you read any of the chapters after the 9th one?

-Guest: thanks.

-theeyeofdeastiny108: yeah, I know ^^ but then I thought: fuck it, that´s why I´m writing fanfiction! I can write whatever I want here and just rate this as "M", so its fine. I´m writing own stories as well, and the fanfiction is just, let´s say a way to still some creative pleasures. Hope that doesn´t bother you too much…sorry for lying ;) (wanna be the first one to read 16.2?)

-Hhhh: thanks. (if you´re the same person: Thanks x2)

 **Anyways, have a great time and hear from me soon…**

~wurrfolf


	17. Chapter 16 - Love and Rage

Sorry for the cliffhanger again, here is what happens.

Big thanks to **AxelAshes** for the fantastic correction again!

* * *

 **The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 16 – Love and Rage (POV Nick)

As I woke up, my experience was the complete opposite of what I was expecting from a good night's sleep. I imagined warm sunrays, a clear mind and Judy laying in my arms.

But I felt sweaty, uncomfortable and had a bad taste in my mouth. My mood was getting worse with every second and I couldn´t understand why. Everything was fine when I fell asleep, no one died, Judy was with me and there was nothing else to worry about. Except a damaged police car, but neither of us could care less about that.

But right now, nothing seemed normal. That taste in my mouth was so too unnatural to come from myself, but it was so familiar for some reason, that I instantly started to wonder what this was all about. I began to struggle greatly with rage, which kept growing stronger with every second. There was no way in hell I could explain what made me so mad. Then some recent memories resurfaced in my mind and my eyes widened in horror as the realization suddenly came to me.

"Fucking Night howlers!?" I cursed, while lifting myself up onto my palms as I looked at Judy.

Another wave of rage hit me and I knew I had to do something. I had to prevent myself from hurting her in any way, so I rushed out of the bed as fast as possible. I jumped towards the door and left the room, just a second before I started growling in rage as I closed the door behind me.

"What is happening? Who did this to me?", I cursed in rage and confusion. "Haven´t I had a bad enough time already in the last few..."

I then looked down to my body and noticed that another feeling was rising inside me.

"Oh no!", I mumbled to myself, while clawing my hands onto my face in fear of myself. Then I noticed a scent in the air.

I was not alone in the hallway and I knew who it was as well.

"I…I did it! I´m sorry Nicholas!" a thin, meek and familiar female voice told in the dark hallway.

"Maria!?" I asked furiously, my rage became focused all on her. "Why would you…AARRRGHHH…why would you do this?"

Without being able to fight it, I slowly walked towards her and cornered her closer and closer down the hallway towards the stairs to the first floor, where she tried to retreat from me slowly.

"It was a bad idea! I´m so sorry!" she cried in fear, and her eyes widened in total horror at the sight of me: An angry fox who is fletching his teeth and growling louder with every step he took.

"Why are you doing this to me? What did you do with those Night howlers? Why am I getting horny from this shit?" I yelled at her, trying to shake the rage off somehow, which didn´t work.

"I mixed it with Viagra! I didn´t know what I was doing! NICK, PLEASE! I´m sorry! I didn´t want this to happen! NICK!"

As much as I tried to stop myself from chasing her down the stairs, I wasn´t able to resist, and I hated myself so much for this. But I had some sort of right to ask:

"Did you want to have sex with me?" I asked her furiously, while entering her Bedroom she hastily entered into. "Is it that? You really think…ARGH FUUUCK, you really think it´s a good idea to use Night howlers and stupid fucking Viagra for this?! On a fox?!" I growled, before grabbing her neck and pushing her against the wall besides the bed she tried to hide herself in.

"I´m sorry!" she cried pathetically while I stared at her with a combination of pure rage and lust sparkling in my eyes.

I really had the immense need to fuck something right now, and it would be her if there wasn´t somebody stopping me.

"Oh god, please help me! Somebody…please!" Maria cried in horror, as I pushed her down onto her matress and kneeled on top of her, I could feel the horrifying expression stretched on my face.

"NICK!" suddenly a voice appeared behind me, just as I was about to rip apart Maria´s clothing. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

I turned around automatically and stared at a furious Judy, who looked like she never wanted to see me again at the initial sight of me.

But then she saw the Night howlers blossom which still lie on Maria's desk, and instantly figured out what was happening to me. She knew I wasn't able to control my body and how difficult it is to control the urges. All she could do was attack me in an attempt to stop my rampage.

"Not those fucking Night howlers again!" she cursed, as she hit me with something very hard and heavy, which somewhat halted my advance on Maria.

"I´m so sorry Judy!" Maria cried, as I was turning my attention towards Judy who kept on hitting me with something I couldn't make out due to my drugged senses.

"Did you really have to torture him even more? Didn´t you see what he´s been through already?", Judy asked in disbelief. "Did you really try to make him do something he is never going to forgive himself for?"

 _"_ _Oh thank you Judy! How much I love you for_ _your understanding_ _!"_ I was able to think to myself through the thick, confusing cloud of emotions that messed with my better judgement.

"I didn´t know what I was doing!" Maria cried in panic, as she saw me going after Judy right now.

"I really should let him fuck you for that, because he's surely earned it after all he´s been through today!" Judy told her in bitterness and sarcasm.

"NICK, SNAP OUT OF IT!" she screamed, once again feeling a heavy object land a blow onto my face. This surprisingly worked pretty well, because it blurred my senses long enough to confuse me even more, calming me down somewhat. Judy then made her way up the stairs towards our room slowly, and luckily I followed her, leaving a totally scared and crying Maria behind us.

"I swear to god, never touch him again!" Judy told the terrified Maria, whom still lay there submissively, nodding in disgust of her actions.

I chased my new target up the stairs again and finally caught up to her in the bed where we just slept.

Somehow, maybe due to the sight of my beloved bunny, the rage in my head had minimized to a level I was just able to control. All that was left was pure lust, which still sparkled in my eyes, as I pinned her down onto the matress.

"Oh Nick! Do you really have to…" Judy begged weakly. But there was no denying.

"Oh yeah, I have to! Right now and very badly!"

"Judy?" Maria's voice appeared from the Bedroom door. "Are you okay?"

"I am! He's not going to kill me, at the very least. But I will kill you if you ever try this again! Close the door and leave us alone!" she answered while I pulled off the boxer shorts I was wearing.

The door shut behind us, and then the drug-induced rage-love began...

* * *

Little info: yes, there is a chapter 16.2, as I mentioned, but its **not finished yet** and I´m **not going to upload** this. **Turn your profanity filter off and ask in a PM for that**. Chapter 17 is in progress, tell me in the PM´s as well if you want to pre read.

Have a nice time everybody!

~furrwolf


	18. Chapter 16 - sex scene (hard)

**WARNING! THIS IS NOT A JOKE!** There is a reason, why I was hesitating to upload this here. I really **DON'T recommend reading this** , especially when you´re not reading this story for the sex scenes. I know it´s quite gross and I do not believe to receive any good critics about this either. If you really want to ignore my warning, I would recommend reading chapter 16 first/again, before you read this one. Just a suggestion. And I know, I was kinda lazy on this one. There are no POV changes, there is not much detail and stuff, but I think you all know, what this chapter is for. Hopefully there will be no rule34 art of this in the future…I think i already found something which comes awfully close to the harder version of my other story...

ONCE AGAIN! YOU WONT BE ABLE TO ENJOY THE REST OF THIS STORY EVER AGAIN, AFTER READING THIS. **THIS IS A PURE SEX CHAPTER! 10.1 WAS THE SOFT VERSION!**

Anyways, big thanks to all the pre-readers of this chapter and even bigger thanks to **WAZZZUUPP** for motivating me and correcting this!

* * *

Chapter 16.2- Rage Love

She was lying on her back and had nothing left to do but obey, because I wasn´t even slightly able to stop myself from doing what I was about to do. I climbed over her, grabbed the back of her head and pushed my giant erection right against her face. My testicles slapping against her chin, as I rubbed my shaft up and down her face and poured a massive amount of pre juice onto her eyes and forehead. Then I slapped my cock against her cheek a couple of times, before pushing the tip against her skin, searching for her tiny mouth.

"Ouch, Nick! Could you..?"  
"No, No! Open your mouth and swallow!" I ordered, just before finding my target and pushing it past her mouth and down her throat. She really struggled to fit all of my meat into her mouth, but the sheer pleasure made me push harder and deeper into her with no mercy.  
"Oh yeah, that´s it!" I said, while roughly face fucking her. "Take the knot as well! Yes, good girl!" I told her while continuing to pump myself into her little mouth.  
I was balls-deep inside her, the tight walls of her throat were clenching around my dick, while her mouth was stuffed full with my giant swollen knot.  
Soon I couldn´t stand it any longer and started painting the insides of her throat and mouth white with an absurdly massive amount of sperm, which I pumped into her steadily. While still spraying I pulled my dick out of her and she spat all the semen out forcefully, while still getting plastered in the face by it as well.  
This had to be really disgusting for her, because her entire face was stained in spunk and it was sticking in her mouth, her eyes, and everywhere else. But I was not able to stop, or able too at that.  
"You can´t go again after that, can you?" She asked with a little hope in her voice, but that hope quickly disappeared when she saw my still rock hard foxhood.  
"Oh you bet I can!" I answered, panting heavily, while grabbing my dick with my hands again.  
"No, Nick! Please don´t…" she begged. But I didn't listen. I lifted her into the air with ease, turned her around, and laid her down onto her belly.  
"I´m sorry, but I need this now and you're gonna have to take it! Get on your knees and get ready!" I told her coldly, already pumping my dick again with my paw, my semen acting as lubricant.  
As she did I slapped my cock against her ass a few times and then aimed right for her vagina. With some violent force, and without any mercy, I entered her with my fat penis and started screwing, without even giving her a chance to get used to my size.  
"Ahh, Nick! Carefu..FUCK!" She screamed, as I pressed the knot into her as well. I started plowing her again, and to my surprise, she even started to like it a little. I heard her moans of pain turn into small moans of pleasure as I drilled into her.  
"Take my cock, take it, take my fucking…cock!" I yelled, still influenced by the night howler and an unbelievable sexual energy.  
But it didn´t take long this time either for me to hit my second climax. I started pumping another load of semen into her tiny body. I pulled my big, still rock hard penis out of her wrecked vagina and decorated her whole butt with my semen, before resting it in her ass crack and breathing in some air, trying to catch my breath a little.  
"Ouch, Nick you´re too big!" She panted weakly, but I still wasn´t listening.  
"I need more! Just one more time!"  
"For god´s sake, please don´t put that thing in my…Tailhole! Nick, nooo…it won´t fit!"  
I already lined up the tip of my cock with her sperm covered asshole and prodded against it a few times.  
"Oh come on! It won´t hurt so much! It will fit just perfectly!"  
She just sighed in defeat and didn´t even try to stop me, but I wouldn't have cared anyways because of my drugged mind. I tried to spread her butthole with my fingers for a little while, but then, giving up, I mounted her, and began pressing the flat tip of my penis against her asshole, hugging her from behind. She really tried not to cry, as I forced my erection into her anus, but she couldn´t hide some little yelps of pain, which nevertheless didn´t stopped me either.  
"Oh yeees, that´s tight!" I moaned out in sheer bliss.  
"Ahh…as if…it wasn´t tight enough before!" She screeched in pain, as I pushed deeper and deeper into her. Then I started screwing her again. Her fluffy little tail stroked my sperm covered belly with every thrust I used to ram my, compared to her body size, giant fox penis into her rectum. She didn´t really sounded like she was enjoying it, especially in that pace, but the sheer tightness of her backdoor took me over the edge in seconds anyways. I managed to push in everything except the knot, and thrust in and out of her several times, before flooding her insides for a third time and collapsing on top of her then.

"Ouch!" She whispered in pain. "…no, Nick! At least pull it out before you fall asleep!"  
Luckily, for her, I really was done for the night as my penis already had started to deflate itself. But to do her at least one favor, I pulled out of her before resting my entire body on her and falling into a deep slumber. Even though she maybe liked it a little, she would be feeling this tomorrow.

"Stupid Night Howlers..." she said sarcastically, before falling asleep as well. "What a stupid idea..."

* * *

for those who ignored my warnings and hate me for ruining this now: sry not sry :P you have been warned.

~furrwolf


	19. Chapter 17 - Nicks little hangover

Hey guys, how are you? Here is Chapter 17 and I hope you enjoy it a little, although its a little short. **More info about chapter 16.2 is answered in the comments below.**

Big thanks to **AxelAshes** again, for editing and correcting it!

* * *

 **The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 17 - Nick´s little hangover (POV Judy)

"Oh holy hell!" I quietly cursed to myself as I woke up the this morning, why did he have to be so heavy?

Nick was lying on top of me again, in a peaceful slumber that I have come to know him for, he never knew of how uncomfortable it felt being crushed by him but I couldn´t blame him for sleeping, he had a rough night.

But so did I, I was completely sore in my lower area, had a disgusting taste on my tongue and the substance seemed to smear itself to everything it touched.

But due to the fact that Nick (although unwillingly) had raped me some hours ago, I wasn´t really concerned about the pain and the discomfort I was in right now.

The most important thing for me was that he rid himself of the influence of the Night howlers. I started imagining how he would react once I tell him what he did, and then I started to wonder if anyone had heard us, because we surely made a lot of noise during the night.

Now that I could think a little clearer than last evening, I wondered what happened to Maria and why she did that to Nick, so I decided to check up on her as soon as I was able. I started to poke and prod Nick's chest several times, until he finally rolled off of me, still sleeping soundly.

I grabbed my clothes from yesterday, rushed the bathroom and cleaned myself before knocking on Maria's door apprehensively.

"Who is there?" Maria´s still crying voice asked weakly from behind the bedroom door.

"It´s me, Judy. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"No, you shouldn't! I…I haven´t slept the whole night, Judy! I feel so sorry for what I did to the both of you, and I can understand if you never want to see me again!"

"That´s not going to happen, you know that!"

"...Okay, come in then."

I stepped into her room, closed the door behind me silently. She was on the floor, clearly still upset, so I picked her up from the floor, sat her down onto her bed and stared into her eyes for a while in silence to show my concern.

"I should have noticed your behavior sooner…" I stated. "You even told me that you fell in love with him, but I just played it off like you were just joking, I thought it was just some passing infatuation. How could I have known you felt so seriously about this?"

"Y…you couldn`t, that's the problem! You know I can´t control my mind sometimes. I really thought I could make him have sex with me, but I didn't consider that this would have ruined everything for the two of you!" Her sobs of remorse turned to crying, I held her paw in support.

"Well, that´s what would have happened if I didn´t save you yesterday? What he would have done to you...It wouldn't be pleasant, trust me. And don't worry about us, I'll sort things out with Nick, " I sighed.

She just nodded respectfully, eyes still wet with tears.

"But I have to admit, he is a really attractive Fox. He is charming and sexy as hell, but he can also be dangerous when you drug him with freaking Night howlers…"

"Yes, I understand. I won´t ever, ever do such a thing again! I´m so sorry for what I did!"

"Yeah, I hope so!" I said, before patting her shoulders gently in comfort. "But keep your head up, he isn´t the only nice guy in the world. And not the only Fox.", I added, giving her a slight grin.

Then I stood up and went for the door once she settled her herself.

"Thanks Judy", she remarked in relief, before hugging me tightly from behind. I nodded at her once more and returned upstairs, leaving a consoled Maria to her own thoughts.

Just as I was about to close the door behind me, I felt my smartphone vibrate in my trouser pocket. It was a number from the ZPD, I picked up the call and asked what happened quietly, I didn´t want to wake Nick.

"Good morning officer Hopps, it´s Chief Bogo…", the chief greeted me, I was surprised by the concerned tone in his voice. "We identified a crashed police car in your hometown, Bunnyburrow. The farm of your parents to be exact…"

"Yeah, Chief…"

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, everything's fine now. My father wanted to move it because it blocked one of our farm vehicles or something. He confused brakes and throttle and crashed into the wooden stable…" I lied calmly.

"Anyone hurt?"

"No, no one, except…well…Nick, who is just waking up I see. But he´ll recover, he only got a few scratches, he's not in any immediate danger."

"What the fuck happened last night!", Nick growled, rubbing his face in confusion and discomfort.

"Yeah, I can hear that", the chief sighed.

I couldn´t help but giggle at the clueless Fox and the Chief´s dry comment, but I decided to finish up the conversation before Chief hears any more, especially something he really shouldn´t hear.

"Chief Bogo. If the car is still able to move, we'll bring it to the police repair shop as soon as possible, if not I´ll call a tow truck."

"Works for me. Try not to hurt yourself even more during your break!"

"Don't worry, we won't! See you, Chief Bogo!"

"Is he talking about me?", Nick asked in confusion.

"No, he´s not! Oh, yes Chief Bogo, bye!" I ended the call.

I then looked at the Fox and giggled once more.

"What´s so funny? Ugh, Goddamn it Judy, I feel like I was run over by a train last night! I had this nightmare, where your sister…"

"…poisoned you with a mixture of Night howlers and Viagra?"

"Viagra?"

"Look down to your chest…"

"Holy shit! What happened? Why do I have so much..?"

"Maria drugged you because she wanted you to have sex with her."

He nearly threw up on the bed as I told him that, then he stared at me as if I was lying to make some sort of joke.

"Oh god, please tell me that didn´t happen! I can´t remember anything from last night!"

"I guess the Night howlers made you forget. I can´t blame you, that stuff is really dangerous as you sure know. Don´t worry, I saved her from your drug trip and brought you back up here, just before the Viagra kicked in…"

"Oh no, did we?"

"Yes."

"Did I?"

"Yes. Yes, you did! And you sure had fun as it looked like…"

"I would never…I´m so sorry! Why would I… Why would she do this?"

"I know you never would do that. And it´s not your fault that this happened!"

"Why didn´t you bite me or hit me unconscious?"

"Because I wasn´t in any real danger. And your body is basically a wreck due to that crash yesterday."

"How can I ever make it up to you?" He stuttered, before looking at himself again in disgust and shame.

"You can make it up to me by never talking about this again, oh and use some lube next time!"

A slight grin showed up on his face, but then it faded and he looked serious.

"What did she do that for? Just to have sex with me? She thought that would work because I would be out of my mind and horny because of the Viagra?"

"That was her plan, yes."

"What an incredibly stupid idea! It could have ended in me killing her!"

"I think that dose was a little too low for that, but you were not far from raping her quite brutally, as I came to help her I could tell…"

"As if I hadn´t had enough trouble in the last few days."

"That´s what I told her as well. But she really is sorry for what she did. She is still in her room and crying in shame, I was able to calm her down a little."

"I bet she is. But at least she won´t try something like this again!" he stated.

"No, she won´t."

"Is there anyone in the Bathroom right now?"

"No, I think it´s free. Go clean yourself and I´ll change the sheets while you do that! Deal?"

His ears perked up a little and he smiled weakly, before nodding and slowly climbing out of bed.

"Deal." he said, before he grabbed his clothes from yesterday and took a peek down the hallway.

"I´ll be back in five minutes!"

* * *

Comments:

-zepticpadaen: yes, it´s nearly finished and I really consider posting it as a normal chapter right now, because no one seems to care about it anyways.

-geschwister . kevin: du/ihr bekommt/st es auf jeden Fall…

-Thanash: maybe I am uploading

-Guest: …yes

-shadowwolf5898: this makes more sense now ^^

-Guest. "this guy" is maybe posting it by himself :D or maybe I keep it for myself, now I can´t trust you guys anymore…

-Guest: I have no idea where it goes right now, but chapter 18 will be the last one taking place at Judy´s parents farm

see you guys in a few days ;)

~wurrfolf


	20. Chapter 18 - leaving hell

Hey guys, how are you? I´m sorry it took me so long, but there is a lot to do for me in the summertime and I haven´t had that much time writing or correcting anything. But I already started writing chapter 19 and I think you´ll quite like it (I´m going back to the original story line).

About chapter 16.2: I will upload it in the next week or so. Since this story is rated "M" anyways and it´s fucked up already, I thought: fuck it, let them read this as well. BUT DON`T BLAME ME FOR READING!

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter ;)

Big thanks to AxelAshes for the fantastic correction again!

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 18 (Normal POV)

Nick sneaked through the hallway of the second floor quietly, only covered in his boxer shorts. He looked even worse than the last morning in Judy´s apartment, there was no need to let anyone know what happened last night, so he crept stealthily through the hallways so that no bunny around would see the state he was in.

Fortunately he found the bathroom before anyone had spotted him. There was no one inside as well, so he went in and locked the door behind him.

Just as Judy finished changing the bed sheets, someone knocked at the door.

"Can I come in?" Bonnie's voice asked through the door.

"Yes Mom, come in!"

"Good morning Judy! Can I ask you a question?", she whispered directly behind her.

Judy hesitated for a moment but then nodded. There was no way of denying it, she didn´t want to get herself caught in her own labyrinth of lies in order to explain Nick and herself out of the situation, so she decided to just tell her the truth.

"Do you know what happened to Maria? She wasn´t here for breakfast… and she never misses breakfast! When I went to talk to her she sounded like she was crying."

"...She fell in love with my Police partner, Nick." Judy sighed. "She thought she could make him sleep with her…"

"Oh no!" Bonnie gasped while covering her eyes in her paws. "She told me about this before…"

"She did?"

"Yeah, she told me about how attractive and charming she finds him, and honestly, she has a point… but she also knows how much you two love each other, and…"

"Wait..? You know about us?"

"Yes! Stu and I never imagined to say that one day, but we are so happy for you! We see how much you two love each other and we´re absolutely fine with that!"

"Thanks mom!" Judy whispered, really happy to hear her mother saying that.

"And I really hope she didn´t do something incredibly stupid. Did Nick just tell her to leave him alone?"

Now Judy hesitated even more. But then she went for it.

"Promise me not to tell anyone! Talk to Maria about it but not to anyone else, and please don´t be mad at her…"

"Say it already? Is it about the Viagra that´s missing in my room? I was wondering who took it..."

"It's worse than simple theft. She mixed it with Night howlers and poisoned Nick with it!"

Nick heard Judy whispering through the door of their room as he was just about to enter. He froze immediately at the word "Night howlers". Why was she telling Bonnie what happened?

"Oh my god! How could she do this? This Fox saved our little Robin only last evening, He got hit by a car and, and…I can't help but feel so sorry for him! He must be having the worst time of his life at this place!" she stammered.

Now Nick was hesitating as well. He knew he wouldn´t be blamed by Judy's mother for what he did, but the situation might become really uncomfortable if he entered now.

"Did he try to hurt her?" Bonnie whispered even quieter than Judy, but Nick outside the door was able to understand her just perfectly.

"What would you do if someone poisoned you with freaking Night Howlers?" Judy asked rhetorically.

"Is this why she was crying in the morning?"

"No, I just scared the hell out of her, but I was stopped just in time before anything happened!" the bad tempered Fox told her as he entered the room, he couldn't just hide and let Judy explain it all by herself.

"Nick! How long have you been listening?" Judy asked in genuine surprise.

"Does that matter? I know what happening now!"

Now Bonnie was the on the verge of crying. She came a step closer to him, shaking one of his paws with both of hers as a sign of an apology.

"I´m so sorry for everything, your stay must have been horrible! I know what those Night howlers can do and I wouldn´t ever blame you for what you did, influenced by them."

"Don´t be sorry Mrs. Hopps, it´s not your fault and no one got really hurt so it's fine! Just do me a favor and don´t tell anyone about this!"

"I won´t, I promise!" she told Nick, who was now dressed in his last clean police uniform, which he brought to change in from his black bag.

"Since you already know about this…" Judy began. "…did you hear anything last night?"

"No, Stu and I both were slept soundly. Some of the kids said they heard some loud noises and some swear words from the first floor, but nobody knew what happened exactly."

"Alright, glad to hear some good news." The bunny was relieved that last night's ordeal didn't disturb anybody. Shortly after she noticed how hungry she was, the stress of the situation must have numbed the hunger.

"By the way, is there any breakfast left for us, Mrs. Hopps?" The sly fox asked before Judy was able to react, as if he could tell what was on her mind.

(POV Nick)

After a short but tasty breakfast, Judy and I left the house and inspected the crash site from yesterday. Now that it was Illuminated by daylight, the crash didn´t even look as bad as it did last evening. We then noticed that Judy´s father and some of the other bunnies had already started to carry away the broken scraps of wood and debris from the stable. The car only had some bumps and scratches at the front and around the bonnet. Apart from its headlights, everything appeared to be working fine.

"Judy! Nicholas!" Stu greeted us, as I was about to enter the car and drive it a few feet away from the crash site. "I´m so glad to see you! I…I just wanted to apologize for my stupid and reckless driving yesterday! I hope you´re not injured that badly…"

"Don´t worry, I´ll be fine." I waved it off once again. "I hope you can fix the stable without further problems…"

"I think they got this, Nick. He is better at building than at driving…" Judy giggled, and her father agreed with a slight nod in agreement.

"Anyways, we have to bring the car to the police repair shop in Zootopia and there is some other stuff we have to do…" Judy excused us, before hugging her dad tightly and then walking around to the car's passenger side.

"Thanks for visiting us!" Judy's father waved farewell.

I grinned slightly and opened the driver´s side door.

"Yeah, nice to meet you! And thanks for the hospitality. Hadn´t had a stay this relaxing in a long time." I joked humorously.

"Apart from the crash yesterday…" Stu responded with a smirk.

"Yeah…apart from…that…anyway, see you Mr. Hopps!"

Then I closed the door and started the engine.

"Possibly the most relaxing stay in history…" Judy joked as I was maneuvering off of the yard, careful not to do more damage to the car.

"Wanna visit my mom now?" I asked innocently.

"I´d love to, but I think we really should relax for at least one day. Why don´t we get a new car and go to your place then?"

"Good call." I agreed, as I accelerated onto the road. "At least this can't go wrong, or can it?"

"Do not jinx it!" She giggled. "Do not jinx it now!"

* * *

comments:

-ZootopiaNickXJudy4ever: …yes

-StrangeAssassin: ok

-jsh: well, let´s see where well end up with this story

-Thanash: :P you have to wait a little more

-Ch8246: k

-Ethan Sk8: thanks for all the love m8

-Fanficbro: then I wouldn´t recommend reading the 16.2

-bsmith1138: thanks and yes, I did (sorry for being so harsh btw.)

-Guest: I know, but it would be weird and simply annoyingly exhausting for me to change that…just imagine she´s fine, ok? ^^

-Pedo-Sandwich: I did, check your PM´s

Have a nice day everyone, see you later!

~furrwolf


	21. Chapter 19 - Deja vu

Hey guys, sorry for the long break it took on this story, I had to finish the other one once and for all, as some of you may have noticed, but now I´m concentrating on this one again. I´m curious what you guys think of this chapter and I´d be glad if you leave me some **suggestions** about where you want me to go with this story in the **comments** ;)

Powered by: alan walker – sing me to sleep, force; galantis – no money; MO – final song

Corrected and improved by **AxelAshes** , thanks a lot again buddy ;)

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 19 – Deja-vu (Normal POV)

As they arrived the ZPD repair shop, which was actually integrated into the ZPD building, the pair gave the keys to one of the mechanics and headed for the reception then.

"Oh, hi!" Benjamin Clawhauser greeted them, excited as he was known for, and waved to them happily.

"Hey Benji, what´s up?" Nick greeted back.

"Well, nothing much. You know, the usual happenings here and there… But who cares? What about you, how´s the vacation?"

"Quite relaxing." Nick sighed back, grinning sligtly. Clawhauser giggled a little.

"Yeah, I heard of the little accident at Judy´s farm…" Nick shivered for a second. "…with the police car." Clawhauser added. Nick sighed in relief, Clawhauser didn't know about the Night howler drama from the night before.

"Yes…" Judy began. "My father confused gas and brakes as he tried moving the car away from where we had parked it. But our little Nicky here survived it only with a few scratches…"

Nick just shook his head in annoyance of her teasing and let Clawhauser do his "awws" and "ohhhs" for a little while.

"Can you do us a favor and give us another car for a couple days?" he asked then. "My place is pretty far and our "Wildehopps"-Mobile is in the repair shop as you can imagine."

"For pretty damn sure I can do that, I´ll ask the chief in a second. But there is something else I need to tell you: Finnick wants to talk to you again. He promised to answer everything, as well as explain to you what this all is about. But he still refuses to talk to anyone else…"

"This has to be a trap. First of all: he still hasn't told me what the whole incident was all about. Second: he wants my attention for something. I think he knows a lot more than all of us can imagine. He is clever, he is good at predicting and timing stuff, and he knows a lot of people. Third: …okay, he´s not going anywhere before telling us something important. Fuck it, let´s go!" Nick announced, all of a sudden sounding quite motivated.

"Yeah?" Clawhauser asked in surprise. "Okay, I didn´t expect you to say that during your vacation time. I´ll let Fangmayer know, that's if you're really sure you wanna talk to him…"

"I´m eager to hear what he has to say, I don´t care about losing 30 minutes of our vacation time!" Nick then searched for approval from Judy, she simply nodded in agreement.

"Alright, give me a second!" Clawhauser stated before grabbing his telephone.

20 Minutes later (POV Judy):

I stood outside the interrogators room again, this time not hiding from anybody and kept an eye on the little fennec which sat there, tied onto the table with the usual metallic handcuffs, not pleased by the lacking presence of his old friend.

Nick kissed me gently and smiled, before entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey buddy, how are you today?" he started after sitting down at the other end of the table, directly opposite of Finnick.

"Oh I´m fine, thanks for asking. How are you? Had a rough night? You look tired and…well… a little fucked up…"

"Well, if you call it rough to get hit by a car and smashed against a stable, then yes, I had a rough night…"

"But at least you had a nice girl taking care of you…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Oh, I had no intention of revealing that 'secret' about you so soon…" the fennec grinned back and leaned back against the chair.

"Say it already."

"Do you remember when I told you about the "crazy nurse" I met the other day?"

My head started racing as Finnick finished that sentence and I could tell that Nick´s mind was too. However he managed to keep his cool somehow, feigning ignorance, in contrast to the fact that he knew what he was talking about.

"I think I never told you more about herself, or her family, but she is a bunny as well. And I know some secrets about her which may be really interesting for you...since that´s what you´re into…"

"Why are you telling me this? Why now?"

"Because I can smell it. You smell like Night Howlers. And I know exactly who would use them for…twisted reasons. Since I knew that this day would come eventually, I'm guessing that you've finally visited the Hopps's farm yesterday. That´s why I was asking. Or was it perhaps you wanted to spice up your love life a little? I dunno…" he continued teasing.

"Shit, now I remember where I know him from…" I whispered to myself, while still watching the two fox´s conversation, before I left for Zootopia, I remember a similar looking fennec being with Maria sometimes. But this was already a couple years ago. But she never talked about him very much, maybe because it was odd for a predator, a fox especially, to associate with a bunny in the country. It was a bit funny to think I knew of Finnick long before Nick.

For a few seconds Nick didn´t react at all, obviously thinking of a way to avoid this, but the fennec noticed his hesitation and began laughing hysterically.

"I hope…I…hahaha…I hope your little Judy is not sitting outside listening again, because she really shouldn´t be hearing this. But I think you know what I meant with the "rough night" earlier…"

Nick seemed to compose himself in time, and had great idea to change the topic, which was apparent to me by the look he gave me through the window. There was no point in denying it, Finnick knew about Maria and he knew that Nick was drugged by her with Night howlers, but he didn´t know what really happened, he didn't know the full story.

Nick thought the same as well and sent me an excusing look through the window of the room. I just shrugged my shoulders and nodded then, telling him that she wouldn´t be mad at him, whatever he´s going to tell him.

"She knows already." Nick then told his fennec friend. "…And yes, she is listening. But tell me, what is the point of all this? Do you think this changes anything?"

"Does she hate you now?" Finnick asked with excitement in his voice.

"On a physical level: yes, maybe. But I think she's willing to forgive me about scaring the shit out of her sister. And I don´t think anybody will believe you, no matter what you say about me…"

Finnick just sighed, nodding in defeat.

"I know. But your reaction was priceless!"

"Anything you want to tell me about the blackmailing?"

"What do you want to hear, Nick? Isn´t it obvious that I´m bored as hell with my life!?" the fennec suddenly cried out in anger and frustration.

No reaction from Nick.

"Isn´t it obvious that I miss you? That I miss old times where we spent every evening fooling around, playing video games and watching stupid horror movies?"

"I remember the old times. But it cannot see what all of this has to do with this. All I see is an old friend who turned into a frustrated and hateful little asshole. Did you really think risking innocent lives would make me spend more time with you again?"

"No, I didn´t. The simple answer is, I was offered a lot of money to do this. Isn´t it always about money in the end? I had two choices: risk it and be rich for the rest of my life, or cover an old friend and his girl from some dump sheep they would have wrecked anyways. As it turns out, it was a really stupid decision."

"Because we arrested you before we rescued the hostages?" Nick asked. "…And you were offered a lot of money for doing what? To kill some foxes, or just me and Judy?"

"I didn´t wanted you to get killed! At least not in the first place! They told me that they would kill me instead if I wasn´t able to get you out of the way as a cop!" the Fennec confessed, fighting tears.

"Let´s say you actually are telling me the truth right now, which isn´t that unlikely since you´re nearly crying…why didn´t you just tell Judy and I about your problem with the sheep clan?"

"I don´t know Nicky…" Fin sighed. "I really don´t know."

Suddenly, I felt strangely sorry for the little fennec, so I decided to join them in the interrogators room.

"I´m sorry for everything I said earlier, about you and your family." He told me while I sat down besides Nick and rested my arms on the table like he did. I nodded slightly, accepting his apology.

"Finn…" Nick started again after a little pause. "…You really are an idiot sometimes!"

"Yeah, …I know. But since all of my blackmailers, and your blackmailers, are captured and imprisoned now, just like me. What do I have to fear now?"

"Some rough times in the prison shower maybe?" Nick grinned back.

"Nick!" I chuckled in disbelief of his dry comment.

"Sorry."

"So what do I have to do to get the shortest time in prison possible?"

"Tell us what you know and we will see!" Nick explained, before the fennec finally began to speak.

* * *

That's it for this one. Feel free to tell me, what you want to read next!

Comments:

-ZNXJL4E: ^^ thanks buddy

-zenith88: du wiederholst dich ;D

-Thanash: better?

-Pedo-Sandwich: thanks x2

-Thanash: It´s rated „M" anyways, so yeah, screw it ^^

-Clau . 99: you wanna read something featuring Nick´s mom?

-Clau . 99: without Night-howlers? Check out my other (even worse) story then ^^

-none1498: thanks! ...even more X.1 chapters? Aren´t you guy´s getting tired of the sex? …no? ok, me neither ^^

-SABERWOLF5003: are you trying to challenge me?

-Guest: thx

have a nice day and see you soon ;)

~furrwolf


	22. Chapter 20 - Still more trouble

Yes, I know, It took me for-freaking-ever to get this chapter done! But here it is and I hope you enjoy it a little.

For the ones who still give a shit, the next two chapters are already finished and I´m pretty pleased with them. So it shouldn´t take me too long for uploading those.

Tell me what you think in the comments. I´m answering everything again ;)

Big thanks to **AxelAshes** for the fantastic correction and the improvements again!

..oh, and **read the comments below please**! Many interesting information and questions!

* * *

 **Zootopia – The story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 20 (Nick´s POV)

"Well that´s interesting!" Chief Bogo told us as we entered his office, grinning widely at the sight of us. Both of us knew what he was talking about and we cut him off right there.

"I´m pretty sure he told us everything he knew…" I began, not even caring about Bogo´s quick wink. "He surely had his reasons, but I don't understand why he was so mad at me two nights ago."

"Maybe because he thought that he would be killed once he left prison?" Judy supposed.

"Either way, he´s staying here for a while. He supported a hostage taking and that´s not going to be excused just because he told us the truth now." Bogo explained, now more serious.

"We know. But I´m going to keep an eye on him once he gets released anyway." I answered shortly.

"Anyway, what are you two even doing here? Get out of my office and get some friggin rest already!" Bogo smiled at us and pointed to the door.

"I was about to ask the same. Come on Carrots, let´s go to my place and get high or something!" I joked while lifting Judy onto my shoulders. Both of us couldn´t hide a little chuckle at the Chief's surprised expression.

"Just kidding Chief. See you!"

"Do whatever you want…" the Chief sighed in defeat, but smiled again a second later. "…as long as you don´t use those stupid Night Howlers again."

Judy just shook her head in disbelief.

"Sounds a bit like you´re jealous, Chief," she replied with a wink. "But you´re right, little Nicky really needs some rest right now." she explained, as I was about to reach for the door handle.

"Clawhauser will give you the keys to your spare vehicle. Be careful with the throttle though!" He farewelled us, sounding a bit defeated.

"Thanks Chief, see you!"

The door fell into its lock behind us and I started chuckling again.

"We should really stop being so mean to the chief," I explained ironically.

"We should really find a girlfriend for him…"

"Hey Fangmayer!" I greeted the Lion, who just crossed their way down the stairs.

"Hey! Whoa, Nick, what happened to you? …hey Judy!"

"I just got a little…fucked up. But I´m fine, don't worry. Got someone to take care of me…" I replied with a slight eye gesture directed at Judy. Fangmeyer just grinned and shrugged his shoulders a bit.

"Okay you two, enjoy your vacation then! See you later!" he replied, smiling politely.

"See you!"

"Wasn´t expecting your mood to be this good today!" Judy said, as we made our way towards Clawhauser, me still carrying her on my shoulders.

"Same here. It must have been pretty rough last night…" I chuckled back, a moment before Clawhauser was in earshot.

"Nick, Judy! Bogo gave me permission to give you a spare car. But he said you have to be careful! It´s brand new and it´s pretty damn fast. Like 200mph fast!"

My grin widened suddenly at '200mph'.

"Really? You don't say..."

"It say´s in the description here…and since you´re the best officers around, the Chief told me to give you this "special"-vehicle!"

"Where are my sunglasses?" I asked with a grin, as Benji handed me the fancy key to our new police vehicle.

"I think even without them, you're the coolest guy I´ve ever seen!" Clawhauser chuckled, before taking another bite of the pink donut he was eating.

"I know I am. Come on Carrots, we´re done here for today!"

"See you Benji!"

"See you guys!"

I carried her to the new police car on the third park deck of the ZPD, and as we arrived, my jaw dropped to the floor. I felt my grin become humongous.

"We are the coolest cops in history!"

"Wait, before we test it, let´s take a selfie in front of it and share it with our colleagues!" Judy suggested giggling.

"I know why I love you so much…" Nick answered, still with a huge smile on his face.

Judy took some pictures of Nick and herself with the giant rear wing of the flat sports car with the ZPD painting. She sorted out the best ones and shared them in the secret police officers group, which Nick has created three days after he joined the ZPD forces.

"Do you mind if I go first?" I asked rhetorically, walking around the car and opening the driver-side door.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really."

(Normal POV)

Nick started the engine and gently tested the response of the throttle, before selecting the reverse gear and rolling out of the parking spot with careful precision.

All the way through the parking lot and on the streets in the city he only teased the gas pedal and the both of them enjoyed the stunned looks of the people around them.

As they left the city and headed for his house, Nick gave it the beans and tested the acceleration of their new vehicle. Passing the speed limit in under two seconds he slowed it down again and tried to find his voice again.

"Holy shit! What are we supposed to catch with this thing? Planes? Spaceships?"

Judy just shrugged her shoulders, grinning just as widely as he did and glanced at her smartphone again.

"Some of our colleagues seem to be pretty jealous, as it looks like." she chuckled.

"Oh I would be too, if I were them…just look at us! We are the freaking heroes of this city! Good looking, we have awesome battle scars from all the battles we fought, and we now have the fastest police car ever built!" he said in a pathetically self-evident tone.

"You may have a point there, but we should be careful as well. We have a lot of enemies as well and we…" Judy paused for a second.

"We?" Nick asked, urging his partner to go on.

"…Do you see that truck behind us? Is there a mini-gun on the roof?"

Nick looked in his mirrors and nodded, before realizing that the mini-gun´s barrel just began rotating.

"Head down!" he shouted before slamming the pedal to the floor. All of the four wheels painted black skid marks on the street as the car boosted forwards like a slingshot, just a second ahead of the bullets that started hitting the road behind and around us.

150MPH, still acceleration hard, Nick threw the car around the bend which was coming up, luckily the car stayed on the road instead of losing its grip and drifting into the forest around them.

180MPH, the road was straight again and the pick-up truck behind them was nowhere in sight anymore.

"Who is this? How did they know it´s us?" Judy asked in panic.

The fox shook his head at her question and concentrated on the road. Just in time he saw something blocking the road in front of them and stepped on the brakes hard. There was a lorry truck blocking the entire road and there was no chance of getting past it, so Nick kept on breaking as hard as he could, until the car was coming to a halt finally. A few feet in front of the lorry, the speedo showed zero again, and the breaking forces released our bodies finally.

"What the fuck! Where does this shit come from?"

"Turn around! We're trapped here!" Judy screamed, just before a big and evil looking ram with a machine-gun appeared in front of them.

The fox rushed into reverse gear and got back on the throttle again, just before the sheep started shooting and hitting our windscreen several times.

Surprisingly the glass was able to withstand the bullets with just a few scratches, but we didn´t care about that. He threw the backwards moving car around again and accelerated it forwards into the same direction then.

"Turn left, there is a forest road!" Judy yelled while pointing towards it, and he trusted her without a second of hesitation.

The truck chasing the police supercar meanwhile caught up with them and followed them onto the forest road as well, seconds behind them. Nevertheless, the couple had a lot more power and got away with ease, even on this muddy and slippery forest path, thanks to the 4-wheel drive of their car.

"There is no day without anything bad happening, is there?" Nick cursed, still concentrated on maneuvering through the bendy forest road.

"Somebody must have seen us. Or we got stabbed in the back by somebody…" Judy suggested hastily.

"…I know this place, there should be a…there it is!"

Nick was correct, there was another tarmac road crossing their way and he slowed down just in time to take a look left and right, before joining it.

"Let´s not lose our lead on them!" Judy told him, just before he stepped on the gas again.

"We should be able to join the other road again some miles ahead!" Nick assured his partner.

"Do they know where your house is?"

"The only people knowing about that place are you, my mom and Fin. I don´t think you can find the small road leading towards it. As long as Finnick didn´t tell whoever it was…"

"We cannot trust him! Not when a situation like this suddenly occurs!"

"Let´s check it out first. We have a little bit of a lead on them! I need some spare clothes and some other things before we stay the night anywhere else again! If they really find us there, we still have this monster of an engine and I know every freaking secret way out of there!"

Judy hesitated for a moment but agreed with him then.

"Fine, I trust you!"

Just as she said that, the two joined the main road again and the fox made sure to keep a speedy 120 miles per hour.

A couple minutes later they arrived at the little muddy forest road, leading towards Nick's little house in the forest. They drove the last 700 feet towards the bridge, crossing it and arrived at the house.

Nick parked the car behind the house and turned off the giant engine. The sudden silence sent a chill down their spines and they just kept sitting and listening for any sounds in the car for another whole minute.

"I´ll get out and take a look!"

"I go with you!"

They sneaked around the house quietly and listened into the forest for engine sounds again.

Nothing.

"Okay, stay outside and yell if you hear anything!" Nick told his beloved bunny, before kissing her cheeks carefully and then unlocking the door.

He listened into his house for any sounds, but fortunately we were all alone.

(Nick's POV)

I immediately got to work and started packing a new bag with clean uniforms, some casual clothing, some cosmetic stuff and a smaller bag full with dollar bills, which I had saved in case of emergency, for the last few years.

Two minutes later we returned to the car again and I stored everything into the trunk, which turned out to be in the front of the car.

"We cannot stay here," Judy stated, totally unnerved and weakly. "I do not feel safe here, even if Finnick didn´t tell them!"

"You´re right, they may search for us all night long! Let´s get going and ask the ZPD for help!"

She instantly agreed with my suggestion. We got into the car again and I fired up the engine again. I set off towards another forest route, then came back onto the road where we came from and steered the car through the little stretch of forest carefully.

Judy, in the meanwhile, tried to reach Bogo.

"Chief? …yes! Yes, we have a problem!"

* * *

Comments:

-WolfAssassin25: you´re the first one here again, is this a coincidence? ;)

-Pedo-Sandwich: I think both of these things are going to happen soon ;)

-zepticpadaen: I do not really know how to rename the every single chapter of this story, this would be a ton of work and maybe it will mess with the stats and with the order… ill take a closer look at it when I find the time… and yes, there will be more sex…

-guner100: ok, let´s see if you like this one as well ;) the next chapter is pretty awesome in my opinion :D

-Matthew742: maybe later, but it suits the story pretty well after reading chapter 21 actually. Maybe i´ll use that later ;)

-Thanash: more than you think ^^

-Jsh: wait, …what? Alrighty… I think it would have been mentioned before, if Nick was this good at shooting before… I do not really understand what you are trying to tell me. Should I use this in the story?

-Ethan Sk8: Nicks Mom will appear in chapter 22, I´m actually working on that right now. You have been mentioned here again, that makes 4$ in total :P …thanks for all the love man ;) (that's payment enough)

-Nick and Judy having kids? Like Boxes and Funny´s? (well, Judy should already be pregnant then ^^ or is she?!) Break Bellweather out of prison? -Maybe. Clawhauser and Bogo? -anyone interested in a little extra Chapter?

-Dextirion5253: thanks ;) (x2)

See you guys in a few days, peace out

~wurrfolf


	23. Chapter 21 - Fast car for reason

So here is number 21, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Next one is soon to come ;)

Big thanks to **AxelAshes** for the fantastic correction again!

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 21 – Couldn´t find a fitting title (POV Nick)

I drove carefully through the muddy forest paths, which normally were used by tractors or off-road vehicles, trying not to damage the car in any way. We will be need the car to get back to the ZPD and we didn´t need it to let us down in another high speed chase.

Judy in the meanwhile explained the situation to Bogo.

"N-No S-Sir! They just appeared behind us and started shooting! There was a lorry blocking the road and we barely got away from them without further damage. We were hiding at Nick's place where he got some spare clothes and other things he needs. What are we supposed to do now?"

"Ok…yes…ok, that's a good…yeah…ok, see you later! Wilde and Hopps over!"

"What did he say?"

"He´s calling all the officers together. We will discuss how to handle all this and where we can stay in the next few days. I really need some time to relax now! I cannot stand it anymore!"

I nodded understandingly and thought about a solution for the night.

"That´s it! Let´s stay at my Mom´s house for the night! She has a guest room below the roof and a big garage without a car in it. Since she's too old to drive…"

"Don´t you think they´ll find her house?"

"Even if they do, they won't get in unless my Mom opens the door. She opened it for Finnick because she knew him, but she won´t open it up for anyone!"

"Alright, that will do for the night. Is this the same road where we came from?" she asked, as we were about to reach tarmac again.

"I´m afraid it is, but it´s the only one leading into the city…"

"Ok, I would recommend driving normal speed then…"

"No. Quite the opposite, look behind us!" I sighed in annoyance, as another or probably the same truck with a gun on the roof appeared in my rear mirror again.

Immediately I stepped on the throttle and let the automatic shift into a lower gear for the fastest possible acceleration. The car reached the 180MP/H mark in a very short time again and we left the truck behind us in a cloud of smoke and dust again.

"This is officer Hopp´s calling to every available unit in Zootopia! We´re dealing with a high speed chase with some seriously armored vehicles. We´re about to reach the city-center in about 2 minutes and we need every help we can get! Look at your radar for the coordinates, we´re by far the fastest moving point on the map!"

She was right. There was not only one of those trucks. There were multiple different vehicles chasing us and trying to shoot at us, but none of them stood even a chance in keeping up with us. I surprisingly got used to this car pretty quickly, I was soon able to handle the pure power of this car much better than I expected I would.

"Officer´s Hopps and Wilde!" Judy´s radio went off.

"Chief?"

"Come to the ZPD and hide the car in the garage! You can´t use it anymore until we arrest these fuckers!"

"What´s with our pursuers?"

"Forget about them! You´re moving at 200 miles per hour! Just get here and hide!" Bogo yelled.

"Pretty cool, huh? We´re the fastest motherfu…"

"Wilde! Shut the fuck up! Concentrate on the fucking road!"

7 Minutes later:

I steered the car right to where I brought our old one some hours ago, towards the workshop. After coming to a halt I turned off the engine, and we hurried up to join the others in the briefing room.

We rushed in and couldn´t really believe what happened then.

"And just in time, here they are!" Bogo told the rest of our colleagues, which were sitting on their chairs as usual, but with some huge smiles on their faces. "That´s how you perfectly handle a situation like this without damaging anybody or anything!"

"Wait, what?" Both of us said in unison.

We have never seen the Chief grinning this wide before, as he explained to us this giant test he set up for us. Awestruck we stood there in front of what looked like an overhyped school class and we shook our heads in pure disbelief.

"We got exactly the situation we needed. I´m sorry for the shock of the situation. But you two weren´t expecting something as bad as this to happen and you weren´t in your best form. Your thoughts were focused on something very different, like a farmyard stable crash or a brand new police car with 903bhp…"

"So all of this was just to test our abilities?"

"Pretty much yes. And the both of you would have the qualifications to join the special forces." He announced with a serious tone in his voice now.

The school class started clapping for us and we didn´t really know what to say anymore.

"Congratulations!" They all said.

"B-But sir! We could have died! Those bullets from the ram literally bounced on our windscreen. Nick was going over 200mph!"

"But he did a great job with it and you did a good job in calling help and strategies, especially with your decision not to stay at his place! And the glasses of the police cars are bulletproof against small calibers, but the both of you should be aware of that anyway."

"Why did you test us for that in the first place?" I asked in total confusion.

"Because the two of you ended a whole goddamn hostage taking without even getting hurt or harming anybody! We need you as more than simple officers." He explained solemnly. "We need you as detectives, as agents, as the hero´s you are!"

There was the sight of proud grins on the faces of our colleagues.

Wordlessly, I took my sunglasses out of my uniform and placed it on my face, before lifting Judy onto my shoulders. Then I handed her the keys to our new police car and turned towards the still grinning Chief Bogo.

"We are so getting our revenge for that. I know a lot of people, Chief!" I threatened him while winking and smiling mischievously.

"I´m sorry Wilde, there is nearly no other way for testing that. But I´m eager to see that revenge!", he smiled back.

Without Bogo noticing it, I gestured one of Gazelle´s dance moves and the half of our colleagues got what I meant by the gesture. Fangmeyer, Clawhauer and Wolfheart weren´t able to stop laughing, as I lifted up his glasses and winked at them quickly.

"Anyways Chief, are we finally allowed to enjoy some free time?"

"Yes, you are! I won´t bother you anymore until you return from your vacation. You´re dismissed!"

"See you guys, watch your left mirrors!" I told our colleagues while waving them, just before we I left the room and closed the door behind us, still carrying Judy on my shoulders.

"We got promoted to what? Detectives? Freaking Agents?" Judy broke out in disbelief.

"Isn´t that great?"

Judy jumped off of my shoulders and looked me in the eyes hesitantly.

"I don´t know Nicky! Do you know how dangerous our new positions are?" she asked with a lot of unnecessary fear in her voice.

"Relax Carrots! I´ll be always here for you if you need me! I love you far too much to let anyone hurt you!"

"You promise to never let me down?" she asked in tears of joy and relief before hugging me tightly.

"I´ll promise to follow and protect you, wherever we go!"

She just nodded cheerfully and cuddled into my chest. I lifted her up to level eye contact with her, and then I kissed her deeply.

We totally ignored the sound of the door opening behind us and the applause we received, as our co-workers witnessed our loving tongue fight and the happiness on our faces.

"Damn this is sexy! I wish I had someone doing this with me…" someone said with a giggle.

Clawhauser just rested his wobbly face on his palms and made cute noises. Fangmeyer just grinned politely and kept quiet, Bogo nodded his head with a slight grudge, but then even he smiled a little.

"Let´s just get some sleep, Mister Wilde, I´m really done for the next three days!"

"Yeah, let´s go to my Mom's for tonight and go to my place in the next few days, I really don't feel safe there right now, even if all of this was just to test us…"

Suddenly, Judy had found some new energy, as I mentioned my mother again and I could sense how anticipated she was to meet her again.

I knew my Mom would tell her all the stupid stories and blame me once or twice for something I did, but it's not such a big deal for me anyways, since it is what I expect of her to do.

"Let´s go uncle Nicky! I´m driving!"

* * *

That's it for this one, **please tell me what you think**! Next one features Nick´s Mum a lot, as you maybe can imagine.

Comments:

-MarkTweet123: I changed the "w" with the "f" just for funsies, I thought this was obvious :P

-zenith88: ich kann mir die deutsche Synchronisation mittlerweile gar nicht mehr anschauen. Im Englischen macht alles einfach viel mehr Sinn und passt viel besser dazu. Einzige Ausnahme: das Wiesel das Bayerisch spricht, da habe ich mich bepisst vor Lachen ;) In Europa heißt der Film nicht Zootopia, weil es in Dänemark oder so einen Tierpark gibt der so heißt, deswegen mussten sie ihn umbenennen. In England heißt er Zootropolis, weil Zoomania von der Sprache her keinen Sinn macht glaube ich.

-Thanash: she should be pregnant already after all the sex they had already ^^ don´t know if the readers want to read about that…

-Guest (1): no, Finnick wouldn´t do that ;)

-Guest (2): I don´t think he would faint out because of that… well, that's some pretty good art, but what should I do with that in my story? I´m confused…

Anyways, thanks for still reading! See you soon!

-furrwolf


	24. Chapter 22 - Mrs Wilde

Hey forum, what is happening?

Here is chapter 22, the 22.3 is soon to follow, more info about that below the chapter.

 **Before reading:** a little **shout out** to my amazing corrector **AxelAshes** and the first chapter of his first Story **he started writing** and uploading here. It´s not exactly about Zootopia, **but if you´re interested in** " **Fire Emblem"** go check it out and show him some love if you liked it, his writing is pretty f*cking amazing! (Story of a Robin)

…mention him: thanks for the help with this chapter again!

As always, I answered your **comments** below the chapter.

Hope you enjoy this chapter a little ;)

Music: Mike Perry – the ocean, Alan Walker – Fade, Madison Mars – Milky Way (I dont know if somebody gives a shit, but i feel like its worth mentioning the source of my motivation)

* * *

 **The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 22 – Mrs. Wilde (Normal POV)

As they got back to their new car, its tires were replaced with new ones and the fuel tank was filled to the brim, as it should be.

"Can you be more careful on the roads next time?" our mechanic chuckled while getting it down onto the floor again with the car lift.

"You knew about that test as well, didn´t you?" Judy asked, slightly dejected but with a faint smile.

"Yeah, Bogo told me after you brought your old car here. Did you pass it?"

"Yeah, looks like it. But now we really need some rest and we need our car back to drive."

"Here you go!" the old Panther told us, pointing at it. "She is ready to run again! Just watch where you´re going this time!"

"Thanks Martin, sorry for that again!" Nick told him while opening the co-driver's door. Judy got in on the other side, adjusted the seats to her needs and started the engine herself for the first time.

Carefully she maneuvered out of the Workshop backwards and steered it towards the main road. Nick told her where to go and then called his mother.

"What do you have in mind for taking revenge on Bogo?" Judy asked after a short pause of silence.

Nick looked a little surprised at her, not really expecting she'd agree to the idea in the first place, but then he beamed in anticipation.

"Honestly, I´m not quite sure yet. But we need to arrange something with Clawhauser and Gazelle, this should make him so mad or jealous that there has something funny to happen with them…"

Judy now grinned and nearly failed to turn right, where Nick was signalizing her with his paws.

"Turn left at the next driveway you see, my Mom told me she´d open the door for us."

Just as he said, Miss Wilde was already standing at the door and showed Judy where she could park the car. They arrived in an old but solid garage, Judy turned off the engine and the police couple got out of the car.

"Holy Moses that car is loud!" Miss Wilde greeted them, before hugging her Son first and shaking Judy´s paw quite kindly.

"Yeah, sorry Mom." Nick apologized." But thanks for letting us park it here, it´s pretty new and it's quite expensive to park it on the street or anywhere else." He explained.

"That´s no problem Nicky, I don´t know what to do with all this space anyway. Why don´t you two come inside? You look like you had a really rough time in the last few days!"

"Oh you cannot even imagine Mrs. Wilde!" Judy started telling as they followed the elderly fox lady inside the house. "First that hostage taking, then Nick got hit by a car and pois…" She stopped in her tracks for a second, Nick shook his head and looked at her with wide eyes. "…and when we thought we can finally get some rest, we got tested for our qualifications for becoming agents or detectives or something…"

"Which we passed by the way!" Nick added proudly, just to drift away from that other topic quickly.

Nick's mother suddenly grinned pretty widely. The elderly fox lady had a pretty similar expression as her son when he was doing that mischievous little grin, and you could easily tell that her humor and her social behavior came from the same family, just by her reactions to certain situations. She wore a very beautiful pink and white colored dress and a golden necklace with a little blue stone in the middle, which matched her green-blue eyes quite perfectly. Judy was not really able to tell how old she really was, but she knew she would get along quite well with her, and she knew she would have a lot of fun talking about Nick with her.

"What´s so funny?" Nick asked her in slight confusion.

"I knew about that test! Chief Bogo had warned me in advance! That´s why I was able to cook and set the tables already!" she explained happily.

At first he sighed in disbelief, but then he couldn´t help but giggle as well, because of his mother´s well known expression she always wore when she had tricked him or something similar.

"Unbelievable…what else do you know what we don´t?" he asked then.

"Well, I know about the dinner which is already on the table. Take a seat and help yourself!" she offered as we entered her small but comfortable dining room. Then she went into the kitchen for a moment.

"Carrots, please do not even hint about anything from last night, ok?"

Judy smiled mischievously and patted his cheeks a lightly.

"Why not, it would be pretty funny to tell her, wouldn´t it?" she teased him. "Since I was the one who had to tame the beast, which was you last night…"

"What is it?" he asked with another sigh. "What do you want from me?"

"I just want to talk with your Mom about all the bad things you did!" she giggled, as Mrs. Wilde joined the dining room again.

"Oh I´d love that too!" she agreed with her, grinning widely at her son as well.

Nick just sighed deeply and helped himself with his meal. Then he tried ignoring them, for a very good reason as it turned out.

"So tell me Judy, how are you able to stand him so long?" his Mother asked, clearly trying to annoy him again as she made the same mischievous smile that Nick does from time to time.

"To be honest Mrs. Wilde, he really is a jerk sometimes…"

"Oh, just call me Vera, I´m sorry for not introducing myself sooner," she interrupted shortly.

"Oh, and you can call me Judy!" she interrupted herself. "…but on the inside he´s really fluffy and a really nice person. Even though he's a little chaotic and stormy sometimes…" Judy continued telling with a wide grin on her face.

Even though he really tried, Nick couldn´t hide a little grin as well, and unfortunately for him, his mother noticed. And she knew why he was unable to hide that his reaction.

"Oh I can imagine what you´re talking about!" Vera said, smiling even wider than before, wiping away her tears of laughter.

"Is that why he´s looking this beat up?" she wondered, and Nick nearly let his head drop into the plate in front of him.

"Mom!"

("I love it so much when he´s out of his cool!") Judy whispered to his mother, who winked at her understandingly.

"Oh come on Nicky, can't you grant your old lady some fun?"

"I got hit by our own police car and drugged by freaking Night Howlers and Viagra! It´s no wonder I look like I look a little "beat up", because I am!"

"I have to support him there a little, he didn´t have a good time at my parent´s farm…"

"Couldn´t have been that bad since you´re here alive…" His Mom teased him with no mercy, "But I imagined you inherited the sex drive from your Dad, so what did you need that Viagra for?"

Judy nearly fell of the chair from her laughter, Nick literally pushed away his plate and rested his head on the table in annoyance and disbelief.

"He…he...hahaha…" Shook by her laugh attack, Judy tried to explain but Nick was faster and more direct than her.

"I need no Viagra for anything! And even less I need Night Howlers to spice anything up! I…she…her sis…ARRRGGHH! Why are we even talking about this? Is this the revenge for everything bad I´ve done in my life?"

POV Judy:

I could tell that she hadn´t had this much fun in a very long time, and it was too adorable to do anything but laugh with her, even though Nick threw a very angry look at me for not helping him or stopping her. I figured he earned it a little and I thought about compensating him later anyways.

I never imagined his mother to be this direct with topics like this, but now it only made sense, when I compared her to Nick and his behavior sometimes. But she obviously wasn´t as heartless as she had shown in her last comment, and Nick knew that as well. But of course he was deeply annoyed and I knew I had to calm him down later. But for now I wanted to enjoy the situation a little longer.

Normal POV

"Well, he has a point there. He doesn´t need any Viagra or Night Howlers to be quite the wild lover…"

"So that´s where the family name comes from," his mother joked, and Nick seemed to have heard that joke a hundred times before, because he sighed once again, still resting his head on the table sideways.

"…and I would never try to influence him with this stuff as well. One of my sisters did, who helped undress and plaster him after that stable crash yesterday…"

"Why would she do t…"

"No! Just no, okay?" Nick asked with the last energy he had. "This never happened and we never need to talk about this anymore, okay?"

Now even Vera didn´t want to annoy him any further with this topic and switched the topic.

"So how did that with the crash happen?"

"We allowed my Dad to take our police car for a test drive, he wanted to park it in front of the stable but confused the throttle and brakes accidently. Nick jumped in front of the car the saved the life of one of my little brothers."

Now Vera stared at him with a combination of pride and pity. She patted him on his shoulders gently in comfort.

"Sorry for being so rude, little Nicky. I´m just happy to see you again! I´m really proud of what you've made for yourself."

He lifted his head a little and nodded.

"I know. Thanks Mom."

Then he stood up from his chair and brought his plate into the Kitchen.

"Do you guys mind if I leave you alone for today? I´m really tired and I really can´t stand your mean comments anymore!" he explained with a slightly ironic tone.

"It´s ok Nicky. I prepared the guestroom below the roof for the two of you, I think you know the way."

"Alright, goodnight you two!" He said and went up the stairs without another word.

Vera and Judy looked at each other, creating an awkward moment of silence before they couldn´t stand it any longer and started giggling again happily.

"I feel so sorry about him, but I think he really needs this sort of punishment sometimes…" Judy told her carefully, not sure if Nick could still hear them.

"Oh, believe me, he should be quite used to it," she grinned back and started with the dishes.

"Did you know he is talks in his sleep sometimes?" Judy asked while helping Mrs. Wilde with clearing the table.

"Really, what does he talk about?"

Judy grinned again, which said more than a thousand words.

"But I think I´ve never seen him this happy before. I´ve talked with Gazelle and your colleagues about the two of you. I think you´re the best thing that ever happened to him!"

"Oh thank you! But I could never have done it without him. And I´m so happy to finally get to know you better, I always wondered where his sense of humor came from, now I know!" she grinned widely.

"Well, as his mother I have the privilege to annoy him a little, don´t I?"

"I love this so much! There are not many things which bring him out of his cool, but when he is, it´s the most adorable thing on Earth."

"You really need to punish him from time to time. That´s the only way to keep him healthy." she joked.

"I´ll keep that in mind. Do you need any help with washing up?"

"No, I´ll take care of that, thanks for offering! Why don´t you just get some sleep as well, you surely had a hard time the last few days, as far as I can tell…"

"You´re so right! Thanks a lot for the dinner and for the stay here!"

"Oh I´m glad for some company, don't worry!" she said before hugging her back tenderly.

"Just go up the stairs to the second floor, you cannot miss it!" Vera explained after they had released each other.

"Thanks Vera, sleep well!"

"Sleep well you two, see you tomorrow!"

Then Vera started cleaning the dishes and Judy made her way up the stairs. It was a really big house for a single person, but it was furnished quite comfortable and Judy just felt like at home from the first look. She found a bathroom and some other rooms in the first floor, and three more doors on the second floor.

"Nick?"

"Straight ahead!" he replied through the door lazily.

She went through the door and encountered a complexly destroyed fox, who had his arms and legs spread across the whole bed in every direction, resting his face into the matress below him.

Judy couldn´t help but giggle a little at his defeated sight.

"Do not even think about calling me "little Nicky" one more time today!" he warned her in advance.

"I love your Mom so much for this evening!" she replied back before closing the door behind her and joining him in the bed.

"I hate the both of you!"

Judy just climbed onto his back carefully and started massaging his ears carefully. He really enjoyed that and Judy could feel his muscles relaxing after continuing with this for a while.

"You´re not falling asleep already?" she asked after a while.

He wasn´t really sleeping yet but he acted like he did just to enjoy the silence a little more.

Judy decided to hug him from behind and tickle him on his belly heavily to get his attention again, unfortunately for him this worked very well.

"I´m awake! Carrots, stop that!"

She grinned at him widely as he turned around and tackled him onto his back then, before kissing him deeply and hugging him again.

"I know this is not my house, but I think the rule with "no police clothing" should be introduced here as well."

"You said the blue suits me well…"

"It does, but "nothing" suits you better here," she replied with a mischievous grin.

"If you say so…"

* * *

…am I doing good with the cliffhangers? :P What do you think of this chapter? …ok I think you guys know what is coming next, but I do not really have any more ideas what to write about. To be honest I do not even have a lot of motivation left for this either…

Anyways, here the answers to the last few reviews:

-Thanash: ok, if you say so…

-Guest: …maybe you´re right, yeah…ill take a look at it

-guner100: call the ZPD because somewhere in the forest is a truck with a minigun on the roof waiting for two police officers to cross their way? …since the whole thing was planned by Bogo, they knew quite well how to hide from the public until the chase began…

-Call meSuhSpence: too lazy, no ideas, not really what I want to write about at the moment, sorry

-SABERWOLF5003: thanks. There you go…

-njlopez: I know it does not perfectly match the characters of the movie, but you don't have to read it if you don't want. I´m not a Disney certified writer and I never claimed to be good at writing as well.

-zepticpadaen: means a lot to me, thanks buddy. Still bothers me a little that this story has about 300k less reads than my other one, but hey, at least there are a few readers left who give a shit :D

...alrighty, see you guys in the 22.3, which will be a pretty long and detailed one. Should take me some time to write though…

~furrwolf


	25. Chapter 22 - A worthless shower? (sex)

Well, I think you know what the .3 at the end means already. Hope you enjoy it a little ;)

As always: criticism is welcome, tell me what you think!

* * *

 **The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 22.3 – A worthless Shower? 

POV Judy (sex starts at second POV change)

After I had forced him to undress himself from his blue police uniform, I told him to join me in the bed again, even though I hadn´t really undressed myself yet. But he shook his head and smiled at me shortly, the opened the door to the hallway outside, leaving me alone in the room I just joined him in.

"I better hit the showers before going to bed…", he mumbled and made his way down the stairs, where I just came from.

I thought this was a good idea, so I followed him just in time to see into which room he went. It was the bathroom I saw walking up here obviously. I sneaked in behind him and watched him unbuckling his boxer shorts, before he stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

Without any hesitation I undressed myself and got myself below the running hot water as well. I pushed him out of the way slightly to get all the water for myself, which really annoyed off course. But it was just too cute when he had this offended gaze on his face.

He looked at me in disbelief for a while, but then pushed himself below the hot stream again and acted like nothing happened. Then he closed his eye´s in relaxing pleasure from the hot water hitting his head and running down his still damaged body.

He still had some mayor scratches spread all over his body, but at least they weren´t bleeding anymore and he has been able to remove the plasters already.

POV Nick

After half a minute of ignoring her actions of teasing me, I took a look down at her again and couldn´t hide a little grin in anticipation of the following. She saw that grin off course, but she didn´t really cared about it and tried pushing me away from the water again, failed miserably this time, because I was prepared now.

I grabbed her sides with my paws gently and lifted her into the air high above my head. Now I had all the water for myself and she was stuck in the air without staying in touch with the warm water any longer, which really had to make a difference after a little while.

I acted like nothing happened again and still enjoyed the warm steam of water running down my spine.

"Nick!" she begged giggling while trying to reach out for me with her arms. "Let me down, I´m sorry for pushing you!"

"Really? Can you prove it?" I asked her with a sly grin on my face.

"How can I prove that to you from up here?" she asked dogmatically.

I just shook my head and moved her a little closer towards me.

"Carrot´s I´ll swear, I´ll get my revenge for that discussion with my mom at the dinner one day!"

She just ignored my promise and kissed me on the forehead quickly.

I put her back down on her feet again and granted her the place below the running water. She hugged my tightly therefore and enjoyed the warmth of the water as well now.

I reached out for some shampoo and started massaging it into her fur carefully. Then I gave her the bottle and she did the same to me. Seconds later we stood in wonderful warm and soft cloud of foam, massaging each other lovingly. She giggled like a school girl as I started tickling her sides a little.

"Nick, stop that!" she yelled, as I started tickling her a little harder, making her pay for what she did earlier that evening and really bringing her in trouble therefore. So I let it be and just grinned at her again.

"I have you in control carrots, haven´t I?"

She just lifted an eyebrow, followed by a little smile. Then she started rubbing shampoo into my lower belly area again, pretending to ignore my stupid comment. She accidently touched my sheath once or twice while doing so, which could be noticed on my facial reaction immediately, and made her giggle again off course.

"I have you in control Mr. Wilde, haven´t I?" she asked mischievously before touching it again, on purpose this time.

"Nooo…" I lied, really trying not to show any reaction, failing miserably.

"I can see that." She giggled, pretending to touch it again.

Just to distract her I picked her up again, lifted her up to my eye sight and kissed her deeply.

"You know you have me in control! But I can´t help myself, every time I see your sexy cute little fluff butt…"

"Nick!" she said indignantly.

I just grinned and kissed her again, hugging her tightly.

"Let´s get dried up and…"

"Yeah, let´s go!" she giggled again before I could even finish my sentence.

I went out of the shower a little sooner than her, leaving her some more time below the hot water.

I started drying myself outside the cabin, because getting that tail dry for the night would quite take a while empirically, and I could surely use that little lead for that.

"It´s even more fluffy when it´s freshly dried!" she told me in excitement after quitting the showers searching for a towel she could use.

"You´re really testing my nerves right now, aren't you?" I asked with a little sigh, before starting to dry my tail for a second time, after she sort of had used it as the towel she wasn´t able to find.

"Yes, I am."

"Why? Why do you have to be so mean to me today?"

"As a revenge for…going savage yesterday?" she replied with an evil grin on her face.

"So you want me to repeat this without the roughness?"

"I think I do, yes!"

"Why do you have to make a game out of this? There is a word with three letters which every male does understand. Just put a question mark at the end and you´re good to go!" I explained, trying to stay serious at first, but then I couldn´t hold back a little smile.

"Typical!" she snickered back. "Why did I even try to give him hints?"

"Because I know you can´t withstand me!" I answered naughtily, before opening the bathroom door and making my way up the stairs to the second floor again. Judy hesitated for a moment and took a peak left and right, making sure my mom wasn´t around.

"Don´t worry, her room is on the main level. She has her own bathroom there."

"So you´re saying she won´t even hear us up here?"

"No, she won´t. But I think she already knows what´s probably going on anyways…" I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"At least it didn´t bother talking about that at the dinner table…" she agreed, while closing the bathroom door and following me then.

POV Judy (sex scene starts here, it´s gotten a little dirtier than I expected, whatever…)

I tackled him on the bed as I caught up with him and tried pinning him down onto the matress with my body weight, which didn´t quite work as well as I inspected it. He just pushed me off of him again with his strong arms, flipped me onto my back and laid himself down on me without any warning. I could feel his massive sheath and testicles rubbing and pulsating between my legs already and as he lifted his chest off of mine again, grinning at me with that breathtaking sparkle in his eyes, I knew he wanted it as much as I did in the moment.

"Just relax and let the fox to the work!" he announced before starting to lick and suckle on my nipples carefully. He kept moving that wonderful rough tongue all over my chest and breast for quite a while, but soon enough he started moving down further and further with every move he did.

"Nick, you´re so good at that!" I moaned in sheer pleasure, as he started parting my folds with his tongue carefully. I gasped slightly as he moved it into my tight little cunny, and started crying in lust as he started moving it in and out in an even more satisfying pace.

"Oh Nick, don´t stop that! I´m nearly there!" I yelled in pleasure while grabbing the back of his head with my paws and forcing him to lick me even deeper. Seconds later I hit the peak and gave him a good taste of my first orgasm. He licked up all the juices I produced because of his actions and just laid there for another minute, still panting and enjoying the afterglow of his thick and warm tongue inside me.

He removed his tongue after a while and climbed up to my face again, where we started another long and excessive tongue fight.

"Does that make up for what I did to you last night?"

"You cannot even imagine how good that was! Even though last night wasn´t really your fault, you redeemed yourself quite will with this!" I answered his question while beginning to massage his ears carefully.

He just purred in agreement to that as I continued it for a little while, but then the sex drive hit me again and I started rubbing his crotch with my feed more and more vigorously.

"Ouch! Be careful with those claws!" he winced and I stared into his eyes again with a mixture of mischievous grin and feeling sorry.

"Let me make it up to you for that, little foxy!" I offered him, while still moving me feet along his sheath, but more carefully now.

He didn´t wait for another second got on his hands and knees and crawled forwards a few inches. Now with his massive cock housing and balls dangling above me, I licked my lips in anticipation, but started touching it with my paws first, to get familiar with his size and his reaction to my touch again.

As soon as I had started massaging his heavy balls, his penis started unleashing itself into my direction. That felt pretty exciting for me and even more exciting for him as it seemed.

"Get it in your mouth please!" he begged, after I had teased his tip with my tongue for a while. Just to enjoy his begging face a little longer I kept on licking his shaft and nearly drove him insane therefore. Then I decided to finally grant his wish and get my lips around the giant canine tip of his meat.

Having learnt my lesson from the last night, I pushed him onto his side before engulfing more of him, leaving it up to myself how much I wanted to fit in my throat and when.

"How did he get all of that into my throat last night?" I asked myself, trying to catch a look on his expression. Just in time he looked down to me and couldn´t hide a little grin.

"Oh, carrots! No offence, but I feel so awfully manly right now. Could you please try to take…"

Still having four inches of his cock in my mouth I tried telling him how much I struggled already, but since I wanted him to feel as good as possible as well, I sighed deeply and concentrated on taking even more of him down my throat.

"That´s it carrot!" he moaned, starting to build up a little rhythm with thrusting his rock hard length in and out of me. "Just some more…thrusts…and" he panted, now trying harder to get more inside me. "…take more…yeah…" then he did a final thrust and I felt the first wave of white fluids hitting the back of my throat. "Here it comes…milk it real good honey!" he panted, while still moving his semen erupting penis in and out of my throat. His sperm started pouring out of my mouth and as he noticed, he released the back of my head and let me pull away from his sperm covered erection.

He grabbed his dick with his paws, pumped it several more times and started shooting a second but much smaller wave of cum at me. Now some think white splashes of sperm covered my face and then he finally seemed to be done with the foreplay.

"God you´re messy! What did we even shower for?"

"I´m…I´m sorry!" he panted. "But I had so much pressure and…"

POV Nick

"Start cleaning that up already!" she giggled before moving up to my face again and pushing her face into my neck.

Without any hesitation I did what she ordered and started cleaning up the mess I´ve made with my tongue. I pulled her petite little body closer to mine again and cuddled myself into her a little.

"Oh Nick, you´re such a cute little fluffy monster when you do that!"

I just ignored her and started kissing her mouth again, already bringing in the tension for the finale, and this worked pretty well to shut her up once again.

I pushed my still rock hard erection between her legs, the tip of it touching her fluffy cotton tail.

"You really don´t need any Viagra for anything!" she chuckled, before resting her head on my chest and closing her eyes in anticipation.

POV Judy

He just shook his head at my dumb question and his pulsating cock between my legs drove me nearly insane already. It was thick and warm and I just didn´t wanna wait any longer.

He teased me with this a little longer, before he finally began moving the tip of it towards my already dripping wet pussy. Awfully slowly I felt it traveling across my whole ass crack, my puckered little tailhole and then finally it arrived at my entrance, where he stopped again just for teasing purposes.

"God Nick, you´re such an..!"

"I want you to say it!" he grinned back.

"Fine…could you please put it in already? I really can´t withstand you any longer!"

"That´s what I always wanted to hear from you!" he said with a smug face.

But then he finally began pushing, and the tip of his penis entered tight little pussy with a little jolt. Slowly but with a lot of force he spread my legs apart with his massive fox pole, kissing my forehead passionately with every inch he added.

"Oh, you like that carrots?"

I just nodded in response and moaned into his chest, as he got the last two inches inside of me and started rocking up and down slowly. Now his knot kept on blocking his way inside me again.

"Oh god Nick! I know I say it every time, but your huge cock feels so amazing!"

"Quite filling, isn´t it?"

"Please do never pull it out! Make me yours and…"

POV Nick

It felt even more amazing then last time, going at it slow and passionately, but after a little while she started digging her claws into my backside without even noticing, which really hurt a little at the wounds, but set me on fire even more. So I started ramming into her more and more vigorously and it was absolutely amazing. Showering before really turned out to be a little worthless, because the sweat was running down our bodies and we we´re covered in spunk a little anyways.

"Nick!" she moaned in pleasure, meanwhile getting pounded by me in a really quick pace. "Don´t stop now!"

I granted her wish and went even harder, which pretty much threw the both of us over the edge in mere seconds, and her moaning got louder and louder with every thrust I entered her with.

"Oh yeah, that feels good!" I whispered into her ears calmly, hugging her even tighter as a warning. "Just a little more and…"

"Yes, Nick! Get it inside me please!" she begged, as I was already trying to press my knot into her tight little opening.

Then with a final thrust it went in, and we both hit our orgasms at nearly the same time.

After mine had faded slowly, and I had stopped pumping my seed into her little womb, I kept holding her in my arms tightly and kissed her several times, with my cock still stuck deep inside her.

"Oh Nick! That made it up so much for yesterday!" she panted exhausted but obviously happily.

"It did! It was so good this time!" I agreed, before trying to pull out carefully.

"No! Please keep it in for a while! It´s so big and warm and nice!"

"As you which my lady." I granted her, quite comfortable with the situation.

POV Judy

I sure had a quite nice experience this evening. Everything was just great at this place today! Nick´s mom, the showering, the sex. And now he had me in his strong but smooth arms, wrapped us in his warm and fluffy tail and gave me all of his attention. Kissing me like a thousand times and asked if I was ok from time to time. My pussy was still stretched to its limits by his massive penis and his huge knot inside me, but it felt too fantastic to let him pull it out already.

But after while of kissing and cuddling he finally did remove it and let himself fall onto the matress below us, still holding me in his arms. Then hugged me closer again, rested his already softening erection between our belly´s therefore and kissed my one last time for this evening.

"Sleep well, carrots" he whispered, before resting his chin on my head and drifting into a long and much needed sleep.

"Sleep well, Nicky" I whispered back, before cuddling myself into his neck and falling asleep myself.

* * *

Chapter 24 is coming soon, dont worry

~wurrfolf


	26. Chapter 23 - What colleagues talk about

So here you are guys, Chapter 23! ...which is more of a little transition chapter, but after reading it it´s pretty obvious whats happening next, I hope you guys like where this is going ;)

About the **Chapter 22.3** , I´m pretty much done with it, just the "finale" isn´t quite finished yet, shouldn´t take too long though ;) It will appear here as soon as its finished...

Big thanks to **AxelAshes,** for finding the time to correct this shit again!

have fun reading ;) ...and tell me what you think of course!

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 23 – What colleagues talk about (POV Nick) 

"Judy, I have an idea for getting revenge on Bogo. But I have to talk to some people for it to work..."

"I´m fine with this, as long as you don´t go too far."

My Mom just chuckled lightly as she eavesdropped on our conversation, but she didn´t say anything to stop me. Why would she?

"Wanna come with me?" I asked my partner.

"To be honest, I had in mind to just relax and do nothing today…" I was a bit surprised by her response, but I could understand why. The last few days have been a physical and emotional rollercoaster.

"Ok, I´m fine with that. I´ll meet Clawhauser and Fangmayer later, we have to set something up."

"Alright, I´ll stay here for today, if that isn´t a problem for you, Vera!"

She just shook her head and smiled. I took it that she was welcome to have Judy for company.

After breakfast I brought my plate and coffee mug to the kitchen sink and checked my trousers for my wallet, phone and the car keys. I wore shorts and a blue Hawaiian shirt without a tie today, because Judy told me it doesn´t suit me so well, on this occasion I agreed with her fashion sense.

Now sure that I had everything, I went around the table, kissed Judy on the forehead and waved quickly to my Mom as I left.

"See you later, ladies!"

"Have fun Nicky!" they told, in near perfect harmony. They started giggling as a result. I gave them one last cheeky smile and made my way to the garage.

Before firing up the engine I checked the "Prank the Chief" group again and told them I was on my way. Clawhauser, Fangmayer and Wolfheart were off duty for today as well, so they all agreed to assist me with my revenge on Bogo for what he did to us yesterday. The meetup point was the central park near the ZPD, but I knew we had to move somewhere else pretty soon, because that monster of a police car would draw a lot of attention, and Bogo is likely to see us from his office window anyway.

I had no other vehicle to drive, unfortunately. But I wasn´t about to lose the chance to be the biggest show off in the city! So I decided against my better judgement and prepared to join them in the park, to demonstrate how cool it is to be me right now, in the sports car of the century!

I send them an "ok, see you in five min" and maneuvered out of the garage, careful not to damage it or the car itself.

 **POV Fangmeyer**

We stood beside Wolfheart´s Police car and waited for Nick, who told us he was on the way. The central park was busy as ever this morning, children playing football, tourists looking around and elderly people sitting on park benches enjoying the warm morning sun. None of us had a police uniform on, but since none of us owned a car, we had to use a standard Police vehicle.

"Do you think Nick and Judy are really going at it already?" Max asked curiously, but with the same amount of mature coolness in his voice.

Normally I wasn´t the guy to talk about this sort of private stuff about myself or my colleagues, but with Nick this was totally different already. He was that new guy, who was so much needed in the ZPD for a long time. He was cool, not too much caring about ranks or staying politically correct all the time and most importantly, he showed us how normal even police officers can be. So I didn´t really care about my colleagues talking about their, or other people's sex lives anymore, which made me feel sort of dirty, but somehow sort of cool on the other hand as well.

"Oh I bet they do!" Clawhauser suggested. "Didn´t you see how much they love each other yesterday?"

"I´m just curious…you know, because of their size difference and stuff?"

"Why don´t you just ask him later?" Clawhauser asked, already sounding quite annoyed by Max´s childish grinning.

"What about you Max, when did you get laid the last time?" I asked in return, surprising him a little.

"Oh, I don´t even know anymore…" he sighed in slight frustration. "What about you Daniel?"

I took a look at my watch. "About two hours ago…" I answered calmly, giving him a confident smiling, which annoyed him even more. "How do you think I can stay this calm every day?"

Before he could answer, we were interrupted by a really loud engine. We started looking out for him and spotted him just before he turned left onto the street, where our car was parked. He parked the monstrously loud and sexy sports car with the ZPD painting at the sidewalk and got out of the driver´s side, of course with his sunglasses on. Half of the park turned their attention towards us and Nick seemed to enjoy that quite a lot.

We couldn´t help but smile stupidly at his stylish arrival.

"Good morning officers!" he greeted, smiling with an air of superior about him.

"Such a show off!" I greeted back before returning the fist-bump he gave the three of us.

"Looking good today, Nick! Had a good night?" Wolfheart snickered.

Surprisingly for me he hesitated for a moment before answering, but I was pretty sure he had good reasons for his answer.

"Yeah, finally I had a good one. The last two were pretty fucked up, so to speak…"

"Slept bad because of the hostage taking?" Clawhauser asked, with a clear intention of course.

"Yeah…because of the hostage taking…" he replied, obviously trying to hide something. But he knew how to change the topic, even if it wasn't a problem with his ability to dodge questions at the moment. "So which one of you wants to go in my car?" He asked.

Of course no one hesitated even for a second and he was unable to hide a wide grin.

"Benji, Max, just follow me if you can keep up, I´ll try my best with the throttle…"

I knew it was too clever to not annoy him about the topic relating to him and Judy again. I grinned widely at Wolfheart and Clawhauser, who trotted towards their police car as Nick made his way towards our ride.

"Too bad this car has only two seats, isn´t it?" I asked ironically, before closing the door on my side and checking out the amazingly cool looking interior. He knew exactly what I was talking about and just smiled.

"You´re the only one I can trust with not telling some made up shit about me and Judy to anybody…"

"I do not have any reason to do so, why would I?"

He nodded understandingly and started the massive engine behind us, which sent a shiver down my spine. Holy shit this car was loud!

Slowly he steered it around the car of our colleagues and waited for them to get behind us.

"What are they saying about us?" He asked after a while, barely sounding offended or sarcastic at all.

I hesitated for a moment, but I was pretty sure he could predict most of it by himself already, so I just went for it.

"You know, it´s as simple as it seems. 'Are they really this close? Do they care about being from different species, predator and prey…'"

He raised an eyebrow as he noticed that I hesitated with telling him the last two things, but I could tell from his expression that he wouldn´t be mad at me for saying it.

"And of course they talk about you two having sex and how much your size difference matters…"

He just chuckled a little and nodded then.

"I didn´t really expect anything else. But to be honest, I do not really care about answering that, neither does Judy. But I honestly want to hear what you guys think of us before answering that!" He told me calmly, but obviously excited about what I was going to say.

"Well…I think you couldn´t even care less about what they say about you being a different species than her."

"Correct."

"…you two are even closer to each other than any of us can think of."

"Yes."

"And I think your size difference spices things up for the both of you…since you´re not afraid to talk about it…"

"Couldn´t describe any better myself! The sex is absolutely amazing and I couldn´t be happier with anything else at the moment." He answered, sounding quite confident while doing so.

We joined the highway and our colleagues were still behind us, but since Nick wasn't concentrating on driving because of our conversation, Wolfheart thought it was a good idea to challenge us by accelerating his car as fast as possible and then overtaking us.

"Nick, could you please…" I asked with a childish, over excited grin of anticipation on my face.

Since the highway was pretty much empty this morning, the fox got onto the left lane and got besides our colleagues in a couple of seconds, matching speed with them and looking through the window to see their expressions.

We were going at a hundred miles per hour already, but then Nick slammed his foot down and painted black tire marks onto the road below us. Like a slingshot we hit the 200MP/H mark and the standard police car simply disappeared behind us.

POV Nick

I never imagined to hear any swear words from him, but it made my day even better.

"Holy Fuck! That thing is fast!" he shouted out in excitement.

I just released the throttle and simply let the car roll for a while, to give our colleagues a chance to catch up. We had to leave the highway at the next exit and they must know where we are going next. We were going towards Gazelle's house, and since I was the only one who knew where it was they had to follow me there. Gazelle had offered Judy and me to visit her someday to make up for that ruined night after her concert.

As a way of repaying us, she gave us her business card, which contained a phone number where I was able to reach her this morning and she told me where her home was, so we could discuss my plan of getting revenge on Bogo. I was a little surprised that she agreed with helping out, but she seemed to be as excited as we were on the telephone.

But it would take us some more minutes to get there, and therefore I decided to talk about something more intense with Fangmeyer. I needed to talk with somebody about this, and I knew he was good at keeping secrets. Also he had a slight clue of it already.

"Did you ever get the idea of using Night Howlers to spice up your sex life?" I asked him casually, which really surprised him, just as I had expected it too.

POV Daniel

"Nick!? That's a really…wait…"

"Exactly. Since you´re the interrogation supervisor, you probably heard what Finnick was talking about…"

"Y-yes…I mean…no…"

"Yeah, do not try it, it´s a really stupid idea. I got poisoned by Judy´s sister that night at her family´s barn, and it was a really rough time for both of us. I mean for me and Judy. I just wanted to talk with somebody about this…"

He hesitated for another moment, which I expected, but then he found his courage again.

"Am I allowed to ask you more direct questions about this?"

"Anything."

"Do those Night Howlers turn you on sexually? Or do you need to compensate the anger induced by the drug somehow?"

"She mixed it with Viagra. She thought the Night Howlers would make me lose my mind and the Viagra would turn me on…"

"Why did she even..?"

"She wanted to have sex with me. Don´t even ask me why, I don´t know either. And if Judy hadn´t saved her, I would have raped her quite brutally. So do me a favor and don´t ever try that with your girlfriend. It could end really painful for the both of you!" he said with a regretful chuckle.

"So that´s the fucked up night you were talking about?"

He nodded and slowed down the car in order to leave the highway at the exit coming up. Benji and Max meanwhile had caught up with us and Nick kept the car on a speed they could easily catch up with right now.

"Well…if she doesn´t hate you for that…"

"She knew it wasn´t my fault, so she forgave me without even blaming me."

"One more reason to love her."

"You´re saying it…" he affirmed.

After a short pause filled with silence, I thought about changing the topic, and I knew how.

"So are you taking Clawhauser or Wolfheart with you on the way back?"

"Clawhauser would talk about how cute we are and Max will ask me about my sex life, and I don´t quite know which mood I´ll be in afterwards to deal with either…" he chuckled, before turning right at the first road in the little town we entered.

"Tell Max anything and the whole ZPD knows about it a day later."

"I know, but I'm thinking about telling him we´re not having sex. You understand?" he asked.

I nodded before grinning widely. "So he tells everyone how much of a show off you are, and that you´re still a virgin or haven't had sex with Judy yet, and then…"

"…when he finds out, probably from Judy, he looks like the biggest fool in the ZPD." He finished my train of thought.

"That would be so amazingly funny, go for it!"

"You do not know anything about this!" he said while winking happily.

He suddenly stopped the car in front of a giant gate, leading to a small castle build on a hill which was surrounded by a giant fence. He parked the car next to the sidewalk and turned off the engine.

"That was pretty close on the highway, wasn´t it?" Wolfheart chuckled, as we met up in front of the gate.

"Holy crap that car is fast!" I told him, grinning widely just to annoy him a little.

"Anyways…officer Wilde, what´s your plan?"

"Oh, you´ll see soon," he explained, grinning widely in anticipation. Then he rang the doorbell.

"Who is there, what do you want?" an unfriendly voice asked through the speaker.

"This is officer Nicholas Wilde from the ZPD, may I talk to miss Gazelle please, she knows why I´m here…"

"Really, can you prove your identity, mister… _step aside chucky, let them in already_ ," we heard Gazelle's chuckling voice in the background, just a second before the gate started opening itself.

"Nick, you´re officially the most awesome fox in history!" Clawhauser whispered in disbelief, as we made our way up to the giant house.

"I know!" he answered before putting on his sunglasses, "I know Clawhauser."

* * *

so that´s it for this one, hope you enjoyed it a little ;)

comments:

-CaveRaider: don´t worry, nice to see you´re still here ;) contact me in the PM´s if you need something or want to pre read ;)

-WolfAssasin25: thanks for understanding me ;)

-Matthew742: hope this comes close to the smash hit you hoped for ^^ thanks for the nice words!

Anyways, see you soon guys ;)

~furrwolf


	27. Chapter 24 - Revenge (prank the chief)

Hey there, sorry for the long waiting times.

So here it finally is, and I hope you guys enjoy it a little.

 **This was a hell of a lot of work, and no matter if you liked it or you totally hated it, you´re comments are the only payment I get and I would really appreciate if you tell me what you think!**

Big thanks to **AxelAshes** for the correction again. Check out his Stories as well, if you´re into " **Fire Emblem** ", his writing is quite amazing!

Music that inspired me: The offspring - You´re gonna go far kid; RedOne - Dont you need somebody; Avicii - Trouble;

Remember to leave some feedback!

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 24 – Revenge (BOV Bogo)

It has been three days after I had tested Officers Wilde and Hopps for their abilities, and they still were the main topic among all other officers whenever something was said. There was never anybody who went through the ranks as fast as them, just where did Judy just find this guy?

I was in my office, like always, and nothing in particular was happening...Again.

Petty robberies here and there, some drag racers got reported, some little rumbles here and there, but there was nothing freaking important to handle! It seemed like since Hopps and Wilde arrived, nobody wanted to even try something illegal anymore.

After 90 minutes of doing nothing but playing stupid games on my phone, the cable telephone on my desk began ringing, lazily I accepted the call.

"Chief Bogo!" Clawhauser's excited and concerned voice shouted into my ear.

"What is it Clawhauser?" I asked, annoyed from the loud yelling.

"I got an emergency call from Gazelle! She said somebody broke into her house and knocked out all her security guards! She is hiding behind a shelf and she hears footsteps coming closer to her!"

Adrenaline shot into my veins and I took a look at the schedule on my table.

"Aren´t there any officers around? Did you contact them already?"

"I did! But ever since the hostage taking, they are scared, especially of criminals this powerful! Should I call Nick and Judy for this, I know they´re on vaca…"

"I´m taking care of this myself!" I interrupted him loudly, before slamming the phone onto its dock and rushing out of my office. If a little fox and a bunny can take care of a hostage taking, I could easily handle something like this. Gazelle needs me now, and I was the one to save her!

I ran towards the armory chamber. Inside I retrieved my heavy-duty armor and two semi-automatic dart rifles, which I tugged onto my belt whilst rushing towards the reception on the main floor.

"Clawhauser, I´ll handle this by myself. Tell me when you know anything new!"

He simply nodded in a combination of fear and excitement, and looked at this computer screen for any updates on the situation.

I didn´t wait any longer and went for the third floor of the garage, where I got into my personal police vehicle and steered onto the streets of Zootopia as fast as possible. It took a while to exit the garage, but I knew where I had to go, and I knew I had to be fast. That was all that mattered right now.

POV Clawhauser

"Perfect!" Nick said, as the door felt into its lock behind Chief Bogo. "Come on Benji, we have to be there before him!" he said enthusiastically, pulling me with him.

"Thanks for taking over my shift, Don!" I quickly told Trunkaby, who just had joined us in the reception area. He simply nodded and gave a friendly wink.

"Remember to send me a copy of that video please!"

"We will! See you Don!" Nick farewelled, pushing me even faster out of the police building.

There it was, the most badass police car ever built, driven by the most badass police couple in history.

We really hurried to get in and Nick started the engine, even before I got my seat belt fixed.

He turned on the police sirens and accelerated into traffic as fast as possible, which was really freaking fast. But since everyone on the road made room for us, we didn´t really had a problem with getting through the afternoon traffic.

"Hopefully Bogo didn't seen us…" Nick said while checking his rear mirror for a moment.

"I don´t think so.' I coughed, "His car is on the third level in the garage, needs at least two minutes to get out of there!" I explained, now a little calmer.

"Oh Benji I´m so excited for this, everything is perfect! Gazelle's bodyguards lay around and pretend to be unconscious, the lights are off, the black light works amazingly with the colors, and he won't even see it coming! We even took the flashlight out of this armor!"

"Yeah, it´s so awesome Gazelle is letting us do this!"

"I bet she is having a lot of fun doing this herself. But yeah, it's cool that she's doing this despite the circumstances..."

We joined the highway and Nick gave his car the pedal to build up our lead on Bogo.

"He even gave us an extra advantage with this car!" I grinned happily, still trying to hold onto something to handle the sheer speed of the car.

"I can't wait to see his face when we get him!" he answered, really concentrated on the road.

Four minutes later we arrived at Gazelle's house, where more than four police cars were parked already, all of them owned by our colleagues who knew about the prank.

The doors opened for us and we surrounded the house, hiding the car at the back in order to hide it from the Chief´s view.

"Nick, Benji! You made it!" Gazelle greeted us, who were waiting inside with Judy, Fangmeyer, my mother and some of her background dancers, which she had called exclusively for our little surprise party.

All of them were adorned in many different neon colors, in the black light which they had turned on for testing purposes already, they all looked really fucking amazing. In the near total darkness of the room you could not see anything more than just some colorful stripes and dots, which made it even more perfect for what Nick had planned.

"Come on, get that shirt off Nick!" Judy chuckled, already holding a selection of neon colors in her hands.

Nick did as she ordered it and took of the t-shirt he was wearing.

"Oh Judy, I´m a little jealous!" Gazelle began joking, as Judy started painting his partner's body in different colors.

"He really is a handsome little foxy!" she remarked with a giggle.

He just smirked and chuckled a little, I stood there and stared at him in awe. That fox somehow was my idol right now, and I could not take my eyes of him, even if I really tried to.

"Hurry guys, his car is in sight already!" Fangmeyer's radio went off and we were instantly in alert.

Judy added some last stripes on Nick's body and then everyone got in their positions.

"Benji, come on!" Gazelle whispered to me, waving with her hands hastily. I felt my cheeks turning red again and followed her to our hiding spot. "We forgot to paint you!" she giggled excitedly, before reaching out for the color selection and began to paint me.

POV Bogo

After what had felt like hours, I finally arrived at the gate to her giant estate with the castle in the middle. My heart was still racing and it got faster and faster as I stepped on the brakes and got out of my car. Wolfheart and some of the other guy´s from on duty were already there and stood in front of the closed gate.

"Chief, finally!" Wolfheart greeted hastily. "Clawhauser informed us you´d be coming! But we have a problem! We cannot get in, there is nobody to open the gates. We believe the housebreakers are still inside!"

"Boost me over that fence, I´m going in there!"

"But Chief, we…"

"Don´t ask and just do it!" I yelled at him, and my colleagues helped me immediately.

POV Max Wolfheart

Nick's plan had worked brilliantly. The chief indeed wanted to be the hero of the day by saving the city´s favorite popstar from the murderous housebreakers, and he wanted to do it all by himself as it seemed.

So we boosted him over the fence and he went for Gazelle´s house without any hesitation.

Before the big front door of the house, he found some "unconscious" tigers laying around, which really were some of her security guards who pretended to be knocked out. "Just by chance" the entrance was slightly open, so Bogo could easily enter the house without any trouble such as kick in the door.

As soon as he was inside, the gate we were standing at opened itself for us, we followed him after a little while in order to be there as well when the big surprise happens. Gazelle told us about all the side entrances which we could enter through.

"This fox is amazing!" I thought to myself, not able to hide a little grin in anticipation.

POV Bogo

This was my first real mission in years, and therefore I was missing a lot of routine. The fact that I was about to save Gazelle did not really make it easier, but the worst thing at the moment was that the housebreakers must have cut the electricity wires, because there was not a single light was on in the whole castle and it got darker and darker with every step I took deeper into the darkness.

"Where is my damn flashlight? Why is that stupid shit just missing right now?" I cursed in anger, but not too loud so nobody could hear me. I shut my mouth and listened for footsteps and other sounds that may give away the perpetrators.

Inside the house there were some more unconscious tigers laying around, which really worried me. Why the hell could not they even hinder the thieves a little?

Then I heard somebody talking, "She must be in here somewhere…she cannot hide in here forever…" were some phrases I heard from the door in front of me, and I did not wait for another second to open that door and peek inside, my dart gun pointed into the pitch dark room as I entered.

Suddenly the door locked behind me, it was not heavy to open but when it closed it slammed shut with an audible sound. It seemed to move by itself or it was forcefully closed behind me. I simply ignored it and tried futilely to see anything but black in the room I was standing in.

"Who is there?" I asked loudly, to get the housebreakers attention towards me. Which maybe was a really stupid idea, but it was the sheer tension which made me act like this in the moment.

Nothing happened and I got some steps further into the room, trying to watch the corners of the room diligently even though I could barely see anything.

"Chief, behind you!" someone yelled and I turned around instinctively, not even thinking of what I was doing.

A second later my weapon was knocked out of my hands and I started searching for my second one, which I had tugged onto my belt earlier. It was missing as well and now I was standing unarmed and nearly blind in this stupid castle, not knowing who my enemies even are. Great, I pretty much fucked everything up!

"Who is there?" I asked again, not able to hide the fear in my voice, "Whoever you are, this is not going out well for you!" I warned, which really sounded kind of ridiculous in my situation.

"Oh really, isn´t it?" the same voice asked me again, now from pretty much exactly in front of me. Then it started giggling a little and instantly I had a very bad feeling that was foreboding. I knew that voice, but I did not quite want to believe it yet.

Suddenly, the room was illuminated by black light very poorly, and a bunch of colorful lines and dots became visible in front of me.

Then a pretty powerful drum beat went off, accompanied by some guitar riffs, and the small creature in front of me started banging his head to the beat. It could tell it was a freaking fox by now and I knew exactly which one it was. What a bastard!

(music: The offspring – You´re gonna go far kid)

 _"_ _Show my how to lie, you´re getting better all the time;_

 _and turning all against the one, is an art that´s hard to teach;_

 _Set´s off an unsuspecting herd, and as you step back in the line, a mob jumps to their feet…"_

Now suddenly there were about fifteen people around me, most of them also painted with different colors on their bodies. They started jumping and dancing to the beat, which matched the lyrics pretty well.

 _"_ _Now dance, fucker, dance;_

 _Man, he never had a chance;_

 _And no one even knew;_

 _It was really only you…"_

Now there were more colorful and brighter lights activated, and now I fully realized, who exactly was messing with me.

 _"_ _And now you steal away;_

 _Take him out today;_

 _Nice work you did;_

 _You´re gonna go far, kid"_

There was Judy, Fangmeyer, the freaking Wolfheart who helped boost me over the fence, Clawhauser the old jelly-head, who was dancing with Gazelle, some of Gazelle's "unconscious" security guards, Mrs. Wilde, and last but not least Nick P. Wilde himself, who was rolling around on the floor in laughter the whole time.

 _"_ _With a thousand lies;_

 _And a good disguise;_

 _Hit ém right between the eyes;_

 _Hit ém right between the eyes;_

I honestly was about to let out all the rage onto him that moment, kick him out of the ZPD and send him in prison for the rest of his life. But then I realized how amazing all of this actually was, how good the mood was among all of them and how much work they actually invested into this prank. I just rested my face in my palms in defeat and started laughing with them.

 _"_ _When you walk away;_

 _Nothing more to say;_

Damn how much I loved that song…

 _"_ _See the lightning in your eyes;_

 _See ém running for their lives"_

My thoughts had circled about Nick's promise on taking revenge on me before, but I figured he would not have the guts to really do anything, even though he did not have anything to fear from me. But now my covers were down and I could not do anything about it anyways.

"Why the fuck is Clawhauser dancing with Gazelle? How did he even get here, wasn´t he at the ZPD when I left? How did he get there this fa…" my view went down towards Nick again and I knew why. I was the one who gave him that car.

"Hey Chief, didn´t I tell you I´ll get my revenge?"

"You got promoted to a fucking detective, Wilde!" I snickered back with a mixture of sounding offended and amused in the same time.

"And you got a private party in Gazelle's palace!" he answered sheepishly. "Trunkaby took Clawhauser's place and Chief Rhinowiz is taking care of your shift! Relax and enjoy it, Chief!"

I was about to tell him that he was not in any position to simply change somebody's shift, but since Clawhauser and Rhinowiz must have agreed to this, I figured it had to be alright as it was.

Judy winked and smiled at me happily, took Nick´s paw, lifted him off of the floor and then she started dancing with him, which looked really cute and inspiring.

I watched them for a little while, still not quite able to believe what was happening right now, but then I got distracted by something much more beautiful.

The quite happy and widely smiling Gazelle came towards me, dressed in the same beautiful clothing she wore on stage when she was singing, painted with the same colors as Nick and all the others. She reached out for my hooves, which I offered her, quite awestruck, before she started dancing with me, just like she did with Clawhauser half a minute earlier. This had to be the best day of my life so far, even if I was not quite sure if I was dreaming or not.

POV Nick

Everything was perfect. I kept on dancing with my bunny lady for nearly half an hour, so was Bogo, Gazelle, Clawhauser and all the others. I could tell from their expression that they all had the times of their lives. Even I had not imagined that a famous and professional popstar like Gazelle would have this much fun with things like this, or even agree on the idea, but she did and it was really amazing.

With the many different colors on our bodies, it looked like we were having a rave party in here and it sort of was one, because our moves matched the beats of the music, and the music was really good and danceable.

As everyone was exhausted, we lowered the volume a little and went to Gazelle's lounge which was in the next room. There was a fancy little bar at one side of the room and she offered us to pick whatever we liked.

I carried Judy towards the comfy sofa in the middle of the room, where we rested ourselves into a pillow and started cuddling with each other.

"Nick, this idea was amazing!" she confessed with a sparkle of joy in her eyes, "Just look at how happy he is!" She then giggled, pointing towards Bogo with her paws.

Bogo stood at the bar with Daniel, Benji and Gazelle of course, and he did not seem angry or bad tempered in any way anymore.

I think I have really done him a favor with this, and I think I really changed his life a little as well.

What a great day so far…

* * *

So here it is, hope you enjoyed it a little. There will be another chapter for this party, I´m already working on that.

Remember to leave some feedback!

~furrwolf


	28. Chapter 25 - Gazelle in love?

Well then, here you are, Chapter 25. Hope you enjoy it a little.

As always, thanks to **AxelAshes** for correcting it and to **the 9 people who still give a shit on commenting this.**

Comments answered down below!

* * *

 **The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 25 – Gazelle in love? (POV Bogo)

"So Wilde wasn´t lying when he told you he knows a lot of people, was he?" Fangmeyer asked me with a cheeky little grin on his face, as we clinked our glasses with each other.

Gazelle just shrugged her shoulders and smiled, happy to see how much joy she brought everybody by helping out with Nick's prank.

"How much did he pay for this?" I asked ironically, making everybody giggle.

"He and Judy saved the whole city twice, I think it's the least I could do!"

"Well, I guess I have to confess…I really fell for it!"

"Did you know he was at the ZPD when you were going out?" Clawhauser grinned. "He was the one who removed your flashlight and the dart´s of your guns…"

"Let me guess, his new car stood right outside the entrance and you set off, even before I got into my car in the garage?"

Clawhauser nodded and everybody started laughing again.

"And you even found the time to paint colors on him?"

"Suits him well, doesn´t it?" Gazelle asked sheepishly, staring at him while doing so. "Too bad he is disposed already…" she sighed ironically, but somehow sounding a tiny bit jealous.

POV Fangmayer

I could not help myself but grin widely at Bogo´s and Benji´s reaction to her comment about Nick. I asked her earlier if she could say that, so she was not able to hide a little grin as well, which made the moment even more perfect.

Since I knew how much Benji and Bogo fell in love with her, just like many of her fans have, I asked her if she could say that in case that situation appears, and luckily it did.

But even more interesting about this was, that she seemed to genuinely like Nick. The way she talked to him and the way she was talking about him. From what I could tell, he really could have chances dating her, if he was not in love with Judy already.

But it was obvious that he did not give a damn about dating Gazelle. When seeing him making out with his beloved bunny lady, it seemed like nothing I life could split them apart, and you could not do anything but feel happy for them.

I sensed that Bogo and Clawhauser are now jealous of him after Gazelle had dropped that comment. The atmosphere in our little group became slightly awkward, no one know what to say or do after that. Luckily there were enough other things to distract them...

POV Judy

"Just look at them!" Nick whispered, pointing towards Bogo and Clawhauser, who were standing at the bar with Gazelle and Fangmeyer.

I could not help but giggle a little. I have not seen the Chief this excited before! Maybe at the ZPD after the hostage taking, but his expression was now even greater than before.

"Daniel is the only one who doesn´t look like he is totally in love with her…" I whispered back.

"Fangmeyer has a girlfriend, I don't think…"

Nick's mom had just joined them at the bar, got herself a drink as well and clinked glasses with Gazelle, with a sort of naturalness as if she knew her for a long time already.

"She really is your Mother!" I giggled in amusement.

"Were you expecting something else?"

"I want to chat with them for a bit!" I told him excitedly before kissing his forehead and hopping off the sofa towards them.

POV Nick

I just kept laying there for a while, enjoying the situation and trying to understand something from their conversation at the bar. But since me and Judy were not busy on the sofa anymore, I was soon joined by some of my colleagues.

"Damn Nick, that´s freaking hot what you got there!" Wolfheart snickered, resting himself right beside me.

I just kept my quiet and smiled mischievously, which made him even more unsure about what to believe now.

"Do you think Bogo has a chance on dating Gazelle someday?" he asked me then.

"I really cannot tell what she is into. Why don´t you try?"

"Are you kidding me, why would she even think about…"

"Well, if you don´t try, you´ll never know." I told him, turning my attention towards him on purpose this time. "As a handsome wolf like you, I wouldn´t miss the chance either if I were you…since her latest hit-single is even called "Try everything"…"

I got exactly the reaction I expected to get from him, but I managed to keep my cool and act like I was meaning it. He stuttered in disbelief and did not quite know what to say about my suggestion.

"But I...I´m not like you! You´re cool, you don´t mind talking to people like her at all, and…"

"Are you scared of pissing off the chief?" I asked with a slightly evil grin on my face.

"What´s the topic, Wolfheart´s virginity?" Fangmeyer asked suddenly, while joining us on the sofa.

I nearly rolled off the couch from the laugh attack that shook me. Daniel was the last one to say something like this, and it was perfectly timed. Normally Wolfheart was the one to talk about the dirty stuff, and now he was the one to suffer on the other end of the conversation.

"What´s so funny, Wilde?" Bogo asked me, joining the table as well alongside with all the others.

"Nothing is funny, Daniel just told him a stupid joke!" Max tried to change the topic, which absolutely did not work out for him.

Fangmeyer just grinned widely. I was still not able to stop laughing.

"Tell us that joke as well, please! I didn´t hear any good jokes in a while!" Gazelle asked, and I nearly fainted from laugher by the thought of telling her. Now even Daniel was laughing loudly, which was a rare sight as well, and Wolfheart looked like he wanted to die in shame.

"Excuse me for a second guys, I have to go for little Wolves! Where do I find the…"

"Oh, just outside this room is a hallway, go down that and on your left is a restroom!" Gazelle pointed out. He made his way as quickly as possible, obviously in an attempt to avoid us.

"Thank you Miss!" he said, before he disappeared out of sight.

"So what did you talk about?" Gazelle asked again, slightly grinning in anticipation of hearing something funny. We decided not to be so harsh on him.

"It was something pretty unfair what we said to him, we better not bother him with that anymore…"

"He´s probably right, it´s not an appropriate topic to talk about…" Fangmeyer agreed politely.

POV Gazelle

I already had a lot of fun this evening, but something was still missing. It felt like I was reliving those great evenings in my youth: when I was with my best friends and we played party games all night long, didn´t cared about the next morning or staying "professional" or political correct all the time. Since I was so much of a superstar these days, I barely had any real friends and or people to party with. Now I was quite excited about what was going to happen this evening. What I really missed from the old days was somebody to flirt with, someone who I really liked and who I could talk about with other girls. Talking about love and stuff.

I liked all of them to an extent. Chief Bogo was more of the tough guy on the outside, strongly believing in the law and being the man to handle the job, but on the inside he was a really kind and understanding person. He had an uncertain but delicate sort of humor and what I really liked about him was how he handled getting pranked like this. I was not quite sure if he would stay calm or if he would throw Nick out of the ZPD for what he did, but he took it with humor and now he´s pretty happy as it seems.

Clawhauser was more of the fluffy best friend guy, being really honest with anybody and helping them out whenever he could. But on the inside I believed he could be a really cool party animal, once he is activated.

I knew little about the other officers here so far, except from Judy obviously. Fangmeyer seemed to be the calm and relaxed person with sly, but funny patters from time to time.

Nick´s mom, Mrs. Wilde, who introduced herself as Vera to me, was exactly the sort of lady I always wanted to meet in my life. She knew a lot about life, was not shy to talk about more spicy topics, and I knew exactly where Nick´s sense of humor and his coolness came from.

Last but not least, in my little group of guests there was Nick. The one who came up with all of this. The savior of the foxes. And oh my god, I adored him.

I tried hard not to show it, but really was jealous of Judy for being his girlfriend. He was handsome in every way, even more with the colorful stripes on his half naked body. His mischievous smile sent a shiver down my spine every time he did it and his calm but friendly way of talking with others made happy as well for some reason. He is the first male in years who I am really attracted to. As stupid as it would sound out of my mouth, I do not really stand a chance against Judy in this.

But nevertheless I wanted to know more about him. He seems to have a lot of little secrets and I wanted to know some of them.

"Hey Chief?" Nick asked suddenly, while putting his glass back down onto the table. "Did you really not realize that your guns weren´t even loaded when you grabbed them?"

"I´m going to hear that until the end of my career, aren´t I?" he sighed. "But no, I didn´t. Since that hostage taking, all of us are a little scared of what could happen at any time, and to anyone! And since the two best officers I have are on vacation…"

"Pretty sure that´s the reason, Chief." Nick chuckled, amused. "But I bet you didn´t even believe me as I said I´d take revenge for that…"

"Are we playing truth or dare right now? Wilde I already confessed your victory on me!" he admitted lightheartedly.

POV Nick

"Well, that´s actually not a bad idea!" Gazelle suggested amused. "Let´s play a little game of truth or dare! Nick! Describe your last night in three words!" She asked me, obviously trying to bring me out of my cool. For some reason they all loved it when it came to embarrassing me, but since I was used to it already I was able to handle the pressure quite well.

"Yes Wilde, tell us about you a little!" Bogo supported her, grinning widely all over sudden. Since Judy just smiled and shrugged their shoulders, I decided to make a little game out of this and say something they would not expect.

"Well, since this is so important for you…I think I´m gonna go with: Quiet, depressing and lonely." I answered dryly, which worked brilliantly. Everyone except Fangmeyer, Judy and my mother, who knew I was joking, let their jaw drop onto the floor and started at me in disbelief.

"And since Judy wants me to sleep in another room, I have to follow her rules…"

Still there was silence, I enjoyed their stunned faces.

"That´s bullshit!" Bogo said after a little while, shaking his head confidently.

"Judy how can you be so cruel to him?" Gazelle asked, truthfully sounding a little offended. But Judy just shrugged her shoulders and try to act normally, so my act wouldn´t be discovered so quickly.

"No, I think it´s not!" Wolfheart interrupted suddenly, joining us on the sofa again. "He told me about his struggles at night, must be quite depressing for him…"

Oh my god this was so perfect, now Max tried redeeming himself by destroying my "player-image", telling everybody about me not having sex with Judy, it supported my story perfectly in that moment.

My mom shut her mouth as well, because she understood my sort of humor and Bogo and Clawhauser had a noticeable little grin on their faces, as they heard what Wolfheart said.

Only problem was, that Daniel and Judy could not hide a little smile as well, which made the other ones a little unsure about what to believe.

But nevertheless, I tried switching the topic again, letting them their time to think about what they just heard.

"Chief, did you know we captured everything on camera?" I asked him again, to bring a new topic that would draw much attention.

"Have I really been so much of a bad person to you, Wilde?" Bogo sighed.

"No, you haven´t, but I thought I would you a favor with saving those moments for you!"

"I really have no chance of winning this somehow, don't I?"

POV Gazelle

Nick just shook his head and grinned at Bogo in victory.

"My problem is that I cannot fire you for what you did today…" he sighed, but with a slight smile on his face.

"Nick, what´s up with all the scratches on your body? Did Judy do that as well?" Clawhauser asked all of sudden, he gained some evil looks from Judy therefore.

Nick just grinned at her but shook his head then. "No, I sort of did this to myself by being an idiot." He answered, apparently not wanting to talk about this.

I however was pretty sure Judy did this to him, maybe because I really was jealous on her, but I couldn´t explain how she might have did this in the first place. How could this fox still be in love with her so much?

"And you two got promoted to detectives?" I casually asked, of course knowing most of the details since Nick and Judy told me before.

"I gave them the brand new high speed chase car and sent some "criminals" after them, to test out if they could handle this. The results didn't really surprise me after what they had shown at the hostage taking, but now I have the rights and the evidence to promote them." Bogo started explaining. "But you should have seen their faces when I told them!" he told me, grinning widely at Nick especially.

Nick just smiled, letting the chief enjoy the moment a little and took a sip of his glass again.

"Oh I would have loved seeing that!" I happily stated.

"Well, the Chief is good when it comes to "pranking" his colleagues. Remember what he did to Daniel before promoting him to the interrogation supervisor?" Officer Wolfheart asked Clawhauser, who instantly began to smile.

"Oh yeah, that was so hilarious!" he agreed. Fangmeyer just sighed a little, but accepted the humor in it nevertheless.

Chief Bogo was unable hide a little grin as well.

"Never heard of that story!" Nick told him, excited.

"Yeah, tell us Daniel!" Judy insisted. "You never tell any stories about yourself!"

"Alright, Alright…" the lion sighed, before starting to tell us.

…

POV Nick

After Daniel was finished with his story and everybody calmed down a little from their laughter, the others decided to turn the music a little louder and dance a little more.

I headed for the bar again, where I asked Gazelle´s "barkeeper", who was just one of the tigers which were known as her security and her background dancers, to mix me two drinks without any alcohol. One for me and one for Judy, who asked me to bring her the same drink as I.

But Judy was too busy to take her drink, she was dancing with my mother, so I left it on the table for her and joined Wolfheart on the couch again.

"I don´t think anyone here has a chance of getting closer to her…" Max told me with a little sigh, but not really bad tempered or anything

"What makes you think that?"

"She is in love already, but she won´t have much chances with him…" he explained, smiling towards me sheepishly.

"That´s bullshit. What makes you think she is in love with me?"

"She stares at you, you´re the only one who really makes her smile and she wants to know things about you. It´s pretty obvious for all of us, especially for Bogo and Clawhauser!" he giggled.

"Even if, she doesn't stand any chance against Judy!" I explained, chuckling a little at Wolfheart's proposition.

"Didn´t you see how offended she was as you told her about how "cruel" Judy is to you at night?"

"And you think she wants to make it up to me for that?" I joked ironically.

"Oh I bet you could make that popstar sleep with you tonight, if you wanted to!" he said, being quite confident while telling me.

"Well, there is only one way to find out!" I stated confidently, before getting off of the sofa and making my way towards the Gazelle.

"Nick?!" Wolfheart asked, now surprised and slightly staggered. "Nick!"

* * *

Dayumn that cliffhanger…

Comments:

-Zayasjosh100: yeah, you liked it?

-Guest: forgot to build in that line ^^ but it´s not fitting perfectly here anyways…

-Thanash: better?

-Matthew742: The song is great, no doubt ;) Did you listen to it while reading? I did while writing though ^^

-the Red Omega: not sure about the internet thing, but the video will appear later ;)

-DJ: isn´t there enough romance yet? Ok, I´ll try to add some…

-TheDaVinciHP: I´m grateful for every comment I get! Thanks for motivating me a little ;) How are you doing with your story, do you need any feedback from me? I´m glad to help wherever I can ;)

-Guest: thanks

-Guest007: thanks

thanks for reading, see you soon!

~furrwolf


	29. Chapter 26 - Crushing dreams

Thanks to **AxelAshes** for correcting.

 **Remember to leave a comment!** Feedback is my only payment.

* * *

 **Zootopia – The story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 26 – Crushing dreams 

POV Wolfheart

"Holy shit, please no! Don´t do it Nick!" were the thoughts which shot into my mind, as I watched the colorful painted fox making his way towards Gazelle. She was chatting with Fangmeyer at the moment and I really thought about stopping Nick at first. But I stayed on the couch and watched it happen. Did he really want to sleep with her? Did he want to anger Bogo? Is it really the lack of sex that is making him act like this?

He talked about five seconds with them and then he made his way towards the hallway. Gazelle was following him. Just Gazelle, no bodyguards and nobody else. How the hell did he do this?

POV Gazelle

I was talking with Officer Daniel Fangmeyer about the day Nick joined the ZPD, as just the fox we were talking about joined us and asked me something very unexpected.

"Sorry to interrupt you Daniel: May I talk to you alone for a second, Miss Gazelle?" He asked me in his sexy charming voice, with this pantie-dropping eye wink he does sometimes.

"Yeah, of course" I answered, slightly nervous because I had no idea what he wanted to talk about.

Then I followed him outside the party lounge. I could not help myself but stare at him. That handsome little fox somehow made me lose my mind every time I saw him. Now I was walking behind him, I was reminded of the wounds on his back and what I wanted to ask him. Since we would be alone any second this was my opportunity to do so.

In the hallway he made his way towards the stairs leading to the first floor, turned around and looked at me thankfully.

"I just wanted to thank you personally for what you made possible today!" he began. "Me and my colleagues really had a lot of fun this evening, and even chief Bogo doesn't seem to be too mad about this!"

Silence. Awkward silence.

"Well, you´re welcome…but why do you want to be alone for telling me this?" I asked, obviously hinting to another topic.

He seemed to be hesitating about telling me something, and even though I never witnessed him doing that before, I kinda liked where this was going right now. So I helped push it forward a little.

"It´s about Judy, isn´t it? Is she scared of coming closer to you because you´re a predator?"

Suddenly his eyes went wide open. Then he shook his head dramatically.

"Nick, tell me the truth! Who am I to tell anyone about this?"

POV Nick

Was she actually kidding me, or did she really offer me to talk to her about my sex life? Why would she ask something like that? I decided to play the hesitation move a little longer and let her ask me more questions, before answering her.

"Did she really do those scratches to you, because you wanted to get closer?"

"What? No! She actually did the one on my back, but that was more by accident. And as I said, I pretty much earned it by being an idiot…"

"It´s not idiotic to ask for some love, Nicky!" she told me, sounding a little bit offended.

"It´s not that bad, trust me. I wanted to talk to you, because…"

"Nick, you´re quite a handsome boy, and if you should need somebody who…sigh…you know I cannot stand it if somebody treats you like that and…"

"Ok, stop!" I interrupted, now aware that I had to tell her the truth. "As you may have noticed, I like to prank people and make them unsure about what to believe. That's what I did to my colleagues today, and sadly to you as well. When I said I´m not getting any love from Judy: I do, every day, and it´s quite fantastic for the both of us…" I noticed her shoulders dropping a little as I said that. "…we´re not sleeping in different rooms and she doesn´t even slightly fear me because I´m a predator. That´s why I have the scratch on my back by the way, because I thought I´m a monster by myself. However, I´m sorry for wasting your time with this, but I just wanted to be alone with you for a while to troll my colleagues again, look at their faces when we join them again." I explained, not able to hide a wide grin of anticipation.

"Judy was right, you really are a douche sometimes!" she stated, grinning understandingly.

"I know, I´m sorry! I do however have one question: Did you mean it, when you said, you´d…you know…help me out with certain problems?"

She shrugged her shoulders at first but then she grinned dirtily.

"I think I would have, yes. You know, even pop stars are just animals, I cannot deny that I´m a little jealous on Judy."

I could not hide a stupid little grin hearing that, but I somehow managed to handle this like a gentleman.

"I´ll take this as I compliment I guess. But I hope you understand that I would never do that to her..."

"And you brought me here for a while, just to prank your colleagues?"

"Yes, I think Bogo and the others really hate me now!" I chuckled. "They´re all hopelessly in love with you…"

"I noticed." She chuckled. "I´m quite used to it as you can imagine. Does Judy know about this?"

"She does, but she is quite used to my stupid jokes as well…"

"However, I need somebody to flirt with right now." She stated, which kinda surprised me a little.

"What´s with all the tigers running around here?" I asked curiously. "Since you know them since forever…"

"Oh those blokes would just start fighting again! I´m sick of it already…Why isn´t there two of you?" she asked chuckling.

"That would be too much for the world I believe."

"What about that shy wolf-boy?"

"You mean Wolfheart?"

"He´s quite a handsome guy as well, and he didn´t seem like he´s totally in love with me…"

I grinned a little before answering. "I think he doesn´t even believe to have any chances with you. Furthermore he´s the one who´s talking about the "dirty" stuff at the ZPD normally, that´s why I´ve told him that lie about me and Judy…"

"You´re really an evil man, Nick Wilde. …But I kinda like it."

"At least I´m not the only hated one among my colleagues anymore then!"

"Let´s go!" she chuckled, making her way towards the lounge again. "I need a drink right now!"

I grinned widely in anticipation and followed her.

What happened next had to be the funniest moment of my life so far.

POV Bogo

I cannot deny it, I was having fun this evening, at first. But then It got a little scary. I realized pretty quickly that I wasn´t having much chances with Gazelle, and as I realized, my mood got a lot better from that moment. I was dating many beautiful women of my own kind before, and I was not completely losing against them either.

However, I realized some other things as well. The only male Gazelle seemed attracted to was no one other than the master of pranks himself, Nick. And he disappeared with her for about ten minutes ago.

"Wilde, you are disposed already, what the fuck are you doing?" I thought to myself, carefully watching Judy from time to time. More questions in my mind: "Is she really insisting on sleeping in another room then him?" If yes: "Why does she trust him so much? Doesn´t she fear he could be having fun with Gazelle right at this moment?"

Another look at Judy. She is still dancing with his mom, with that same energy and happiness as she was known for in the ZPD, without a worry in the world. "This has to be a prank again, she knows he is acting and he just wants to get on our nerves...or was he? Even when Wolfheart told us about his struggles at night. And how the fuck can Fangmeyer be this calm all the time? I bet he knows something…"

Wolfheart was still laying on the couch, the rest of them were still dancing in the room besides us.

I made my way to my interrogation Supervisor, who was just talking to Clawhauser and one of Gazelle's bodyguards.

"Do you think Gazelle is trying to sleep with him?" Fangmeyer asked the tiger, right as I joined them.

"To be honest, I´ve never seen her act like this before." he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fangmeyer, what are you talking about?"

"We´re talking about your new detective, Chief. He went outside the with Gazelle about fifteen minutes ago, and I began to worry…"

"I saw that. I wonder why Officer Hopps is so calm about this."

POV Fangmeyer

There was a short but awkward moment of silence before something happened, but when it did and the timing was perfect.

"You know, Chief…" I said, just as the door towards the hallway opened again and Nick appeared through its frame. "Nick is a beast! And I don´t think you´ll ever tame him…" I explained, grinning widely at the chief's dumbfounded expression.

Predictably, Nick was grinning like he just had turned Gazelle's world upside down, drawing everybody´s attention towards him. But neither him, nor Gazelle looked exhausted and relieved in any way, I of course knew exactly what he was up to again.

Nick went right towards Judy picked her up by surprise and lifted her onto her shoulders.

The expression on Clawhauser's, Wolfheart's, Bogo's and the other's faces showed the literal meaning of "what the fuck!" and it was freaking hilarious to look at.

Carrying Judy on his shoulders, Nick made his way right towards me and bumped his fist with mine.

"You didn´t really believe I want him to sleep in another room, did you?" Judy asked the chief with a huge and slightly evil grin on her face.

"Sorry Chief, seeing your face like this is just too amazing!"

Without any further words to say, he left the stunned Bogo where he was and got onto the dance floor. With gleaming eyes, Nick and Judy started dancing with each other again, and enjoyed themselves, as if they just married.

"You knew about that?" Bogo asked me, still not understanding what just happened.

"Since we planned the prank. He told Wolfheart that lie about two days ago and it supported his story just perfectly. When there is somebody talking about stuff like this, it´s Wolfheart, I think you know that. And it worked even more brilliantly, when you consider that you knew about their love life before."

The chief seemed to be remembering about something and started nodding slightly, "I think all of this was just too much for me, I cannot think clearly anymore!"

"Do you see what I see?" I asked the chief suddenly, being a little surprised by myself now.

Gazelle was lying next to a stunned Wolfheart on the couch and clinked glasses with him. Bogo just shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh I bet Nick did that as well!" I said, grinning widely. "He´s redeeming us on Wolfheart for calling him a virgin earlier!"

"I do not believe that! What the fuck is wrong today?" the chief yelled out. I nearly got a bellyache from laughing.

"How does he do all that?"

"I don´t know Chief, but he is my new hero now!"

Some time later (POV Bogo):

"Nick, can I ever trust you with anything again?" I asked him, really trying to sound serious about this. Normally I never called my officers by their first names, but it felt kind of fitting in this situation.

I expected one of his innocent but slightly ironic answers again, but instead he just nodded understanding and stayed serious for once this evening.

"I´m sorry for being so mean today, I just figured I had to change your attitude for certain topics somewhat." He smiled a little while speaking, which seemed contradictory. "…but just like at the hostage taking, you can always count on me and Officer Carrots here!"

Judy pinched him a little but nodded in agreement.

"Alright Wilde, I guess we´re even now. But tell me one thing: How did you convince her of doing all that for you? I mean Gazelle, she must really like you, doesn´t she?"

Now I just received a chummy wink from him and that bragging, slightly mischievous smile of his.

"And why the hell is she flirting with Wolfheart now?" I asked, not even caring about his teasing from earlier.

"Maybe she is into canines since she knows me, I dunno…" he suggested, "…but what I do know is that we need to ask her where the guest rooms are soon, before she gets too busy over there…"

"We can stay here for tonight?" I asked, now a little happier than before.

"Yes chief, bed and breakfast!" he chuckled.

"It´s half past 10, why am I not drunk already?" I asked, before ignoring the Wilde-Hopps couple and making my way to the bar where Clawhauser and Fangmeyer just ordered some new drinks as well.

"This fox will end me somehow." I said while joining them.

Clawhauser nodded weakly and Fangmeyer grinned.

"Clawhauser, don´t be so sad about this!" I tried to build him up, which I never did before as well. "I have no chance at her either!"

Clawhauser just nodded again and kept staring right past me. I turned around to see what he was staring at, just to witness Wilde and Hopps making out again. Nick on his back and Judy on top of him. The neon colors on his fur and on her clothing mixed up into one big colorful mess and It looked like they were just going at it right there at the sofa. They both looked so happy, lying there in each other´s arms. Clawhauser's sudden sighing made a lot of sense to me.

"Benji, we´ll go into some bars or nightclubs some time and we´ll both find a girl to do this with us as well, deal?" I asked my long-known receptionist with a motivating smile on my face, before offering him to clink our glasses.

That made him smile at least a little again, and then he replied to my gesture. Fangmeyer just smiled and clinked glasses with us as well.

"I believe in you guys!" he announced solemnizing and we took the first sip of our drinks.

I looked towards Wolfheart and Gazelle once more, whom seemed to have a really good time at the moment. I could not help myself but smile at the sight of them.

"Still not a bad evening…" I thought to myself. "But a freaking crazy one!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, remember to leave a comment please!**

 **comments:**

 **-WolfAssasin25:** Ooooooh shit what's nick gonna do... Loved this chapter and was suprised that nick was the one... Anyways that joke about Wolfheart you know the one about him being a virgin? Everyone making fun of him for it? Not cool guys everyone was a virgin at one point... It's really just the time before your "ready" anyways this review got kinda weird. Cya

 _making fun of him is bad, but making it up to him for it is great, right? ;P_

 **-shadowwolf5898:** cant wait for more keep it up

 _yes, you can wait._

 **-tringsch1:** Brilliant

 _thanks ;)_

 **-the Red Omega:** Not bad for a chapter just a lot of laughs and...WAIT, WHAT!

 _I´m kinda good at the "unexpected stuff", ain´t I?_

 **-jsh:** Hi so long time i had an idea for a story a crooked cop like how one or to if the cops like fangmire or wolfheart or even nick extorting criminals for money

I loved this chapter on bogo and gazel, good work on adding mor pov for other chariters

Sory bad spelling

 _Ill never forgive you for your spelling. Jk about the idea: I really don´t like it, sry._

 **Guest:** this chapter was nice Bogo can really take a joke. Nick depressed and Judy what a heartless bunny for making Nick sleep alone. Gazelle sleeping with Nick... not if Judy has anything to say about it. lol watching Bogo and Clawhauser be jealous of Nick never gets old. ? can't wait for the next chapter.

 _I think that´s it with the pranks now ^^ hope you´re not too disappointed with this chapter ;)_

 **-Brobordan:** I love your story. Its super immersive, great cliffhangers and amazing character interaction. Keep it up and Nick better keep it in his fucking pants

 _thanks for the nice words man ;) people like you really keep this story alive…_

- **zenith88:** Ach vedammt, wieder vergessen zu kommentieren  
Bin ja mal gespannt was Nick jetzt wieder vor hat.

 _werde ich dir niemals verzeihen ;P_

 **-W0lfBane:** I comment when I have something to say. And I say hi

 _hi. You have nothing to say? You didn´t like it?_

 **-KevinStoner:** nice chapter dude keep up the good work

 _wanna go get high?_

 **-zayasjosh100:** Great chapter

 _thanks. And thank Alan Walker for the motivation…still addicted to his sound_

 **-Thanash** : I kept smiling and laughing Lel

How did  
Nick got the scars ?  
I don't recall any of this story in previous chapters

 _he landed on a nail and got hit by a car, isn´t that enough reason for the scars on his body? Chapter 3 and Chapter 13 I believe…_

 **-guner100:** When Wolfheart tries to make Nick sound like less of a playa but makes him more of one XD

I never thought of the idea of GazellexNick but that actually sounds like it could lead to some pretty funny moments! Gg furrwolf gg

 _I didn´t even plan this before writing this chapter…just by chance I remembered that lie Nick told Wolfheart ^^_

 **-theeyeofdeastiny108:** Oh god Nick first you fuck Judy three times (tho the second wasn't really your fault) but now your gonna fuck Gazelle that would be nice to see tho but anyway keep up the good writing work cause its payin big time cant wait for the next chapter.

 _sry, did not happen ^^ but thanks for the nice words ;)_

 **-The Da Vinci of Huniepop:** I'm currently still trying to find where I'm going with my Story, but so far I think i have a few ideas to work with. I'm a couple paragraphs in, but I go back and forth with different corrections and plots.

I appreciate the offer, and I'll definitely let you know if I need some feedback in the future! :D

And as usual, I'll be looking forward to the next chapter! :D

 _Ill keep that in mind, thank you ;)_

 **-Guest007:** Dayumn that cliffhanger indeed! Can't wait to see what will happen!

 _dayumn, nothing happened :P_

 **-SABERWOLF5003:** Nice chapter, i will love to see a love triangle with Gazelle Nick and Judy or maybe even a sex chapter with them lol.

 _I think that would ruin the story even more ^^_

thats it for now, see you everybody ;)

~wurrfolf


	30. Chapter 27 - A Good morning?

Hey, I´m back with another chapter! Isn´t that great? ...no? ...ok, whatever...

hope you like it a little ;)

Big thanks to **AxelAshes** for still helping me with the corrections!

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 27 – Good Morning? (POV Wolfheart)

I knew I had to be the most hated officer in the whole ZPD right now, but I knew it would be a lot of fun too. I also had to be the second coolest officer in the ZPD-ok maybe the third coolest, and I was not able to stop my stupid grinning since I woke up. I was used to early working times so I woke up very early. She was still sleeping peacefully for what felt like an hour.

Last night was possibly the best night in my entire life! I do not even know how to describe it.

I was laying in Gazelle's king size bed, covered in some wonderful fluffy sheets and warmed by the morning sun which shone through the giant windows of her sleeping room. I never had real sex before and I did not do any petting since my younger days in the police academy. Last night I did both and it was absolutely fantastic.

If Clawhauser and Bogo saw what I was doing with her, I think they both would have immediately killed me.

I did not even know what made her act like this yesterday, but since she was alone with Nick, she quickly joined me on the sofa and started talking with me. We had a couple drinks, talked about our younger days and had a really great time. Then she got more and more flirty within the evening, and just after she had shown all the others where the guest rooms were, she dragged me with her, wanting to show me her personal quarters. Half an hour later we both were in her bed, kissing each other passionately.

"Nick, however you did this, I love you man!" I thought to myself, just as she was about to wake up.

"Good morning Maxie!" she greeted me happily, smiling a little before coming closer and cuddling into me again.

"Good morning! Slept well?" I asked back, just receiving a nod and some more kisses.

"You were a real animal last night!" she told me, amused.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, but I liked it very much. And You´re fluffy, which makes up for it anyway!" she joked.

"Hey, I´m not fluffy! Just my fur is fluffy!"

She just grinned a little and climbed on top of me, before cuddling into my chest and hugging me with her arms.

Then we started kissing and massaging each other again, just like last night, and pretty soon it got more dirty once again.

…

POV Judy

Of course, just like I was used to it, Nick that old rascal was lying on top of me again, without even knowing about it. He just kept slumbering peacefully and I wasn´t able to get him off of me, without tickling and pinching him quite vigorously. It woke him up slow but surely, and soon the discomfort made him moving off of me. Now I felt his morning wood stroking my knees gently.

That activated my sex drive yet again, and I wanted it badly.

So I decided to wake him up by stroking him gently, and from his expression I could tell he liked it too.

I enjoyed that face he made so much, when he was in pleasure, that it was even a pleasure for myself to do this to him. He just kept laying there, pretending to be slumbering peacefully and enjoying my attention…

POV Clawhauser

Since we didn´t want Miss Wilde having to share a room with us, Fangmeyer, Bogo and I had to share this four bedroom and get along with each other for the night. But since we all got pretty drunk last evening, it did not bother us too much as we fell asleep quite quickly anyways.

We had a bathroom, some spare clothing in our police cars, and Gazelle told us about a breakfast at 10 o´clock, so my mood was quite good at the moment. Now that I was sober again, I wondered what happened to Wolfheart and why he was not in this room with us.

Then my memories came back slowly. He was flirting with Gazelle the whole evening.

"Did he stay with her all night? Did he already leave and got to work again? Was I really that drunk last evening?"

"Morning, Benji!" Fangmeyer greeted me, yawning excessively. "Holy shit my head hurts!"

"Yeah, mine too, we shouldn´t have drunk so much yesterday…"

"Shut up, do not talk about it!" Bogo said, making us chuckle a little.

"Are we a little tense today chief?" Daniel teased him. Must be quite easy for him, now he knew what Nick has been doing to his authority.

"Shut up Fangmeyer!"

"Happens to all of us…don´t worry Chief!"

"I´m seriously going to kill you if you don´t stop this right now!"

"Geez that morning wood!" Daniel shared, after shaking his sheets a little. "…I wouldn´t survive two days without my girlfriend!" he added then, just to enrage Bogo a little more. I could not help myself and laugh at Fangmeyer's dry comments.

"Thanks for sharing that important piece of information you idiot!" Bogo growled, burying his face in his palms.

"I´m sorry, I think Nick really made a savage out of me…"

"I'm getting revenge on that fox someday, I can guarantee that! And where the hell is Wolfheart, did he leave already or…"

Fangmeyer and I shrugged our shoulders at nearly the exact same time, but all of us had a slight foreboding coming up.

"Do you think he…?"

"No, I do not even wanna think about that!"

"Would you rather talk about Nick and Judy?"

"Fangmeyer shut your mouth before I come over and throw you out the window with your whole bed!"

"Oh how much I love that fox!" Daniel grinned, before resting his head back on his pillow again.

"You really need to think of something good to get him back, Chief! There aren´t many things you can annoy him with…"

"I have some ideas already, don´t worry about that!"

"Sounds good, I´m curious!" Fangmeyer told him, before turning around on his matress again. "Tell me when the breakfast is ready!"

POV Wolfheart

Gazelle and I were the last ones to join the breakfast buffet, which nearly surrounded the entire room with food. There was a giant table standing in the middle for enough space for everybody.

Just as I imagined, Bogo, Clawhauser and Fangmeyer stared at me in total disbelief.

Judy grinned widely and Nick nearly fell off of the chair at the sight of the Chief's face.

I told Gazelle that this may happen before and she just waved it off like it was not a big deal for her. Now I knew she was not joking because she was unable to hide a mischievous little smile, although she really tried not to smile.

As a result, everybody knew what had happened between me and her, and now they were sure about it. It was quite difficult to start a conversation with them, so I went for Nick and Judy first, which appeared to be a great idea.

"So did I make it up to you for being so mean yesterday?" he asked me, smiling quite happily.

"You are my freaking hero man, however you did this, I freaking love you!" I whispered gratefully to him. He just grinned a little and bumped his fist with mine. Luckily Gazelle did not see that, she was busy greeting all the others and wishing them a good morning. Then she helped herself with the buffet.

"They all seem to be a little hung over from last night…" she giggled, as she joined Nick, Judy and I at the table again.

POV Bogo

"Chief Bogo! The fennec fox we arrested because of the hostage taking…" Trunkaby started talking right after I had accepted his call.

Without a warning he fired dozens of very unsuspected news at my still aching head. "…he is really making a show of himself for some reason. He is panicking heavily and the only thing he says all the time, is that he wants to talk to Detective Wilde!"

"Wilde is on vacation! Can´t somebody else take care of…"

"No chief, listen: He really seems to be fearful of something which is soon going to happen. 'He will come, he´s going to get me!' He has been repeating nothing but that line since this morning!"

"That´s the last thing I needed today," I sighed, before starting to think of an alternative. "Why does he even think someone can come and get him out of his prison cell?"

"I seriously don´t know chief, I´m just telling you what Daniel's assistant told me some minutes ago!"

"What…who is he talking about? The fennec. Did you ask him that?"

"We did, but all he said was, that just Nick could help him!"

"Hold on for a second!" I told Trunkaby, while already making my way to my two new detectives.

"Wilde! I need you for a second!" I interrupted his conversation with Wolfheart, Judy and Gazelle.

POV Nick

The chief handed me his phone, and told the person on the other side of the line to explain it to me personally. I greeted hastily and it turned out to be Trunkaby, Clawhauser's substitute for today.

"Hey Nick! You know that little fennec, right? He went totally nuts this morning! He fears some criminals who want to kill him or something. I do not even know how they should even get him, when he is behind bars, but…"

"Come to the point, Don!" I interrupted him.

"It seems you´re the only one he trusts. He is not talking to anyone except you, that's all we hear from him!"

"Have you offered him professional help already? I think he is getting a little paranoid…"

"He was talking about a secret, which only you and him know and which is really important right now, apparently."

Now my mood really changed. I forgot about the prank yesterday, the people around me, and that I was on vacation. I had to get to him, immediately. I knew who he was talking about and I could totally understand why Finnick was panicking, he maybe had a good reason.

"A-Alright!" I stuttered. "I´m on my way!" I told Trunkaby on the phone, before hanging up and searching for the car key in my pockets.

"Judy!" I said, before kissing her forehead quickly. "I have to go, Fin is making trouble!"

"Should I come with you?" She asked, sounding a little surprised, which was expected.

"No, you don´t need to, I got this. Just take care of Bogo and the other blokes!"

Then I went for the nearest exit and ran around the house in search of the car.

"You want to leave already, Officer Wilde?" one of the Tigers asked me, who was just about to light a cigarette.

"Yeah, it´s sort of an emergency!"

"I´ll open the gate for ya!"

"Thanks a lot!"

I got in the car and accelerated as fast as possible. A minute later I was on the highway and slammed the pedal to the floor. I had to get him out of there before somebody else did, my colleagues had no idea how right he was! Maybe he was in great danger already!

* * *

BAM! Cliffhanger!

...more is soon to come! At least I hope so...

 **Sorry for not answering the comments** , I literally cannot see them. I just can see the number rising, but the text is not shown for me. But I am not the only one with that problem.

Anyways, **there will be an Authors Note with my answers** , as soon as I´m able to see them…

 **have a nice day everybody!**

~furrwolf


	31. Chapter 28 - Old friend, Old problems

As always: big thanks to **AxelAshes** for the correction!

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 28 – Old Friends, old Problems (POV Nick)

After ruining the clean tarmac in front of the ZPD, I turned off the engine as quick as possible and hurried to get inside. My braking maneuver surely had caused a lot of attention from the citizens walking around in the park, but I had a good reason for it.

While entering the building I closed and locked the car, running into the precinct.

"Nick!-wow that was quick-your little fennec friend is still in the interrogation room."

"I think I know why he´s behaving like this! I need to talk to him immediately!" I told Trunkaby, who seemed to be in quite a good mood.

"How did the prank go yesterday?" He asked me, however I was already making my way past the reception towards the interrogation room.

"It was perfect, you´ll see it on the video!"

Officer Snarlov, a big but friendly ice-bear, was standing outside the room, looking at him through the window and shaking his head in confusion. He recognized my arrival and promptly informed me about the situation.

"Nick, good to have you here, sorry for ruining your morning, but I seriously don´t know what to do with him!"

Now I took a look through the window as well, what I saw surprised me more than I thought it would. Fin's whole body was shaking like crazy as he looked around hastily, in fear and panic of something. But why? He was in a prison cell, and he was far from getting out of there in the near future.

"It´s not your fault, that he is behaving like this…" I relaxed Snarlov, who still staring at the paralyzed fennec, who looked like he would pass out every minute.

"Did you get Bogo?"

"Yes, we did, it was awesome…"

"Has he got any chances with her?"

I just shook my head. "Snarlov, I need to talk to him!"

At first he was a little surprised about my uncommon behavior, but then he understood and opened the door for me.

"Fin!"

"Nick, I-I am scared…I…I want to…"

"Calm down pal, you´re not going anywhere! You´re in an interrogation room in the ZPD, who do you think is gonna come in here and try to kill you?"

"You remember that crazy Leopard we brought behind bars ten years ago? Because we were so scared that we called the police and then they got him for drug dealing just by chance? And then it came out that he was involved in much more dirty business…you remember?"

"Yeah, I know who you´re talking about…"

"That was today, minus ten years. He had sworn to take revenge and he also said he would kill the both of us, even by himself if he must! And when there is someone who he hates more than cops, it´s us! And the fact that you´re a cop as well now does not make it better in any way!"

Did my ears lie to me or did he really care about me? I knew exactly what he was talking about, and I could totally understand his fear. He really was scared, he was not even trying to deny it, and now that his covers were down, I could tell just from his expression, that he was not acting at all.

"You´re right…" I agreed, "…that was the date he got locked away…"

"Nick! This guy is crazy, you know that. I bet he´s been planning his revenge for quite a while now and I believe he coming for us as soon as he´s able to. Please take care of this!"

I took my time to think of a solution...

"Hold on, I got an idea!" I told him, already making my way out of the interrogation room, "I´ll be right back!"

Then I went to Trunkaby, "Don, I need you for a second! Can you search for Leopold Lester in the database? He was in prison for ten years now, and he should be released today if I'm not totally wrong."

"Give me a second, Nicky…it´s loading…there it is, yes. Today at 17pm, prison of Tundratown."

I took a look at my phone, 11am.

"Do I need anyone´s permission to take a prisoner with me? Finnick in this case…"

"No, I don´t think so. But I would call Bogo first, just to make sure he won´t kill you for this

afterwards…"

"Maybe not a bad idea, thanks Don!"

I went outside the ZPD for a moment, took a deep breath to calm down a little, and let the warm morning sun shine on my head. Then I called Judy.

"Hey hotshot!" she greeted me, happy as ever.

"Hey honey! I think I need a little longer here, I´ve got to have a little "tour" with Finnick. I hope you´re not having too much of a bad time at the moment."

"No, I´m fine here! I got some nice company… but what is the problem?"

"Finnick and I have to visit an old "friend", who is being released from Tundratown prison today…"

"An old friend?"

"It´s complicated."

"Nick, the fact that you didn´t already tell me what exactly is going on, it makes me nervous already!"

"This is another chapter of my not so beautiful past, which I´m not really proud of. But now this problem reappeared in my life, and I have to take care of it."

"The guy was in prison because you put him in there?"

"Finnick and I, yes."

"That really doesn't sound too good. Tell me when you need my help, or just anything!"

"I will, don't worry carrots! Can you please tell Bogo that I´m taking Fin with me?"

"Yeah, I can do that. Good luck Nicky!"

"Thanks, catch you later!"

…

POV Finnick

It took him forever to finally come back, but he finally returned. Then he did something I really was not expecting. He unlocked the handcuffs which linked me to the table of the interrogation room and waved at me to follow him.

"Come on Fin, let´s visit an old friend!"

"Are you kidding me? I don´t know if you remember, this guy is a Leopard!"

He just smiled a little in amusement.

"I don´t know if you remember, but I´m a Police Detective. I have armor, I have guns and I have the permission to talk to him, before he gets released."

"Where is he?"

"Tundratown."

"How do we get there?"

"Oh, you´re gonna like this!"

"Hey Nick!" the elephant behind the reception stopped us, as we were about to pass him. "I´ve talked to the chief of Tundratown Prison, you can talk to him in an interrogation room and they won´t let him go until you tell them!"

"Thanks a lot Don, see you later!" Nick said for the farewell, already making his way out of the ZPD building again.

It´s been a long time since I saw any sunlight, so it naturally took me a few seconds to get used to the brightness again. There were quite a lot of animals standing outside the ZPD building, who seemed to be surrounding something very interesting. Apparently it was a school class from the countryside, because they didn´t looked like they were used to the city.

Nick directly walked towards the crowd and tried making his way through the school class.

"Excuse me, may I…"

"There he is!" one of the kids suddenly shouted in excitement and pointed at Nick.

The little guy was a fox as well, just like some other animals of the class. There were some sheep, wolves, bunnies, weasels, tigers and lions in this class as well, but the amount of foxes in this class was quite uncommon in my opinion. Just by chance their teacher was a fox as well, and what a beautiful lady she was.

Seconds later Nick was surrounded by them.

"Officer Wilde, can I take a photo with you please?"

"Me too!"

"Is this your car?"

"Is Officer Hopps here as well?"

It took him a while to get them under control, but when he did, it was kind of fascinating to watch. I just kept staring at my old friend in awe, and listened to what he was telling the little guys.

"No, Judy isn´t here I´m afraid…" he told them, while already making some photos with them.

"Are you really in love with her or is she just your police partner?"

"I like her very much, yes!"

"Do you think it´s okay if a predator and a prey are in a relationship together?" A little bunny girl asked him, which seemed to be a very important topic among them.

"Yeah, of course, why not?"

"Because of the different biology!" one of the other children suggested.

"Kids, please don´t get too direct with the questions." Their teacher interrupted them, while making her way through the crowd towards him. "I´m sorry Mister Wilde, it´s their first day in the city, and we weren´t really expecting…"

He just waved it off and winked her a little. "Don´t worry, I´m used to questions like this already, and I´m not afraid of answering them…" he told her, shrugging his shoulders a little.

"Do all officers get police cars like this one?", one of the kids asked.

Nick shook his head and grinned a little. "No, only detectives get those."

"Wow, cool! I wanna be a detective as well when I´m older!"

"Did you know that our teacher was at the hostage taking as well?"  
If never seen somebody blushing this hard before, that fox teacher lady literally looked like she wanted to sink into the ground in that moment. She obviously was attracted to him and she literally was unable able to speak because she was so nervous.

I however was really feeling bad about myself. I really hated myself for what I did back then.

"I´m lucky nobody got hurt in this. I literally was the reason why they even captured all the foxes…but hey, we´re alive and we´re safe, aren´t we?"

"Yeah, we are." she whispered back. "Thank you for saving us!"

Nick just gave her one more little smile, but then he changed the topic again, making friendly small talk.

He really had changed. Only a year ago, he would have turned that lady´s world upside down in a situation like this. Now he didn´t even seemed slightly interested in dating or sleeping with that beautiful fox in front of him.

"Excuse me kids, it was really nice to meet you, but unfortunately I´m on a mission and I need my car right there. Could you…thanks buddy!" The other members of the class moved aside a little and granted him the way towards the black and white police car, which I was able to see for the first time now.

He was right with this as well, I liked what I saw. Holy shit, how much I want to change my life right now!

"You coming, Fin?", he asked while opening the door on the driver´s side.

He winked the class and their teacher for one last time, then he got in the car.

I hurried to get into the car as well, really trying not to make a show off out of myself.

"This is your car?" I asked, still not quite able to believe it.

"Judy and I got this little "upgrade" when we got tested for our promotion. Don´t get shocked, it´s a little louder than a normal car." He warned me, before firing up the engine behind us.

"Holy shit that car is sexy!"

"You mean like that class teacher we just met?" he smirked back.

I just ignored him for a moment and enjoyed the situation I was in right now.

Nick slowly turned the car around on the square in front of the ZPD, the school class made room for us and then he steered towards the streets slowly. The people in the park instantly made room for that monster of a car. They all just stared at it in awe and Nick thanked them for their attention by smiling friendly.

As we arrived at the main road, we joined it and set off for Tundratown.

"You must really like that bunny, don't you?" I asked, bringing the topic back to the fox teacher lady we just met.

He just smirked a little.

"She looked like she likes you!", I told him, intending to see that one mischievous smirk of his.

"If you knew, Fin. If you only knew who said that to me yesterday…"

* * *

Well yes, as much as it hurts me to say this: this is going to take a while! Those chapters are difficult and exhausting to write…

Anyways, **would be cool** if you tell me **what you think of this one** , just curious if you liked it or not!

See you soon,

-furrwolf


	32. Chapter 29 - Brothertalk

Thanks to **AxelAshes** for correcting, love you bro!

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 29 – Brothertalk (POV Nick)

"Hey Fin!" I broke the awfully long silence which we had in the car, which occurred after our conversation about having sex with a certain popstar finally had ended.

"Huh?"

"Now I have this one thought running through my head: What would have happened, when you hadn´t got the prison cell in the ZPD building? What if they brought you to Tundratown instead? Do you think he would have killed you as soon as he noticed you were there?"

"Even though you changed a lot in the last few months, there is one thing you´ll never lose, Nick! Your fucked up humor sometimes!" he sighed, slightly annoyed.

Now I really was not able to hide my grin anymore.

"No, really! Do you think he would have remembered you? I mean, ten years is a lot of time! Time to think about your past, your future…"

"Time to think about the lifetime you´ve lost because of two blokes half your size?" he interrupted me sharply.

"Come on! I think he doesn´t even know who we are anymore!"

"No! No one knows who we are, Nick! Especially not you! It´s not like you´re the hero of Zootopia now and everybody has seen you on TV a couple times!" he told me in anger of my reckless assertion.

"Let´s just see how he reacts when he sees me in the interrogation room…" I calmed him down, while joining the highway´s acceleration lane.

"Fine!" he sighed.

"Can this car do more than just look fancy?" he asked, telling me passively to give it the pedal.

"Not until you fasten your seatbelt." I teased him, just to see his annoyed reaction.

"You know exactly how much I hate the stupid seatbelts!"

"You know that you´re sitting right next to a detective?"

"Oh how much I hate you!" he cursed, fastening his seatbelt to stop me driving behind the lorry in front of us.

"Now show me what that piece of…holy SHIIIT!" he squealed, panicky trying to hold onto something.

I stopped accelerating at 130 miles per hour and let him get used to the sudden speed we were going at.

"Ain´t so much of a gangster anymore now, aren´t we?" I asked him, grinning widely.

"What do I have to do to become a police detective as quick as possible?" he asked, now totally pumped up by the adrenaline.

"I would suggest making yourself useful for once would be quite a nice start…" I dryly answered, just to annoy him again.

"Like telling your girlfriend where to find you, when you´re sad and angry? Wasn´t that help enough already?"

"You helped out with a freaking hostage taking! And that just because you were mad and jealous at me for no reason!"

…

That shut him up for a while. He knew I was right and he had no way to deny it.

"I know your mood changes badly from time to time, Fin. I've known you for a long time, but it never was this bad before! So whatever it is you´re mad about, just tell me about it! Who am I to tell your secrets to anybody? Have I ever done that to you?"

"No, you didn't..." he answered, sounding quite defeated. "I guess I really was just jealous about everything you achieved since last time I saw you: You got a nice girl, you became a hero in the city, you´re a police officer now…and…"

"…And?" I asked, after a short break.

"…and who am I right now? An angry little fennec without any real friends, without a real job, without a girl to love and to hold…without any respect from anybody…"

Now that he finally told me the truth, I really felt somewhat bad for him. It kind of made sense from his perspective now. I was his only friend for him a very long time, and now that I left him alone, he had to wake me up from my ignorance somehow. He used to be like a brother to me, and I nearly forgot about him in the last couple of weeks. I did not want this to happen, I didn´t want to cut him out of my life completely.

…

"I knew you liked her!" I answered, after a well-considered little silence, to change the topic to something less uncomfortable.

"Your bunny lady?" he asked. "She´s friggin hot man! And her smile is amazing, it warms my heart every time I see her! I´m so sorry about talking shit about her earlier, I just said that because I was mad at you!"

"It´s fine, I knew you didn´t really mean it…" I smirked.

"I bet you´re the luckiest boy alive right now! I thought you would never find someone who you would be able to love for more than one evening."

"Oh, and how lucky I am! She has to be the coolest cop in history and she´s even more amazing as a girlfriend! We even pranked my boss together, and I´ve never seen girl who got along with my mom so well…"

"Was she afraid of you because you´re a fox at first? I mean before it got more private between the two of you…"

"Not even slightly."

"What about the night howlers? Did she forgive you for that?" he asked, well knowing that I cannot really be mad at him for asking that. I was used to his dry and direct way of asking questions, he knew that as well.

"She did, she knew it wasn´t my fault. By the way, where do you know her sister from?"

"Oh that chick is crazy! Didn´t I ever tell you about the "crazy nurse" before?"

"You had something going on with her?"

"No, not really. I´ll tell you about that some other day…"

"That´s a good idea, Fin, we just arrived at Tundratown prison." I announced, before taking a left and searching for a parking spot.

The loud noise of the engine soon gained some attention from the guards in front of the entrance, and a seconds later half a dozen officers stood around my car and stared at it in awe.

Fin and I got out of the vehicle and I greeted my colleagues shortly.

"Officer Wilde! What an honor to meet you in person!"

"Hey guys, how are you?"

"Is this the new Wildehopps-Mobile everyone was talking about?"

"Pretty cool, huh? I´m sorry guys, I´m a little busy…" I excused us, already making my way towards the entrance.

"Where is Officer Hopps?"

"She is still at Gazelle's place I guess. And she´s not just an Officer anymore by the way!"

Then I entered the building. Finnick followed me, now getting more and more uncomfortable.

"Relax, Fin! I´m going to talk to him, and you just watch us from outside! He´s not going anywhere before I tell them!"

* * *

Yeah, I´ll get to the point in the next chapter, it will also be a longer one.

If you want an **answer** **to your comment** , just but a simple "X" at the end, then you´ll get an answer ;)

See you soon guys ;)

~wurrfolf


	33. Chapter 30 - Handling things Wilde-Style

Well, here we are guys, Chapter 30!

A great thank you to **AxelAshes** who is still helping me with the corrections!

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 30 – Handling things Wilde-Style (POV Finnick)

"Detective Wilde, it´s an honor to meet you!", a bear dressed in the noticeable chief-uniform greeted us, obviously more respectful than he would greet any other average officer.

"Thanks for having us! I think you know why we´re here, right?" Nick asked shortly.

"Yes, sir! Officer Clawhauser had informed me about the situation. You´re here to talk to Subject 135 before he is released, is that correct?"

"If we´re talking about a leopard who´s been here for ten years, it is."

He just nodded slightly and showed us the way.

"What is the reason for that, if I may ask?"

"He got arrested because of us!" Nick explained, pointing at me and himself. "We want to know if he still desires to take revenge on us, or anyone else…"

"Oh, believe me Detective, those guys won´t give you a single word if you ask them something like that directly. I know that all too well."

"Any suggestions?"

Chief Barepaw just shrugged his shoulders. "Surprising them works sometimes!"

"Like?"

"Let one of my colleagues talk to him first."

Just as he said that, another police officer joined us from a little side hallway.

"Chief Bare-"

"Good timing!", he interrupted her. "Jennifer, could you please help our guests with Subject 135?" he asked the wolf lady which just had joined us.

At first she shrugged her shoulders, a little unmotivated as it seemed, but when she realized who their guest was, she instantly agreed with him. Now she appeared to be a little flustered because of a certain person in the room.

"…let her talk with the subject first!" the Chief started, "She´ll lead the topic towards his past and if he has ever imagined of ever taking revenge on certain people. We all can imagine what the answer will be of course, but when you talk to him personally a moment later, he might make a little mistake…"

Nick nodded in agreement. "Good call, let´s do that. Thank you for your help, Officer…"

"Wildeheart, J-Jennifer Wildeheart." She introduced herself, "It´s a pleasure to meet you, Officer Wilde!" she stuttered, really nervous now.

"He is a Detective now!" Chief Barepaw corrected her.

"Oh, I´m so sorry!" she whispered towards Nick, a little ashamed.

"Nothing to be sorry for!" he waved it off, mischievously grinning at her.

Luckily we arrived at our destination before Nick was able to annoy me with his player-image even more. No doubt she totally fell in love with him. What is even less of a doubt. is that he was not even slightly interested in dating that nice officer lady as well.

But there was more important stuff to do, and Nick knew that also.

"Here we are gentlemen! I´ll bring the Subject into this room in just a few moments." He announced before he made his way through another security door and left us waiting here.

"You´re a little nervous, Jennifer?" Nick asked her, calmly and with a friendly smile.

"No, I-I´ve talked to many subjects before!" she stuttered, now a little calmer than before. "I just wasn´t expecting to meet someone like you today!" she shyly stated.

"Because I´m a Detective?"

"You saved all the foxes at that hostage taking and you helped with the Night howler case…" she whispered. "You´re my biggest hero ever since!"

Nick just chuckled a little. "We just had to do it, since we were blackmailed to do so. And the real hero is Judy, for finally making a good guy out of me…"

"You have to explain that, please! Did you not want to become a police officer back then?"

Now even Nick could not hide a wide grin. Off course he did not, he was a freaking con artist just some months ago. What surprised me a little though, was that he did not even try to hide his past from anybody.

"No, quite the opposite I would say. Luckily that bunny happened and changed my life since then…"

A faint sigh escaped my mouth.

"How did she do that?" The officer asked.

I thought about telling her the story when Judy threatened him with tax evasion, using nothing but a carrot pen, but I did not had the chance to do so. The suspect arrived.

"There he is!" I interrupted the stupid small talk, pointing at the leopard in handcuffs who was guided into the interrogation room in front of us, he was tied down onto the metallic table in the middle.

Just at the first sight of him, some old memories flashed before my eyes and a cold shiver ran down my spine. He looked completely different than he did 10 years ago. I imagined him lifting weights all day long, sharpening his claws on the walls and become an even more deadly beast than he was already. But he surprised me. He looked beat up, weakly and had some pretty deep scars on his face and arms. I really did not expect him to look like this, but I did not really expect anything at all to be honest.

"Holy smokes, what happened to him?" Nick asked the wolf officer, who was still standing right next to us.

"Prison fights." She answered calmly, "It´s a pretty big issue here, but we´re not able to control it in any way."

"I always imagined he would be the one to beat up all the others…" Nick spoke out the exact same thought I had in my head.

"Here you go Detective!" Chief Barepaw announced, as he joined us again and handed a personnel file over to him.

"Leopold Lester…" He began. "...been here for ten years now and is officially getting released today, if he passes all the psychological tests and complies with authorities."

"Subject was put to Jail for drug dealing, passive murder in three cases and…wow!" Nick read out loud for us. "…child abuse" He added with a whisper. "I didn´t know about the last part!"

"Why did he only get ten years for this?" I asked, equally shocked as Nick in that moment.

"At least that would explain why he´s looking like this…" Nick suggested. "I do not even want to know what they do to you in prison, when they find out you did something like this…"

"That´s very likely the reason why he´s looking like this," the Chief supported Nick's suggestion.

"Jennifer, can you please do me a favor: Can you please tell him he is going to talk to an old acquaintance, not to Detective Wilde?"

"Yeah, of course. But what would that change?"

"I think I have better chances when he thinks I´m still the old Nick Wilde, selling cherry popsicles and tricking people from time to time…" He told her, without any hesitation regarding his past.

He gained some stunned looks by his colleagues, but he seemed to be used to it already.

"Yeah, I know that I haven´t done everything right in my life earlier! I wasn´t a hero back then and I´m not perfect right now either, but I´m working hard for making that up again…"

"Y-yeah, okay! But even the prisoners here have a TV in the community room, I think he might know that you´re a police officer. And I think he will recognize you even without the police uniform."

"Even so, maybe it will help a little. But I want to know every detail and if there is any chance that he may have relapsed to his past self, he is not going anywhere today!" Nick announced, really sounding a little angry and offended, which was totally understandable.

I was not really sure if Nick had the permissions to decide about that in the first place, but even the chief of this prison seemed to totally respect Nick´s announcement.

POV Jennifer Wildeheart

It was a rollercoaster of emotions for me right now. Even for me as a trained police officer and prison interrogator.

First I get to know the man of my dreams personally: the hero of Zootopia, he who helped Officer Hopps with the Nighthowler Case and became an officer himself. Then he saved everyone from that hostage taking with her and now he is a freaking detective! And he still did not even slightly brag about it or put himself over anybody else! No wonder he and Officer Hopps are the hot topic amongst officers for the last few weeks. Now that I met him personally, my female colleagues would hate me. Oh god how much we adored that handsome fox boy.

But now the situation got intense in another way. He really looked angry now, he looked like he wanted to beat up that leopard even by himself right now. That´s why I was hyped about this myself.

I have been talking to many criminals, murders, rapist and -no excuses- child molesters before, so I was able to stay quite calm in situations like this, but now that he was this upset about this, I believed I had to take this more serious than I did normally. It is getting very serious.

Nick handed me over the personnel files and I examined them quickly. Then I went into full professional mode again and entered the interrogation room.

"Hello Leopold, how are you today?" I asked him cooly.

"Does it really bother you how I am doing today?" He snickered back.

"Well yes it does, Mr. Lester. If you don´t feel good enough for leaving, I guess we have to keep you here a little longer…"

"Okay, I feel just fine then."

"Do you know why you have been in prison for ten years?"

"Because I did bad things in my past."

"Do you think there is a chance of you relapsing back to those bad habits, if we release you today?"

He just stared at me tiredly. He knew that anything he says would sound suspicious, so he just shut his mouth.

"So you don't think that will happen again?"

… … …

"Okay, so what is the first thing you want to do, once you´re a free man?"

"You know, visit some old friends, talk about the good old times, get a drink together…" He calmly lied with a quite bored, but slightly -very slightly- devilish grin on his face. I ignored it for the time being and continued with my questions.

POV Nick

"So who are these old friends?" She asked, his psychotic little grin grew a tiny bit wider.

"Do I ask you who you meet in your private life?"

"I just want to make sure you don't get in touch with the wrong people again and end up in front of a judge for the second time…"

Outside the interrogation room:

"This guy is not going anywhere!" I told Finnick and Chief Barepaw, whom were listening to the conversation very closely as well. "He is clearly talking about Fin and I!"

/

"Listen, lady! I´ve been in this goddamn prison for ten whole years, don´t you think that´s enough torture already?" The leopard now roared, slightly impatient already, which was just as I needed it.

"Ten years is not much for child molesting and murder in three cases." Jennifer calmly explained, not losing her patience at all.

"I´ve not murdered anybody by myself!" He shouted, now sounding truly angry. "I´m going to be a free man today and you cannot imprison me here any longer!"

/

"That´s enough!" I announced, before making my way towards the door and opening it.

Jennifer instantly recognized me. I signaled to her that I wanted to talk to him now.

"I wouldn´t be so sure about that…" She smirked back to the leopard, before leaving the table and offering me the chair she was just sitting on.

"Thank you, Officer Wildeheart!"

She nodded with a little wink and closed the door behind her before leaving the room.

"Speaking of old `friends`, Leopold…" I greeted him, staring him directly into the eyes. "…do I count as one of them?"

He really had to pull himself together as he recognized who was sitting in front of him.

"No, you don´t! Let me guess, your son is here as well?"

"Finnick is not my son, you know that. And I´m not here for the small talk, as you might imagine…"

"You two little bastards were the ones who got me in this goddamn prison! I lost ten years of my life because of you!" He screeched hatefully.

"You were about to murder us back then, that´s quite a good reason for putting someone in jail!" I began, "And we didn´t even knew about the other stuff back then, I just read it five minutes ago on your fucking personnel file! Child abuse? Really? Do you think that's no reason for putting you in jail for the rest of your miserable life?" I now shouted at him angrily.

Then I turned towards the window, where the others were standing and watching us. "I´m sorry you have to hear this! But I have to get a little louder now." I told them, shrugging my shoulders.

"Who is talking about my miserable life, you were selling fucking popsicles back then!" Leopold yelled back aggressively.

"That´s not relevant in any way, nor is that nearly as miserable as raping freaking children and murder! But why am I even arguing with you? You´re not going to leave this place today, you´re still dangerous and you won´t stop doing what you did before!"

"Who are you to tell me what I can do and what I can't? You´re just a stupid little fox who is scared of me! That´s why you came here today! Because you´re a little bitch who is scared!"

Now that was just too ridiculous. All of my anger disappeared in a matter of seconds. Now there was no doubt anymore, this leopard was going to stay here for the rest of his life.

"You like it here, don´t you?" I asked calmly, trying to hide my laughter a little. "I think you never even wanted to leave this place…"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, clearly confused by my sudden change of mood.

"There is a chief officer standing right outside this room, everything you said was captured on video, and apart from the Chief, there are two more people who can confirm every single word we've just exchanged. You´re not going to leave this place today - you´re not going to leave on any other day!"

"I´m going to rip you apart for this!" he cursed in anger, trying to free himself from his handcuffs, trying to reach out for me.

"The only thing that may be getting ripped apart again, is your freaking butthole! Because that´s the way to treat freaking rapists in a goddamn prison! I hope they fucked you good for that!"

He stared at me hatefully, but I enjoyed the moment.

"…And who am I to tell you what to do and what not? I´m detective Nicholas Wilde, and I have closed this case once and for all! See you, Leopold!" I said, before standing up from the chair. "Oh, wait! I won't see you…" Then I left the room.

Now even Finnick stared at me in awe, which was an extremely rare thing to see.

"That, Detective Wilde, was the coolest thing I´ve ever witnessed in my life!" The bear confessed in disbelief.

POV Jennifer

Now I lost every doubt. I would have done everything for that fox, anything he asked for. I wanted a copy of the security footage of the interrogation, I was sure this would spread in the whole ZPD in less than a day!

It was freaking hilarious, there never was something like this before. It was uncommon to hear a police detective curse like this, but he pulled it off perfectly here, how he dealt with that Leopard today really showed me how awesome he is.

"Did he just threatened to murder a police detective?" the Chief asked rhetorically, while taking some notes in the personnel file of the subject.

"That´s what he did, Chief." Nick agreed, while fist bumping the fennec he came with.

"So this guy is getting locked away again?" The small fox with the large ears now asked the Chief.

"No doubt about that!"

Nick took a look at his phone.

"Still got things to do, Detective Wilde?" I asked him with great interest.

"I´m on vacation actually, but I had to leave a party earlier because of this."

"Party?"

"Chief Bogo sort of pranked Judy and I to test our abilities as detectives. We pranked him back with a party at Gazelle's place."

"The Popstar Gazelle?" Chief Barepaw asked, now even more awestruck, "How did you…?"

We already were making our way back to the entrance of the building, where we were greeted by all of the other officers from this facility, who have been waiting to talk to him since he entered the building.

At first Nick tried to avoid all the questions, but then he gave in and started telling us some interesting details.

* * *

If already worked out a concept for the next one, won´t take too long hopefully.

 **Tell me what you think** of this one though, it helps me out a lot!

See you soon,

love you!

~furrwolf


	34. Chapter 31 - Has the party just begun?

hey, I´m back! ...isn´t that great? ...ok, probably it isnt...

Lot´s of POV cuts in this one, hope that does not bother you too much. Anyway, I think you´ll notice what the next chapter will be about ;)

 **Tell me what you think and what you´d like to ready, I´m listening!**

Big thanks to **AxelAshes** for helping me with the corrections again!

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 31 – Has the Party just begun? (POV Judy)

As I took my smartphone out of my pocket for the second time today, I recognized that had Nick sent me a video. Before I clicked onto it, I recognized that it was security footage from an interrogation room.

I left the others for a moment to check out the reason why he sent me this.

At first there was a wolf officer taking a seat in front of a leopard, who was sitting on the other side of the metal table, chained to it with handcuffs. I assumed it was the guy Nick talked about earlier.

The Officer started talking to him, which turned out to be very interesting at first, but then it a little got scary, and very unexpected. The part with the child abuse shocked me the most. Then someone edited the video and switched to the camera outside the room. "That´s enough…" Nick said, before entering the room by himself, taking control of the conversation.

Nick really seemed furious, which was understandable since that Leopard was only ten years in jail for what he did. But what was even more interesting, was how the Leopard behaved when meeting and talking to him. It didn´t take long until he threatened Nick´s life in front of two police officers, Finnick and some security cameras, which was a ridiculous decision if you think about it.

Then it got freaking brilliant. The Leopard's face was priceless as Nick told him that he never would leave that prison again, and that he became a Police Detective since the last time they met. He left the room with that well known smug on his face, and then the video was over.

"You´re such a show off!" I typed in response, and received an emoticon with sunglasses on from him a couple seconds later.

Widely grinning and in quite a good mood, I joined the others again.

"News from Nick?" Gazelle asked with great interest, who was still sitting on Wolfheart´s lap and cuddling with him.

"Yes, that problem won´t bother him anymore I believe…" I announced as a reply.

"What happened exactly?" Bogo asked. "Did he talk to the suspect?"

"He did. And he showed everybody how dangerous he still is. I guess he´s getting locked away again for quite a long time. At least what I can tell from that conversation…"

"Conversation?" Fangmeyer interrupted carefully.

"He sent me parts of the security footage. Our little Nicky acting as cool as ever!" I announced jokingly.

"Show us!" Bogo asked, which was highly supported by all of my colleagues, and of course by Gazelle.

So I took out my phone again and showed them the video.

POV Nick 

At first I found this quite amazing - getting all this attention from colleagues and other people. But right now, slowly but surely, it began to annoy me.

The guys kept on asking me about the car and about other manly topics, the girls however went totally crazy when they met me. Including Jennifer, there was a group of four female police officers nearby in the entrance hall of the prison, whispering to each other and giggling from time to time. There was one more wolf among them, a lioness and a young zebra lady, and all of them were talking about dirty stuff. The awkward thing was that I understood every single word they exchanged. It was obvious they were talking about me, but what exactly they were talking about, really was a little inappropriate in my opinion. They also asked themselves if I´m really in love with Judy and if they have any chances at dating me.

To show them I was listening the whole time, I gave them a little wink, accompanied by a cheeky smirk.

"Oh my god, he heard us!" one of them whispered embarrassed, covering her mouth behind her paw.

I heard that as well.

I shook my head in disbelief, and then decided to give them some company. "Hello ladies. Do you mind if I join you for a second?"

"N-no! Not at all!" one of them whispered shyly.

"Listen: I don't mind you talking about certain topics at all. But please don't it behind my back! I´m just a normal person, and you can treat me like a normal person as well! So, if you do have any questions, feel free to ask me in person, I´m the last one to get mad at you for anything!"

"C-can we take a photo with you? Nobody is gonna believe us about this!"

"Yeah, of course!" I answered with politely. "Selfie time!"

They still giggled like school girls after taking pictures with me, but then it got a little ridiculous. They seemed to have lost every shyness in a matter of seconds and started asking me the most direct questions there were, possibly to annoy some of their male colleagues. But soon it got out of hand a little and I had to slow them down.

"Yeah, I do hear that more often, even the frigging Gazelle offered me a one-night-stand. But to answer your question: No! That's not gonna happen!"

"Awww, but you look a little stressed and…" the lioness said, grinning widely and blushing a little.

"I´m not stressed."

The girls started giggling again, especially when noticing the disbelief in my expression. Even the guy´s around me found this quite amusing as it seems, although they looked a little jealous from time to time. Goddamn this hero image really started to annoy me. But eventually I decided to end this, partly because I wanted to get back to Judy, and partly because I was sick of the stupid questions already.

"Ladies, listen! What do you think I can give you, what all of the other blokes here can´t? I´m happily disposed to another police detective already, and I won´t cheat on her because you want to try a fox or whatever!"

That hit them a little, but since nobody was in any position to complain, I straightly got to the point.

"I´m not sleeping with anybody, because I can. Also, I do not have and issues on a sexual level. I´m sorry, but I really can´t complain about that!"

…

Some time later (POV Finnick):

We finally managed to leave the prison, the other officers and the flirty police girls. We got back in the car and drove off the parking lot without drawing much attention. We got back onto the highway and went back for the city center.

Then Nick began letting off steam, which really was a rare sight for me. But that made it even better.

"Oh how much I hate this already! Hero here, hero there! Just because I´m trying to help where I can?" he growled, deeply annoyed.

"Aren´t you used to this?" I joked.

"No, not really. What do all the girls want from me suddenly? `Oh, he is famous for whatever and I´ll be famous too if I suck him off and tell everybody about this!`"

"Never thought you would pass on a free blowjob though…" I told him, grinning widely, intending to bring back our old sort of humor. "…Maybe Judy won't even complain about it, since she hasn´t gotten to calm your desires all on her own…"

"Oh shut up you little fucker!" he snickered back, not able to hide a little grin though.

"That´s not quite an appropriate word to use for a police detective, Nick!" I replied laughing.

"What about you? Are you getting your sexual desires satisfied in your prison cell? You living your fantasies in the prison shower?" he asked back, with an equally smug face.

"Ha ha, very funny! I´d be glad to trade with you."

…

POV Fangmeyer

My belly was aching from laughing too much, as Judy showed us the interrogation footage of Nick and the leopard. I´ve been the interrogation supervisor in the city central for almost three years now, and I have never witnessed something like this. Nick was my absolute hero now, and I guessed that the others felt very similar about this, meanwhile we were outside in Gazelle´s garden and enjoyed some fantastic cocktails and grill food.

Bogo, Clawhauser and I had decided to leave this place tonight because we had to work the next day. Wolfheart decided to stay another night here, although he had the same early shift as we had tomorrow.

Later, Clawhauser and I had started to collect the SD-cards from all the cameras we placed in the castle before Nick´s prank.

I really wanted to edit and complete the whole video this evening, and I knew I had a lot to do therefore. I needed the SD-cards from the Go-Pro´s in the chief´s car and from the Wildehopps-mobile, the ZPD security camera footage, and of course I needed a lot of time for the editing.

Just as we were finished with this, the sound of a very big and familiar engine emerged from Gazelle´s front lawn. Nick parked his car right next to the other three police vehicles, and turned off the engine.

I closed the chief´s car´s door and waved him with the SD-card I just found in it.

"Hey Nick! Done with hero stuff for today?"

He just grinned a little. "You bet I am! - Oh, that´s cool! You're taking care of the video already?"

I just nodded and Clawhauser showed him all the SD-cards we collected already.

"We need the one from your car as well."

"Oh crap, did that thing record all night long?" he wondered loudly.

"I connected it to the power source in your car, I think it only was recording when the engine was running…"

He just shrugged his shoulders and threw the key over to me. "Here you go, have fun!"

"Very funny…"

He winked and grinned a little. "There is an empty highway right there and the engine is warm already, it´s up to you pal!" Then he went for the garden party he just spotted.

"C-can I join you?" Clawhauser asked me, not quite able to believe it either.

"Of course you can." I whispered, checking my surroundings for some unknown reasons. "Let´s go!" I then screeched in pure excitement.

…

POV Judy

"Hey Nicky!" I greeted him happily as he finally joined us again. Everyone was waiting for him since he sent me that video, and now he was the centre of attention again off course.

I however sensed, that all this attention slowly started to annoy him, and now as he hugged me again, I could actually feel that he was a little tense.

"Hey Carrots, nice to see you," he whispered, before kissing me gently and staring into my eyes for a second. Then he stopped ignoring all the others and gave them a little cheeky smile.

"Wilde!" Chief Bogo began. "Could you please stop turning the whole ZPD upside down for once?" he asked ironically, talking about the interrogation footage obviously.

"Sorry for the bad language, Chief, but I didn´t even know he abused children ten years ago. And as you may have noticed, was he still about taking revenge on Finnick and I. This guy is absolutely dangerous," Nick explained, but the Chief just waved it off.

"I noticed that, and I´m not even mad at you, Wilde!"

Nick shrugged his shoulders and gave his attention back to me again. I giggled a little as he picked me up and carried me to one of the garden sofas, where he took a seat and laid me down onto his lap. I hugged him around his neck carefully and pulled myself upwards to kiss him gently.

"You look a little stressed Nicky" I whispered.

"I think that detail about Leopold, it hit me a little harder than I expected. I didn´t even knew about the child abuse before, and if Finnick hadn´t warned me today, he probably would be on his way to kill us just at this moment! Pretty scary if you ask me!"

"What about Finnick, did you get him back to the ZPD?"

"I think he really regrets what he did. I got him back into the city center for now, but we should take care of this pretty soon!"

"We´ll do that…but maybe not today!"

"No, not today. Speaking of taking care: where did my mom go?"

"One of Gazelle's chauffeurs brought her home after the breakfast" I told him, grinning widely by the thought off her natural coolness.

"Sounds quite like my mom…" he chuckled.

"Thanks for your kindness!" he said to Gazelle, who was sitting at the couch right besides us, looking quite amused by our conversation.

"You´re very welcome Nicky!" she grinned back.

Some time later: 

I have never seen Fangmeyer more excited than he was right now. Clawhauser also was also in quite a good mood as they joined us.

"Where have you guys been so long?" The chief asked.

Fangmeyer just grinned widely and threw a shiny black and silver thing over to Nick.

"Where did he get that from?" I asked Nick with an amused giggle.

Nick just pointed at him, yelling: "He stole it from me, it wasn´t my fault!"

"Chief?" Fangmeyer asked, just grinning at Nicks stage play shortly. "What do I have to do to get a car like this?"

"Fangmeyer! For the third time today: Shut the f*ck up!" he got as an answer, which wasn´t surprising for everybody.

I had noticed that Daniel had a lot more self-confidence talking to the chief than he had before, but it really suited him.

Nick meanwhile made his way towards the bar and got himself a drink.

This would hopefully become a fun evening, and from what Gazelle had told us it would be a great night as well.

With all the officers gone in the evening, except for Wolfheart, Nick and I, Gazelle asked us to follow her. In the basement of her castle were some swimming pools and a sauna.

Was not far from a perfect day this one, and the night had just begun.

* * *

That´s it for this one, hope you liked it a little ;)

See you soon!

~wurrfolf


	35. Chapter 32 - You shy Wolfheart?

Hey guy´s, here is chapter 32, hope you enjoy it a little

Thanks to **AxelAshes** for correcting, and to **CaveRaider** and **DawnsBane** for the motivation! You´re all awesome, love you guy´s

info about the next chapter below this one, **please read! (half a minute of your time)**

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 32 – You shy Wolfheart? (POV Nick)

"If you really want to relax a little, I think you´re gonna like this!" Gazelle announced before opening a double-sided door made of glass. One of her guards that was following us now, disappeared in a little room on our left. A few seconds later - what looked like a thousand colorful lights illuminated the giant hall so beautifully and fancy. There were three different swimming pools, a whirlpool; a steam bath and a relaxing area with some loungers. It looked incredible!

"Oh I like this…" I said while nudging Judy a little.

"Yeah, it looks amazing!" she whispered.

"Oh this is gonna be great!" I stated excitedly. I walked up to one of the pools and checked the water temperature by dipping my toe into it. It was a terrible idea: the swimmers pool was pretty cold. Judy believed it would be more accurate if I test the temperature with my whole body, so just as I was about to turn around again she suddenly gave me a strong push into it, giggling in a childish manner.

The others joined in laughing at my expense, I couldn't blame them for doing so. At some point all the jokes and pranks I've pulled on them would come back to bite me.

"Judy!" Wolfheart chuckled in amusement. "Why are you so mean to him?" he grinned, making his way up to me and offering a hand to help me out of the water. It was foreseeable what happened next: Gazelle kicked him into the pool and high-fived Judy.

"I guess we earned that…" I told him chuckling.

He just grinned a little and shrugged his shoulders.

"There is however one rule here, boys!" Gazelle warned us after whispering to Judy for a second.

"No clothes allowed in the pool!" She and Judy giggled in unison.

Now the both of us shrugged our shoulders, grinning a little as well. I did not expect Wolfheart to be so relaxed about this, but now that I knew he was, I actually believed we could have quite an interesting time here.

I began to swim over to the other end of the pool, Max followed me and the girls were walking right besides us. As I climbed out of the pool, they giggled at the sight of my completely drenched clothes and fur.

"I´ll make you pay for this, you know that honey?" I teased her, grinning widely.

"Yeah, I know" She giggled, "but how bad can that be?"

Just as she said that I went straight up to her and pulled her into a hug, still very much wet from the cold water.

"Niiiick!" she screeched. "Stop that…hahaha…noo!"

"That looks like fun!" Max stated, just getting out of the water as well. "I want to do that too!" He announced, playfully taking a few steps towards Gazelle.

"Noo!" she giggled, trying to get a few steps away from him. "I hate the cold water, please don´t-"

He ignored her and hugged her with the same euphoria as I did it with Judy. She just sighed in an ironically annoyed expression and looked at me, as if asking me for an idea of what to do with him.

I just grinned at her and shrugged my shoulders. She tried pushing the wolf a few feet backwards, which worked quite well as his wet paws slid on the slippery stone floor; as he was distracted for a second, she pushed him into the pool for the second time. But this time he managed to pull her with him, and the both of them ended up in the cold water.

They started frolicking and throwing water at each other, giggling like child´s and having a great time. We decided to skip that and go over to the more relaxing part of this evening.

"Nick, you´re still not following the no clothes rule I see…" Judy grinned at me, playfully undoing the buttons of my wet shirt.

"Well, since my clothes are already wet-and you´re still wearing yours...so there is no need for me to put them away, is there?" I asked, mischievously grinning at her. She just pinched me lightly and pulled me towards the locker rooms.

POV Gazelle

I honestly never had this much fun down here as I am having right now. I was taking a bath with three police officers, and I did not even care in the slightest about it. All of them are friends I really liked, and none of them treated me differently just because I´m a famous popstar. It felt like I returned to those great days back in my youth and I absolutely loved it. I hate it to be overrated all of the time, and this was exactly what I´ve been missing the whole time: a normal life. I absolutely loved their company and everything that happened since Nick planned the prank on Bogo.

The thing I loved the most however was the wolf swimming right next to me; covered by his wet, white t-shirt and the black shorts, which he wore the whole day, since he did not want to be around in his police uniform this whole time here.

Max´s behavior was quite similar to Nick's actually, but it took him a while to gain some confidence in my presence. But now that he's opened up, I like him even more than I ever believed I was able to like someone. He is gentle, but just little savage from time to time; He does not interrupt people when they are talking and he was a good listener as well. He somehow managed to calm down my jittery personality quite well, making me relax in a good way. I felt nice and safe being with him all the time. He was not too pushy in certain situations, and just like Nick, he was quite a handsome canine in every way.

At first we were fighting each other in the pool for a little while, trying to push the other one below the water and other immature stuff like that, which was really funny. But then we started kissing and caressing each other, it was the part I loved the most.

I loved it the evening beforehand, I loved the sex, and I liked his gentle but straight way with approaching stuff like this. He was the man I wanted to be with, and he was the one of the few who I would confess to having real feelings for.

I ran my hands down his muscular back, hugging him tightly while pulling him into another kiss and stroking his fluffy tail with my legs from time to time. He hugged me back and just cuddled with me for a couple more minutes.

By now I had totally forgotten about the cold water I was in, but I was not even mad at him for pulling me into it in the first place.

"Do you mind if we join Nick and Judy in the whirlpool?" he asked me during the short break in out tongue fight. The smooth fox boy and his cotton tail bunny girl in the meanwhile got rid of all their clothes and jumped into the whirlpool Max was talking about.

"No, not at all! I quite like that idea!"

So we got out of the pool and went for the locker rooms. Max picked me up carefully and brought me there, which was quite impressive since I wasn´t smaller than him. I kinda liked this service though, and let him know that with some kisses I placed along his neck.

Arrived at the little room with the wooden benches I started undressing him from his cute gray ears down to his feet. I really enjoyed touching his handsome body, and the canine anatomy was pretty interesting for me as well. He enjoyed it as well, although he may have been a little embarrassed to confess it.

But then he did the same to me, staring at me in awe while doing so, and in a way that I could not imagine it to be better. At last the both of us were completely naked, our tongue fight just started again, and it got pretty intense after a little while.

"Oh Maxie, how much I love you for this!" I whispered into his ears, while he was massaging my back with care.

"You´re the most beautiful woman I´ve ever seen!" He responded.

We both had the sudden urge to make out with each other again, but we managed to stop ourselves and keep that for later.

"Come on, lets join the other two lovebirds!" I suggested. He agreed and followed me.

We headed for the swimming hall and joined the Wildehopps-couple in the hot and bubbling whirlpool.

I´ve never seen one of them more relaxed than right now, especially Nick's absolutely priceless face. He just leaned his head against the edge of the pool, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly opened. Judy also looked like she was totally enjoying this. Her ears pointing straight at the ceiling when she noticed us joining them.

"Hey, there you are!" She greeted us.

"You two look like you´re enjoying it here, aren´t you?" I grinned, receiving a mutual response from the both of them.

POV Max 

To be honest, at first I found the situation a little awkward. Being naked around two colleagues - who are also naked, was not quite an often situation. But since Gazelle did not had a problem with this, I figured I had nothing to worry about. I was right.

It would be a lie to say that I did not took a closer look at Nick or Judy in their naked forms, I think everybody would have done it. It´s not like I wanted to brag in front of someone for seeing them naked, it is more like you want to convince yourself that even heroes like them are just normal animals, which they were.

Nick was - due to our slightly different species - not quite as tall as me, but I could tell that there surely was a reason why all the girls fawned over him. He was more muscular than I first though, and I had to admit that his fur was absolutely gorgeous. Apart from the giant wounds on his back, he really was in a good shape, and those wounds on his body made him even more attractive than it otherwise would.

Judy was not bad looking either: Since she was bunny, she did not quite match Nick's size, but she surely had some nice curves and a beautiful looking body overall. Especially with those lavender eyes. Her natural happiness and the cute bunny ears were another reason why Nick couldn't get her eyes of her, I concluded.

But I could not complain about my body either, and even less could I complain about Gazelle's. I liked her when she was in her clothing as well, but when she was naked I am unable to describe her beauty with words. Her sexy curves and her smile absolutely staggered me every time I saw her, and I really had to concentrate or else the others would probably notice it for certain reasons. I still was not quite able to believe how someone like her could fall in love with me, but she did, and I still was not able to completely believe it.

POV Judy

Gazelle was right, I really enjoyed the present moment. For some unknown reason I believed she would stare at Nick´s naked, gorgeous body all the time - which I could not really blame for actually - but she didn´t.

Of course she checked him out at the initial sight of him, but the most of her attention was on Wolfheart, who was a completely different person than he used to be in the ZPD. I never thought about confessing this some day, but I really started to accept him as a nice person now.

Also, I could tell that he and Gazelle had absolutely fallen in love with each other. I felt happy for them, and somehow liked the fact that Nick and I were not the only one around here, looking like we are about to start making out any moment.

I wondered how open they would talk about the spicy stuff like love and sex, and since Wolfheart used to be the one to talk about topics like this normally, I really was curious how he would react now to questions about more private, intimate matters. But everything has its time.

"What do you think will Fangmeyer make out of the video. Do you think that it will spread throughout the ZPD?" Nick asked, starting the conversation.

"Oh I hope it does! Not sure if he wants to share that with everybody…I mean Bogo." Max suggested.

"He will be quite a star if that goes viral!" Gazelle said giggling.

"Yeah. Nick, I think he should thank you for that if it happens!" Judy supported.

"Nah, that's fine!" Nick shrugged it off, "I think it's more likely that he'll get a revenge for that," he said, before lifting himself up and stretching a little. Then he went for the steps of the pool, "Excuse me for a second, I have to go for little foxes!"

"There isn´t a toilet in the swimming area sadly…" Gazelle told him. "You have to use the one on the first floor…"

He just shrugged his shoulders and went, naked as he was, heading for the entrance of the swimming hall. The other two stared at him in slight disbelief, I was unable able to stop grinning.

"As long as he doesn´t mind the security cameras…" Gazelle shrugged, as the door closed itself again behind him, "or the guards…"

"That´s the Nick I know; he´s got nothing to hide!" I giggled.

Some minutes later he arrived in my swimming hall again and rejoined us in the whirlpool. As he did, everybody stared at him and his body, including Max. But I guess that everybody would have stared at that.

I knew him, Nick enjoyed this sort of attention. He knew that everybody would be staring and I knew exactly why he did that. He wanted them to be as careless as he was, just to get rid of the awkward aura that was among our little group, since we got rid of all our clothes. Surprisingly Max was the first one to say something...

POV Max

"Did you get all of those scratches at the stable crash the chief was talking about?" I asked to turn the topic from his sheath to something less disturbing.

"Most of them, yes," he answered calmly while taking a seat beside Judy again, trying to divert attention on it, "that wasn´t much of a great night…"

"And a day later, the Chief hit the two of you with that detective aptitude test?" I chuckled, just now realizing it.

"Sounds quite stressful." Gazelle commented.

"It must have been! How did you keep your cool? I think I would have gone totally mental about something like this" I confessed.

He just gave me a little wink and smirked a little.

The girls chuckled a bit as well after noticing his little gesture, but Judy did not even looked offended in any way. Possibly because she got the same amount of attention from him as well. But she actually seemed to be proud of what she was having with him, and he was too.

Even better was, that Gazelle seemed to be a little jealous about hearing that about Nick and Judy. I took this as a hint telling me that she wanted that more often with me as well, and I quite liked the idea. But somehow it was a little awkward to talk about something like this in a situation like this. Especially with someone like Nick around. I had a very weird but unlikely foreboding, where this evening could lead to in the end, but I kinda liked the idea on second thought. But then I figured this would be too much and even Nick would not do that.

POV Nick

I never thought I would witness this, but I was pretty sure Judy wanted to talk about dirty stuff with them just as much as I did. I knew her mimic quite well, I was quite sure that she wanted to annoy Wolfheart with this topic, since he used to be the one with the stupid jokes in the ZPD. We found out that Gazelle did not mind talking about this topic either, and she grinned a little as she noticed.

Max really seemed to dislike this situation somewhat in the moment, and I exactly knew why. He was afraid of me in that perspective. He knew that I did not fear talking about anything, but he totally did not know about how far I would go, and I absolutely enjoyed that. Especially since all of us were naked right now.

Sly as a fox, I grinned at him a little at him, to show him that I noticed his fear. But I did not give him any sign of indulgence. I just nodded slightly and grinned something slightly evil. He did not believe me, or at least he did not want to.

There surely was a certain scent of sex in the air, and it was a matter of time until we would excuse each other and started doing it with our lovers somewhere. Or maybe we would not even split up, who knew?

There was no doubt that both of them: Gazelle and Judy, wanted it this evening, so that would not be a problem. The only problem was that I didn´t knew how far they would go.

But I thought time would tell us that as well, and it did!

* * *

Haha, cliffhanger! ;P

 **No, seriously,** there is a reason why I cut it off here:

I want to know your opinions! …and I need to hear **what you´d like to read in the next chapter** ; (dirty) details and stuff…

 **Feel free to contact me in the PM´s** whenever you like, **I´m listening to everything and everybody**! I do read the reviews and I respect them as well!

 **jsh:** apart from your fantastic grammar and spelling… … …nothing you suggested does even slightly make any sense ^^ did you confuse some stories or did you just not read every chapter? Wolfheart and Gazelle are already a couple and Gazelle is not quite the one to go in a nudist club since she is a popstar.

About the casino idea, this is not nearly in sight for the next time, and it´s getting hot between Nick and Judy quite often in this fic…

About the fennec, yeah maybe, later…

So yeah, here you have a respond, not sure if you quite like it though

(also I was asking for suggestions about the next chapter and "M" stuff, so I do not quite understand why I get so many other ideas from you guys ^^

 **Guest** (I hope you still know who you are), about your ideas: yeah maybe, sometime…

 **Anyways** , hope you have a great day!

See you soon,

~furrwolf


	36. Chapter 32 - (sex) Part 1 of 3

Hey guys, just as promised: here is what happened on that evening in Gazelles swimming hall. Hope you enjoy it a little!

 **Warning!** This is, just like some other chapters of this story, a **very detailed sex scene**. There is dirty language, there are juices and it´s not as mild as many other "M" stories you may have read before. This chapter is, just as all the other sex chapters, **not relevant for the story plot** in any way, so if you´re not here for the dirty chapters, **don´t read them**!

 **JUST STUPID SEX! FOR WHOLE THREE CHAPTERS!**

 **I warned you! …just saying**

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 32.4.1 – Fun with friends (POV Max) 

We have been relaxing some more time in the whirlpool, after Nick has joined there us again, talking about stuff that was happening in and around the ZPD.

It reminded me, that I had a very early shift on the next day, and that I had to be there at eight in the morning, otherwise Chief would kill me, especially since he knew where I was and what I was doing. Oh, how I disliked that right now.

Nick however was smiling widely when I was telling them. Not without a reason off course:

"Would be quite a joy to see their reactions, if you arrive there with our car tomorrow!" the fox chuckled cheekily. "I bet some of them will hate you even more then…"

"That would be so awesome!" I agreed, really hoping that he wasn´t saying that just to tease me.

"I bet they will stare at you like-"

"-like the boyfriend of a popstar?" Gazelle cut him off dryly, but with a sly little grin. It worked just perfectly in that moment.

We all laughed in amusement of her dry comment, but I absolutely loved her coolness about this and the whole situation I was in. Now I gained even more confidence that we could trust each other with everything that was about to happen on this evening.

Not quite sure if she would like it, I turned around, kneeled down above her on the stone bench in the whirlpool, pulled her a little closer to me and started kissing her deeply. Just as I hoped for, she was totally into it and mimicked my gestures enthusiastically. Now we weren´t stopping ourselves from making out anymore, and the fact that we were still in the warm and sparkling water made it even better in my opinion.

From now on, I didn´t mind them watching us anymore. Neither did Gazelle or the couple on the other side of the pool. I just enjoyed the moment being around here with her, and with them, and suddenly I was really into starting an orgy right here in the pool.

POV Nick

"That´s pretty hot!" Judy giggled lowly, after she did the same to me, what Max did to Gazelle half a minute earlier. She was sitting on my lap and started massaging my ears vigorously.

"Just look at them!" I agreed whispering. "…it´s seriously going to get hot here this evening…" I predicted with a mischievous smirk and a little wink. She just nodded and gave that smile right back to me. How much I loved her for this!

"So you´re into some action with them? Or with them around?" I asked with a dirty grin, it turned out that it was worthless to ask. She didn´t mind at all, especially around Gazelle and Wolfheart, those two would keep their mouth shut, just as the two of us would, and we all knew that.

I actually thought it would be a little weird having sex around them, but I think everybody had that thought at first. But as we got more and more into it, we knew we could trust each other not to tell anybody, and then we didn´t care about it anymore at all.

I took a glimpse at Gazelle and Wolfheart making out on the other side of the whirlpool, his tail was swaying from left to right on the surface of the water and her arms around his waist. Whatever they were about to start with, it would not take long anymore.

Then I got back my attention on Judy again, who was making her way down my stomach already. She started rubbing her smooth and petite little paws along my raging shaft teasingly, making me shiver in lust already.

My paws glided downwards on her sides slowly but surely, and she seemed to like where this was going as well.

"Oh you´re quite excited right now, aren´t you?" she asked mischievously. Then she inched forward on my lap and started playing with my manliness more roughly and enthusiastically. I loved the feeling of rubbing and prodding my proud seven inches of meat against the petite and elegant frame of her belly, with the base of my sheath stroking her sweet little spot vigorously, which must be teasing the hell out of her. How glad I was that she was used to my size already, I somehow wanted to try a few new things today, and I could tell that it would be quite a long night.

"Oh, I hope you have a lot of durability" I moaned lustfully, as she touched it a little harder.

"Anything but the night howlers" she whispered with a little grin. "That was a little too rough…"

"Don´t worry, nice and easy this time" I said, grabbing my cock with my own hands now and rubbing it against her even more vigorously. "…but you won´t get that thing limp again very quickly!"

"Oh god, stop teasing already!" she begged, before deeply kissing me one more time.

POV Gazelle

It was so dirty what we were doing right now, but since nobody didn´t even slightly care about it - me included - I wanted it as well, and the opportunity was good. Since Max was still kneeling right above me, kissing and making out with me, his big and juice testicles and his half-unleashed penis where in a pretty good spot for me to grab and play with. It kept on growing bigger and harder right in front of my face the longer I teased him, and I could not fight the urge to get it into my mouth again.

I slid down the bench a few inches to match the height of his big and beautiful wolf penis, then I grabbed him by his butt cheeks to pulled him closer to me.

He grabbed his stiff cock with his own paws and started pressing and prodding the tip against my cheeks and lips a few times. I absolutely loved this kind of treatment right now, and alone his scent made me want to suck him off even more.

He seemed to have noticed how much I wanted it, and thankfully the teasing stopped pretty soon, as he presented it to me one last time at its full pride, and aimed the flat tip of his length right at my muzzle.

I opened up as wide as possible and he slid it inside me lustfully. I took care of him with my tongue as soon as his rock-hard meat entered me, and it tasted absolutely wonderful.

POV Max

Slowly but surely I pushed more and more of my raging length into her warm and delicately tight little mouth. It felt absolutely fantastic. Since I noticed that she wanted it as much as I did, I wasn´t hesitating anymore, at all. She struggled a little as I went a bit too far into her throat, my knot pressing against her lips at this point.

With her face being just above the water surface, I was just in the perfect position to rest the weight of my upper body on the edge of the whirlpool with my paws, lean forward and gain full control of how deep I wanted to get into her.

"Oh yeah, that feels good!" I panted. I assumed she liked it as well, because she even tried to get the knot into her muzzle. Goddamn how much she wanted that cock, and I was not the one to resist it.

"Do you…ah…mind if I talk a little dirty?" I asked, lustfully pulling out of her for a second. She shook her head quickly and begged me to push it in again as quickly as possible. I did us that favor and slowly began picking up a rhythm. I stuffed her whole muzzle with my fat penis right now, and the sheer tightness of her throat was absolutely amazing.

"Yeah baby, get it all down that tight little throat please…" I moaned. "Make some room for that cock, prepare for the knot honey!"

…

POV Nick

Judy and I had decided to skip the foreplay this time, and start the first encounter right here in the water. We felt like it, it was exciting and the water was too high for the oral stuff anyways, at least for us right now.

Seeing Wolfheart face-fucking Gazelle turned me on even more for some awkward reason, and then I wanted to get started as well. Even more did Judy.

So I grabbed her at her sides without any hesitation, lifted her up a little and positioned the tip of my rock hard erection right at her entrance. I kissed her deeply and let gravity do the rest. She moaned into the kiss, as I slowly slid deeper and deeper into her.

Her tight walls clenched hard against the flesh that entered her, and feeling my knot hitting her entrance over and over again didn´t seem to spoil the pleasure for her in any way either. Quite the opposite.

POV Judy

I could tell even from, that this could really get a long and very interesting night. Nick looked, and felt, like he was totally excited about this new situation, which kind of hyped me up for this a little as well, and I began to like that thought more and more with every passing minute. Why would anyone of us bother anymore. We were all here, we all knew what was going on, and we were doing it already.

Nick shoved his thick and long shaft in and out of me by moving me up and down carefully, stroking my tail sometimes while doing so, and I absolutely loved it.

I loved how he cared about me, how relentless he tried everything to pleasure me even more and made sure that he didn´t hurt me or anything. Although the tip of his huge erection must be moving around somewhere in the middle of my stomach, I couldn't come around to beg him for the knot. And he didn´t let me down on this either.

POV Gazelle

I never thought being treated like this could be so exciting, but it was and I absolutely loved it. But the little naughty thought of making him return that favor later, of course came up in my mind as well. I somehow wanted him to get punished a little, and with that a pretty funny but interesting idea spawned in my head. But it was a little awkward to think about that at second thought.

But on the other hand it was hard not thinking about dirty stuff I wanted to try in forever, with having that massive wolf pole moving in and out of my throat quite vigorously. He leaked a spurt of pre-cum into my mouth already, which tasted really exciting actually, and now he seemed to be quite close to the edge, according to his panting and moaning.

He screwed my face as hard as he did it to my pussy this morning in an amazingly good doggie style position, and I liked it nearly as much as I did this morning.

Now more sperm poured out of his piss slit, and he began pressing his knot past my lips now he hit his climax. To my surprise, his knot really fit into my mouth, and that threw him over the edge completely.

POV Max

It couldn´t be described different than amazingly. Fucking her face like this in front of Nick and Judy now felt really exciting, and the moment when my knot slipped past her lips was the absolute highlight. Without any mercy I pumped cup after cup of my warm sticky seed into her throat.

"Oh yeah baby, swallow all of it!" I moaned.

Although she really tried to, she really struggled with the knot already. My sperm was leaking out of her mouth already, and to pretend her from throwing up, I pulled out of her with a little jolt and

spread the rest of my orgasm all over her face.

POV Gazelle

I didn´t expect him to be this rough at the end, but I couldn´t blame him for being horny. I was too. His fat knot filled out my whole mouth and the amount of sperm he shot into me right now was far too much for me to swallow. Thankfully he noticed soon enough and pulled it out before I began to really struggle. Now he pumped his dick with his paws several more times and showered my whole face with the rest of his load, which felt very dirty, but I couldn´t deny that I liked it.

Now the both of us panted heavily and when he finally was done, he straight got to work and started cleaning my face with his tongue.

"I´m sorry for being so rough, I just…"

"You know you´re getting revenge for that later?" I grinned back, accepting his apology for now.

POV Nick

I now was plunging my whole cock in and out of her without any mercy, and it was absolutely epic. The water was splashing around her cute little butt as I moved her body up and down my length and she absolutely loved that. My big fat knot was hitting her tiny entrance over and over again, and with the last thrust before our climax, I rammed it into her as well. She started screaming my name as I pumped string after string of my hot semen in to her and filled her little womb even more with it.

"Well, that escalated quickly!" I panted exhausted, but with a mischievous expression.

"He´s right!" Wolfheart agreed. "…but I want more of that!" he added then.

The girls grinned a little but then both of them nodded.

Because of the water around us, Judy and I were in kind of a sticky and uncomfortable situation right now, and also we wanted to get out of the water in the first place.

"I think it´s a good idea to leave the whirlpool before the next action!" Gazelle suggested, and we gladly agreed with her. "Over there is a chillout-lounge, it´s a nice place for some special party games I suppose…" she grinned then, before starting a tongue fight with Max again.

I did the same with Judy, hugged her tightly and lifted her up with my paws a little. While that I slowly pulled out my cock out of her soaking pussy and rubbed it alongside her belly a few more times.

"Oh you are horny today, aren't you?" she asked teasingly, but with a big grin on her face. "I´m quite impressed with your stamina I have to say!"

"Oh you´d be surprised how much energy I have left for this today!" I grinned back. "I could keep this up all night for you!"

POV Wolfheart

"You´re a little too horny as well this evening…" she told me with an ironic grin. "I think I have to stop this a little!"

"How do you think you´re gonna do this?" I asked back. "I´m curious right now! Do you think you can take everything if got for you today?" I teased, which was rewarded by just another little giggle and some petting on my head.

"Do you mind having them around? I think this could be a lot of fun, if we make a little game out of this…" she asked me then, which I was pretty sure Nick and Judy have heard anyways.

"I believe, we all agree, that whatever happens this evening, will stay as a secret among the four of us, and nobody else ever has to know about it. Do you think so too?" I asked, addressed to all of them. I received one and the same answer from everybody.

"Alright then, who is ready for round two?"

* * *

do you guys like it so far?


	37. Chapter 32 - (sex) Part 2 of 3

**Zootopia - The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 32.4.2 (slightly more fucked up)

POV Max

In Gazelle´s chill-out lounge there was a big sofa as well as the loungers, and that was the first choice for everyone to go. It was warm, soft and the red lights around matched our mood quite perfectly as well. We all were horny as fuck and it felt like we wouldn´t remember it tomorrow anyways.

At first, we relaxed for a moment. Judy was laying on her back, having a vigorous tongue fight with Nick, who was kneeling above her. It looked like they were enjoying the predator and prey thing very much, because it looked quite rough what he did to her, but she seemed to absolutely enjoy that treatment. He nearly rested all of his body weight on top of her while massaging her shoulders and kissing her deeply.

A little dumbfounded I kept watching them for a little while, wanting to find out what they were up to. Didn´t took me long to find out.

She kept on teasing his half-unleashed pride with her feet over and over again, which he wasn´t able to stand for very long. She kept on doing that until he had enough and crawled forwards a few inches.

"You´re doing that on purpose, aren´t you?" he asked with a horny moan.

She just giggled a little and pulled him a little closer. "Let me take care of that, Nicky!"

He grabbed the back of her head with his paws gently and guided his massive dick right to her mouth.

I had to admit that it was quite a sight watching it, and the matter of their size difference spiced it up even more. Clearly, she would be struggling to get all of that down her throat, and for that matter it turned us on even more.

Gazelle was watching them as well, and she seemed to enjoy it very much as I did. She was laying on her belly and watched the spectacle from the best angle there was. I decided to go for a second round as well and climbed on top of her.

"Oh Nick, you must be such a lucky boy!" she commented giggling, just as I grabbed her tail and moved it aside to get full access to her sweet holes. I pumped my own dick several times and rested my complete body weight on her, then I sandwiched my rock-hard erection in her ass crack.

"Oh yeah Maxie! I like that!" she moaned, as I hugged her from behind tightly.

"Yeah? You want me to…" I asked whispering.

POV Gazelle

Of course I wanted him to! But I didn´t want it in the butthole just yet, not as dry as it was right now. The tip of his massive pole stroked my tail when he was teasing me by moving it up and down my crack, and that kind of teasing was absolutely unbearable.

I moaned loudly in order to stop him from doing that already. He grabbed his dick with his paws and pushed a little harder against my asshole.

"No! Please let us just take it easy at first, ok?" I asked, and thankfully he was listening.

He moved his tip a little further back and lined it up with my waiting pussy.

He started licking my neck gently, as he slowly slid inside me and filled me out with his fat and hard penis. Little yelps of pleasure escaped my mouth with every inch he added. It felt so filling and nicely, that I nearly begged him to start moving already.

The sight of Judy deepthroating the fox turned me on even more for that matter. Just like Max did it to me in the pool, Nick now tried to get his huge knot into her mouth as well, which made her really struggle. But she seemed to be used to it and she seemed to be liking it as well.

Talking about knots, Max had fully entered me in the meanwhile and was now teasing me again with pushing his knot against my entrance to show me what I would have to deal with. God that felt good already.

Then he began to pull out again slowly.

POV Max

It probably would have been a little more awesome, if she had allowed me to put it in her other opening for the first time, but I couldn´t complain too much about it either. It still felt pretty awesome, and that she used the words "at first" sounded very promising as well. I wanted to know how that little butthole felt like around my length, but I had no doubt that I would reach that goal in the very near future.

For now, I hugged her very tightly and started pumping in and out of her from behind very slowly, but utterly relentless. I gave her a good taste of my fat cock stretching out her sweet little pussy and she absolutely enjoyed my dominance.

Nick was hitting his second climax in the meanwhile and started spraying a massive load of semen into Judy's mouth and all over her face. I had to admit, that looked goddamn hot!

Even more turned on by that, I started humping my girlfriend more and more vigorously now. My knot kept on hitting her pussy lips over and over again and she really begged me to go harder and faster now.

I didn´t even slightly care about maybe being watched anymore and started fucking her with everything I had. Then with one final thrust, I shoved my painfully swollen knot past her entrance and started pumping another huge load of semen into her.

POV Gazelle

I absolutely adored that feeling and I never wanted it to end. I loved it to be taken from behind and that was the most intense orgasm I´ve ever had I believed. Luckily his dick was still too hard to be removed and he had to keep it inside me for a little longer.

When he finally did pull out, I released a little sigh of joy and pleasure, as our combined juices poured out of my pussy.

Damn, half of the couch was a sticky mess already, but none of us didn´t even slightly care about cleaning that up right now, much more the opposite was on everybody´s mind.

POV Max

When we were done with this encounter as well, all of us kept laying on the couch for a little while, panting heavily and cuddling with our partners.

Nick and I clearly weren´t done for this evening already, the girls however looked like they could use a little break. But neither I nor Nick forced them into anything.

A little while later Gazelle made her way out of our sight for a moment. When she came back, she had a bottle of lube with her and something which looked like a jar of little pills.

"What do we need those for?" Nick asked with great interest, as she placed both items on the glass table in front of the couch.

"Those are rohypnols, better known as roofies. I suggest we could have a fun little game of bottle flip with some spicy rules for the chosen ones…" she told us giggling. We clearly didn´t like that idea too much at first. But we gave her a chance to explain it a little better.

"After eating one of those, you won´t remember anything from what happened this evening. Works pretty well, trust me! You´ll wake up tomorrow and won´t remember anything since you took that damn pill! So, whatever happens in this game, it won´t bother us later anyways!"

At first the three of us thought about it for a little while, then Nick was the first one to shrug his shoulders. "Are there any cameras here?" he asked suddenly, shocking us a little therefore.

"No, don´t worry!" Gazelle shrugged it off. "I told them to not put any of those stupid things down here in the swimming area when they built it…"

"Well then, I do not care to be honest!" Nick began. After a second thought I joined him.

"Me neither."

That motivated Max enough to convince him and he agreed as well. Probably he also was to horny to care.

Gazelle handed each one a little pill and we swallowed it at the same time after counting down from 3 to 0.

Then some really crazy shit began to happen. Luckily, we really didn´t remember anything from that night the next morning, but while it happened, it was absolutely insane. We spun the lube-bottle multiple time this evening, and we nearly tried everything possible. We had to do it in different positions, openings, hell one of the girls got even double penetrated. But we were in absolute heaven and I didn´t regret anything this entire evening.

Sometime later:

POV Judy

To be totally honest, after that I felt like I was done for that evening. Not that I didn´t like the situation and the sex itself, but I hadn´t got as much energy as Nick or Max for example.

I really wondered when they would be done as well, and that was when an evil idea spawned in my head.

I went a little closer towards Gazelle and told her about my idea so lowly, that only she was able to understand me. She grinned widely as she heard it, and she liked my sneaky plan very much as well.

"What is going on there?" Nick asked loudly, as he noticed us giggling and whispering.

"That must be not something good for us…" Max suggested with a little smirk.

"Maybe…"

"Tell us already! You´re gonna need us for this anyways, won´t you?" Nick asked then, looking like he had a slight foreboding about what was about to come.

Gazelle chuckled a little and began to tell them: "In our last round of bottle flipping, whoever the cap shows to, gets screwed in the butthole."

Of course, that was not really, what the boys wanted to hear, but rules are rules, and they won´t be changed by them in any way.

"So, you mean, if that thing points at him or me…?" Nick asked in slight disbelief.

"If it points at you, he is going to put his dick inside you and has to fuck you, until he creams inside you" I explained in excitement giggling happily. "Those are the rules!"

"Or the other way around!" Gazelle added, which was pretty obvious for them anyways.

"I really don´t like that idea! I cannot do that and I do not want that either…" Max told us in unwillingness and Nick gladly agreed with him.

"Even if it hits one of you, you won´t remember tomorrow anyways! Trust me, those pills work well!" Gazelle ensured. "You won´t remember anything since we had taken them!"

Both of them sighed a little, then they tried to stop Gazelle, who already took the bottle of lube again to spin it.

POV Nick

Judy grinned at me widely as she noticed the fear of the following.

"You evil little bunny!" I snickered. "You know what´s gonna happen if that thing lands on you!"

"I can live with that, but could you?"

I just ignored her and turned towards Max. "We need to get revenge for that idea someday!"

He nodded heavily and grinned a little weakly. "If that thing hits you, I´m so sorry!"

"Me too!"

"Oh how much I hope that it hits one of you!" Gazelle giggled with a dirty grin. "This would be so much fun to watch!"

"I bet you´d like to see that!" I snickered, slightly annoyed of the thought. "But fuck it! …quite literally! I´m still too horny to care even slightly! I would do it, if I have to."

"Me too" Max supported dryly. "I wish you the best of luck, but if that thing hits you, I would fuck the shit out of you!"

It shivered down my back a little by the thought of that, but then I started thinking like him as it seemed. I would to the same, no doubt. "Guess that´s fair."

That line was enough to make us curious enough to spin it again. Gazelle and I giggled in anticipation a little and she lined up the bottle on the glass table between us yet again.

* * *

Muhahaha, I put cliffhangers even into sex chapters! I´m so evil!


	38. Chapter 32 - (sex) Part 3 of 3

**WARNING! You probably die if you don´t read this warning!**

…yeah, I know I said I won´t warn you anymore, but hey, may you thank me that I did later. The reason I warned you is simple: **This is basically a YAOI -Scene!** There have been some of you asking me for that and this is the first time I ever tried this! If you´re into that, give it a try, if not, DON'T!

Do not blame me for reading!

…sorry it took me so long by the way, wasn´t easy to write!

oh, and there is **new (normal) stuff coming** too pretty soon ;) (tell me if you want to pre read that!)

anyways, here is the last part of that little trilogie, hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

32.4.3 (really messed up version) 

POV Nick

Without warning, she let the bottle spin in our middle pretty fast, and of course we all kept on staring at it to find out who was the victim this time. On its final turn it passed me quite slowly, got slower at about Judy's height, much slower at Gazelles and came to a halt directly pointing at Max. Holy shit that was bad luck. My shoulders relaxed a little in relief.

"That was a test spin, wasn´t it?" Max sighed ironically.

The girls didn´t seem to agree with that. For myself, I honestly was fine with it as well, I was still horny as fuck, I didn´t even remember how this whole orgy started in the first place and I actually liked the idea of dominating another male right now.

Max was not quite thinking like that on the other hand. Judy and Gazelle just grinned dirtily and tried to relax him a little.

"Oh god, what did I get myself into?" he complained. "Such a stupid idea!"

I couldn´t blame him; I wouldn´t be happy either. But rules are rules, and I wouldn´t have pulled back either.

"Don't worry! You´ll survive and you won´t remember anyways…" Gazelle ensured him excitedly.

"We´re doing another round after this one, aren´t we?" he asked then, with the clear intention of having a chance to take revenge of course.

"Oh no! This is a one-way ticket, Maxie!" I chuckled. I wanted to prevent the girls from liking that idea.

"I hate you!" he replied.

"Nick, you´re a savage!" Judy giggled widely grinning.

"It´s not my fault it hit him!" I grinned. "And those were your rules, not mine! …or his."

"Just sayin…actually I wished I had seen your reaction if it hit you!" she told me with that evil smile again. I just shook my head innocently.

She came over to me and grabbed my half-unleashed dick with her paws once again. Predictably, I was rock hard in mere seconds because of her touch, and started moaning slightly as she worked harder on it.

Max didn´t exactly like what he saw, but Gazelle started taking care of him as well. She laid herself onto the couch on her back and pulled Max on top of her, with his dick now dangling right above her face.

Judy had the great idea to climb on top of his back, so I was able to make out with her, while I was mounting him from behind. That's exactly what we did, and it happened quicker than Max could even react.

"Max, your back is comfy!" Judy told him, but he didn´t looked like he cared about that a lot.

I bet he was glad that at least his girlfriend was taking care of him and his enjoyable part. She slowly began running her tongue along his raging shaft and teased the hell out of him, as she waited for me to give it a go.

But I got caught up in another damn sexy tongue fight with Judy, and for a short moment I totally forgot that I had to give Max his well-earned treatment as well.

I think he really wished I had forgotten about that, but he´d be wrong if he really believed that. I was too freaking horny to stop myself anyways. I really was hard as a rock for any hole there was right now, and as I moved forwards a couple more inches to kiss Judy once again, the tip of my cock touched his fuzzy rear for the first time.

From that point on I didn´t care anymore about anything. We all knew we wouldn´t remember that, we all were caught up in lust and the spirit of pleasure, and I somehow was in the mood to punish him a little by doing it slowly and commenting on everything I was about to do.

I grabbed his slightly wet and fuzzy tail with my paws and pulled it upwards harshly to expose him to my eyes.

Slowly but surely I moved the tip of my rock hard penis up his ass crack and towards his tiny butthole.

"Is that really necessary? That feels freaking weird!" he complained.

"I think you actually enjoy that a little!" I teased back, just to annoy him.

"I´d be glad to trade with you!"

POV Max

I actually felt pretty nice at that very moment. Judy was chilling on my back and Gazelle gave me a mind-blowingly fantastic blowjob again. It could have stayed like this the whole night for me, I really wouldn´t have complained, but on the other hand I agreed on that stupid bottle game and now this was the price I had to pay.

To be honest I actually was a tiny bit curious about how it would feel. Now I was only some moments away from that experience.

Nick grabbed my tail with his paws and pulled it upwards forcefully, that was deeply uncomfortable and I felt terribly exposed all of a sudden.

At least my girlfriend was otherwise engaged and Judy didn´t notice anything because she was still making out with him. That made me feel at least a little bit better.

Then he prodded his tip against me for the first time. It just felt warm and stiff, and the closer he moved it towards my butthole, the more nervous I became.

POV Nick

I could actually feel the shiver that went down his spine as I placed and prodded my cock exactly onto his tiny, dry opening, and I decided to torture him a little more by pretending to press it into him without any lubrication. But pretty soon I noticed that it would indeed be very painful to do that.

"That's too tight, I can't just crash it in there like this…" I told everybody, while reaching out for the lube bottle. "Have to get that more slippery to make it fit!"

Max just ignored me as it seemed and concentrated himself more on the blowjob he was getting instead.

I now started licking Judy with my tongue and quickly found myself distracted from that.

But then, for the big moment, I stopped for a second.

"Ok Wolfy, prepare your anus! I´m supposed to fuck you until I´ve painted white your whole ass!" I announced, while I was spreading some lube onto my cock and his asshole. "Get ready for…"

"Stop talking and let´s get this fucking over with!" he mumbled.

I granted his wish and aimed the tip of my length at his entrance for a second time now. I prodded a few times against it, then I bent down towards Judy again. She just kept on staring at me and Max´s tail in anticipation, waiting for my expression while entering him or something. I just ignored her and concentrated on my goal.

I took a last look at his bottom, at the tip of my cock, which was noticeably demanding entrance into that tiny asshole already, and I tried to imagine the displeasure he must be in right now.

But I loved that feel of dominance over him.

I watched with pleasure as my tip slid inside him slow and painfully, and widely spread the flesh of his rectum. I instantly realized that this asshole would take my knot as well without any problems, and hell no, I wasn´t about to spare him that at the end.

"Ah, fuck!" he yelled out. It actually looked quite painful for him, but it felt so nice for me that I ignored it and kept on pushing.

Slowly but steadily I added inch after inch and listened for any reaction of his. It really was a tight fit and he surely wasn't used to it at all. He really didn´t enjoy it at first either, but that wasn´t the point anyways.

For me it felt like just another tight little hole that clenched around my penis. Not as tight as Judy, but still quite fuckable.

"I guess he doesn't like it too much" Judy whispered with a grin. His complaining groaning noises became louder and louder with every inch I added, but according to his ear movement, he understood us perfectly well.

"But he has to!" I replied. "That won´t even slightly do it, he is going to get the full treatment!"

"You´re so getting revenge for that…" he screeched lowly, but I just patted his shoulders in response.

POV Max

I never believed it could be this painful, but it was. Now I understood why Gazelle wanted to start slowly earlier this evening. It took me forever to get only slightly used to it. Nick seemed to enjoy it, threatening me like that. Bastard.

But then it actually it wasn't that bad anymore. Gazelle still had her throat around my still throbbing penis, and I was dangerously close to release another load of semen into her.

Judy sounded like she was quite in pleasure as well. I supposed that Nick was licking her with his tongue, while he slowly but steadily pushed more and more of his length into me.

It felt warm, wet, filling, and with every inch more and more painful. How did Judy do that? That was a lot of cock for a fox.

When he finally stopped pushing I could feel his knot at the base of my tail, and that wasn´t a pleasant feel either.

Then came the worst part. He started moving in and out of me slowly, and after a while, I couldn't get around to admit to myself, I actually liked it a little.

POV Judy

While slowly humping Max, Nick was working his wonders with his tongue at me again, and it was absolutely fantastic.

It was actually really comfortable on Max´s back. I actually wanted to witness it myself when Nick´s cock entered his asshole, but Nick´s tongue was deep inside me already and I didn´t want to miss a second of that either.

I never could stand his tongue for very long, he was so good at that. Before he had even started to fuck Max in a faster pace, I released my juices into Nick´s mouth and onto the fur on Max´s back, making a complete mess out of it. But he didn´t really seem to care, we all had to hit the showers later anyways.

"Sorry Max!" I panted exhausted, after I was done, but really he seemed to have bigger problems in the moment.

Nick was getting the hang of it and went into his sex-beast mode again. He thrusted into his anus until his knot blocked the way in and started pounding him really hard. He stood straight up now and rested his weight on Max´s lower back with his paws. I turned around to get a better look at the spectacle.

Nick drove his big dick in and out of him with no mercy, and reamed out his poor butthole with every time he thrusted deeper into it.

Without a doubt, he was about to push his giant knot, which also causes me trouble from time to time, all the way into his ass as well, and Max seemed to sense that also. His noises told us, that he wasn´t really pleased with what was about to come.

But then actually he was the first to cum, because of the deepthroat blowjob he still received. He fired a huge load of his sticky semen right into Gazelles throat, who then released his dick, and got hit in the face by another wave of sperm. Damn my thoughts where dirty right now, and I freaking loved it.

POV Gazelle

His orgasm wasn´t about to fade away for quite a while. His cock kept on shooting white splooge on me, and his whole body was rocking backwards and forwards because of Nick´s mad actions. Now the both of us, Judy and I, were anticipating the big finale, and that wasn´t far away from happening either.

I moved out below them and went around them to sit down on the couch and watch the rest from the best view there was. Max´s sperm quietly ran down my face and neck, and I could tell that his cute little bottom wouldn´t look much different, after Nick was done with him.

POV Nick

It was easier than I thought to get to this point, because I wasn´t far from releasing a giant load as well. I sure noticed that he began moaning very slightly when I began fucking him, and know I was about to humble him even more.

Just for the girls to see it, I pulled my whole cock out of his widely-stretched asshole for a second, and prodded against it several times before entering it again.

"I knew you would like it!" I said, just to annoy him. Then I plunged into him again.

"Ahh!" he screamed. "You bastard!"

"Let me give you your reward!"

I started screwing him with everything I got for a half a minute or so. Then, without a warning, I rammed my knot into his ass.

"Ahh, fuck! God that hurts!" he cursed loudly, Gazelle tried to calm him down by kissing him deeply.

"Yeah, take all that fucking cock!" I yelled in dominance, while unloading my semen into his tiny asshole. "Feel that knot inside you!"

POV Judy

Nick did really press his whole fucking cock into his poor little butthole. Now I saw with my own eyes what he did to me all the time, and for Wolfheart It seemed to be freaking painful. Good thing he didn´t try to put that knot into my butthole yet.

When Nick released him from his grip, he pulled his knot out with some violent force, and the semen shot everywhere. Max´ asshole leaked hardly, and Nick was still shooting, when he removed his whole cock from his rectum. Both of them still panted heavily, when Nick´s orgasm slowly faded away.

Nick released him and sat down onto the couch, exhausted.

"He wasn´t lying!" Gazelle giggled. "He covered your whole butt in white!"

"Hope you liked it!" Nick panted exhausted, while the last drops of cum dripped from the tip of his penis.

"Fuck you!" he snickered. "Good thing I do not even remember how all this started already!"

Max began licking his own semen from off Gazelles face and then they started making out again.

"Done for today?" I asked him, as I recognized his sudden sleepiness.

He nodded quietly, but still grinned a little. That´s the Nick I know, even in this strange circumstances.

We wished them a good night and headed for the showers. Somehow, we made it to the bedroom, where we spend the last night, and arm in arm fell asleep. Too bad we didn´t remember that either.

* * *

feel free to tell me what you think! Here in the comments or via PM, I´m always listening!


	39. Chapter 33 - The Video

Yeah, the 32.4 is still in progress, but since I want it to be very detailed and enjoyable, it needs quite some time and motivation to write it. But don´t worry, it´s coming at its time.

Thanks to **Archangel2462** for the quick correction this time!

 **Fixed and corrected on 02/09/17**

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 33 – The Video (POV Wolfheart)

"What the hell?" was my first though as I woke up this morning. "What the heck happened last night? Was this real?"

I felt exhausted and parts of my body hurt and itched quite badly. But overall I felt fine. My fur wasn´t sticky or gooey or anything, so i figured that I showered before I fell asleep here last night.

The last night was a little more messed up as I ever imagined it could get, and for sure we all had a good time. I remember that we played some sort of game with a lube bottle, but I had no idea how and when that ended. I just woke up in Gazelle´s giant bed again.

For sure I won´t talk to anybody about this, ever. Probably not even to Nick and Judy.

I got out of the bed, trying not to wake her up, and made my way to the shower quietly. I must have sweated a lot under those sheets, and a cold shower really helped me to become more awake in mornings like this.

When I came back she was awake and giggled slightly at my sight. The cold water made my fur standing straight and into every direction, but that would correct itself once I got into my police uniform. I knew I must be looking like a fuzzy cloud at the moment, but I didn´t spoil her fun and let her giggle.

"Have to go now" I whispered as I was clothed properly. "I´ll be back after my shift, okay?"

She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "I got to do some sound recordings later anyway, I have quite a lot to catch up from the last few days" she grinned.

I nodded understandingly and kissed her cheeks one more time before I left the room.

"Have fun in the meanwhile, see you later!"

"Later, Maxie!"

Nick wasn´t joking yesterday. He never was as it seemed, at least when it was about the cool things. He had dropped me the key for their hyper car in front of Gazelles door, where I found when I left her quarters. Since I didn´t knew where their room was, I left them the key of my car on the long table in the dining room. This would be epic!

I was curious about their stunned faces of course, but as I stand right in front of that car, a shiver ran down my back. Could my life get any better than right now?

Inside I adjusted everything to my needs, and then I went for it. The noise of that engine must have clearly woken up everyone in and around the house, but I hadn´t got the guts to drive it just like it sounded, at first. I sneaked towards the gate of her ground really careful not to hit anything, although I just had twenty minutes left to get to the ZPD. It just was the respect of this car and of who it belonged to, which made me drive it even more carefully than I ever believed I could. But then I encountered a totally empty highway and opened it up a little for myself.

Ten minutes later, and widely grinning, I arrived in front of the ZPD building and parked the car there, because I was on patrol today anyways.

Bogo told us not to park there from time to time, but today I figured it was ok.

POV Fangmeyer

"You´re such a lucky bastard!", Delgato chuckled, as I told him about my ride with Nicks car yesterday. Just as he said that, a very familiar engine sound appeared in a not too far distance.

"When you speak of the devil…" I grinned, pointing Nicks and Judy´s car, which just appeared in front of us. "But what are they doing here? I thought they were on vacation..."

"Don't ask me!" Delgato answered while shrugging his shoulders.

It didn´t took long until the car came to a halt besides us, then we knew why it was here. Max got out of it and closed it with the key in his hands.

"Morning Daniel! …Delgato!" he greeted us, in a way I´ve never witnessed from him before.

"Good morning you little showoff!" I greeted back and returned the fist-bump he offered me. Delgato just shook his head in pure disbelief.

"How far is the video? Did you finish it yesterday?" Max asked me, sounding quite curious.

"I was editing it until three in the morning, but I´m done with it and I have it here on my phone" I answered, well knowing that I had to show them, now I said that.

"Ouch, a Fangmeyer with too less sleep can be really uncomfortable…" Max joked amused.

"Shut up" I sighed, a little annoyed by his maybe not so false call, but I had just the idea to pay him back for that comment.

"Wanna see the outtakes first?" I asked them, while browsing through the video files.

"Sure!" they agreed.

 _The video started: First shot was about me and Nick in the Wildehopps-car, driving to Gazelles place for the first time. I edited it to the part where we were talking about the prank on Wolfheart, telling him that Nick and Judy were not going at the more intimate stuff and so on_.

While watching, Wolfheart chuckled a little, then he had to confess that he really fell for it. Another thing I wouldn´t have expected from him. Even at the part where Nick came back from the talk with Gazelle at that evening, Max laughed loudly with us about his and the chief´s dumbfounded expression.

But there were some even better outtakes, and I showed them as well.

The next shot showed Nick and the Fennec we imprisoned, on their drive from the ZPD towards the Tundratown prison and back yesterday. I wasn´t sure if Nick even knew about this footage, but it was too hilarious not to show it to the colleagues at least.

Of course I didn´t use the emotional stuff they were talking about, but the savage parts from Nick and his old friend where just hilarious.

Then there was the outtake of Clawhauser and me, taking a ride in Nick´s and Judy´s car yesterday, screaming and laughing like infants because of the sheer speed of that thing. I bet none of them had seen me behave like this before.

It took them a while to calm down from their laughter again, and even I couldn´t hide a little grin, even though I've seen this footage about a thousand times yesterday.

Soon, some other colleagues joined us outside the building and asked me to show them as well. But I wanted to wait with the Bogo prank video for a better moment, although they begged me to show them already.

"How was your evening?" I asked Max then, to change the topic a little.

"Heh, um…interesting…" he answered, trying not to gain too much attention onto it for some reason, but now our colleagues where curious.

"Yeah Wolfheart, what did you stay there for another evening?" Snarlov asked him.

I knew why he wasn´t leaving yesterday of course, and I could tell that he really was searching for a good excuse right now. But I figured, that a show off with a car like this, should be able to talk about it and tell us what he did there. Or had he something to hide?

"Well, let´s say we relaxed in her personal swimming pool and sauna for a little while…"

"You? You were invited to a pool party with Nick, Judy and Gazelle?" one of the others asked, also not quite able to believe what he heard. "Does Bogo know about this?"

"What do I know about?", Bogo suddenly asked, as he just was passing our little group on his way into the entrance. "Wolfheart! What is that car doing here and why is it standing in front of the fucking entrance again?" he then asked loudly, but with a slight note of chuckle in his voice.

Now Max was the one to sigh a little. He wasn´t used to all the attention, and for some reason he didn´t really want to brag about anything, which he normally did all the time.

"Sorry Chief…"

"What do I know about?" The Chief asked again, now a little curious as well

POV Max

"What should I tell them?" I thought to myself. "…That I took part in an epic sex orgy yesterday? That I have seen Nick and Judy naked and at full chat? No! That would have to wait until a better moment!"

They noticed my hesitation of course, but then one of them helped me finding a way around it.

"Don´t tell me you´ve seen her naked!" Rhinowitz asked passively. Just what I needed.

"Gazelle?" I asked back. of course I noticed that Fangmeyer had started grinning widely, and that Bogo sighed a little bit.

I nodded and showed a little grin as well. "Sorry, couldn´t help it…" I said, while innocently shrugging my shoulders.

"That´s bullshit!" Delgato shouted out in laughter. "Why should we she- "

"It´s not." Bogo cut him off sighing, but then grinned a little as he made his way into the building. "Meeting in five minutes, don´t forget!" Now all of them stared at Bogo, and then back to me of course.

"Okay, okay!" I confessed. "She likes me. That´s the reason. It´s quite unbelievable, I know!"

Now everybody stared at Fangmeyer, who was the only one around here who could confirm that right now. Gladly he didn´t made much of a show out of it.

"There is no denying it. She fell in love with the little fucker…" he grinned.

Now, as expected, about eight dumbfounded expressions where pointed towards me. Nobody seemed to believe us, or at least nobody of them wanted to. I wouldn´t have believed it myself if I were them.

"And you got their car, because…?"

"Because I´m the coolest motherfucker of them all! Or at least the second coolest…"

This must be a very different behavior than what they were used to from me, but It was a great opportunity to cut off the topic a little.

"Come on guys, what about the meeting?" I asked then. Of course they kept on asking me about it as we made our way towards the meeting room in the first floor.

POV Daniel

The atmosphere had changed a lot since our last meeting with the chief. Now of course everybody was hyped about the prank video, and everybody wanted to know more about Max and Gazelle.

Even though I didn´t sleep very much last night, I was in quite a good mood and I quite liked being here with them right now.

I knew I couldn´t hide the video for very much longer, but I wanted to show it to Nick first, just to get an ok from him, since he was the one who came up with all of this.

I send him the video file and waited for his answer.

Meanwhile the chief got himself a mug of coffee and waited for us to take our places. He never had been this calm before a meeting, maybe influenced by the last few days a little as well.

"Listen up!" he greeted us, as usually. "I know some of you are a little hyped about the last few days, but I´m going to say a few words about this later. Over all, we must not forget that we´re still police Officers, even though one of our new detectives started a giant party at a popstars palace two nights ago…"

Everybody started laughing and grinning mischievously, especially the ones who were there. Even Bogo couldn´t hide a little grin, he really didn´t look like he was mad about it or anything.

"…he is getting revenge for this by the way!" he added with a little smirk.

Everybody started cheering for him.

"…but! Never the less we have to stand through this shift today and we still have to serve and protect the mammals of Zootopia! Don´t forget that! …"

POV Nick

I still had Judy in my arms as the first rays of sun hit my face and woke me up again, accompanied by the message sound of my vibrating phone.

Carefully I tried to reach out for it and not waking her up while doing so. Worthless as it turned out, she was awake already. She noticed what I was trying to reach my phone on the bed shelf, and teased me a little by blocking the way for me.

"Hey Carrot´s" I greeted her.

"Hey Nicky!" she grinned back. "Can I help you?"

I climbed on top of her and grinned at her in superior. Then I reached out for my phone.

"It´s 8am, why the hell are we even awake?" I mumbled, and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Then I let my complete body weight fall onto her and cuddled myself into her.

"Do you think Max has fun right now?" she asked mischievously.

"Oh, I bet he does!" I grinned back. "Hopefully he found the key to our car when he left! I dropped it in front of his room two hours ago..."

"Had a bad sleep?"

"Nah, just went for little foxes..."

She stretched herself and yawned a little. "Holy hell, what happened yesterday?"

"Dont ask me how it ended" he chuckled. " I have no idea how we even got up here. I just remember a spinning lube bottle in our middle and some really nice things before that..."I said with a mischievous grin.

"That´s everything you can think of, isn´t it?" she giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, as if you didn´t- "

She just shut me up by kissing me again.

My phone vibrated for a second time. Now I checked who it was. It was a message from Fangmeyer, and he send me two video files.

"Looky here!" I announced and opened one of them.

I watched both of the videos with Judy and we couldn´t stop laughing for quite a while. The one with the outtakes was even more interesting for me, and Judy especially, because I didn´t know that this footage existed and she heard the stuff I was talking about with Finnick yesterday. But she took it with humor.

Then we gave Fangmeyer the "okay" he asked me for and I put the phone away again.

POV Bogo

"Now a few words about the last few days: you may have heard of that prank, a certain fox has pulled on me…" I began.

Of course they did, they were totally hyped for more details.

"…I can´t deny that worked our pretty well for him. And I have to confess that I really had a fun time there as well! I believe all of us had a good time there…" I stated, especially looking at Max while doing so.

At first he grinned widely, but then he had a problem. Now all the attention was on him again and he had to explain himself. I believed he earned that.

"Yeah Chief, as I told you! I asked Nick for the permission to use his car today!" he tried avoiding the topic I was referring at.

A few of the colleagues chuckled at this, but they still where quite curious about his relationship with Gazelle.

"What do you want to hear from me? That I´m her boyfriend now and we really love each other? That I had fantastic sex with her the last two evenings?" he enraged himself a little. Then he calmed down and waited a few seconds. "That´s just how it is, I cannot tell you something else, if I´m supposed to tell you the truth!"

Silence. Big silence.

"Um…what?" one of them asked.

"How…?" began another one.

"Do not ask me how! Ask Nick what he did to her!" Max chuckled while shrugging his shoulders. "She suddenly came over to me, we talked for the whole evening, had a lot of fun, and then I ended up in her personal quarters. I think the chief and Daniel can confirm that I haven't been in the guestroom with them…"

I caught myself nodding a little. Then I decided to end this awkward situation.

"So, that will be two extra night shifts for our colleague Officer Wolfheart here! …and that´s all you´ve got to know! You´re dismissed!"

POV Daniel Fangmeyer

The chief got a few giggles for his joke about Wolfheart´s extra shift, but before they all stood up from their chairs, I asked that one important question:

"Chief? Do you want to see the video first? I mean before I show anybody…"

Instantly, everybody was quiet and listened with great interest. Bogo rested his head on his palms in displeasure of the following, he looked like he totally forgot about that.

"You mean as an example how not to save somebody from a hostage taking?" he joked then. "Alright, whatever! Let´s get this over with!"

I threw my ZPD-branded USB stick over to him and everybody took a seat again. Bogo started the projector on the ceiling and opened the video file labeled as "Nick´s revenge".

"Fangmeyer, I swear to god: If you went too far with this, you´re gonna be the next one to get revenge after that freaking fox!"

I just nodded and grinned at him. "I can live with that…"

He just smirked and un-paused the video again:

 _"_ _Good job, Benji!" Nick whispered, as Clawhauser hung up, after telling Bogo about Gazelles "call for help"._

 _The camera switched to the armory room, where Nick took all the dart´s out of the Chief´s guns previously. Then another shot of that room, where the Chief rushed in and grabbed exactly those two guns._

The first colleagues started to giggle a little.

 _Bogo rushed towards the entrance hall and told Benji to keep him updated, then he went for the parking lot. In the next shot, Nick and Benji rushed outside the ZPD building, Don was taking Clawhauser´s position. Outside camera of the ZPD: Nick and Benji got into the police_ _hyper-car_ _and accelerated as fast as possible, without painting black the tarmac in front of the ZPD._

 _In the next shot the chief got onto the road with his standard police car._

 _Nick and Benji arrived at Gazelles place, rushed the main gate quickly and parked at the back of her palace. There were Judy, Gazelle, some of her guards, me and Nick´s mum waiting for them already. All of us where painted with those black light-reflecting colors, and in the next shot Judy started painting them on Nick as well._

 _"_ _Everybody, get to your positons Quickly!" somebody giggled._

I noticed that even the chief had fun watching this video, maybe because he didn´t know exactly every detail before.

 _The next shot showed Max, who was, with some of our colleagues, waiting for the chief to arrive and boost him over fence then. Luckily, I found this one shot in the footage, where Wolfheart was laughing his ass off, after the Chief had disappeared in the Palace._

"Oh really, Wolfheart?" The Bogo asked ironically, as everybody -him included- started laughing about this.

 _Next shot was showing some night vision camera footage, which I had to use because it was too dark otherwise. But since this was ZPD equipment, the quality of the video was quite enjoyable, actually._

 _The Chief stumbled around in the dark for a while, listening for any sounds of the "housebreakers", then he heard something. It was actually me, who spoke the sentence: "…she can´t hide in here forever", one room further, in a way, that he would notice it in any case. I hardly tried not to start laughing loudly, which I cut into the video as well._

"Sorry Chief!", I chuckled dryly. He just shook his head, annoyed from our laughter.

 _In the next room the chief appeared to be completely blind, as he was giving the first warnings to the "thieves"._

 _In the footage of the camera however, he was not alone in this room, far from it._

 _A well-known, half naked fox with colors over his body, was sneaking around him and dismounted the spare gun on Bogo´s waist._

 _"_ _Chief behind you!" he yelled suddenly, the Chief turned around instantly. Nick knocked out the dart gun in the Chief´s hands and surrounded him again._

 _"…_ _whoever you are! This is not going out well for you!"_

 _"_ _Oh really, isn´t it?" Nick asked back, trying to hold himself back from laughing as well._

 _The drumbeat from "The Offspring" went off and Nick began shaking his head to the beat. The black lights kicked in and his colorful painting became visible for the normal cameras. Then the rest of us stepped into the black light and started dancing and Jumping with him. Benji, Max, me, Judy and Nick´s mom, Gazelle, all of us where having great fun and the chief looked like he just wanted to sink into the ground at the first moment._

 _The video ended with the shot of Nick lying on the floor, shook from his laughter and the happiness about his success._

Now all of my colleagues looked like they wished to have been there by themselves. I surely hat a lot of fun as well, and I was a little proud that Nick choose me to help him with this.

I really loved the new fresh wind, that little fox had brought into the ZPD, it made the whole atmosphere here at work a little more "human".

"That was absolutely awesome!" someone whispered, as the video was over and they finally calmed down a little.

"As I said: That fox is getting some revenge for that!" the chief repeated with a little smirk. "Now get to work you idiots!" he added then, not able to stop grinning though.

Then he made a copy of both the video files and threw the USB stick back to me. Instantly I was surrounded by all of my colleagues.

"Check your phones, you´ll find both videos in our group chat!" I said to stop them from asking.

Max stood beside me as well and did another first bump with me, grinning widely. "Great work Daniel!"

"Thanks, Max!"

"I hate the both of you! Why didn´t you tell me it was going to be this epic?" Delgato asked a little jealous.

"As long as it has something to do with Nick, it´s gonna be epic! Just remember that!" Max stated with great confidence, playing around with the car keys of the Wildehopps-mobile in front of their eyes.

"I hate you Wolfheart!" one of the others joked as we were leaving the meeting room.

"I know!" he said with a smug face. "But I have ways to compensate for that now!" he added, before making his way outside again.

Then everybody split up and we went for his and her shift.

I had to go on patrol as well today, and I was joined by Officer Jennifer Wildeheart, a police Officer from Tundratown, as she told me later.

She just wanted to work in a different facility for experience reasons, and she got accepted here for one or two weeks. I suddenly remembered that I´ve seen her before quite recently, and then I remembered the interrogation video from Nick and the leopard yesterday.

I quickly got a slight foreboding why she was here.

As soon as we entered my police car, she started asking me like a thousand questions.

Boy this could be a long and nerve wrecking day, especially with the amount of sleep I didn´t get last night.

But is stuck with it and found out some pretty interesting details…

* * *

…but for sure not in this chapter anymore. This has to wait for the next one. ^^

see you soon guys ;)

~furrwolf


	40. Chapter 34 - Fire

Hey guys, how are you?

Yeah, I know, still not the **dirty chapter** , but that´s really taking its time. I´m just finished with the first, not so dirty part, and to **prevent you from waiting even longer** , I´m going to upload that in the next few days! This chapter will then be updated someday.

Hope you´re enjoying this one a little as well ;)

Thanks to **Furrwolf** for the correction! (yeah, you have to live with this now, I´m sorry!)

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 34 – Fire (POV Daniel Fangmeyer)

"Officer Wildeheart?" I asked the new Wolf police officer for her attention, as everybody was leaving the meeting room. Bogo told me to take her on patrol with me today. She normally did the interrogation Supervising at her facility as well, and he thought it was a good idea to put two of their kinds together.

"Oh, hi! You must be Officer Fangmeyer…" she greeted back, smiling happily.

I nodded slightly and shook her paw. "Yeah, I am, but Daniel is fine. I´m the interrogation supervisor here in the city center."

"I´m Jennifer, nice to meet you!"

"I was told to go on patrol with you today. You may want to follow me to the garage?" I asked her politely.

"Yeah, of course!" she gladly agreed and followed me.

We got to my car, went inside and I steered through the parking lot onto the streets of Zootopia. Without any hurry, I started my usual patrol route through the busy morning traffic.

I sensed that she was in search of a way to start a topic we could talk about, but since I was pretty sure what was about to come, I waited for her to say the first word. Didn´t took her long though.

"You look a little tired, if I´m allowed to say that…" she smirked cheekily, after checking me out for a while.

"I didn´t sleep very much last night. I was cutting and editing the video until three in the morning…"

"Worth every second, I have to say! That was freaking epic!" she grinned widely.

"Yeah, you liked it?"

Her ears perked up a little and she nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, of course! How much I wish I was there with you!"

"With me?" I asked in confusion. "What a stupid question!" I thought to myself.

"With you guys I meant…" she corrected. "…you looked like you had so much fun! How did you even get Gazelle to allow you that?"

"It was Nick´s idea. He had some pretty good connections to her, and she absolutely loved the idea in the first instance. She had a lot of fun herself on that evening."

"I absolutely loved the part with the colors! You all looked so amazing in the dark!"

"Thanks! I´m going to tell him that when I see him…" I chuckled, already knowing what she really meant.

"Him?" she asked in slight confusion.

I just waved it off.

"Where do you think does Nick know that Leopard from? You know, the one you were talking to yesterday…"

She looked a little surprised that I knew about this, but then she remembered that I must know it from Nick himself, since I was at the party with him as well.

"I cannot tell you very much about this actually. He came with that little fennec fox yesterday, and they both weren´t very pleased with the situation at first. The Leopard has been in our prison for whole ten years already, but then we – or much more Nick – noticed that this was far from enough for what he did..."

"Yeah, right! Nick actually seemed to be very pissed while the interrogation. That´s not like I know him…"

"But it was utterly hilarious! I have never witnessed something like this before!" she giggled with gleaming eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, that little Motherf*cker turns the whole ZPD upside down right now, but that´s exactly what we needed in my opinion" I chuckled.

"To be honest, that´s one of the reasons I´m sick of Tundratown already. Since I met him yesterday, I noticed that you can actually have fun at your job as a Police Officer…"

"Well, Nick has a very dry and savage sort of humor sometimes, I guess he´s got a lot of that from his past as a con artist. Or from his mom, who I´ve gotten to know at the party as well…" I began explaining.

"…Judy told us about his behavior when she met him the first time. Don´t ask me how she managed to tame him, and/or turn him into the fantastic friend and colleague he is today! …But it really changed something in the ZPD."

"Do you know more about the fennec he came with yesterday?" she asked me then, surprising me a little, since I was prepared, that we would only be talking about Nick at this point.

"Not much, apart from that he was the one, who threatened Nick and Judy with that hostage taking last week. And that he used to be one of Nick´s best friends back in his past. I interrogated him once or twice, and I found some pretty interesting video footage of a conversation between them in Nick´s car yesterday…"

"You mean that sport´s car with the ZPD painting he came with yesterday?"

"Sexy that thing, isn´t it?"

"Very!" she agreed. "…But why do you have footage of that?"

"I made a second video with some outtakes, because the action camera inside it was recording every time the engine was running…" I told her, and regret it a second later.

"Oh, can you show me that please?" she asked course, grinning in anticipation already.

"I should really talk with Nick about this first!" I tried to excuse, which didn´t quite work as well as I hoped for.

"Oh, come on, please! Who am I to tell him anything?" she begged.

"I´m not sure to show you, because he said some pretty inappropriate things in that car. He was a little unnerved after that interrogation so to say…"

She suddenly grinned widely again.

"I think I know just too well, who unnerved him this badly!" she giggled.

"That makes an awful lot of sense right now…"

"Show me please, what did he talk about?" she begged, still giggling.

I yawned into my paw excessively to show her how worthless that was.

"So…I won´t ever see that video?"

"Why don´t you ask him by yourself?"

"Because I wouldn´t get this kind of details from him…"

"Do you think those details would make you happy?"

"Oh, you really are a little kill joy, aren't you?"

My god she was getting on my nerves already! Why me? I had far to less sleep last night and no sex in three days. Normally I wasn´t brought out of my calm that easily, but now she was dangerously close already.

"Jennifer, you maybe hate me for saying it, but I know just as well as you, that Judy isn´t the only girl who is in love with him. He had enough trouble with this already. I don´t know what your intentions are, but I´ll let Nick decide who is allowed to see that and who dont!" I lied, for the good reason of protecting him.

"Sorry" she said. "I know I´m a little excited to be here in the city center right now, but this is so much more exciting than what I do normally…and yeah, I may have fallen in love with him a little! Can you blame me for that?" she snickered back.

I just sighed and shook my head a little. "No, I probably can´t…"

…

"You looked not too bad in the neon colors as well though!" she smirked then. "…do you work out a lot?"

"You know me for half an hour, and you already found out to annoy me the best way? What exactly do you want from me?" I sighed again, with a very slight chuckle in my voice.

"You really are a little tense today as it seems, aren´t you? Should I help you with that?"

"…wanna see that outtake video?" I sighed in defeat, before pulling the car the sidewalk and turned off the engine, resting my tired and hurting head in my palms.

"No, actually I can be patient on that. I just wanted to test you a little!" she smirked all over sudden. "I´m pretty sure I know what Nick was talking about in the car…"

"Would have been quite strange if not. Interrogators have experience in reading thoughts, haven't they?" I asked back dryly, but with a little happy smirk. She was a lot smarter then she pretended to be.

She just grinned and patted my shoulders a little. "They do, sorry for that!"

"…but I´m curious, what was your idea of helping me out with my tense situation?" I asked then, equally dryly, which she didn´t really expect from me.

"Are you jealous on Nick for that?" she asked back, grinning in superior.

"No, I´m not. There is no reason for me. He even shares the cool stuff he gets with us, like his car yesterday. And he invited me to help him with his prank…I cannot be mad at him at all…" I answered, sounding a little dogmatically while doing so unfortunately.

"Oh, come on Daniel, I didn´t mean it like that!" she grinned back, like she was talking to an offended toddler.

"…and I have a girlfriend."

That shut her up for a few seconds. Not good. She liked me, this could mean a lot of drama.

"Aww, that's unfortunate!" she said then, trying to sound like she was joking anyways.

"I totally do not understand you, probably because I´m too tired, but what exactly do you want from me?"

"You want me to drive so you can sleep for a while?"

"Bogo did that! He told you to annoy me as a revenge for helping Nick with his plan, didn´t he?"

"Yeah, he kind of did…" she smirked, and patted my shoulders again. "He seems to know your weaknesses pretty good!"

"You mean the weakness of not getting enough sleep?" I asked, now really sounding a little offended.

"I´m gonna stop this now, don´t wo-"

She was cut off by the police radio I had attached in the cars middle console: "All officers, listen up!" Bogo´s voice greeted us shortly. "There was a small fire alarm in the Tundratown prison, which caused the escape of a whole prisoners group. About twenty former criminals are now free to go and probably very dangerous! According to my information they managed to hide in the nearby rainforest district! Everyone who is available, go there and try to stop them! Every information could be important and has to be shared immediately!"

Suddenly Jennifer had a totally different expression on her face. Instantly she showed, why she was a police officer, and that she was not only here to annoy me.

"This is Police Officer Jennifer Wildeheart from the Tundratown Prison department. May I please ask which group -from A to F- was able to escape?"

"According to my information it´s group C" the Chief replied immediately. "You´ll find the name of every escaped prisoner on the front page of the ZPD-Network!"

"Shit! That´s not good!" she told me then. "Give me your phone please!"

"What´s the matter?"

"That crazy Leopard is the matter! Wherever Nick and Judy are right now, they have to know about this!" she told me with slight panic in her voice. Now I understood her perfectly.

I took out my phone and searched for a number I could reach them at. Because of the 'H', Judy´s contact was the first one I found in the list.

"Here you go!" I said, handing her the already dialing phone.

Then I activated the sirens and blue lights on the roof. Now I was widely awake of course.

POV Judy

Nick and I just got out of the bed and got ourselves something for Breakfast, when my phone began ringing. I wasn´t really in the mood to pick it up right now, but I least I checked the display, to find out who it was.

"Who could this be at a time like this?" Nick asked while chewing some of the blueberries he found on the buffet table.

"It´s Fangmeyer…" I shared, unsure if I should pick up or not.

"Pick up! I don´t think he´s calling for no reason!"

I nodded and answered sleepily. "Good morning, Daniel, how can I help you?"

"I assume it´s Officer Hopps who I´m speaking to?" an unexpected female voice asked me.

"Um, yeah…what can I do for you?" I replied, now a bit unsure.

"My name is Officer Jennifer Wildeheart, I´m on patrol with Officer Fangmeyer, who´s phone this is. We have something important to tell you: there has been a fire in Tundratown prison and some of the prisoners have escaped…"

I instantly got a bad foreboding about this. The only reason why that would bother us so much was, that the leopard from yesterday was among the escapists as well.

Nick noticed my shocked expression of course. "Is it about that interrogation yesterday?" I asked back, trying to stay calm.

"Exactly! Wherever you are, be careful, I´m not sure if we can locate and stop him soon enough!"

"May you want to speak to Nick about this as well? He knows more about this than I do…"

"Yeah, sure!" she replied shortly.

I gave the phone over to Nick, who was as calm as ever and greeted the lady on the other end with a simple "Hi."

 _"_ _Yeah…yeah, I remember the Leopard, that was yesterday…yeah…of course we´re gonna help you with this, we´ll talk to Bogo…tell Fangmeyer I liked his videos…bye!"_ then he hung up and gave me my phone back.

"Is there some armor in Wolfheart´s car?" was the first question that came into my mind, which I shared with Nick then.

"Maybe some dart guns, but no protection…" he guessed. "…of course some stupid shit like this must happen today!" he cursed then, not sounding like he was in the mood for that either.

"More trouble?" Gazelle asked, who had just joined us at the breakfast buffet.

"Yes, sadly there is. We should really go and help them!" I excused us.

She just waved it off. "That´s alright, hope to see you guys again soon!" she replied, as Nick and I just made our way to Wolfheart´s Police car.

Nick gave her one cheeky little smirk, and then we started to hurry.

"Ok, we need to visit the ZPD and get some armor first, that´s not gonna work with this stuff!" Nick supposed after checking the trunk of the car.

I agreed with him and got in on the co-driver´s side. Nick got behind the wheel and started the engine.

It felt just a little to normal already, Just like routine. I didn´t necessarily like where this was going.

POV Daniel

"How can he be that calm about this?" Jenifer wondered, after she was done with her phone call.

"Natural coolness, experience with this situation and lots of sex I suppose." I dryly answered. It made her chuckle a little, but when she noticed that I was probably meaning it, she looked a little jealous.

"Does he not fear that leopard could try to kill him, or Officer Hopps?"

"I guess he does a little. But he did even more at the hostage taking I believe. And they stood though that as well. And he had some more bad stuff to stand through in the last week. But I don't think there is something which could stop them…"

"Talking about 'stopping': do you have any armory here in this car?"

"Nothing apart from some dart guns…we should get to the ZPD first in any case!"

Now I really was concentrating on the road before me. Everybody made room for the blue flashing lights of course, and it didn´t took us long to get back to the city center.

When we arrived there, we noticed some very familiar cars parked in front of the entrance, and a reasonably big group of officers standing between them.

Just as we parked besides them, another standard police car arrived.

"That´s Wolfhearts car, so it must be Judy and Nick!" I announced, as we got out of our car and went to the others.

It truly was the Wildehopps-duo, and of course they were the ones, everyone was hoping for. of course they were the middle-point among all of us.

As Wolfheart noticed them, he threw the key of the hyper-police-car over to Nick and received his own one in return.

"Thanks Max! Listen up, guys!" Nick announced, sounding quite serious for once. "As you may know -some of you have probably seen it- did I piss off one of the Tundratown-prisoners yesterday! No matter if he still belongs in that prison because of earlier things, he probably wants to get me killed quite badly. Sadly, he was exactly in the group of prisoners that just escaped because of that stupid fire alarm! That´s why we got to catch him, whatever it costs! So, do me this one favor please: If you see this Leopard from the video yesterday, that be your number one target! He is properly dangerous in any way, not only for me! Judy and I are going to help you with this of course!" That was all he had to say.

Everybody nodded understandingly. Then we followed him into the building.

"Let´s get geared up!" Judy announced with that motivating spark of excitement in her voice, after Nick was lifting her onto his shoulders. Everybody agreed on her call.

"Wilde, Hopps!" Bogo happily greeted them in the entrance hall. "Great to see you, I thought about asking you to help us with-"

"That´s why we´re here!" Judy cut him off from on top of Nick.

"Told you: you can always count on us!" Nick told him with an amicable smile. "Now get us some weaponry!"

* * *

Let me know what you think of this one ;) Next one is coming soon!

Have a great time until then!

~furrwolf


	41. Chapter 35 - Hero s duty

Long chapter, short announcement: dirty stuff is coming soon.

Hope you enjoy this one a little.

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 35 – Hero´s duty (POV Jennifer Wildeheart)

Without being asked, everybody followed Nick and Judy to the armory room. Partly because we needed some equipment as well, partly because it was Nick and Judy taking the lead.

I never wished that this prison fire alarm happened, but I was hoping to see them in action one day. And now I did!

Nick and Judy were the first ones to get fresh uniforms and extra armory in their size. Although there were some changing rooms right next to the armory chamber, Nick wasn´t losing any time and got out of his normal street clothing right here in front of us. Just in boxer shorts he stand there and all of them were staring at him. Boy what a sight. Now I noticed that he had some huge scratches on his torso and on his back as well, not only on his arms. But he didn´t mind us staring, and then he choose some guns for him and Judy already, while she was still in the changing room.

I was still staring at him, when the others already started to gear themselves up as well. He noticed me and smirked a little. Then he turned towards the heroic Bunny detective from the News and hugged her tightly.

"Ok guys! Keep us updated!" Nick waved for the farewell. "Good luck!"

"Go get them!" "Do what you to best!" "Wuhu, Wildehopps-action incoming!" they motivated them in excitement. I just kept on staring at them and the respect they got from everybody. Nobody seemed to care about their body size or anything, they just respected them for who they are and what they did. It was freaking fantastic and I absolutely loved this spirit here in the city center.

A minute later, I was stopped from daydreaming by a certain lion, who got himself some armory as well in the meanwhile. Damn, he also looked good in his armor!

"Do you want to stay here at the city center or do you…?" Daniel asked me slightly confused.

"No!" I excused myself. "…I´m going to help you of course!"

POV Judy

"Where do we start searching?" I asked, just to start somewhere.

"We should head out for the rainforest district and look out for everybody who´s wearing prisoner´s clothing…I suppose." Nick answered concentrated, while reloading and unlocking his dart riffle.

Seconds later we got into our car and fired up the engine.

"I want to stay in the car before we see anybody!" I told him, hoping he would understand me. He did and gladly supported it by nodding.

"I guess they closed down all the roads and bridges leading to the rainforest already! I´m quite sure the prisoners won´t even get out of there…"

"It´s a tricky terrain, don't forget that! You remembered what happened when we ran away from that jaguar, Mr. Manchas?"

"I do…"

"Now there are much more, and probably even more dangerous animals running around!" I reminded with a little fear and anxiety in my voice.

"But this time we´re not running away and we have a car, armor and weaponry! Those guys have nothing apart from some orange clothing!" he corrected.

He was right. It was a pretty comfortable situation for us actually, but somehow I had the fear that something much worse was expecting us.

"Search for the pictures of them, that could help us a little…" he suggested, which was a pretty good idea. I logged into the ZPD network and checked the front page for updates.

POV Max Wolfheart

"Where is your hyper car now, Wolfi?" Delgato teased widely grinning, after joining me in my actual car.

"You cannot annoy with this, Kitten!" I snickered back widely grinning. "I would have given it back to them this evening anyway…"

"What did you promise them to lend you that thing anyways?"

"Nick suggested it would be funny to see your reactions when you see me arriving in it." I explained. "Worked pretty well I have to say!" I added happily.

"You thought hearing that story of you and Gazelle wouldn´t stagger us enough already?"

"I figured that nobody would even believe me about that anyways" I chuckled.

"I wouldn´t have believed you, if Daniel or Bogo weren't supporting you!" he confessed.

I just enjoyed the moment and got off the gas for the first time since we hit the highway. There was the exit to Tundratown, which was the only way towards the rainforest from here, and I wanted to help Nick and Judy as soon as possible.

POV Nick

As we crossed the town sign of the Tahangar, the car suddenly made some unfamiliar noises and then it was silent. We we´re used to the loud and powerful engine behind us, but now it was quiet for the first time. It turned out that we totally ignored the fuel warning sign because of all the trouble recently, and just now, it ran out of gas.

"Shit!" I cursed, steering it onto the road side while it was still rolling. "We should have thought of that! That thing is thirsty as hell…"

"I ask one of our colleagues to give us a lift!" Judy announced while pulling out her phone.

I loved how she never lost her patience and good spirit in situations like this.

I nodded in agreement and took out my own phone to take a look at the missing prisoners as well.

Just as I scrolled past him, a ram in orange prison clothing ran past our car in order to get out of the city. Perfect timing that we ran out of fuel right here.

"Not today motherfucker!" I announced loudly, and Jumped out of the car as quick as possible. I grabbed the dart gun from my back and fired a couple of long distance shots at the still running ram. The dart´s lost some high, the further they went, but soon I figured out the angle I had to use on this distance, and the prisoner just collapsed on the street. He kept on laying there on the tarmac and wasn´t moving anymore.

"Nick!" Judy screamed suddenly.

I turned around and noticed the tiger, also in prison clothing, who was running towards me and lunged at me with a wide jump and bared claws. Last second, I shot a couple of darts at him and then I was swiped of my feet by his unconscious body.

"Nick! Are you alright?" she asked in fear, as she helped me to get onto my feet again. Luckily he wasn´t exactly landing on my, so I was just able to stand up again.

"I´m fine!" I answered, panting a little. "Thanks!"

I reached out for a new magazine and changed the magazine of my gun.

"This is Officer Hopps and Wilde! We´re at the south entrance of the rainforest, and we got attacked by two prisoners already. Maybe they have grouped up! We need assistance immediately, our car is out of fuel and we have two unconscious pri-"

She dropped her radio and reached out for the pistol on her belt. There we´re more prisoners in front of us. She was right: They had grouped up and hoped to get away with that.

By running out of fuel we ran right into them as it seemed. Luckily, there already approached some more police cars from the jungle already. Behind us arrived blue lights as well.

Judy and I started firing at the two prisoners, who now tried to get off the road as quickly as possible. of course they tried to get away from us, and they made a lot of noise and chaos in the nearby gardens. Meanwhile some of the nearby Neighbors noticed the action outside their homes, and some of them went out on the streets to check what was going. We had to stop shooting in order not to hit somebody we didn´t want to hit.

"Nick, Judy!" a suddenly very overhyped and activated Wolfheart greeted us from behind when he and Delgato joined us. Just a second before we spotted the next prisoners.

"Are you good at shooting, Max?" Judy asked him, still concentrated on the targets, who now tried to escape by jumping over the garden fences of the citizens that lived here.

"Literally the only thing I was really good at in the academy…" he answered while shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Alright, you come with me!" she ordered. "We´re going after the ones on the right, they´re hiding in the gardens over there, can you deal with the darker places over there?" she asked me then, in order to make use of my night vision I supposed.

"Yeah, good idea!" I agreed, just as I noticed Fangmeyers car arriving here as well. "Good timing, I´ll take Daniel with me!"

"Delgato! Can you make sure they can´t leave the town over the fields left and right from here?" I asked him, while Daniel and Jennifer got out of their car and made their way towards us. Delgato nodded and took the sniper rifle from his back.

"Daniel! One or two of them must be hiding on the market over there in the jungle! I need you for the close combat fights!"

"Nick, I´m not a good fighter! I haven´t done that in forever!" he told me with waving hands of disapproval.

"You´re a beast, Daniel! You´re the best one there is! I really need you for this!" I motivated him and changed the magazine of my gun once again, to make sure it was filled to the brim when we encountered the next prisoners. "As a lion, you should have some pretty solid night vision as well, you´re perfect for the job!" I added, to make sure he won´t find any good enough excuses.

He dropped his shoulders in defeat and sighed a little. Then he nodded.

"Alright! Lead the way Nicky!"

"What can I do?" Jennifer asked a little dumbfounded about being alone all over sudden.

"Stay here with Delgato and cover our backs!" Judy suggested, before she and Max went towards the fences on their side of the road.

She just shrugged her shoulders and did what she was told.

POV Judy

"Max, I need you to stay at a not too close distance and check all the angles for me. I´m going to use the tactics of hearing and speed, those are the only advantages I have." I explained.

He had his machine gun aimed and loaded already and checked every fence of the little gardens in front of us.

"Alright" I whispered. "Stay quiet and follow me slowly!"

He nodded and I started climbing over the first fence in front of me. It haven´t been very high fences to climb, and most of them were made out of wood or iron, but there were some obstacles like fountains, little sheds or bushes, which slowed us down. We had to move slow and carefully, in order to stay as quiet as possible and not to miss anything.

Then I heard something move.

"There! I hear something!" I announced and then checked the surrounding again. Then I spotted some orange clothing on the roof of a nearby house.

"On the roof over there! Behind the chimney!" I pointed out for Max, and a second later the panther in orange clothing tumbled down the roof and landed on the house owner´s lawn very unsmoothly.

"Nice shot!"

"Thanks, good call!" he replied, still very calm and concentrated. Then he moved over the second fence as well.

I started jumping and climbing over some more fences and listened for any sounds in my nearby surroundings. Max was following me slowly but surely. Another little scratch somewhere! I raised my paws to signalize him not to move. I heard something coming closer from in front of me, but something much bigger from behind me. There was a shed which hadn´t been locked as it seemed, and we haven´t checked it either. To all misery, Wolfheart was just standing right beside it.

"Shit!" I cursed loudly, turning my attention towards him. "He is behind you!" I tried to warn him, but it was a little too late. Just as Max turned around, the door of the shed hit his face hardly and knocked him unconscious.

It was the Leopard Nick was talking to yesterday, and he was in an outrageous temper. He attempted to attack the unconscious timber wolf again, baring his sharp claws already, and he didn´t look like he just wanted to scare him.

The fear gave me a rush of pure adrenaline. Without thinking twice, I ran towards them as fast as I could. While jumping onto the fence and running along on top of it, I pulled out my dart pistol and fired at the Leopard, who unfortunately ducked by accident just at the moment, when he was about to pick up Wolfheart and throw him against the metal fence behind him.

"Nooo! Stop!" I screamed in panic while firing at him again, but I was too late anyways.

Since Max wasn´t conscious anymore, he hadn´t had any chance to prevent himself from landing right on top of the low metal fence with the sharp and pointy ornaments on top of it. Not even the thick police armor was able to shrug off all the damage, and when I finally hit the Leopard with my dart gun, Max already collapsed on the rose bush before the fence, bleeding heavily on his arms and on his back. The decoration of the fence cut deeply through his armor and the spikes of the rose bush must hurt pretty badly as well.

My pure rage about the Leopard´s vicious and unfair attack made me shoot him more often than just once, to make absolutely sure he was getting his punished for that. He too collapsed and fell onto the ground in front of the shed.

"Max! I´m sorry! I´m so sorry!" I nearly cried at his sight.

At least he was conscious again, but he really was in pain as it seemed, and that not for a bad reason.

His eyes widened a little as he tried to tell me something: "Behind y-" I understood from what he was trying to tell me, but it was too late as well. I got kicked in the back hardly and was smashed against the shed before me, which really hurt and made me dizzy for a second, but at least didn´t really injure me.

It turned out it was another prisoner who pathetically tried to escape his fate as well.

Unfortunately, I had lost my pistol out of my hands when I got kicked in the back, and the Weasel in the orange clothing picked it up to gouge me with it now.

"I have been in this prison for far too long now!" he told me with a noticeable amount of aggression in his voice. "I´m not going to get back in there, Bunny cop!" he shouted at me, pushing me further and further back against the wall of the shed behind me. His finger moved closer and closer to the trigger of the weapon. I wasn´t able to do anything but stare at the gun in fear and disbelieve. Should it be over now, was this the end?

No, it wasn´t! Just as the Weasel was about to shoot me, he simply collapsed in front of me.

It turned out that Max had saved me from getting shot, by shooting the Weasel with the dart riffle he was still holding in his right paw.

"You alright?" he asked weakly, while he let his gun sink to the floor again.

"Y-Yeah, I´m fine! Thanks! …What about you?"

His face cringed in pain as he tried to stand up and get out of the rose bush.

The both of us knew that he wouldn´t make it out of there on his own. We had to call for help, and I had to defend us in the meanwhile. Luckily there weren´t any sounds to be heard in the near surroundings, apart from the scared pig lady in the morning dress, who rushing towards us. Probably the owner of the garden we were in, but she wasn´t here to complain, she offered help. "Oh my god! Are you ok? What happened, can I help you somehow?" she asked in panic.

"We´re gonna be fine! I´m sorry you have to see this in your garden, I didn´t want that to happen either! My colleagues will be here soon!" I told her to calm her down a little, which didn´t really work too well. But at least she knew what was going on.

Then I called my colleagues for help and made sure that Max stayed conscious in the meanwhile. Luckily it didn´t take them long and soon they helped us to get the prisoners in the cars and Max out of the rose bush. I went back to the main road with them and stayed at Wolfheart´s side, at least until the first aid arrived.

POV Fangmeyer

In this darker more Jungle-like part of this district, there was a market with quite a lot of people walking around on the street and on the square which was surrounded by the shops. It wasn´t that easy to decide who looked suspicious and who was just here for the shopping.

of course we got a lot of attention, with our police armor and the fully automatic dart riffles we were carrying. The biggest problem however was, that Nick got noticed by some of the people walking around, and soon we were surrounded by fans and curious villagers.

"Officer Wilde! Can I take a photo with you?" "Where is Officer Hopps?" "Are you on a mission?" The people started bombing him with like a thousand questions, and soon it got pretty annoying and distracting. Now I understood what he meant yesterday.

"Please step aside!" Nick yelled furiously, which shocked them a little at first, but worked quite well to get some space to work with. "We´re searching for some dangerous prisoners who escaped from Tundratown prison! They could be anywhere around here, so it´s not helpful if you distract us-"

He pointed at the roof of one of the little shops. "Daniel, over there!"

There was a Wolf in an orange prison outfit trying to hide from us, and he didn´t even pick a bad spot for it, because there was hardly any light because of the leaves and the giant trees around here, but for Nick and me, he was clearly visible.

Worthless he told me about it, because before I had even the chance to react, he aimed at him, fired a single dart, and hit him with the first shot. The Wolf collapsed unconscious on the inclined roof and land on the ground hardly. The animals around him jumped away in shock and surprise, but the prisoner was not moving anymore anyways.

A second later all hell broke loose, and everyone started clapping and cheering for the Fox in police armor, as if it was a show we were pulling off here. Nick totally ignored it and checked our surroundings again.

"Situation update!" Bogo´s voice appeared from the radio on my belt. "We already captured seventeen of the twenty-one escaped prisoners!"

"Eighteen!" I corrected. "Nick just wrecked another one!"

"Eighteen!" Bogo repeated for everybody. "Just three more to go! None of them was able to leave the city, according to our information!" The radio crackled for a second. "We need an ambulance at the south entrance of Tahangar immediately, first aid has already been done!"

Nick suddenly froze as he heard that.

"What happened?" he asked, now a little anxious. of course everybody was still watching us.

"Wolfheart and Judy got attacked by surprise." Bogo updated quickly. "Wolfheart is heavily injured as it seems, but he is conscious at the moment!"

Nick nodded in slight relief. But he wasn´t too pleased with hearing that Wolfheart was injured either, his body language clearly had changed a little.

Then his ears perked up again. Somebody yelled for help. There was noise of stuff breaking in a nearby shop, and then some fearful screams and people running away from it.

Another timber Wolf in orange clothing stumbled out of the shop aggressively, and he had a knife in his hands. Everybody around him got a few steps away from him in fear he could attack them any second.

We immediately aimed our guns at him of course. Unfortunately, he noticed it before we were able to shoot at him, and he managed to dodge them by jumping towards the crowd of people quickly. We had to stop shooting at him in order not to hit one of the citizens.

POV Nick

This was not a turn of events I had wished for. The second Wolf guy with the knife in his hands reached out for a helpless and fearful lioness and placed the blade of the knife right at her throat.

Now there was even more panic of course, and we had on more opportunity to shoot him. We had another freaking hostage taking to deal with. Great.

"Just one prisoner is left!" Bogo updated us through the radio, just in this moment.

"I´m going to kill her! Stay back!" the Wolf in front of us screamed in anger and made a very supportive gesture about what he announced. The lioness of course cried and panicked in fear of getting murdered, and he didn't necessarily seem to be too shy of pulling that off.

"The last one is on the market square of Tundratown, white timber Wolf, threatening a hostage with a knife!" I calmly informed our colleagues. Then I slowly started moving closer towards the wolf.

"Stop there! I´m going to kill her!" he yelled relentless.

"Hey Buddy!" I tried to calm him down.

"I´m not your Buddy! Put the gun´s down!" he warned, pulling the knife a little tighter to her throat, already drawing some blood with therefore.

I threw the gun behind me vigorously and showed him both of my empty paws.

"I´m not your buddy either. But what do you think is going to happen if you kill her? Do you think you can escape and hide from us forever?"

"I won´t go in that back in that fucking prison again!" he screamed, not far from crying right now. "I want to be free! I don´t want to kill that woman, but I´m going to, if I have to!"

"You probably will be free one day. But I guarantee you…you´re never ever going to leave that prison again, if you kill that innocent lady!"

"I have seven more years in that prison! I cannot freaking stand it any longer!"

"But you´re not in there for no reason! And you can start new after those seven years! Then you´re a free man again and you won´t have to hide for the rest of your life!"

"I don´t care, seven years are far too much!"

"Do you want to stay in prison for the rest of your sad and miserable life? Don´t you never want to get any real respect from anybody? Don´t you ever want to be worth something for the people around you?"

POV Fangmeyer

I knew what Nick was going for, it probably wasn´t too much of a bad idea. He wanted to get him mad and make him attack us instead of that helpless lioness. He wanted to get him by his feelings and make him rethink his actions again.

We already were joined by some of our colleagues and now everybody was watching the scene in angst and fear.

"Get all your guns down!" the Wolf screamed again, as I moved a little closer towards him as well.

I did it like Nick and just threw my gun behind me.

Nick went for it.

"If you even hurt anyone here, I personally make sure that you get raped every single day of your whole life in that goddamn prison cell, and believe me, in your prison block are enough guys who would gladly handle that for me, if they haven't done already..." he teased in his slow but somewhat powerful and intriguingly authentic voice. "Drop that fucking knife already and make something out of your life!" he now yelled at him. Damn how well that worked!

It wasn´t exactly political correct what Nick said loudly in front of a gathering crowd of citizens and children, but it did exactly what we needed.

It was pretty obvious now, that the wolf in prison clothing didn´t really want to hurt or kill his hostage, and that showed in a huge amount of rage and aggression against Nick.

"Shut up Fox!" he nearly cried at him, then he pointed his knife in his direction. He suddenly released the lioness and vigorously pushed her away from him. She stumbled and fell to the ground, but she wasn´t hurt from it in any way.

"Shut up you little…" he yelled with a new rush of rage that seemed to hit him.

Then he started attacking us. He lunged forwards and tried to slice him with the knife, but Nick made exactly the right decision and dodged his attack with a quick jump to his right. Then the Wolf then missed him for a second time and Nick gained some distance as quickly as possible. I had stepped around the prisoner in the meanwhile. Nick was about to pick up his weapon again, but the Wolf threw his knife at him and missed him just by an inch or two. An even worse mistake.

Like a dash, a well-known Hare in police clothing jumped onto my shoulders, used that height advantage and boosted herself into the wolf´s direction with a powerful jump. She hit him in the face with her feet very hard, which made him stumble quite badly and lose his orientation for a moment.

Motivated by that sudden turn of events, I lunged towards him as well, turned around my own axis, gained some momentum and hit him right in the face with my fist as hard as possible. Damn that was a good feeling.

POV Judy

The last one of the escaped prisoners flew quite a few feet through the air after that punch hit him, and then he kept laying in the dirt where he landed. I never thought I would witness something this brutal from Daniel, but it was quite a moment. The Wolf was unconscious and everybody was alive.

There was a short moment of silence, before everybody around us started cheering and clapping like it was a Gazelle-concert. Even Bogo and the rest of all the officers clapped with great respect for us and what we did, and it felt absolutely breathtaking.

Daniel straightly went to the lioness, who was hold as a hostage half a minute ago, and asked her if she was alright. She still was a little shocked and confused from everything what was happening, but then she hugged him, thankfully that this nightmare was over already.

Nick and I threw our fists in the air in victory and the crowd became a little louder again.

Then we went to the chief and the others. The crowd around us still kept on staring at us and the unconscious prisoners laying around. Some of our colleagues already worked on getting them away from the square.

"How´s Wolfheart?" was the first thing Nick wanted to know.

"He´ll be fine!" Delgato updated us. "The doc pumped some morph into him and said he´ll recover soon…"

"Who got the Leopard?" Nick wondered then.

"I knocked him out after he hit Max in the face with the door and threw him on that fence…" I explained to him.

He nodded and grinned a little. "I´m going to have fun with this bastard!" he chuckled with a mischievous but slightly evil grin.

"Hey, everyone ok?" Daniel asked while joining us again.

"We are, thanks for your help Fangmeyer!" Nick assured with a friendly grin.

"Wilde!" Bogo greeted as he was done with making callouts to all the others over his radio. "You probably should watch your language next time, but apart from that: good work! Goes to all the others as well of course!" he told us deeply contended.

Everybody just grinned a little, Nick nodded ironically.

"Complete reports on my desk on Monday!" he told us then, still not able to hide a cheeky little smile.

"Well get that done chief…" Nick told him, sounding quite serious surprisingly. "…but first I have to do something much more important!" he announced, and gently reached out for one my paws then.

Not knowing what he had planned he dragged me into the middle of the market place, which was still surrounded by all the curious citizens. They cheered for us again as Nick waved them for a moment, then he asked them for some silence, which they granted him pretty quickly.

Then something happened, which got me weak in the knees again, since a very long time…

* * *

you liked it so far?

~furrwolf


	42. Chapter 36 - Finale

Hey Guys.

I (we) finally did it! Here is the last _regular_ chapter of this story! I hope you like it a little. (don´t worry, I already found some motivation for some extra chapters)

Big thanks to **Hunter715** for the quick and fantastic correction work on this one!

Here you go!

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Chapter 36 – Finale (POV Daniel)

What a freaking epic moment to do this.

The best part, of course, was the look of everyone who was witnessing it; even Bogo got a little emotional while watching it.

Nick was proposing. He had probably chosen the most badass moment of all time for this, and to round it out, even the pain-killer drugged Wolfheart showed up just in time. He really was badly injured and bleeding heavily, but "for god´s sake he wanted to know what was happening over there", as he later told us.

With about three hundred people around the square right now, there was near dead silence. Only the electricity in the air and Nick's smooth voice was to be heard. He reached out for both of her paws, and with a loving smile, stared right into her eyes. Then he got down onto one of his knees.

POV Judy

I was curious about when he would do it, but I didn´t expect it so soon, and certainly not here in front of half of the jungle, in his dirty and battle scarred police armor. But, oh my god, how much I loved him for this!

He seemed to have had this prepared for quite a while, and he probably was just waiting for a good moment.

There was no doubt I would say yes, and I was pretty sure he knew that as well, but just like any other gentleman would, he had prepared some beautiful words to say before asking me that one important question and win my heart, and he wasn´t sparing himself that move.

Of course, I was very excited in this moment, my heart fluttered heavily and I spilled tears of joy, but I was neither embarrassed nor shy in any way, even though everybody was staring at us right now.

"Judy …I know I maybe am -let´s call it- a little unnerving sometimes: I pulled you right into a hostage taking, I nearly killed the both of us because of my reckless driving, I nearly lost my job because of a prank on the chief, and you even had to save me again today!"

I wasn´t able to hide a little giggle of joy, and neither were my colleagues, but that was just the sort of humor he was known for, and it didn´t ruin the moment for me in any way.

"But, although I have done so many things wrong, with you on my side it always worked out in the end. Since the first time I met you…and before that…you still were able to forgive me for everything I have done, and somehow managed to make my life so much better with every single day I was allowed to spend with you! And that´s just one of the reasons why I love you so much! …May there be that terrible predator and prey cliché, and may there be some people who think it´s not right, you´re the only girl who I want to spend the rest of my life with!"

Everybody who was watching -myself included- stared in awe at the gorgeous fox in police armor, kneeling in the dust besides some dart rifles and a bloody knife, and listened to his words.

He slowly got something out of his pocket and unfolded it.

"Judy, after everything that we´ve been through, after all the childish things I probably annoyed you with…will you be more to me than just a fantastic girlfriend?"

I made a little pause and presented me an astonishingly beautiful golden ring with our initials engraved into it.

"Will you marry me, Judy?" he asked in his smooth and charming voice.

I wondered a little how he got it here in that moment, but I didn´t really care about it right now.

"Of course, I will!" I cried out in tears of joy, before jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly.

A second later the whole square escalated in cheering, clapping and loud shouting of joy and happiness for us. I could feel Nick's relief and the afterglow of his tension as he hugged me back and kissed me several times, and it was one of the most amazing moments of my whole life so far.

POV Bogo

They did it again. They prevented us from another freaking catastrophe. Both of them would be given two different hero´s awards already, and now there might well be added another one.

And now, to top all of that, Nick was proposing. Right after stopping another freaking hostage taking, and in the middle of the jungle market square with several hundreds of people watching.

I knew about them being very close to each other, but I didn´t think, it was this deep already.

I had to admit that he chose a pretty epic situation for this, and I wasn´t even trying not to show any emotions.

They earned it, and it was quite amazing for anyone who was watching. When they kissed, the whole crowd around the square started cheering and clapping wildly, including all the other officers and myself. It was quite a moment.

Even the bleeding and morph intoxicated Wolfheart was here! Normally I would have told him to stay in the freaking Ambulance and wait for the transport to the hospital, but I couldn´t blame him for wanting to see this.

POV Nick

I knew she wouldn't let me down on this. Why would she? But asking her right here, right now, probably was the best and most memorable way there was, and it felt fucking amazing. When she said yes, all hell broke loose around us, and I never felt more alive before than right now.

She said yes, and I probably was the luckiest fox who ever lived in this moment.

Our colleagues grinned widely, clapping for us like the rest of the audience that gathered around us, and I wished that this moment would never end.

POV Daniel

It took a little while until the main hype settled a bit, but nevertheless, the people were filming, taking photos and saying "Aw" and "Oh" all the time, but neither Nick nor Judy minded them in any way.

When they stopped kissing and hugging each other, they slowly but surely made their way back to us.

Nick took the guns we lost in the battle from the ground and tossed them over to Bogo, who just caught them in surprise and didn´t know what to do with it. Nick just grinned a little. Never missing a chance that little fucker.

Then they went to Wolfheart, Jennifer and I.

"Max! You´re alive!" Judy greeted the bleeding Wolf in surprise of seeing him here.

"The Morph will do it for a while" he shrugged it off. "Congratulations!" he smiled, while returning Nick's fist-bump.

"Thanks, Max! Thank for saving me again!" Judy told him seriously, but he just shrugged it off.

"It´s fine, I´ll get better…also: you saved me as well!"

"I´m sorry I wasn´t able to react sooner…"

"Don´t give yourself the credit for that! I´m not mad at you and I won´t tell any lies or anything!"

"Speaking of telling: It´s not like there is somebody who you should tell about this, is there?" Nick reminded him in a joking voice.

"Shit." Wolfheart agreed. "You´re probably right!" he trailed off, and then reached out for his phone. "I should tell her about my stay at the hospital tonight…excuse me for a second!"

"You two are freaking awesome!" I told them, to fill the short moment silence.

"We couldn´t have done it without you guys!" Judy waved it off, before kissing Nick again.

"She is right!" Nick agreed. "That surely was not all down to just us!"

The Chief joined us, still holding the two rifles in his hands, not knowing what to do with them at the moment. Nick, I love you for that!

"That was the most epic thing I have ever witnessed in my life!" Bogo greeted us with a huge grin.

"Well, apart from when…" Nick was about to say, but Bogo already knew what he was up to.

"Yeah, apart from when you pranked me! I got it already!" he cursed in amusement.

"By the way: We filled some gasoline in your car and it should be enough to get to the next patrol station! Just fill up and you´re good to go!"

"Thanks Chief!" Nick said, already making his way back towards the street, where their car was parked. He had picked up Judy again, who now had her arms around his neck and stared at him with sparkling eyes.

"Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde!" some reporters tried to stop them, but Nick just ignored them. He surely had better things to do.

"Why don't you talk to our colleagues for once?" Judy told them politely, and pointed and me and Wolfheart especially.

We had followed Nick and Judy back towards the car in the meanwhile, and the reporters still tried to catch up with them and ask them a few words. But they were just taking care of each other, and nobody could be mad at them for that.

When they arrived at the car, Nick put Judy back on her feet. Then she pushed him against the door of the hyper car and started another tongue fight with him. He wasn´t complaining of course and let her do whatever she wanted with him.

Now even the reporters with the cameras and the microphones let them have some space and stopped annoying them.

But for goddamn sure that picture would be on the front of the newspapers tomorrow.

POV Wolfy

He really did it. He asked her to become his wife, and she said yes. Well, no wonder she said yes, but nevertheless, I felt freaking happy for them.

This uncommon but amazingly likeable police couple already wrote history, and I was allowed to work with them. Even more, they changed my whole life and made it a thousand times better than it was before.

When they were finished making out at the door of their car, they opened the door on the Driver´s side and Nick lifted her onto the co-Driver´s seat carefully, before getting onto the other seat and closed the door.

He winked us for one last time today, started the engine and turned the car around, careful not to hit any of the people and reporters who followed us here. Everybody stared at the disappearing car in awe and then they were gone.

It didn´t even take them two seconds, then all the attention was turned towards us, and started asking us about what just happened with the prisoners and so on, even the cameras were turned towards us.

Daniel was standing right beside me and we tried to tell them what happened as good as possible.

We sort of felt like heroes right now, and I totally forgot about the giant bleeding wounds on my back and arms. The guy´s from the ambulance were still waiting for me impatiently, but I didn´t want to miss the chance of being on the news either.

"Officer Wolfheart?" they started asking me first. "You got injured quite badly, what exactly happened?"

"We got attacked from behind pretty recreant from one of the escaped prisoners. I hit a fence and fell into a rose bush afterwards…" I explained with a little smirk on my face. For me it was the first time being interviewed, but something gave me a lot of self-confidence. Daniel was equally relaxed about this.

"Sounds romantic!" he added. "Did you pic some up for your girlfriend?" he joked then.

"Good idea actually! But those weren´t my roses I ruined, I hope I don´t get sued for that!"

"Did Officer Hopps save you from suffering more attacks then?"

"She did. But gladly I was still conscious enough to save her from the second prisoner who attacked us…"

"Well, congratulations on the well ending on that!"

I felt that the pain on my back got worse again and my body started shaking slightly. I knew that I should get back to the ambulance again, so excused myself with a short wink into the camera and a thank you.

"Hope you get better soon, Max!" Daniel told me as I was leaving them alone.

POV Daniel

He thanked me with a little gesture and talked to the medics then, which told him to get in the car and wait for his transport to the hospital.

In the meantime, the reporters turned their attention to me.

POV Nick 

"Where do we go now?" I asked, just glad that we were on our own right now.

"What about your scary place?" she asked back with a wide grin.

"But I can´t tell you how tidy it is there right now, haven't been there in a while!"

"Do you really think that I even slightly care about that?" she grinned back.

"I know exactly why I love you so much!"

POV Daniel

"Did you know about the proposal plans of Officer Wilde?" one of the reporters asked me, after I was done telling them about the hostage taking, which Nick, Judy and I just stopped. Bogo had joined me in the meantime, obviously wanting to talk to me about something.

"No, I didn´t! But let me tell you: That fox is always up to something awesome, no matter what he does!"

Now I was a little tired of the reporters as well, so I turned my attention back towards chief.

"Hey there Chief!"

"Fangmeyer! Pretty soon there will be a ceremony where Nick and his wife will receive some rewards and honor for everything they did, you probably knew about that already…"

"I suspected it, yeah" I answered, already grinning a little, because I sort of knew what was coming, because of his facial expression.

"You probably get an honor as well, but nevertheless, would you help me with getting a little revenge on them?" he grinned then.

"Yeah, for damn sure am I going to help you with that! What do you have in mind?"

"I don´t know exactly just jet, but it´s gonna be big and completely unforgettable!" he told me, as he already went for his own car to help escort the captured prisoners back to Tundratown. "Good work by the way!" he smiled, before closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, that punch was pretty impressive I have to say!" Jennifer added laughing. I just noticed her standing right next to me again.

"Thanks!"

"Our shift is over soon, eh?"

"Shift is over now. Fangmeyer is tired and Fangmeyer needs some love right now!" I stated dryly and started making my way towards my own car already.

"Should I bring you home and bring the car back to the center?" she asked while following me.

"That´d be really cool actually!"

POV Judy

"You think Bogo is going to pull a prank on us soon?" I asked Nick after a little break, having a big smile of anticipation on my face.

"For sure he is!" He grinned back at my mischievousness. "But I´m curious what he is going to come up with!"

"I´m pretty sure we´re going to find it out pretty soon. But for today, there is just one thing I want to do!" I teased him with a dirty grin.

"I´m pretty sure you´re not talking about a pillow fight…" he grinned back at me, while removing the gas nozzle from the car.

"Maybe that´s part of it as well…" I chuckled back, just a second before we got recognized in the busy gas station.

"Look mommy! There is Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde!" a little pig girl shouted in excitement, and soon we were surrounded by the other customers.

"Guys!" Nick tried to calm them down a little. "Come on, relax a little!"

"Did you get all the escaped prisoners?" someone asked.

"Yeah we did! Excu…excuse me!" Nick yelled a little louder to shut them up. "As you may have noticed, did we have a pretty long and exciting day, and we´re just normal animals like you guys. You will see most of what happened in the news pretty soon, and I would admire it, if you just let us through, so we can pay for the fuel and head home."

"We can do some photos with you if you like, but we won't have time the whole evening!" I supported him happily. Of course we got overrun by all of them instantly.

As we finished taking selfies with the kids especially, we managed to pay for the refill.

"Come on guys!" Nick begged. "I proposed to my girlfriend today, and she said yes! Naturally I want to spend the evening with her, but therefore you have to let us through!"

Just as he said that, there was a dead silence around us. I tried not to giggle loudly.

Nick just enjoyed the sudden silence and showed it with a grin in superior. Then he took me by a paw and guided me towards out car like a gentleman.

Now everybody knew and started cheering for us, but they were too late to stop us again.

"Nick, I think we´re officially the coolest cop´s in history!"

"No doubt we are! And I´m the luckiest fox in history!"

"For now…" I added with a smirk.

Some minutes later the little trail to Nicks house was in sight. We joined it and parked the car in front of the entrance.

POV Nick

There I was. At home. Just me and carrots, my little cottontail.

I totally ignored everything else. I didn´t care about the prisoners anymore, I didn´t care about the news, talking about the heroic stuff we did and anything else. It was just me and her.

We unlocked the door, shut it behind us and headed for the couch in my living room. I picked her up by surprise and carried her to the soft and fluffy sheets, where I laid her down onto her back and climbed over her carefully.

After some minutes of cuddling, passionate kissing and making out she stopped me in my tracks.

"I think we need to adopt a new rule for this place!" she began with a seductive little grin.

Wordlessly, I started unbuckling my police armor and threw it behind me. As I was done with my upper clothing, she started helping me with the rest, then it did the same for her.

"I think I can get used to this!" she giggled into the kiss we shared.

"Whenever you want, carrots!" I responded. "You can do whatever you want with me!"

"Whenever I want?"

"Whenever you want!"

"What are you waiting for then?" she grinned mischievously. "Make some love to me!"

Oh, what a wonderful day this was. And it was still getting better.

"So, you can handle the unnerving fox for the rest of your life?"

"I couldn´t live without him anymore. I want you every single day in my life…" she stated, before starting another tongue fight.

"Nick Wilde" I thought to myself. "You've done it! That´s what you tell your kids someday, when they ask you how you got this darn lucky and met their mother! I tell them my story:

The Story of Nick Wilde!

…or at least the beginning of it."

* * *

Are those good words to end a story? Because this is -inevitably- the ending of this story.

May there will be some extra ones added, if I find any inspiration.

 **Thank you so much for reading and commenting, it was a nice experience so far and a real pleassure having every single one of you guys around!**

 **See you!**

furrwolf

* * *

ps.: I didn´t forget about the sex chapters I promised you, it´s just not easy to write and i do not have much possibilities to work on it, but when I have, I´m working on it! ;) I already got a lot of it done.


	43. Extra Chapter 1 - Preparations

Hey guy´s, how is things?

As I told you, I started to write some extra chapters for this story, here is the first one! Hope you enjoy it a little!

Big thanks to **Hunter715** for the fantastic correction!

* * *

 **The Story of Nick Wilde**

Extra Chapter 1 – Preparations (Normal POV)

(a few days later)

Nick turned down the water after his shower and pushed away the curtain that hindered the water from spilling out. Now, after that much needed clean up, he felt refreshed and a little more awake than before as well.

Judy´s ears perked up a little as she heard him stretching himself. She turned her attention from the mirror towards him and grinned happily at his sight.

While still brushing her teeth, she kept staring at the wet red and white fox, who now got himself a towel and started drying himself.

"Still a little sleepy as it seems?" she commented as he yawned excessively.

Now he did that little mischievous grin again.

"Not unlikely since you kept me awake all night long…"

"But I find you quite cute if you do that!" she giggled, before she turned off the toothbrush and rinsed her mouth.

"Hungry?" he asked after a little pause, talking about the breakfast.

"For you?" she smiled. "Always!"

"I was talking about the breakfast, carrots!" he chuckled, as he gave his tail the last swipe with the now wet towel in his paws. He wasn´t completely dry yet, but he figured that the warmth of the sun would to the rest.

Judy agreed by nodding and followed the naked fox downstairs towards the kitchen.

Not giving a damn if he was all dry or not, she jumped onto his back with her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He didn´t mind at all and carried her down the stairs, where he let her down, turned around and kissed her on the forehead lovingly.

"Any ideas what the Chief might do to us?" she asked then, when they made their way towards the kitchen again.

Nick just shrugged his shoulders.

Today they would finally be given those hero awards the chief was talking about. There would be motivational speeches, assignments to some new recruits and surely there was some other important stuff. And all of that was going to be on television for the first time.

"I bet he is going to do nothing at all" the fox chuckled after a while. "Maybe he just wants to make us think that!"

"No, I don´t think he is going to miss that chance…" Judy said, before she turned on Nick´s kitchen radio in order to hear the ten o´clock news.

Nick had begun to cut some fruits into smaller pieces, mixing all of them up in a bowl.

The music faded away slowly and the news came on: "…today will be a television conduction of the ZPD hero awards. After the recent security failure in Tundratown prison, which was luckily stopped by our brave ZPD Officers, there should be a lot of hype for especially two of them right now…" the voice of the moderator shallowed through the room. "…one of the officers even got harmed in the attack of a vicious prisoner, but we just received the message from our reporter that he is going to be released from hospital today. Even more surprisingly, popstar Gazelle was spotted in front of that hospital this morning, and she told us she wanted to make sure he´s alright.", he chuckled.

"She really seems to care about us and the citizens of Zootopia, and brave policemen are no exception as it seems!", the female co-moderator added. "But we tell you more about that after the news, so you better stay tuned…"

Judy turned off the radio and chuckled a little.

"I´m not quite sure if she would to that for any Officer at the ZPD, but Max seemed to be really lucky there…" Nick suggested with a chuckle.

"I guess she is going to be at the ceremony today as well…" Judy suggested, before she stole one of the pineapple pieces and ate it with a happy smile.

"What did you even clean your teeth for?" Nick asked in response, while she was still chewing soundly.

"Just wanted to get rid of that bad taste in my mouth…"

Now he grinned widely. "Sorry ´bout that!"

"I was just about to say it…" she smirked. "It´s past ten and you didn´t even think about sex until now…something must be wrong with you…" she wondered ironically.

"Oh, I did! Believe me…" he smiled mischievously. "I´m just getting better at hiding it!" he added, trying to sound proud of himself.

"Why do you want to hide that from me?" she asked while starting to massage the muscles on his back gently.

"Oh, I know about your crazy sex-drive by now!", he grinned. "I´m just trying to defend the honor of all males, who they say only think about 'that one thing´ all the time…"

She had wandered around him in the meanwhile, hugged his naked chest now, and stopped him from taking the bowl of fruit salad to carry it over into the living room.

Helplessly comfortable with that, he put the bowl back on the kitchen worktop and started licking over her head gently. It felt so nice, warm and just wonderful to have her in his arms, and with a wide grin she watched how he hopelessly tried to fight his upcoming sexual tension, which she was just talking about.

"That´s not fair! You´re doing that on purpose!" he complained, but she wasn´t bothered.

"Yeah I know…"

"I blame that on you! You gonna have to fix this!" he told her with a mischievous smirk. "You´re responsible for that!"

"But I can´t! I was just brushing my teeth!" she giggled. "And who is going to clean that mess afterwards?" she asked, while teasing his raging shaft with her petite paws already.

He just sighed in displeasure of her teasing and supported his upper body by resting it on his palms on the counter in front of him.

"I don´t care about the cleaning up!" he stated, nearly crazy from the pleasure. "…please help me!" he begged.

She just grinned at his priceless expression and then she granted his wish. It´s not like she didn´t want it as well. She was aroused on an equal level as he was, and she absolutely loved every single part of having sex with him.

He just stood there and enjoyed her attention, totally unable to move. She really became more skillful with that tongue, and he wouldn´t want to miss a single chance of receiving that.

 **POV Daniel Fangmeyer**

"Good morning! My name is Daniel Fangmeyer, I´m here to pick up one of my colleagues…" I told the young pig lady behind the reception, after I had entered the hospital.

I was already wearing my noble special occasions police uniform and I had Wolfheart´s in the backpack I was carrying as well. "…His name is Max Wolfheart, may you tell me in which room I can find him please?"

"For sure, give me a second please!"

She typed something into her computer. "You´re not the first one to visit him today!" she then told me excitedly. "M-Miss Gazelle was here to look after him!" she explained, still not quite able to believe it, as it seemed.

"Oh, I know why she did that!" I chuckled and received an almost begging look therefore.

"She´s his girlfriend."

That stunned her even more, but I just shrugged it off.

"He is a police Officer I thought?" she asked rhetorically. "Isn´t that a little…you know…uncommon?"

"You know, that fox changed a lot in the ZPD!" I told her with a little wink.

"You mean Officer Wilde?"

"A good friend and colleague of mine, yes. But I´m sure you´ll see what he´s like when he is on stage this afternoon…"

"That is so awesome! I wish you much fun and the best of luck for that!"

"Thank you very much." I told her to quicken the process a little. "I´m sorry, but I need to hurry a little! The ceremony starts at three pm and we need my colleague for the preparations as well…"

"Yeah, sure! You´ll find him on the third floor, left side from the elevator, second wing, room 32.4.1!" she told me.

"Thanks very much! Have a nice day!" I waved, as I already made my way towards the elevators.

She probably was wondering about that day for quite a while.

 **POV Max Wolfheart**

I have been waiting for this day since I came here, and now it has finally arrived.

I was able to stand and walk around for a couple of days already, but today I was finally going to be released, just in time for the ceremony.

I´ve had a very chatty and overhyped female roommate to stand, who happened to be a gray Fox, and she seemed to genuinely like me. She was a few years older than me though, but she still seemed to be interested, which I found quite annoying to be honest.

When she found out that I was the guy from the TV interview, and that Nick and Judy where good colleagues of mine, she couldn't be stopped. She told me how much of a fan she was a dozen times, and then I finally understood what Nick meant, how annoying that becomes after a while.

When she found out that Gazelle was actually my girlfriend, she wasn´t sure if she was dreaming or not anymore. But the presence of a famous popstar in her room made her quiet for a while, even though Gazelle was very kind to her. Damn I felt great in that moment, and the fact that I could spend the night at her place again this evening made it even better. I´ve been dreaming of that for days.

Luckily, I would be free at half past ten today, and exactly three minutes after that time, a certain lion finally knocked at our door.

"Hey Max!", he greeted shortly. "How´s it going?" he asked, before he greeted the Fox lady with a charismatic "Hello".

"I´m good! I´m impatient to wait for this afternoon!", I grinned, as I opened the backpack he just handed over to me. He was wearing his noble police uniform already, and my roommate stared at it quite in awe already. But she wasn´t afraid to start a conversation with him, while I started to dress myself.

"Are you talking about the ZPD hero´s ceremony this afternoon?", she asked with great interest.

"Exactly" Daniel nodded. "And we need Officer Wolfy for that as well…" he joked.

"So, you know Officer Hopps and Wilde as well?" she asked excited. Then she noticed that Daniel has been in the TV interviews as well.

"He even helped them with the prisoners escape!" I answered for him, he nodded.

"So, you´re gonna be on stage this afternoon as well?"

"Probably, yes!", he sighed, very slightly annoyed as well by now.

I grabbed my phone, wallet and other personal stuff from my little desk and put it into my pockets where it belonged. I checked myself in the mirror to my right and figured that I looked alright in that uniform.

Now my former roommate stared at me again in awe and seemed to like my looks also, it seemed.

"I´m sorry, Miss, but we´re a little in a hurry!", Daniel excused us and already made his way towards the door again. "Have a nice day!"

She waved him quickly, not having the opportunity to say anything more because she was a little flattered now.

"Hope you get better soon!" I told her for the farewell, and waved shortly as well. Then I followed Daniel out of the room.

We went to the doctor which has been responsible for me since I was here, and I signed the last few sheets of paper, before we could finally leave this boring place.

"Thanks for saving me from another endless series of questions from that lady!" I told Fangmeyer in the elevator. He knew exactly what I was meaning.

"You owe me one!" he smirked back. "May you can return that favor by taking one of my patrols with Officer Wildeheart sometimes…" he grinned ironically.

"She likes you, doesn´t she?" I asked back. I asked myself that since the prisoner´s escape, the way she looked at him was quite a little obvious.

"Yeah, I think so! …and I´m quite annoyed from it by now!"

The elevator doors opened on the first floor and we headed for Fangmeyer´s car outside the building.

"As long as you get enough love at home you should be fine with that" I snickered, and received a little friendly punch into my shoulders therefore.

"Let´s get to Bogo, he already started the preperations!"

 **POV Nick**

Half an hour passed since I made the fruit salad, and just now we took the first spoons of it at the table in my living room.

It has been inevitable that I would fall into an addiction for having sex at least three times a day, and no doubt, it already begun. Luckily, I was not alone. The last four days have been amazing for that matter. Judy and I started it whenever we were alone, and that was pretty much all the time in and around my house.

Now we sat at the sunbathed table in my living room and smiled at each other while having breakfast. Her good mood seemed to never fade away because of anything, and I absolutely adored that. We couldn´t take our eyes from each other and she giggled from time to time at my sight.

Now with our sexual desires stilled for a little while, the rest of the day could come and we were prepared for everything which was about to come, although the both of us had to hit the showers once again.

Yesterday we have been in her former apartment and brought all her stuff over to me. After she gave back the key´s for that ugly little room, we did a big laundry to wash all our clothing from the last few weeks. Now everything was in best order and we were ready for our big day today.

Bogo told us to be there not later than 2pm, so we weren't in a hurry at all until then.

 **POV Bogo**

They began building the stage yesterday already, and now they were just finished with the chairs for the audience as well. So there was nothing to worry about anymore.

Everything was bigger this time. The press and the TV staff was already here, setting up cameras and microphones everywhere. It looked like the whole city wanted to see this.

Some of the Officers where already here to help me with the speeches and with the planning of all this. And now, just ten minutes late, Fangmeyer and Wolfheart arrived here.

"Chief!", Max greeted me, sounding quite well tempered. "How are things?"

"Everything works as planned right now. How´s you back?"

"They released me today, so I think it´s fine. Luckily I got a place to stay at this evening…"

"Even the freaking news told us about her visit!" I told him with an ironic sigh at his bragging. "She will be on stage today as well by the way. She also wanted to say a few words…"

"Oh cool!" he said a little surprised, but obviously fine with it. "Where is she right now?"

"She said she´ll be here at around noon."

"What´s your plan to get revenge on Nick and Judy?" Daniel asked with great interest.

"There are way too many people watching this. I can´t get them back properly like this…I can´t pull the image of the ZPD too far down. They are the faces of the ZPD right now and I cannot mess with them too much in public." I told them, but with an optimistic smile. They nodded understandingly.

"…but I´m going to show them the video!"  
"Really?"

"The ZPD had quite a dull and unfriendly image before that bunny happened. The people feel safer now and we don´t need to lose that good spirit. Well show them the footage of the interrogation and of the fight with the prisoners, so they know they can still count on us. What do you think?"  
"I like that."

"The proposal as well?" Max wanted to know.

"At the very end maybe."

Both of them agreed with my plan.

"Where is Clawhauser?", Max asked casually.

I couldn´t hide a little grin all over sudden. They didn´t even knew about that yet.

"Fangmeyer, I told you at Gazelle's party I would get into a bar with him and try to find some nice girls to flirt with…remember that?"

Now he grinned as well.

"That´s not true, is it?" Max asked with overhyped anticipation.

"That´s what we did!" I grinned. "…and we had a great evening! Him especially…" I stated calmly, but with a little mischievous grin, which I really don't do very often.

Now they were laughing in absolute joy for him, and I wasn´t even mad about that or anything. I didn´t wanted them to know already, but I got lucky as well that evening. It was part of my revenge plan to hide that for a while. Benji knew that as well. I kept my cool and just grinned with their laughter.

"You need to tell me everything!" Max stated in excitement. Daniel nodded in support.

"Ask him yourself!" I smirked back. "He said he´ll join us later, and he isn´t coming alone probably!"

* * *

Sorry, had to cut it off here, but the next one is coming quite soon! It´s already finished and I just need to improve it a little...

 **What do you think of it for now, I would be glad if you let me know your honest opinion! (what about a little Q &A? I´m responding to everybody in the comments and in the PM´s!)**

Anyways, have a great day and see you soon!

~wurrfolf


	44. Extra Chapter 2 - The ZPD-Show

**More focus on the main characters? ...yeah, I´m down! More spice as well? Like "chapter 13-17" savage-spice? What do you think?**

Here is the second part of the ceremony though, hope you enjoy it a little!

Thanks again to **Hunter715** for the helping me and stuff!

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Extra Chapter 2 – The ZPD Show (POV Judy)

Nick and I just got into our police car and set off for the ZPD open air stage, that was erected every time new recruits where assigned or some other important meetings happened.

This time, I was at the wheel, and Nick was absolutely fine with that.

He took some selfies with his smartphone camera and ate blueberries. For some reason he had those with him everywhere he went nowadays. Yesterday we have been shopping to fill up his fridge again, and he insisted that we needed four baskets of those. But who was I to not grant his wish. He seemed to absolutely love them.

"Hey Carrots, you´re looking good in that uniform!" he stated with a smirk, and I had to admit he was right.

Those fancy police uniforms were brand new as Chief Bogo handed them to us yesterday. Colored in a royal marine blue, decorated with some golden ornaments and stars. Handcrafted just for us, as he told us.

Nick had an additional black tie with a golden pin around his neck, and of course he had his black sunglasses on his head as well, which he now pulled away from his eyes for his compliment move. "…but you´re always looking good, no matter what you wear!"

"Awww!", I responded. "You sure know how to be a gentleman!"

He just smirked mischievously and enjoyed the moment, while throwing some more blueberries in his mouth.

No question that he looked great in that uniform as well, but I didn´t want to tell him that again.

"Blueberry?" he asked, while offering me the basket, so I could help myself.

"Yeah…why not?"

POV Gazelle

Since noon I was here on backstage with my boyfriend, the Officers Fangmeyer, Delgato, Wildeheart and with the chief of course. We had a lot of fun until now, more than I ever had backstage.

We were watching Daniel´s video of the prank together, nearly rolled on the floor when Nick did the same thing in the video, and Fangmeyer showed us an outtake video as well, with some shot´s I actually didn´t know about, but it was hilarious as well. I actually was really proud to be a part of all that.

But the most important for me was seeing Max up and happy again. I only had the time to visit him twice at his room in the hospital over the last few days, and one of those times was just this morning. I still had a very busy schedule, and it wasn´t that easy for me to just go in the city and do casual things like shopping, walking around or visiting somebody in a hospital.

I never imagined before, that I could miss somebody that much, but I really missed him a lot, and now I was freaking happy again. I was desperate for some romance this evening, and I could tell that he was too, just by the way he was looking at me from time to time.

With the just time flying by, more and more police Officers arrived in their black and white painted police cars, parked them outside the fence and went inside it then. Some of them greeted us and some of them directly made their way towards the seats, too shy to talk to us I guessed.

The Officer where allowed to enter the event sooner than the normal citizens, as I was told, and the TV broadcast would start at 3pm.

But at about 2pm, all the attention was on a much more noticeable car, which arrived just now. Everybody knew who it was of course.

Bogo told them with a hand signal that they should park their car inside the fence besides the stage, so it was more unlikely for it to get damaged by gazing people.

Nick opened the co-Driver´s door and greeted us with a little wink. Judy got out on the other side and followed him, before he picked her up and carried her over to us on his shoulders.

"It´s nice to see you guys!" Nick greeted us, charismatic as ever. He saluted the chief with a faked serious expression and then he fist-bumped with Daniel, Max and the others.

"Wolfy, how are you?" was the question, that mattered most at first.

"Yeah, hope you´re better now!" Judy added with a warm smile, but a serious tone. She really was concerned about his well-being.

"The doc meant I came away with just a few flesh wounds and scars. I´m plastered all over my back for now, but I´m gonna be fine! As long as I don´t stay in that boring hospital anymore…"

"So, that means I have to take care of you now, little Maxie?" I giggled at him with a mischievous grin.

He just ignored it and kissed me again. I couldn´t describe how much I liked him for that. Everybody kept staring at us in amazement and disbelief, and I could tell that he enjoyed that as well.

POV Nick

Slowly but surely the first citizens came onto the field, where our stage was built at, and joined the line in front of the entrance.

"We should get behind the stage" Bogo called out, as the first mammals came in a good view range.

We followed him and covered ourselves from view behind the platform with the wooden wall at the backside. The stage was decorated with some police blue curtains and projector screens at the left and right side. Our car stood on the left side of the stage and was of course the first thing, everybody wanted to take a closer look at, even the colleagues who were here. Luckily nobody noticed Judy and me behind Bogo and the other taller guys.

The rows began to fill and some of my colleagues became more and more nervous. Judy was patting her feet on the ground from time to time, but overall, she was not as nervous as she was at the first press conference I was at with her.

Daniel was as calm as always, Max actually was really hyped and couldn´t wait for it to begin, as it looked like. Bogo was…well Bogo, and I couldn´t hide a little grin of anticipation. Judy and I hatched a plan when we drove here.

Jennifer and Delgato would be on stage as well, just like the other officers who helped catching all the other escaped prisoners. But only Fangmeyer and Wolfheart would be given the ZPD award for extraordinary bravery and ambition, as Bogo informed us.

Bogo also told us about how they had planned the chronological order of everything. ("Good try, Chief") I whispered so lowly, that only Judy could hear it, she grinned a little in response.

Ten minutes before the show, a well-known cheetah joined us behind the stage.

But he wasn´t alone. There were two cheetahs to be exactly, and she was nearly as big and fluffy as he was.

Benji Clawhauser was clothed in a nearly equally fancy police uniform as ours, she wore a pink and white dress, and an orange flower in her hair.

She looked very happy, excited and interested, asked him questions here and there and holding hands with him, looked like she was totally in love, and we couldn´t help but grin at that heartwarming picture of them.

But as she noticed us she became a little shy. Benji assured her it was ok and brought her over to us. I´ve never seen him this happy before.

"Bia, Benji!" Bogo greeted them. "How are you?"

Clearly, the chief knew her already, which added a lot of questions to our minds of course, but that wasn´t the most important thing for now.

"Hey Chief!" Benji waved us. "…Hey guys!"

"Hey Benji!" Gazelle greeted him in excitement. She obviously was a little staggered as well, but she sure liked it. She hugged him quickly and shook the paw of an equally staggered cheetah girl, who didn´t quite knew what to say in that whole new situation.

Judy was still on top of my shoulders and was the next one to greet her happily. "Hi, I´m Judy!"

"Nick Wilde!" I followed and shook her paw as well.

"H-Hi! I´m B-bia" she stuttered. "Nice to meet you!" she quickly added.

I wasn´t quite able what I was seeing, but it made me incredibly happy. She was so similar to Benji in every way, the natural happiness and the little overacted emotions, everything fit perfectly together. Although she was equally strong built as Clawhauser, she was a very pretty lady, and she seemed to be very kind as well.

"Wow! You weren´t lying when you told me you knew them!", she whispered in amazement, which brought a huge grin on our faces.

"Benji is the best at his job! Nothing in the ZPD would work without him!" I chuckled with a little wink, to make them feel more comfortable around us.

"Awww!", the two cheetahs said in nearly perfect unison. He, because of the compliment and she, because it was me who said it.

Whatever it was, it was the freaking cute and everybody giggled happily.

"Five minutes!" one of the TV-guys interrupted.

"You want to come on stage as well, Benji?" I asked to motivate him a little, but as I expected, he shook his head. He wasn´t really the guy who liked being on stage, and we respected that of course.

"We have seats in the front row though!" he told us well tempered.

"Then I hope you have lot of fun!" Judy told them.

"Thanks a lot guys, see you later!" Benji waved excitedly, already making his way around the stage again with Bia on his side. Not knowing what to say, she waved us quickly once more.

"Alright!" Bogo brought us back. "Get on your positions!"

Gazelle kissed Max for one last time, then she walked up to the blue curtain in order to get on the stage.

She surely had a lot of experience and wasn't even slightly nervous as it seemed. But why would she, she did that all the time.

The camera guys took their positions and the crowd became more quiet quickly.

Max prepared for his appearance as well, he was next after Gazelle.

POV Clawhauser

Just in time, Bia and me made it to the seats I had reserved for us. We hurried to sit down, in order not to miss anything.

"D-Did I really just shook hands with Gazelle?" She panted, still very excited and overhyped about everything, with that incredibly cute high pitch in her voice.

"Yeah, you sure did!" I panted back.

"Where do you know her from?"

"From that hostage taking actually! …you know, when all the foxes were captured. That was directly after her concert, Nick and Judy had backstage passes for that and…"

I got interrupted by the applause from everybody behind me, and we knew why a second later. I decided to finish that story later.

Gazelle just entered the stage and waved the crowd with a professional smile.

"Hello everyone!" she greeted, as she waited for the crowd to become more quiet.

She had a golden medal with a shining deep blue ZPD logo on a heavy looking golden chain hanging around her neck. That was obviously one of the awards for special effort and bravery. I´ve never actually seen an Officer getting one of those in my entire career.

At first I was a little confused why she wore it, a moment later it made more sense.

"I was glad they choose me to open up the ceremony of ZPD hero awards, which are going to be given to the brave and loyal Officers and Detectives today, who significantly helped with that fearsome hostage taking two weeks ago, with the Nighthowler-Plot you surely heard about, and finally, with the escape of the Tundratown prisoners five days ago, where our brave and skilled Officers fought to get those criminals back to where they belonged again!"

Again, everybody started cheering and clapping, and she patiently waited for it to fade away.

"Before I give the word over to the next one in line, I want to say a few personal words. I´m very proud of every single one of them, I love them as they good friends they became for me, and I can say without a doubt, that all of them are making a better place out of our beautiful city!"

Again, she had to wait for the hype to settle down.

"I guess a lot of you want to know how good I know Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde especially, but I don´t want to spoil your fun for that later. All I want to say right now, is that I´ve fallen madly in love with their spirit and their adorable coolness. She is a grey dash full of energy and joy, wherever she goes, she is the only one to be in absolute in control of him, and she knows exactly what she does. By ,him´, I mean the charismatic red fox who turned the whole ZPD upside down since he joined it. Nicky is one of the coolest guys below the sun, as you will see later anyways, but he is not an irresponsible or unrespectable cop because of that!"

"…And that's all I´m gonna tell you for now!" she added with a grin.

"For now, I´m giving the microphone over to an Officer, who played a major part at the prison escape as well, and helped a lot to catch the dangerous animals that escaped! Sadly, he got badly injured in it, but he was just released from the hospital, and I´m glad he is here today as well!"

The screens at the sides of the stage showed the security camera footage of the gardens, where Wolfheart was with Judy and sniped down some of the prisoners who were hiding on the roofs of the buildings.

The crowd became a little louder already. Some of them have seen him in the interviews already I suggested.

"He is a really good shot as you can see here, helped hunting down four suspects and happened to save Officer Hopps from worse, as they were attacked from behind quite recreantly! That proves he is a great Officer and a true hero for this city, and that makes him even hotter than he is already!"

She let the crowd think about those words for a second, then she announced him.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Officer Max ,Maxie´ Wolfheart!"

The crowd became a little louder, and Max smoothly but with a proud grin walked onto the stage. He waved at the crowd and the cameras shortly, but he couldn´t hide a mischievous little smile, when he realized how proudly and happily Gazelle was staring at him.

You could sense a little stunned rise in excitement from the crowd, as she removed the medal from her, and hung it around his neck.

She handed him the microphone as well, grinned at him for a second, and then she hugged and started kissing him lovingly.

Of course, nobody knew about that before, and therefore the hype got huge all over sudden, as the applause hailed town on them. What an inspiring moment that was.

He dropped the microphone because of that little unexpected surprise, but then he enjoyed it and kissed her back, ignoring everything else.

When the microphone hit the floor, it made a pretty uncomfortable noise, but it wasn´t to loud anyways, because the crowd was going wild besides and behind us.

Then she turned around and left him alone on the stage, leaving him quite puzzled and clumsy-looking in front of the whole city.

POV Judy

Nick, I and the others were watching everything on a TV screen behind the stage, and we grinned widely at everyone's priceless reactions. Gazelle was too when she joined us again.

After he got everything in order again, Max picked up the microphone from the ground, only to find out it didn´t survive when he dropped it, and nobody could understand a single thing he said. He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled helplessly.

Daniel was the first one who reacted. He took the spare microphone from the stand beside him, activated it and went onto the stage as well, totally ruining the Chief´s concept of his appearance.

But he had just the right words to say and saved the situation perfectly.

"Well, hello together" He greeted dryly, but with an ironic grin. He got some applause as well, although everybody chuckled a little now.

Max took it with humor and returned the fist-bump.

"Sorry for crashing into your romance so rudely, but I figured since you didn´t intend to say very much, I decided to handle that for you!"

I never imagined Fangmeyer would be this cool on stage, but he was, and his dry humor worked just perfectly.

"First of all, I wanted to say that you´re a great colleague and that you absolutely earned that award! Judy could have ended up very badly if you weren´t helping her this bravely, and that´s not a word of a lie, I would call you a real hero, if someone asked me!" Fangmeyer said, looking very serious indeed, and the cheerful clapping from the audience was just heartwarming.

"Also, I want to thank all my colleagues from the ZPD for all the great fun at work and surprise party´s!" Some of the officers in the audience giggled or grinned already. "…Yeah, as cops we surely do some cool stuff as well, as you will see later, and I want to say that I´m proud to work with such great colleagues and friends, such as you!"

After the next pause for "aw´s" and "oh´s", he showed a short but meaningful peace gesture with his paws and handed the microphone over to Max, who gave him the broken one in return thankfully.

"…try not to crush that mic as well!" Daniel quickly said before the exchange, with a savage grin on his face. Then he instantly went for a natural impression and acted like it was totally normal, which worked just brilliantly.

When the clapping and laughter finally faded down to a minimum, Max finally found his voice again.

"Daniel Fangmeyer, everybody!" he introduced the lion beside him, and then he was patient with the applause again.

"First of all: Thanks a lot for all the nice words, and thanks for the spare mic…" "…Well, I actually was about to say the same about you guys, but since you stole me that show already, I´m gonna say a few words about especially two of them!"

Everybody knew who he meant, and we were really the people everybody came here for.

"Nick, Judy, I love you!" he stated, as everybody calmed down from the hype a little. "I love you as friends, as colleagues, as the source of power and joy two are, and for everything else you do! You two made everyone´s live so much better when you joined us, you´re the fastest ones to get promoted to detectives, to freaking agents even, ever in history, and that not without reason! You´re not arrogant in any way, you´re not bragging about it and you´re the hottest couple in history as well! You two are freaking amazing, keep on doing what you do best!"

"Awww!" Nick spoke in a typical Clawhauser-manner. I chuckled a little and boxed his shoulders softly.

"Nick!" I complained. "Stop it!"

The viewers got a little quieter again and Max continued with his speech.

"Now some words about my colleague here: Daniel is our interrogation supervisor in the city center, and he had never hurt or even fight somebody before in his career. A few days ago, he did both of those things, and that for a very good reason, as you can see here in the footage!"

The projector was being activated and showed the video footage from the fight with the last escaped prisoner: _The Wolf threatened a lion lady with a knife, Nick got his attention, sort of disarmed him, Judy kicked him into a tumble and with a spin around his own axis, Daniel punched him in the face with enough power to let him fly a few feet. The Wolf kept on laying in the dirt unconsciously, and before the crowd around us began cheering, the video was cut out._

Then the live applause began again.

Nick and I saw that footage for the first time since that happened actually, and we both were quite impressed by our own actions.

POV Clawhauser

Wolfheart seemed to see that punch for the first time as well, because he was quite impressed, and noticeable not able to hide it. But he maybe didn´t even try to hide it.

But I was impressed too, I didn´t knew Daniel could do something like that, because normally he was the calmest Officer in the whole ZPD. But exactly for that matter, it stunned us even more.

"Yeah… that´s what you get when you use a knife against somebody unarmed!" Max commented, before the applause came to a peak again.

Daniel took a little bow in front of the audience and then he got a few steps aside, as Bogo joined them on the stage.

He had a microphone in his right hand as well, and Daniels medal in the other one.

"And that´s why he gets a ZPD hero´s award for special effort and bravery as well!" Bogo said, before he hung the golden medal around Fangmeyer´s neck proudly. "Congratulations, you two!"

The buffalo got a little applause as well, then he began with the words he had prepared.

"Thank you very much for coming today, Officers, citizens and everybody else. Big thanks to Gazelle for the great opening, and to Officer Fangmeyer for improvising!" he added, with an uncommon little grin. His general mood really had changed after that evening, and I freaking loved the new spirit of the Chief. I grinned in anticipation at the thought of what we had planned for his revenge on Nick and Judy. This would be an epic moment! But for now, we all listened closely to what he said.

"I´m proud of every single one of the brave officer, who helped to protect the city from the escaped prisoners, from the hostage talking and from everything else in the last few weeks! …yes, there is a lot to mention, so we better get started!"

* * *

 **I´d be glad to get some feedback, that´s all the payment I get for what I´m doing here!**

Anyways, thanks for still being around, I wish you a beautiful day!

~furrwolf


	45. Extra Chapter 3 - Living Legends

Yeah, I know! It took me for- freaking -ever to finish this one (in my defence: its a freaking long one). **But I have not been lazy** , there is coming **a lot more spicy stuff** for you guys pretty soon, there is a little hint in this chapter already ;)

Anyways, hope you enjoy this one a little! See you -hopefully- very soon!

Oh, and big thanks to **Hunter715** for the fantastic correction work again!

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Extra Chapter 3 – Living Legends (POV Clawhauser)

"First of all!" Bogo announced. "There are some more Officers we have to honor! …for their special effort in the prisoner´s escape; let´s start with two more from my division! From the city center: Officers Wildeheart and Delgato!"

After each short applause and speech for everyone who came on, the chief told the next ones, also from other departments, to join them on the stage and get their awards. They got little golden badges attached to their uniforms and were allowed to say a few words. This went on for quite a while, and we bravely clapped for everybody.

When there was the first little pause and a moment of silence, Bia finally got to ask me all the questions that came into her head.

"You didn´t tell me you were at Gazelle's party as well!" she giggled in amusement. She was talking about the prank video of course, and when it hit me a second later, a proud little grin sneaked onto my face.

"Yeah!" I told her. "That was a great evening! Nick really knew how to set it up, it was great fun!"

"You think we can talk to them later?" she asked, now with a lot more confidence than when she met them for the first time. I didn´t know why, but I really loved that new spirit she had just gained; it made everything around us feel even more exciting.

"Sure, why not? Really nice guys, all of them, I'm telling you!" I assured her, then we were cut off by the Chief again.

"…Before we continue with the final and most important mentions of today, I wanted to show you a side of the ZPD which you may have never imagined or believed would exist! …I didn´t believe it either, but now I´m actually glad that changed a little. And I´m not making this up, that change happened because of the smallest Officers in the whole ZPD!" he smirked, and the crowd became noticeably louder already.

"…they reminded us that even Police Officers are just animals. Nobody is perfect, and you cannot blame anybody for that, and I think having some humor at your job is nothing to be ashamed of.

To make clear what I mean, I´m going to show you some video material from our fantastic colleague Daniel Fangmeyer here, about what happens when you mess with the best of your Officers!" Bogo announced, before the projectors were activated once again.

"But First: Here is what I did!"

 _The Video showed Nick and Judy in Bogo´s office, talking about their broken car, which got damage in a farmyard crash or something, not too much details there. Then he told them that Clawhauser_ (which was I) _would give them a key to a spare vehicle._ Bia´s excitement was rising a little more again, since she heard my name in the video.

 _In the next shot, I handed the keys over to Judy, who was sitting on Nick´s shoulders with her always happy and heartwarming smile._

 _Then we saw Nick and Judy making some selfie´s in front of their new police car._

Bogo commented that: _"_ That´s the car you see stage left by the way! 903hp, all-wheel drive and police standard bullet proof of course! It´s also known as the Wildehopps-mobile… _"_

 _The next shots of the montage showed their high-speed car chase, the minigun firing at them, and Nick´s unbelievable coolness in this whole thing. "We´re the fastest motherf******…" was a sentence he dropped during the chase, which really made it into the cut as it seemed. The speed they were going at was really freaking fast and Judy´s callouts where on point as well._

The audience went berserk because of that again. The feeling in the crowd was electric, everybody was staggered by the footage, and it kept on getting better the whole day, as it seemed.

Damn I had a great time being here at that ceremony!

 _Then Nick and Judy arrived the ZPD again and rushed the meeting room. There they got greeted by an overhyped collection of Officers, and a widely grinning Bogo,_ who was now getting an applause as well for that. _At the end of the video, Nick lifted the bunny onto his shoulders again and put his sunglasses back on._ Then the video was cut out.

"To explain it quickly: That was a test I set up for them, to find out if they were good enough for being promoted to police Agents. You probably can imagine how that turned out for them!" he announced proudly.

"Those two stopped a freaking hostage taking with just a few dart guns and some clever words! There is nothing to say, those two are fantastic Officers!" he stated, before the cheerful applause cut in again.

POV Daniel Fangmeyer

Just as planned, Bogo handed the microphone back to me.

"The reason we are showing you this," I began. "…is because we now want to show you the revenge he got for that!" I announced with a wide grin of anticipation. "Because those two are not only good at being Cops!"

The next video was started and I began commenting over the actual sound, to make it easier to understand.

"Here we faked a call for help from Gazelle´s house, the one which you see in this shot here. So, our brave Chief grabbed some dart guns and made himself on the way as quick as possible…"

 _The Chief just grinned about himself while the video was shown, something which nobody from the city center here in the crowd would have expected from him either. But I liked the new, more relaxed Chief Bogo, who took it with humor instead of complaining about it._

"…Too bad our sneaky Nick is in possession of the fastest car in the whole ZPD, and he has parked it right outside the entrance, so even our beloved receptionist Benji Clawhauser won´t miss the fun!" I kept on explaining the video footage.

I grinned at Clawhauser and gave him a chummy wink, as he and Nick were seen in the shot.

The audience was still watching and giggling in overhyped anticipation.

"Here you can see Nick being prepared for the big surprise and our brave Chief arriving at Gazelles closed gate." _In the footage was shown a very short section of Judy painting the colors onto Nick´s half naked body, and the audience really liked to see that, predictably._

"Here is Officer Wolfheart, boosting him over the fence and laughing his ass of afterwards!"

Wolfheart threw some kiss hands towards the Chief and received a mad look from him in return. And some laughter from the audience.

"Night vision cameras." I explained the next footage. "As you can see we got everybody here: Nick, Judy, Gazelle, Clawhauser, Myself and many other great people.

Here is our Chief again, stumbling through the totally lightless castle and just following the fake callouts we made. As you can see in this shot, there is somebody sneaking around him, not having the slightest sight problem…"

 _It was the half-naked Nick in this shot_ , and the whole audience has been anticipated for that soundly.

"Here you can see our little Nicky, disarming the helpless Bogo with some Nick-Style patters…and the rest explains itself."

 _In the next shot the drum beat went off, the black lights turned on and everybody started dancing around the dumbfounded buffalo. Nick lay on the ground, shook by his laughter, and the video slowly faded out._

"That´s what you get when you mess with them, and even that is freaking awesome! Big thanks to Gazelle for the help by the way!"

I gave the microphone over to Wolfheart once again, who then had to wait for the hype to settle down slowly.

"That does not mean we do that every day at the ZPD, but it was a freaking awesome experience, for me especially!" he grinned, and most of the audience got it.

"But what does a Nick Wilde do, just one day after that?"

He pointed at the projection surface and waited for the interrogation video to start. "He stamps a child molester into the ground and saves the city from another dangerous prisoner!"

 _The Video exactly showed what he was talking about, which got a huge round of applause as well. It was a slightly censored version of that footage, with high pitched beeps instead of the swear words Nick used, but it was pretty clear what it meant and what he accomplished with that._

"…So yeah, that fox knows what he is doing as well…he is not just here to start rave parties!" Wolfheart joked. "We could always count on them, and they never let us down so far!"

"But the true reason you´re all here, are the awards Team Wildehopps will receive today, right?"

Loud agreement from the crowd, and Max pointed at the screens again. "Here is why!"

POV Clawhauser

 _Again, the projectors where activated and everybody kept staring at the screens in anticipation. It was a montage again, and it started off with a shot of Nick, half naked and dressing himself in his heavy-duty police armor. Then a shot of Judy on his shoulders again, their car and Judy reloading a dart gun. Nick´s shooting at the prison escapists and when he nearly got hit by the knife the wolf threw at him._

Bia folded her paws in shock at that close miss and snugged herself a little closer to me. She really was emotional sometimes, but I didn´t complain. I liked it very much, and I was not much different. It was cute and felt absolutely fantastic, having her so close to me.

 _More shots in the Montage: Nick and Judy dancing at Gazelle´s party, Judy hit the wolf in the face, and Nick was shooting more Prisoners down from the roofs of the market. When the action was done, there was a well paused little pause, while a distant view of the market place was shown._

"Is this the place where he proposed?" Bia asked me. "I heard about that in the news, but I wasn´t sure…"

I nodded, as Nick took Judy´s paw in the video and led her into the middle of the square. _He took something out of his pocket and presented it to her._ The whole audience went crazy again at this incredibly epic move of the fox. When she nodded and hugged him, the moment was actually breathtaking.

 _They ended the montage by a shot of Nick throwing the dart guns into Bogos arms and he wasn´t sure what to do with it._

At that final little giggle, the picture faded out again and the applause wasn´t breaking up this time.

"Oh, how I wish I had been there!" Bia told me with an excited giggle, and I could just agree with her. Now I wished I saw that live as well.

"You have to know one thing about that fox!" a well-known, giggle female voice appeared, quieting the clapping down abruptly. "…there is nearly nothing to bring him out of his cool. He is a minute away from coming on stage, and he is still eating blueberries" Judy giggled. "But let me tell you, it´s the most adorable thing when he is!"

Neither one on Stage, Bogo, Clawhauser, Fangmeyer nor anybody of the others, looked like they knew about that performance from Judy, but they weren´t even thinking of interrupting her.

"Yeah, Carrots…" Nicks voice answered her. Still none of them was seen on the stage. "…but just as Wolfheart said earlier, there aren´t many people who are able to control me, there is just one in fact…and she is not a -most of the time- mad looking buffalo!" he explained, still eating soundly.

"...let me guess…" she tried to interrupt.

"Yeah…and even she has problems with that from time to time!"

Everybody started laughing when the chief rested his face on his palms in disbelief.

"Don´t you think the Chief will be really mad at us someday, if we keep on doing that?" Judy giggled, when she walked onto the stage from behind the curtain on the left side of the construct. Nick did the same on the other side a second later.

"You mean if we keep on turning everything upside down even here? Yeah, probably…but I think he is getting used to it already…"

When they both arrived in the middle, they waved the staggered audience shortly.

"Hello everybody!" Nick greeted with a mischievous little smile, and all hell broke loose around us.

"Here the proof that I wasn´t joking, everybody!" Bogo said calmly. "Special Detective Judy Hopps and her partner and future husband, Special Detective Nick P. Wilde!"

The applause kept on hailing down on them for what felt like half an hour. Even Bogo, Daniel and Max kept on clapping until the hype settled down a little.

What a truly amazing move of them.

POV Rachel Fitch

"Husband!" I snarled, with a noticeable amount of anger and jealousy in my voice. "I hate that bunny cop, and I hate that we have to write about her as well!" I enraged myself.

"You just hate her because he is in love with her…" my colleague and photograph sighed, as always.

"Stupid badger!" I thought to myself. I hated that he never understands me. Henry was boring, he wasn´t even close to the personality of a reporter, so in my eyes he was useless for the job. And he didn´t understand me. The only thing he is, is a good photograph.

"Why does he rather fuck with a rabbit instead of someone from his own kind?" I kept on moaning, to annoy him even more and show him how serious I was.

I wouldn´t have admitted it, but I was begging for attention about my desires. He obviously knew that I would be the biggest bitch -for that fox- in history, and I believed he was a little jealous about that as well.

He kept on ignoring me though.

 _"_ _Look at that body!" I had teased him, as they showed the video at Gazelles place, where Nick was laying on the ground in laughter. But even at that he was just shrugging his shoulders a little. I couldn´t quite understand how anyone could stay this unbothered at that view. I wanted that fox so bad in that moment, and still now, it nearly drove me insane._

The girls and I have been fascinating for month about him, and we already hatched a sneaky plan to capture him as well, but we were still waiting for the good opportunity.

By "The girls", I meant our little group of foxes, four beautiful and athletic females, me included, and we lived together like sisters, since I joined their living community about half a year ago. One of my new colleagues at that gossip magazine I am still working at, Becky, had told me about it, and I got along with them perfectly since the first moment. Suzanne was a primary school teacher, who had also been captured in the hostage taking, and Cammy, who works at a night club, had been a victim at that as well.

We also shared quite a few interests, like: career, beauty, being successful and following our goals, to name a few. We even had the same sexual fantasies and interest in boy´s.

But there was a problem: We were all single. There were nearly no attractive males of our kind in the whole city, and the only one we all really adored was, in fact, Nick fucking Wilde.

He had saved three of us from that horrifying hostage taking, he was a real hero and he is sexy as well. But on that day, in the ZPD city center, he barely noticed that we even existed. He just gave us one cheeky little smirk as he walked past, and we had wet dreams for days after that.

We were desperate to still our desires on him, and we would do anything to make that happen, even if it meant we had to do something really bad.

At first, we fought about who would be the best one for him or who he would be most attracted to, everybody wanted to do different things to, or with him, and it seemed impossible to sort out who was right. Becky of them wanted to leak nudes of him, Cammy wanted to shoot a whole porn movie and I, for example wanted to split him from that stupid and hateful little bunny cop.

But what really all of us wanted, was having sex with him. Not only sex, we wanted his cubs. We wanted his semen and we wanted lots of it. Some would say, we were a little crazy, some would call us sick even, but we were fine with that. To long have we been waiting.

So, we all agreed, that if our trap should get him someday, we´d keep him like a pet and shared him like sisters, until we were satisfied.

Henry, of course, didn´t know about any of that. He had no idea that I really was this serious about this. He just kept on shooting boring photos for the new print, and ignored me.

"You´re such a looser!" I told him. "Nobody will ever like you!" I said, just to test the limit of his patience once again.

"That´s because I´ve been happily married four years already?" he calmly replied. He never told me about that, and now I hated him even more. "Why can´t you just be quiet as long as you don't have -what you reckon others don't have- for yourself?"

"Shut up!" I snarled back at him.

„Why don´t you search for a kind, understanding and good looking fox -just like yourself- and be happy with him?" he added with an ironic smirk. "…too bad this one is endowed already…and, for god´s sake, please stop annoying everyone else around you, that´s not helping anybody!"

"Why don't you just…"

"Have I ever told you, how much I appreciate you as a colleague?" he interrupted me, again with that calm, superior and ironic smirk of his.

I hated that badger, in fact I hated everyone else here as well. Except one of them.

"Think about it…" he said. "…why don´t you have a boyfriend and why does nearly nobody like you?"

"Fuck you!" I snarled back.

"No. But why don´t you go and search somebody who does _that_ to you? Maybe that'll calm you down a little…"

"You stupid… …I…I get a lot of offers, but none of them are good enough for me!" I lied.

"Well, then good luck on getting that fox up there on the stage" he chuckled.

"Oh, you shall see…" I thought in my head angrily, but I didn´t say it.

I crossed my arms mulishly and concentrated on the stage again.

They were clapping again, so there must be something happening.

POV Daniel Fangmeyer

The crowd was loud when Gazelle kissed Wolfheart at the beginning, the crowd was loud when I entered the stage, and when we got the medals. The crowd was loud and hyped, when we showed the first video footage and the one from the Bogo Prank, but all of that was nothing, I repeat _nothing_ , compared to what they did when Nick and Judy entered the stage.

The press was going wild with their photos and flashlights, the feeling up here was electric.

But what absolutely amazed me the most, were the faces of the audience. They looked at the Wildehopps couple like they were some kind of legends, something that was too surreal to be existing.

Since I was done with the talking up here, I had a couple of seconds to look at the audience, and one thing caught my eye pretty quickly. In the first row, to seats left from where Bia and Benji were sitting, there was a fox lady, probably a reporter, because she had a clipboard on her lap, and a photograph besides her. And she didn´t look like she was too happy at the moment. In fact, she looked a little angry, and she fletched her teeth a little every time Judy was speaking. Weird.

Nick and Judy were talking about the ZPD, their colleagues, the cases they solved recently and about many other little details. Everybody was listening closely to what they said, but that fox lady was just staring at them hatefully.

It took me a second to realize it, but then I figured out what the matter was. It was just Judy she didn´t like, and the reason for that was more obvious than anything. "Sorry not sorry, but that is not going to happen!" I thought in my head with a little chuckle, which nobody noticed.

Then, finally, the Chief somehow managed to bring Nick and Judy´s speech to an end and round it all up with the awards, which everybody came here for.

"Now, since the time we have is nearly over, I think it´s time for the awards you two have earned for your bravery and for the great effort in the last few weeks!" he announced, as Wolfheart and I got the medals handed over from somebody behind the stage.

Both of us now had four amazingly beautiful golden Medals hanging on our left arm, ready to hand them to their new possessors. Luckily, we had them in the right order when the Chief started announcing them.

"First of all: A ZPD award for special effort and bravery, for unveiling the Night Howler plot from the former assistant mayor Dawn Bellweather and therefore the ending of unfair prejudices against predators!", he announced, while I hung the first of the medals around Nick's, and Wolfheart around Judy´s necks, proudly.

"Then, Officers Hopps and Wilde, an also well-earned ZPD special award for special effort and bravery, for ending a hostage taking, which was a coward blackmailing addressed to the two of you, with nothing but clever words and some dart guns! …nobody was harmed in that, and you smashed a whole mafia tribe into pieces, which we were trying to take down for many years!"

The crowd was applauding with no pause and reached a little peak with every medal we added around their necks.

Just because I was interested, I took a quick look at the fox lady reporter again, and I noticed that her expression had slightly changed when Bogo was talking about the hostage taking. Without a doubt, she has been there as well, so she wasn´t looking too mad anymore for a second there.

"And last but not least!" Bogo got our attention again. "…an award for special effort and bravery, for bringing an end to the recent prisoners escape of the Tundratown prison and the -without a doubt- greatest proposal in history!" he announced, with a well-considered smirk on his face.

Now the fox lady was looking really mad again. Mad and jealous, from what I could tell. I winked at her shortly as our eyes met for a second.

Now she felt like I caught her for something and she instantly looked away in shame.

Once again, I was concentrating on the Chief again, who was waiting for the latest applause to settle down.

"As you can see, there are two medals left on the arms of my colleagues…and that, as well, for a very good reason! Nobody ever, in the whole ZPD, got three of those medals this quickly before, in his or her career. In fact, nobody ever even got three of those at all. And that's why, the mayor and I, have decided to give you a special award for that. Although you´ve joined us not just a few month ago, the two of you have made it to the ranks of living legends!" He spoke out carefully, leaving a little moment of gripping silence. "Congratulations!" he added proudly.

All hell broke loose again.

Max and I handed them the last two medals, the biggest ones of the bunch, beautifully decorated with blue, red and white crystals around the ZPD logo, and started clapping as well now, in respect of their amazing achievement.

POV Nick

I imagined this event to be big today, but this was just ridiculous now. I now felt like, whenever I wanted to just stroll through a park with Judy in future or something like that, we would be recognized by about everyone, and that we wouldn´t be granted privacy ever again.

Judy and I now had three heavy golden Medals hanging around or necks, one in our paws and the whole audience was freaking out for us. Nevertheless, we enjoyed the moment. Knowing that this was the finale of this ceremony, and that it would be over soon, we waved the crowd and the cameras once more.

Bogo handed me the last microphone around, and then he left the stage, just like Max and Daniel did, after waving the crowd as well for a last time.

Neither I nor Judy had prepared any more words for the ending, and since we were alone up here now, I did what I do best and improvised.

"Well, yeah…thanks Chief…" Everybody, including Judy, now kept staring at me. "…living legends…" I chuckled while shaking my head in disbelief a little.

"You heard what he told us, carrots?" I mysteriously whispered into the microphone.

"Yes, I did…and I can´t quite believe it" she giggled, still holding on to the big medal in her paws.

Then she hugged me gently and we kissed each other long and passionately. The reaction of the audience was the coolest feeling ever, I felt like I was flying at that moment, and I couldn´t be happier than I was right now.

When we were done and the hype had settled down a little, I took the microphone again, for one last sentence I had to say.

"I think…there is nothing else to add…" I whispered. "Thanks for coming everyone!" I said for the farewell, with a smug little smile.

I made sure it was visible for everyone, and then I dropped the microphone onto the floor, before I handed Judy my own Medal as well, and lifted her onto my shoulders carefully. We turned around, slowly left the stage though the curtains behind us, and enjoyed the rest of our applause.

What an incredible day!

For now…

* * *

 _Yeah, you read right, Nick is about to get fucked pretty soon, Literally._

 _…_ _ask me in the PM´s for a pre readers version, or just be patient ;)_

 _Anyways, thanks for your support and the nice words in the comments, hope you´re all having a great time!_

 _See you soon,_

 _~wurrfolf_


	46. Extra Chapter 4 - After Show Party

Thanks to myself for correcting this one, hope you enjoy nevertheless.

Comments below the chapter.

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Extra Chapter 4 – After Show Party (Benji Clawhauser)

The moment Nick and Judy left the stage, the first press people jumped off their seats and tried to go around the stage with their cameras and their microphones. To their misfortune, there have been some volunteers among the Officers, who now helped to keep them away from our heroes of Zootopia.

Bia and I had no problem with joining them whatsoever. With a fist bump, Trunkaby stepped aside for me and my girlfriend and let us in.

"Nick, Judy, that was absolutely brilliant!"

"Yeah, that really was cool!" Daniel agreed.

"The living legends of Zootopia!" Gazelle repeated with a happy and proud giggle.

Judy was still sitting on Nicks shoulders and was now massaging his ears joyfully. He had his eyes closed, and grinned in delightful pleasure of her actions. Bia giggled slightly at that sight, and then she felt bad for not being able to hide it, in front of those personalities.

But Judy of course just smiled at her as she noticed. She wasn´t mad at all, why would she?

"Thank you all so much! Everything worked out so well! And we had a ton of fun!" Judy happily. "You all did a great job on the stage!"

"Well then! Time for party, isn´t it?", Bogo dryly asked with an uncommon, mischievous little grin. All eyes were on him now of course. I was the only one who knew about it.

"I´ve booked the whole exclusive party lounge in the center club. The whole city center from the ZPD is invited…" he explained. "I hope we won´t miss any of you?" he asked proudly. I couldn´t hide an excited little giggle.

Nick pointed at the Chief and shook his head ironically. "What have you done to him?" he asked humorously.

"Whatever you did to him, Benji, I like it!" Max chuckled.

"You can bring some guest as well of course…" Bogo added, with a hint towards Gazelle and Bia.

"Something is not right with the chief!" Judy giggled. "I´m a little scared now…"

"Well, since some of my colleagues have been messing with everything in the ZPD, and nothing of it actually turned out to be too bad…"

"You thought, you would…"

"…yeah, I thought I would give it a try as well!" Bogo finished, with an amused smirk about our reactions.

"I like it, Chief!" Gazelle giggled, "What are we waiting for?"

POV Rachel Fitch

We have waited for nearly fifteen minutes beside the stage now, in hope to catch them for a little interview and some photos of course, but as Reporters, we were quite used to the long waiting times. That´s the only way to be successful very often.

Henry had already been walking around that monstrously flat and mad police hyper car and took photos of it just like the other press people did.

He looked genuinely bored about my plan of talking to them, but since I was the one who wrote the articles, and he was just the photograph, I was sort of his boss on this occasions.

The normal people, and most of the Officers, were leaving the event already, some of them tried to get a glimpse behind the stage from outside the fence, and the TV people already started to pack their cameras and other equipment. Quite the normal procedure for an event like this.

Then, finally, something was happening. Us reporters tried to stay near to the car of course, because if that really belonged to Nick and Hopps, that would be the place to meet them.

The two Officers who have been blocking the way, an elephant and a tiger in blue police uniforms, now gave way to the guys everyone has been waiting for.

First to appear was Chief Bogo, followed by Officers Fangmeyer and Wolfheart, Gazelle, two big cheetahs I didn´t know about, and then, finally, Nicholas Wilde, who was still carrying the damn cottontail on his shoulders.

POV Nick

We had expected to be overrun by the press, but luckily we weren't the only ones who they wanted to ask their questions. Predictably, Max and Gazelle got surrounded by cameras and microphones as well, but for us to get to our car wasn´t possible either. So we tried to answer their question in a polite and relaxed way. It had been the quite predictable standard questions mostly, so that was over really soon, but one of the reporters stood out of the crowd by miles with her questions.

She looked at me, like every next word I said was pure gold, and when Judy answered, she looked at her with a nearly hateful expression. The reason for that was quite obvious for me and everybody else, since she was from the same species as I.

But I tried to ignore it completely, and treated her like all the other reporters.

She wanted to know if our rewards would be celebrated this evening, and if we did, where that would be. I would have never answered that, it was way too obvious that she might wanted to follow us there, but unfortunately, Judy wasn´t thinking about this the way I did."

"Looks like the whole ZPD is in the center club today!" she smiled happily, not bothered if the press knew about it. "The police is allowed to do cool stuff sometimes as well!"

The fox lady seemed to be quite satisfied with that information. The rest of the press people didn´t care too much about that though. Probably they were quite used to hear strange questions.

They continued to ask us about our life for about fifteen minutes, the crowd around us slowly got thinner and thinner, and then that was done as well.

We finally were able to get in our car and followed the colleagues onto the highway towards the city center.

POV Judy

"You look a little nervous…" I told him, as we just joined the highway behind the other police cars. He stared into the rear mirror for a couple of seconds, then he shrugged his shoulders a little.

"That van is behind us since we left the ceremony. I believe the fox reporter lady is following us in that…"

"Really?" I wanted to know if he was serious.

"Why did she want to know if we´re on a party tonight?" he wondered, and I immediately knew what he meant.

"You´re a fox…" I giggled, "And a damn sexy one for that matter! I guess you´re gonna hear that a few more times, but I couldn´t even blame them…"

"Yeah…alright carrots!" he chuckled. "But it´s not like every female fox want´s to suck my off, just because I have been on TV and in the news a couple of times…"

"I would!" I grinned at him. "My sister would have done that too, if were able to" I added, now with a savage little smirk.

"What about you? I bet there are hundreds of your kind, who you wouldn´t need to ask twice…"

"I don't care about them either…not even slightly" I giggled at him, receiving exactly the reaction I had expected from him. I could make him smile like that and watch him the whole day.

Then I crossed my legs and reached out for Nick´s basked of blueberries, which still wasn´t empty completely. The sunlight had dried them out pretty much, and they didn't taste as good as before, so I put them back where I found them.

"They are actually following us!" Nick yelled out, a little enraged now but sounding quite confident all over sudden. "That news truck! There is that fox lady at the wheel and the badger camera guy is on the other side! They are actually following us!"

I took a look for myself and shrugged my shoulders then. "That´s just a happenstance…" I tried to calm him down. "You´re making a far too big deal out of this! Maybe they just have to go in the same direction…"

He shook his head in a ridiculously confident manner, and I couldn't hide a little laughter, when he stepped onto the throttle and overtook the whole colon of police vehicles in a matter of seconds. Now they were nowhere near in sight anymore.

"Feel better now?" I asked, and he nodded with a little chuckle.

"Yeah…a little…"

POV Henry

"You are not really going to follow them, are you?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow, after we had stored everything in the back of our van and got inside. Since I had no driver´s license, she was in charge of getting us to the events we had to be at, and get us back to the office again afterwards. And now it really looked like she was following the police colon in front of us.

The car of the Wildehopps couple was by far the loudest and the most noticeable on the road, but they weren't going any faster than their colleagues. At least for now.

"Why don't you just shut up and take care of your own shit?" she snarled back hatefully.

"That is just sick! You really should come back to earth…" I chuckled, not bothered about her behavior. Meanwhile I was used to it.

"Why don't you search for a fox in your league?" I asked again, just to annoy her back a little. "You have more chances to get someone nice that way, trust me! I bet there are a lot of foxes out there, who would have their way with you…"

"Shut up! I´m not a slut and I wouldn´t suck off any fox I meet!"

Now I started laughing really hard. "But for very sure you would suck off that one!" I yelled out. "without any doubts!"

That shut her up for a second, she needed to think for an answer.

POV Rachel

"Oh, you´ll will see, you worthless fuck!" I thought in that very moment.

But he was right actually, I would suck him off. I would suck that dick until its dry, but I didn´t want to be too obvious about my plans for tonight. So I played the double irony card.

"Yes, I would…" I confessed with a dirty, maybe even a little psychotic grin, to confuse him a little. „And I will someday, you´ll see!" I announced.

"Now that´s creepy!" he said, a little unsure if I was serious or not.

I accelerated a little more to catch up with the flat sports police car in front of us, but just as we were close enough to see anything, they pulled out onto the left line of the highway, painted black skid marks into the tarmac and overtook the whole colon of police cars in what felt like three seconds. That thing was much too fast, I literally had no chance to catch up with them again.

"Well…" Henry chuckled. "That´s that."

I just wanted to kick him out of the window for that comment.

But I didn´t, I needed to stay calm just for a little longer, and then I would get what I wanted for so long.

I would be going to that club tonight, I would take Becky with me and wait for him in the bathroom or something. Couldn´t be too hard to apply some chloroform onto a towel, I figured.

We drove back to the office, Henry got to work on the Photos he shot, I finished a rough draft of the text we would release in the next volume.

When I was done with that, I took the van again and went home. I had a lot of preparing to do, and that vehicle was just ideal for our purposes.

We had this one unused room in the big flat we shared, which was pretty much empty, except from an old couch we didn´t use, and that was ideal as well.

Becky and I attached a metal chain in the middle of the ceiling, and another one with an iron clip at the end, on one of the legs of the couch. Perfect.

This would be the best night in history. The girls were all at home, the room and the cameras where set and nothing else could seriously go wrong, unless we mess up in the club. But I was confident, Becky was good at this as well.

POV Nick

We decided to park the car in the ZPD garage for our stay in the city, because just when we got near the crowded streets, it gained a lot of attention.

Judy and I stored our awards in the front of the car and went through the ZPD entrance hall, to avoid all the people in the park for a minute.

The house was nearly empty, just a few Officers were standing around in the entrance hall, and someone we didn´t knew was at the reception, probably not even from our department.

After a short pause and some drinks from the water dispenser, Judy and I went outside through the main entrance of the ZPD.

At first, nobody seemed to notice us. The late afternoon sun hit our eyes and luckily, I had my sunglasses with me. It was really painful without them for me.

Without any hectic we set off towards the club and enjoyed the warm wind crossing our fur.

Halfway through the park, we got recognized by some other visitors of the park, and immediately we were surrounded by what felt like a hundred mammals, again.

Among them I recognized parts of Judy´s family, they all waved us happily, and we went over to them of course.

Judy began hugging everyone and waving off the compliments we got, so did I of course.

"We were about to visit you in the ZPD! We have been shopping here in the city and thought it would be a good idea…"

"I´m happy to see you guys here!" Judy agreed happily.

"We have been in a café on the other side of that park here!" Bonny told us. "They were showing a life broadcast of the ceremony!" she explained with excitement.

"Yeah, and we´re so proud of you two!" Stu added for her.

"Hey uncle Nicky!" Judy´s little brother -I remembered him as Robin- waved, as he recognized us. He jumped in Judy´s arms and hugged her, then he did the same to me. The people around us, who witnessed it, grinned happily at that cuteness, but I didn´t bother. Not as much as I bothered to see and talk to Judy´s sister Maria again, who I just noticed was here with the Hopps family as well.

She handled to blind out the memories of that night much better than I expected though. She winked me shortly, followed by a look that said more than a thousand words. In essence it was just a huge "sorry", for everything she did to me. I sent her a "its past and over, lets never talk about it again" look in return, accompanied by a slightly content smile. At least she had the guts to look me in the eyes again.

Some minutes filled with congratulations, chit chat and photos with us later, we finally managed to get going again and went for the Club, which has been just a couple of yards away.

The police cars of our colleagues were already parked on the sidewalk in front of the noble party house, and when we arrived, we spottet Wolfheart and Gazelle being surrounded by dozens of excited people in front of the entrance. Unnoticed, we searched our way through the crowd towards them.

"You better get used to it, Max!" I chuckled, as Judy and I joined them in front of the entrance.

Instantly, all the attention was on us again, and I just smiled in superior about their stunned faces.

"Yeey, woohoo!" I played. "It´s two police officers who are getting into a club…"

I picked my phone from my pocket and grinned into the front camera. "Let´s take a selfie with some other cool people, before it´s too late!" I yelled with a fake-overhyped reaction.

"Hahaha, Nick!" Judy giggled. "Stop it! Haha, please…"

I´ve rarely seen her laughing this hard before.

Gazelle and Max where two grinning widely, which actually suited my selfie situation quite well, they were right behind me.

"Well if that´s not a great and shareable photo! I´ll directly send it to everybody I know!"

I smirked at the first shocked and now amused crowd, before waving it off with my left hand. Then I asked the young vixen in the first row if she could lend me her phone for a second. She just handed it over to me without any questions, total amazed of what was happening, and she nearly collapsed, when I put my arms around her neck to make a selfie with her and the crowd in the background.

I gave the phone back to her and winked them shortly. Judy, Wolfheart and Gazelle smiled at me with glowing and happy eyes.

"T-Thank you!" the little vixen said shakily. I just winked her in response.

I knew Judy would really like that move from me, and she showed it with the cutest little smile I´ve ever seen on her.

I waved the crowd once more, took Judy by her left paw and opened the door for her. Wolfheart and Gazelle waved them as well for one last time and followed us.

What a fantastic start for a party!

POV Rachel Fitch

"Are you sure they are in the center club tonight?" Becky asked me, when I started the engine of the reporter van.

We had everything prepared at home, told the girls to be ready, prepared some certain substances in case he wouldn´t act as we liked, and now nothing could go wrong anymore. From the pharmacist around the corner we got a can of chloroform gas, and we found a towel we could sacrifice as well.

As reporters, we used our connections to get admittance into that exclusive club, dressed ourselves as typical party guest, and went for it.

I nodded at her question.

"That´s perfect! I know a backyard entrance, from where we could get out unseen!" she explained. "We can even park at the little street behind the house!"

"Have you been there already?"

Now she was the one who nodded silently, but with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"This is only getting better", I smirked happily. "That fox is ours tonight!"

"I´m getting wet just thinking about it…" she chuckled back in anticipation.

"We better not fuck this up!"

"Hopefully he is not too drunken already…" she wondered.

"Nah, I don't think he is the type for that…"

"You think he has a lot of sex?"

"I believe he is kinda shy about that as well, otherwise that bunny wouldn´t be in love with him so much…" I guessed. "But we´re going to change that for him, aren't we?" I grinned.

"You think he´s not with one of his own kind because he´s so small and ashamed about it?" she suggested with an evil grin.

"Hope not…" I chuckled back. "But for damn sure we´re going to find out!"

"We are a little fucked up, aren't we?"

"Just a little…" I answered. "…but we get what we want, and that´s the point!"

"Sometimes, not everything you say is stupid!" I teased. "But I´ll go first on him, just to make it clear!"

"We shall see, sister…"

POV Bogo

There were a lot of people in the club, even though it was not even dark outside by now.

Luckily, we got the biggest lounge all for ourselves and the security promised to make sure that we won´t be disturbed by any other guests here. About thirty Officers from the city center were already here, almost everyone who was not on duty in fact.

The biggest couch in the middle of the room had a big, colorful LED illuminated glass table in the middle, and there were still enough spaces for the important people, who were about to join us.

Clawhauser and Bia were here already, they were sitting exactly on the same couch where they gotten to know each other last time we´ve been here, the one in talking distance right next to mine. But that was just one of the reasons, why we went here again.

The main reason for me was one of the waitresses, Carla, one of the most beautiful women if ever met in my life. The reason why my life got so much better in since we have been here the first time.

She was a happy nature, a little sassy in a good way and called a spade a spade when she wanted to. She was kind and helpful to everybody, she had a slightly dark sense of humor, but a giant heart for everybody and I absolutely adored it.

When Nick, and Judy finally joined us, she was serving drinks in another lounge at that moment, so I wasn´t distracted too much, when they greeted us.

I had forgotten to tell the other waiters and waitresses who our guests would be today, and when the bunny lady with the table trackers came over, just when Nick and Judy arrived at the table, she didn´t quite believe what she saw.

"I…It´s such an honor to meet you!" she greeted Nick and Judy especially, a bit unsure if she was even allowed to talk to them.

Judy of course just waved it off and shook her paw happily. "Don´t be shy, nice to meet you!" she said with a friendly smirk to calm her down a little.

"I´m such a big fan! …Chief Bogo didn´t tell me you would be here today, and…"

"Oh, he didn´t tell us either…" Nick chuckled. "…but I like it here!"

"R-really? …I…I mean thank you! …C-Can I get something to drink for you?" she asked, as Nick and Judy took a seat on the couch besides me.

"Yeah, sure!" Gazelle answered for us with a cheeky smile, as she and Wolfheart joined us, with their arms around each other´s neck. "That´s be a ´sex on the beach` for me…"

Wolfheart raised his right paw. "Me too!" he agreed.

Judy did the same, followed by Nick who joined in as well. "Four of those, please" he smiled at her.

A short look at Clawhauser and Bia, but they had drinks already and where otherwise engaged at the moment.

"Chief?" Max asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright" Gazelle chuckled amused but with a friendly smile. "Five of those for now please, thank you!"

Our waitress had looked even a little more stunned at the appearance of another celebrity arriving at our couch, but when she snapped out of it, she noted our order like always and got on the way. "Of course, I´ll be back in a minute!" she said before hasting away.

POV Judy

Some minutes after the bunny waitress with the electronic note thingy took our orders, a cow lady in a fancy purple and blue dress arrived at our table, holding a tray with five fancy looking drinks on it.

"Hey guys, how are you? Everything alright?" she asked casually, as she started handing over the glasses to us.

"Very fine! Thank you!" Nick answered while taking the first glass.

"Glad to hear! Here you go, sister!" she told me with a sympathetic chuckle, while handing me a drink as well.

I liked her, she was treating us like normal persons, even Gazelle.

Everybody kept looking at the chief´s reaction of course, but he was relaxed to the core. He just kept on looking at her with a slightly amorous glance.

"Hey Carla!" Benji and Bia greeted her in nearly perfect unison again.

"Benji, Bia! Nice to see you two cuddle monsters!" she joked. "Can I bring you anything?" she wanted to know, while arriving at the chief with the last drink.

The cheetahs shook their heads and she turned her attention to Bogo.

"Hey hotshot!" she smiled, before kissing his cheeks quickly.

"Hey honey!" he replied.

"See you after my shift?"

"I´d love to!"

Then they kissed again lovingly and everybody else at this table, including myself, stared at them in pure awe and happiness. We didn´t say anything, but could this day possible get any more exciting?

Both of them didn´t seem to be bothered by us watching anyways.

"The show was great by the way!" Carla then told us with a wide grin. "He wasn´t lying when he said you´re hard to control…" she chuckled.

Nick and I grinned widely, Gazelle, Max and the rest started laughing.

"We had a ton of fun watching it!" she added with a wide grin, as she already made her way towards the next table. "Have to work, sorry, rush hour is starting soon! See you later, have fun!"

Bogo waved her once more and took a relaxed sip from his glass. A little moment of electrifying silence appeared.

"Told you something happened to the chief!" Nick laughed out, when the Bogo´s love finally was out of earshot. The chief just enjoyed the moment with a little grin.

"That makes an awful lot of sense now!" Max concluded with an ironic chuckle. "Why would the Chief go into a club with idiots like us?"

"I came here with Clawhauser before I knew her…" the Chief told us. "And may I never showed it this much, but I really like you guys as colleagues and friends!"

"Let´s raise or glasses for the chief!" Nick proclaimed enthusiastically and raised his glass into the air.

All of us did the same without waiting for a single second, including the officers on the other tables who appeared to have noticed, and we all cheered for him a few seconds. He showed a little proud grin and then emptied his drink in a single gulp.

"Thank you all for coming, have a great evening!" he announced calmly, but loud enough for everybody to understand him.

Then we got a little louder again.

POV Nick

And the evening went on and on with good talks, nice drinks and music, a little later Fangmeyer joined us with a lioness we didn´t know before.

She was his girlfriend of course, and much to the displeasure of Jennifer, who was sitting at another table, they were making out with each other for the whole evening. She still believed she had a chance at him somehow, but Daniel proved her wrong once again. I winked at her once I had the opportunity, but that didn´t raise her up too much either.

Bogo, Benji und Bia told us about the evening they met here and how they came together, Bogo did the same from his perspective , and we were listening closely every bet of that story, because that was amazingly cute, enjoyable and hilarious.

Every now and then some other colleagues joined our table at our couch for a small chat with us, Gazelle, Max and all the others, we had a ton of fun that evening and everything was fine. Until I went for the restrooms.

There was a smell in the air that reminded me of something unpleasant, something that somehow could mean problem. After cleaning my paws and drying them, I took a quick look at my phone to check the time, and then I left the males toilet again. I wasn´t sure what made me feel this insecure all over sudden, and I didn´t really like it. The smell reminded me of fox quite badly, although the scent was near completely overshadowed by the smell of perfume.

I got into the hallway and the scent went much stronger from one second to another. Before I was able to turn around, a white towel was wrapped around my head. I didn´t happen to see who it was, but I had a little foreboding coming up.

The last thing I remembered was a strong and biting smell. I was trying to get it off of my face, but a second later, everything went dark for me.

* * *

There will be two chapters coming out soon:

Chapter 5 – The rescue

and

Chapter 5.5 – Nicks nightmare.

Both of them are nearly finished already, but it will take quite some time for me to correct/finish them, and be happy enough to upload them. (But yeah, as you should know me already, it´s getting pretty intense and really dirty!)

Tell me, if you want to read the beta versions of those ;)

 **Some Comments I´d like to answer:**

Zenith88: Klasse Kapitel. Bin ma echt gespannt wies weitergeht.

 _Jap, ich auch ^^ irgendwelche Wünsche?_

Thanash: Aha hahahahahaha litterally

 _You still here m8? Nice to see you ;) you liked what you heard? Any wishes for the 5.5?_

Reaperthecat: I love the story, it's great. I do have some criticism however. You are telling the story way too fast. I know more than could believe about this, I'm a terrible story teller, want to get to the point really quick and the story is annoying to read. My fix for this was to monologue, a lot. Also you aren't creating enough conflict with the characters. Take the scene where Judy walks in on Nick and Maria about to do the dirty, in reality (even though this is a fanfic) she wouldn't notice the night howler petal that quickly, and if she did, she would be too destroyed to care. But she instantly forgave Nick and avoided the conflict that this story desperately needs. Not to say this isn't a very intriguing story, including the fact that it's probably finished, judging by the number of chapters, but in the future please take my advice if you see fit.

 _Yeah, I know not everything makes total sense and there is a slight mistake here and there, but I´m trying to improve with every chapter I write. I´ll try to use some of your advices in the future, but I´m not going to change any of the chapters in this story´s anymore, sorry. Besides this I´m writing a german novel as well, and that is a freaking lot of work as well ;)_

 _Anyways, thanks for the nice words and have a good day buddy!_

Jsh: wait get fucked? dose that mean that wolfheart is getting his revenge from earlier, or something else? so is nick going to get kidnapped and rapped from those girls or what.  
I seen stuff like this before but the rapist gets killed or is incarcerated just to escape later to try again. so can you use real life/real steel weapons like the AAC honey badger, 1911, m4,mossburg 500, and Barret 50BMG. I know this is a lot but I got questions, but hey that's me and how I roll. so keep pumping these things out and see you soon btw how do I pm you ?  
I want to send some more ideas your way sooooo beyyyyyyyyy.

 _To Pm me, I think you need a real account on this website, I can´t contact you like this, I don't know the reason for that either. Just try to change your account and PM me, I´m online every day! ;)_

 _And that has nothing to do with Wolfheart ^^ both of them don´t remember any of that. Nick is not getting fucked like this, don't worry, but it´s getting quite dangerous for him in some perspectives… that's all I´m gonna tell you for now ;)_

For all the others: I love you two, thanks for all the nice words!

Have a good day/night/whatever, see you soon!

~furrwolf


	47. Extra Chapter 5 - Nick s Nightmare (sex)

**Yeah, yeah, warnings...whatever (have fun fapping)**

* * *

 **Extra Chapter 5.5 – Nicks Nightmare (sex scene, slightly brutal)**

POV Nick

As I woke up and gained consciousness again, I already felt uncomfortable. I disliked the situation I was in, even though I couldn´t make use of all my senses at first.

I knew I´ve been knocked out by some kind of gas, probably chloroform, and I remembered a certain scent before I fell into unconsciousness. That scent was here as well, but now it was mixed up with some pretty similar ones. It smelled like fox. Female foxes, a lot of them, at least three or four. This meant I was in big trouble, wherever the hell I was right now.

I was in a dark room with white walls and a couch in it. Not that I had trouble seeing anything, but I still had no idea where I was. I was standing in the middle of the room and my hands were tied to the ceiling somehow, it felt like zip ties or something like that, and it cut into my wrists quite painfully. There was nearly no blood in them anymore, so moving also them was close to impossible at the moment. To make matters worse, one of my feet was cuffed in a metal ring and chained onto the couch behind me.

"Great" I mumbled.

I was still wearing the royal blue trousers of my police uniform, but every bit of clothing above my waist was gone. It wasn´t even in the same room as I. Nor did I feel my phone in the right pocket of my pants, where it normally belonged, nor my key´s or my wallet, everything was gone.

"Where was Judy? Does she know I´m here? Is this some sort of prank?" were my first thoughts, but very soon I heard voices in the hallway outside the, and got my attention on that of course.

"Why don't we just undo all of his clothing already?" one of them whispered, with what sounded like a bit of impatience in her voice.

"No, I want him to be awake! I want him to witness what we are gonna do to him…" another one snickered. I knew that voice, I think she was the one with the first foxish scent I encountered today.

"I´ve been anticipating for this the whole day! Can we please just try to wake him up?"

"What would that do if he was awake?" I asked through the door abruptly. I didn´t see a point in waiting for them to notice. Quite a dumb decision, as I found out later.

"See, told you it wouldn´t take much longer!" one of them said with a happy giggle, before the door was opened and a light was switched on. When my eyes got used to the sudden light around me, there stood four vixens right in front of me, looking at me like I was a christmas turkey.

Two of them had red fur, just like me, one was dressed in a combination of white and grey, and one of them was covered completely in white. I must admit, all of them where really gorgeous to look at, had curvy and gracious figures, fluffy delicate tails and really sexy voices as well, but the worst part of that was, that all of them were naked. Completely naked. And not even slightly bothered about it.

It wouldn´t take me long to get aroused, not at that sight. I felt a bit ashamed for that, but I couldn´t fight it.

"Just look at him, damn he´s a sexy beast!" the one in white whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, check out those scars on his arms and on his back! That looks so manly!"

"Excuse me, ladies…" I began. "…but what am I doing here and what do you want from me?"

"Isn´t that obvious?" one of them asked joyfully. I couldn´t quite remember, but something told me I have met her before quite recently.

"Do I have to guess now, is this a game or something?" I asked, trying to sound even more annoyed than I actually was.

"We want you to breed us of course!" the white and grey reporter lady from earlier today told me dryly. "Officer Hopps is not going to get that big and juicy fox meat all for herself, that's for sure!" she added, with an insolent and dirty grin creeping up her face.

"What makes you think I´m big and juicy? Is that really all you think of me? Am I not more than just a fucking sex toy for you?"

"Well, you are very sexy!"

"Yes, and we wanted to do that for so long already!" another one added with a giggle.

"Didn´t you find another fox for that? Maybe someone who is not endowed?"

"No, I also wondered why you´re fucking a bunny instead of someone from your own kind…"

"Well, firstly because she is the best thing that ever happened in my life, pretty much the opposite of you for example" I snarled. "…and secondly because I have a tiny penis and I´m ashamed to show it to anybody from my kind…" I lied, trying to make it sound authentic. It seemed to work for a second.

"We´ll see about that…" one of them chuckled, noticeable sounding a little unsure.

Not that I ever felt uncomfortable with having naked vixen close to me earlier in my life, but I certainly was now. Slowly but surely, they made their ways towards and around me, and I nearly yelled at them to stay back.

"Untie me from that shit and leave me alone! That is not going to happen!"

Without hesitating for even a single second, they started giggling like a group school girls, and started touching me from all sides. They weren't rushing it, began smooth and gently, massaged my back and my head, and I couldn´t get around to admit that it actually felt quite nice.

I felt a little like I was surrounded by sirens. Beautiful, desirable creatures, looking innocent and nice in every way, but when you get too close, they ruin your entire life. The only difference was, that I was not coming closer to them, they were. They rubbed their naked bodies against me, their tails wandered around me in a playful way, and I slowly but surely was getting into serious trouble because of that.

I had to admit: their bodies were quite sexy, and their scent was overwhelming as well, but I didn´t want sexual intercourse with them of course. I was not short of that and just every thought of Judy was so much stronger than the desire to get my dick wet right now.

I tried everything I could to not get aroused, but I already felt that this wouldn´t work for very much longer. So I tried to distract them.

"I´ve been wondering the whole evening why anybody would ask such a question in an interview…you´re that reporter lady from the ceremony!" I spoke out the obvious. She nodded.

"Didn't you ever consider the consequences?" I asked, sounding a bit like a mean father who is mad at his kid for doing something stupid. "Do you really think you´re getting away with this?"

"Oh, we have ways to shut you up!" she grinned, pointing at a trypot with a camera on top of it, which somehow got into the room without me noticing it. That was literally the last thing I wanted to see now.

"The ZPD is going to be here before you even find the time to publish that shit somewhere!" I mumbled through my teeth.

"I doubt that…" the reporter just chuckled. "You are ours now, Officer Wilde!"

"…You literally would destroy your careers by publishing this?" I wanted to know. Now I was really curious about that.

Now I just realized where I met one of them before. She was the one with the red fur and the sapphire blue eyes, I believed she was the school teacher with the elementary class, Fin and I met in front of the ZPD, before we went to the Tundratown prison.

Only now she was much more relaxed and self-confident than back then. She was behind me and carefully licking over my shoulders at the moment.

"You are that teacher! Why are you doing this?" I brought my attention to her for a second. "You, for example, won´t ever be able to give lessons to anybody again!" I explained in disbelief about her relentless actions.

"You won´t be a police officer anymore either, if that video footage gets around…" she fired back calmly. "And I wanted to taste your body ever since I met you for the first time…"

"Well…" I sighed. "You just achieved that, congratulations! But it´s not getting any further than that. I really can´t do that!"

"Have you trained a lot in the ZPD academy for that body?" she wanted to know.

"Yeah, but certainly not for you…guess who made a cop out of me!" I snarled.

"Oh Nicky, why are we so eager tonight? Don´t you like the view?" the other vixen with red fur asked, before she simply turned around, bend over and raised her tail for me. That nearly made me forget everything else.

Two very tight, clean and fuckable holes were suddenly presented to my eyes, and none of the others seemed to be even slightly bothered about that view. It wasn´t exactly a sight disliked very much, but that those girls were this serious bothered me a lot more now. They were not playing games, they wanted sex with me.

"No, not really!" I lied, while trying to stay calm and being hardly concentrated to think of something else. "Have had a lot better views recently…"

"Hey Becky! …I wanted to go first!" one of them chuckled at her. She just shrugged her shoulders

"But you can put your dick into that cunt and fuck me as hard and as long you want!" she teased, waggling her fluffy tail right in front of me.

"No, I cant."

Without any hesitation, the one in white did the same. She showed me her ass, her cunt, which looked even smaller, and another asshole, which would really struggle to get it all in to the knot. But that view turned me on, no denying. In that moment, I decided, that if it really should come that far, I would rather stick my cock up her buttholes than her pussys, because I couldn´t get them pregnant that way. Same with the others of course. I didn´t care if it would be painful for them, that was really not my problem. They were the ones who raped me.

"But I´m not going to." I told them again, as they started rubbing their tails against my pants and stomach. "…I´m not going to cheat on my wife, and I´m clearly not going to get you pregnant, if it´s that what you want! None of you!"

"Aww, why not, would Judy be mad about this?"

"Yes, she would. But not at me. She knows that I would never do that on purpose!" I snarled angrily, which hardly made a difference. "…doesn´t matter anyways!" I corrected my earlier statement. "I´m not going to fuck any of you!"

"Also, believe me, would you be really disappointed in that. I would cum after ten seconds and you won´t even feel it inside you! You really picked the wrong fox for that…"

"That´s a pity! There are hardly any good males to find and you saved three of us at that hostage taking, so we´re pretty much yours…you can do whatever you like with us…" the red fox teacher lady giggled with a mischievous smile. I gave her a quick look with the literal meaning of: "did you really just say that?"

She nodded and smiled mischievously.

"I can do whatever I want with you?"

"Whatever you want, sweetheart!"

"Then I order you to untie me and leave me alone!"

They just giggled and shook their head.

"On a sexual level!" she whispered, before nibbling my right ear with her teeth carefully. "You´re not going anywhere, Detective Wilde!"

One of them, probably her, had my tail between her naked legs already. I could already feel her needy vagina pulsating on my tail.

On a physical level I couldn´t deny that I enjoyed their touch a little, but on a mental one I absolutely hated them for it. The reporter lady was kneeling right in front of me now and slowly opened the belt of my trousers. Then she opened the zip teasingly.

"What is the purpose of this room?" I casually asked to distract them a little. "Looks like a freaking porn set to me…"

"Maybe that's because it is one, she smirked in amusement. "You´re not getting away that easily, you aware of that?" she asked, while her paws stroked my lower stomach over and over again. "Let´s see what we have here, shall we?"

"Get your filthy hands off, you slut!"

She didn´t listen and started pulling my pants down my legs slowly, and therefore revealing my boxer shorts. Instinctively I tried to kick her with my one foot that wasn´t cuffed to the sofa behind me, but soon they managed hold me in place and make me completely unable to move.

"Relax, sexy foxy!" one of the other vixen whispered into my ear from behind. "Just take our friendly service and enjoy it!"

POV Rachel Fitch

Now I was just one boxer short away from the target I have been following for so long, and nobody was about to stop me. The girls had him completely under their control and he could do nothing but obey, so he calmed down a little and let it happen, although he kept on staring at me hatefully. But, as a reporter, I was used that and was able to ignore it completely.

I wanted that cock so badly that I was all wet before I had even seen it. His beautiful and muscular body was driving us desperately more and more with every time we touched it, and he was well aware of that as it seemed. But he didn´t really like what we did to him.

He probably thought we were the biggest sluts in history, and maybe that wasn´t too far from the truth.

"Lets see how big you really are!" I announced teasingly, while now grabbing his boxer shorts with my paws.

"Don´t expect too much!" he told us again. That had even worked for a moment or two, but I was fairly confident that it wouldn´t be too disappointing.

"Is that really why you´re in love with a bunny?" Cammy asked with an unbothered smirk. We laughed, but he didn´t find that too funny.

"No, that's because I love her. Unlike you sluts!" he muttered. "You´re gonna pay for that, think twice if you really want to live with the consequences!" he warned. "That´s really not worth it!"

I just shrugged my shoulders, I had other things on my mind right now.

"Damn those words turned me on even more!" I giggled, before licking over his boxers quite vigorously. I could already feel his manly parts through the fabric, and it didn´t feel small at all. It felt quite big for a fox and I could sense his musky scent already. He could have called me what he liked, I still would want him so badly that my pussy started dripping in anticipation already.

He sighed deeply, as I was about to grab his boxers once again and unveil his pride for us, but his displeased noises weren't stopping me either.

The girls now stared at his crotch in anticipation as well and begged me to do it already. So I pulled his boxers down as well and got greeted by something, that was even better than we had imagined it.

"That is not small at all!" Cammy commented in satisfaction of that sight.

She was right, his sheath was massive, and that strong and musky scent made me want to take it in my mouth even more. And the others licked their lips as well already.

"Look what we got here, that's the jackpot, ladies!" I said, before giving it the first powerful lick. It tasted even better than anticipated. I drove my tongue inside the big furry housing of his penis and was greeted with some warm and wonderfully stiff flesh, which slowly emerged into my mouth.

"Look at his big sexy balls! He´s got enough for all of us!" Becky commented before licking over them, as I started to suck on his size gaining length.

"Fuck you!" he snarled, still trying to fight it. "I hate you! Stop it!" he yelled, while pulling his hips backwards as far as the zip ties allowed him. His dick slipped out of my snout because of that, but a second later I had repositioned myself and got my mouth around his still growing meat again.

Now, with his arms stretched to the limit, he had nowhere to go and wasn´t able to fight it anymore. The first few inches of his penis where thick, warm and tasted absolutely fantastic on my tongue. He really was a sexy beast, even better than I had imagined it, and I couldn´t quite believe I was really doing this. But I enjoyed the moment, and I believed he did as well now. A little did I wish we could free his hands as well for this, so he could dominate me better, but soon I had to find out that this wasn't even necessary.

POV Nick

I have never felt something suck on my cock this powerful before, and sadly I had no way of fighting it. I was really scared of those sharp teeth, but I sort of enjoyed it a little, although I really shouldn't. It was warm, wet, and in essence nothing more than physical pleasure.

Then she pulled away again for a second. One of the others had started licking my balls again, and she wasn´t the only one fighting for me down there. My cock was unleashed just half the way by now, and they were desperate to find out when the knot would come.

"Let´s see how big you really are, mister Wilde!" the reporter teased after a short pause, pushing the others away to finish the job herself. All of them where kissing and licking my shaft whenever they could, and I felt pretty fucking manly because of that for a moment. But I didn´t show it.

My whole length now unleashed itself pretty quickly into her mouth, and soon she was really struggling to get all of it down her throat. She seemed to be fighting a really strong gag reflex, and I actually wanted to make her suffer on that quite badly.

My hate on them had been so big, I would have made her regret all of that and forced my cock deeper into her, if my hands weren't attached to the ceiling by the zip ties. But since moving was really unpleasant in my position, I just let it be and let her choke on it just by herself..

Even though they noticed how much I disliked the situation, they weren't giving a single fuck and just supported her wherever they could. Now I was unleashed all the way, and she was struggling hard to get it down to even near the knot. She really struggled hard on my length, although she was not exactly smaller than Judy, but Judy was a lot better at that, weirdly.

Soon she had to pull away once more, and I was nowhere even near an orgasm for now. But I distracted myself with some really awful images I thought of in my head, so I would last longer and won't lose any of me semen just jet.

"Well yeah, nice try…" I said ironically, while two of the others immediately started licking along my shaft.

"I-I can´t wait to feel this huge sexy cock all the way inside my pussy!" she panted hardly.

"You just won´t."

"…but first, I want to taste your juices, before you pump them into me from behind…"

"Hey Rachel, we want to taste him as well!" one of the others said with a chuckle. "And I´m the first one to get it in my cunt!"

"None of you is going to get it in there…" I repeated, which turned out to be as worthless as before.

She just ignored it, grabbed my fully erect penis with her paws again and guided it towards her mouth once more. She opened up and engulfed as much of it as she was able to.

"I hope you choke to death on it, fucking bitch!" I responded hatefully.

But she just ignored it and kept on sucking, hard.

Therefore, I gave her the full treatment. Without a warning, I rammed forward with all the force I could bring up, even if that hurt my wrists more than it did already, and I drove my cock really deep into her throat, until my knot touched her lips. She gagged hardly on that now and nearly threw up because of my action. I wouldn't have admitted it, but I actually enjoyed that situation a little, since I was the one who was being raped, nobody could blame me for that. She earned it so bad, and it made me feel so manly and powerful in that short little moment, although I had no power at all.

She had to pull away in utter displeasure and coughed for breath hardly, as she was trying to get rid of that probably disgusting feeling in her throat. For a moment, the others had pulled away from my dick as well and stared at it in slight fear for a second.

I took one step forwards, to be centered below the rope on the ceiling again, and therefore resting less of my body weight on my wrists, which has been pretty painful before.

My cock was now pressing against her face again, since she didn´t went far away enough, and now she looked like she had enough already.

"Wanna try that again?" I asked her furiously. "You still think this is going to be a pleasure for you?"

I moved my hips left and right a little and my penis was slapping against her cheeks vigorously, until she pulled away completely.

She was quiet for a second, but then she nodded again, I really wasn't getting away that easily.

"I thought you wanted to taste my cum, before I pump it into your pussy...?" I quoted her own statement. "Looks like you´re not good enough for even that…"

She looked a little defeated for a second, but then she smiled again. "We´re gonna get you to behave, don´t worry! Who wants to taste him next?"

I looked down my chest and noticed the next one to struggle on my length again, now it was the one with the completely white fur. She was ambitious too, and she made it at least to the knot, but I wasn´t feeling too pleased with that either. So I rammed it as deep as possible into her throat with a big thrust as well, and she also had to give up pretty soon. But that wasn´t stopping the others either.

"I´m just too big for that, you sluts!" I yelled aggressively, now absolutely unbothered about the words I used. "Bless you for trying, but that won´t do it. Take my fucking knot as well if you want that semen!" I told the hardly coughing vixen to my feet. "Or just let it the fuck be!"

"Let me try!" the teacher lady said in excitement. "I have no gag reflex…" she told us with a shoulder shrug.

Now she stood inches in front of me, completely undressed and opened her muzzle to bury my cock into it.

"Damn, this is great material!" the one called Rachel let us know, who was now standing behind the camera on the tri pod. "Suck his big fat cock until he´s dry!"

Strangely motivated by that, I rammed it deeply into her throat as well, but she really handled it better than the first two who tried that. She was right, she really didn´t have any problems to handle my size. Slowly but surely, she worked her tongue around my shaft while taking more and more of me down her throat. Her mouth was wonderfully warm and wet, and she sure know how to use her tongue, I couldn´t hide that I liked it, and I couldn´t deny that it was a great feeling either.

It felt like she was born to suck my penis, and with a final thrust of mine, I pushed my knot past her lips as well. There was no denying it now, I was about to cum into her. Just a few more thrusts and I wouldn´t be able to hold it back anymore.

But she would be swallowing all of that down and nothing would drool out of her mouth, that was all that mattered now.

"Damn, you nearly got him! Make him cum over all our faces!" the other red vixen suggested excitedly.

All of them had their faces very close to my cock now, and that oral beast really was just a few trusts away from the finale.

"Let him give us a good shower!" the one in white said, before opening her mouth widely, just like the others.

"No! Swallow it down!" I yelled, to make sure I wasn´t spreading my splooge everywhere. "Show me what you can do!"

That motivated her. With one last final thrust, I stopped moving in and out of her mouth, and the sheer tight- and wetness of her throat made me start pumping a huge load of my semen into it. Too much for her to swallow.

Soon the sperm poured out of her mouth and she had to pull away, because she started coughing heavily. Now all the others got their shower, and the teacher I had face fucked now spit out lots of my semen onto the ground. The fur on my lower stomach was a complete mess now as well, everything felt sticky and just wrong. At least they started cleaning my cock from the sperm that was on it.

"Oh fuck!" I panted exhausted. "Are you happy with that? Can I go now?"

All of them shook their head and licked her lips again.

"No way. We´re just getting started big boy!" one of the red furred vulpines said. She now had her tongue lapping out of her mouth and moved it along the underside of my shaft. I didn´t complain about that action. She was cleaning my cock from all the semen, so I wouldn't get them pregnant by just sticking it in their cunts, actually not a that bad turn for me.

But the smell of their heat was now all over the place, and it was nearly impossible for me to think of something else. When they were done with cleaning my cock, sisterly licking my semen from each other´s face, they turned around, raised their tails and presented their wet pussys and their tiny dry assholes to me. They pushed each other away and tried to get their butt´s as close to my throbbing flesh as possible.

Because all the sex I had with Judy, I was pretty used to more orgasms in a row, and it wasn´t much different now sadly. I was still hard as a rock, and I could have really used a tight hole to cram myself into in that moment. So I decided to play it smart.

"And now you want me to destroy your cunts as well?" I asked. The white vixen had the tip of my penis pushing against her vagina already. "Okay!" I said then, to make them listen to me. "On one condition!"

"Yeah?"

"Untie my hands, and I dare you, take the fucking knot as well!"

That was exactly what they wanted to hear. They wanted me to make it sound dirty and special, and they didn´t even hesitate for a single second, after I said that. They took another look at my raging length and agreed with it instantly.

I wasn´t planning on fucking their cunts though.

Half a minute later I finally had my hands free again, and once I had enough blood in them to move them again, I grabbed the bitch in front of me at her sides and pulled her a little closer towards me vigorously. I rested my cock in her ass crack and bend over her in dominance. Now the other vixen came with their snouts to her butt and ran their tongues along my shaft like they did earlier.

"Oh you lucky girl…you´re going to get that sexy cock inside you now!" the others teased in jealousy.

I however grabbed my length and guided the tip right towards her anus. She shivered at that feeling, before she realized I was serious. I wanted to take her by surprise and wasn´t losing much time therefore.

"No, no Nicky!" she yelled in fear. "That´s not my pussy! Put it in my cunt please, not in my…"

I pressed harder against her dry little tailhole and grabbed her by her waist now.

"No, NO! You´re too big for my asshole!" she screamed in panic. "Much too big!"

I didn´t care. The tip of my cock pressed hard against her shithole now, and it demanded entrance.

"No one was talking about your cunt. I just said I´d fuck you. And you´re going to take that cock now, Bitch!"

And with that I plunged forwards, with some violent force and entered her sweet little rosebud with my massive and rock hard penis. Damn that feel of dominance was great in that moment.

"AAAAHHH, FUCK! God It hurts! He is so fucking huge! Help me!" she cried out, as I pushed more and more of my length into her anal cavity without any merci. It didn´t feel too pleasant for me either, but the others received the message as well. It wouldn´t be a pleasure.

"Guess who agreed to take the knot as well?" I asked her in a devilish voice. Then I gave her the last inch of my normal length and her eyes widened in shock.

"NO! NO! That´s not going to fit in! Please pull it out …AHHH you bastard!"

"Did you really think I´m going to fuck your cunt and give you my babies? Was that your plan?" I now furiously raged again.

The other vixen looked at that spectacle in fear, but they didn´t do anything. They just kept on watching, while I slowly started moving my dry shaft in and out of her already ruined anus, slowly building up a pace and grabbing her sides tightly so she couldn´t escape.

But that did not work out for very long. The others realized the pain and displeasure she was in pretty quickly, and then they tried everything to stop me. But I didn´t care and kept on fucking her. They didn´t even hold back with their claws anymore, to make me release my grip on the vixen in front of me. It was pretty painful when the dug their claws into my arms and scratched along them, drawing blood with a lot of deep scars. But the pain didn´t stop my fury.

I didn´t know what I wanted and what to believe anymore. I wanted that physical pleasure, and I wanted them to pay for what they did to me, but I realized how much of a monster I became in a matter of seconds, and that was not exactly what I wanted to happen.

The one in white, whose tailhole I just tore apart calmed down pretty quickly again, after they managed to free her from my grip and pulled her ass away from my cock, but she surely had enough for now. She stared at me hatefully, because I didn´t do to her what she expected me to, but I just shrugged my shoulders in disrespect.

I was still very aroused sadly, and I wanted a replacement for her asshole as soon as possible. I wanted to pump another load of semen into a hole now, and I wanted it badly. I just wasn´t able to stop it now, and that was going to be a problem. With their combined forces, they tied me onto the ceiling with new zip ties again. Now the pain in my wrists reappeared, and I was locked in place once more.

"That was not part of the deal!" I snarled, as they came closer, and devilishly grinned at me again.

"You weren´t supposed to put it in my asshole!" she fired back harshly.

"None of you was supposed to hijack me and force me to have sex with you!"

"Don't tell me you are not enjoying this…" the teacher lady said in a teasing voice, as grabbed my still hard dick with her paws carefully.

The others, except for the one in white, came closer to me as well, and the reporter lady wanted to be the next one to get it from behind, as it seemed. She almost begged for it with her moves.

Now that I could barely move anymore, the other vixen with red fur, I believed Becky was her name, guided my cock with her paws to her waiting pussy. But I tried pulling back as hard as possible.

"Does not look like he wants it…I think he´s more into buttholes!" one of them chuckled. Then, just for fun, they tried it and aimed the tip of my length a little bit higher at the backside of the white and grey furred vixen in front of me. Terrible mistake.

I lunged forwards and, rammed myself into her dry anus, and made her scream in pain as well. I figured it was the well-earned treatment she deserved. This time, I instantly tried to push it inside her as deep as possible, I wanted my knot to tear her asshole apart as well, but this time they reacted instantly and pulled me away again.

"God that hurts! What is your fucking problem?" she enraged herself loudly. "Take your fucking cock and fuck my pussy like you would fuck that fucking bunny of yours!"

Now they weren't fooling around anymore. One of them grabbed my penis again and guided the tip right at her vagina.

"Now fuck her good, or I´ll get my 12´ rubber toy and show you what that feels like!" the one with the white fur threatened me, and she quite looked like she was meaning it.

Because that wasn´t sounding uncomfortable enough already, it got even worse.

"Or we use a little blue flower to spice things up a little! …to get you a little more excited…one you should know about just too well…" one of the red foxes suggested.

"No! Don´t do that!" I yelled in fear of that thought, now with panic in my voice. "That is neither healthy, nor a pleasure for any of you! That´s just freaking dangerous!"

"Oh come on! That can´t be too bad…just a little drop, and…" the red fox teacher lady teased me, before coming closer to me face, kissing me and forcing her tongue past my lips. I pulled away from her and shook my head in pure rage.

"Fucking no! Don´t fucking do that! I´d rather fuck you till three in the morning!"

"You heard him, Ladies!" one of them yelled in victory. They all giggled in excitement.

"I should not have said that…" I stated lowly.

"But I´m going to get that flower over here, if you don't obey now!" the one in white ensured me with a serious expression.

I just snorted scornfully. I was really in a dead end now. Good thing they cleaned my cock from all the earlier cum, before I started to fuck the other one´s asshole.

I slowly but surely pushed it inside her cunt now, careful to not enjoy it this time. I took a look down at her widely-spread asshole and watched, as my penis slowly parted the flesh of her much softer pussy.

That was about to get dangerous. If their wouldn´t happen a miracle within the next few minutes, I would fill that cunt up to the brim with my semen, and this could possibly end in a disaster.

So, I began moving slowly and listened for any reactions of them.

"Yeah, that is much better!" she moaned. "Go deeper! Give me all of that big cock!"

"Go to hell!" I replied hatefully. The other ones started pushing and supporting it as well now. One of them was grabbing onto my sides and followed the slow humping motion I was in, with the goal of improving the speed a little. I could feel her warm breath in my neck and it stressed me even more. The white vixen did something at the camera tri pod, and the last red fox had her tongue between my cock and the pussy I was fucking. At least all my pleasure from the ass-fucking before had sort of faded away when they scratched me with their claws. That was it, I just concentrated myself on the bleeding wounds on my arms, that distracted my quite a lot.

"Hope you got another load like that left for me…" she moaned teasingly, but I wasn´t really listening. I tried to ignore them completely. But then one of them grabbed my wounded arm harshly, and brought me back to reality therefore. I must have stopped moving.

Since I was tied to the ceiling again, everything felt even more uncomfortable, and now I wasn´t horny anymore at all. I never thought that could actually be a thing, but I didn´t want any more physical pleasure. I just wanted it to end.

But they didn´t care of course. They tried pushing my lower back forwards again, tried talking seductively and stocking my tail, but this time I snarled at them really loud.

"You fucked up sluts! What the fuck is your problem? Would you please stop ruining my life and search for another freaking fox? I fucking hate you, you´re my worst nightmare! You´re about to get punished so bad for that! Let it the fuck be right now!" I cursed loudly. I didn´t even care about the neighbors, maybe they even called for help because of that.

That made them speechless for a second. My words had more effect on them than I thought they would.

But before one of the could answer me, there were voices and steps to be heard, somewhere in the hallway of the building I believed. A few seconds later somebody rang the doorbell of the flat we were in.

"Oh shit!" one of the vixens whispered. The one who had my dick deep inside her pussy moved away as well, all of them started panicking and left the room.

Not much later, loud knocking was heard from the door in the hallway.

"Who is there?" the now distressed reporter lady asked in fear and annoyance. "It´s half to midnight!"

"Chief Bogo, ZPD, open the door already, we´d like to have a word with you!"

"You have no permission to get in! What do you want?"


	48. Extra Chapter 5 - The rescue

Sorry for the long waiting times, hope that was worth it.

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Extra Chapter 5 – The rescue (POV Judy)

"What is he doing in that bathroom for so long?" I asked myself. "It´s been twenty minutes now, what could take him so long?"

Some of our colleagues got a little drunken in the meanwhile, became louder and less pleasant to talk to, and I missed my fox, not only for the purpose of cuddling with him. I loved him even more for not drinking any more alcohol than that one drink in the beginning, and staying sober with me the whole evening.

Also, Wolfheart and Bogo stayed surprisingly dry this evening, and so did Gazelle. It looked like they didn´t want to get into any trouble here either, and that for a good reason. Neither of us wanted to be in the news because of something which had to do with alcohol, it surely wouldn´t be good for our reputation.

As Nick was nowhere to be seen another five minutes later, I decided to head for the restrooms myself and see if I could find him. On my way, I met the friendly waiter bunny, who had served us quite often on this evening already, and I didn´t miss the chance to ask her if he knew something. But she let her paws sink and shrugged her shoulders.

"No, I´m sorry. I haven't seen him since he went down the floor" she excused. "Hasn´t he come back yet? It´s been about nearly half an hour I believe…"

"That´s why I´m searching him…"

"I´m sorry! I was a little busy…" she apologized again, "But I´ll tell you, if I should see him!"

"No problem, thanks" I said, a little nervy already.

Then I went for the floor.

The first a little suspicious thing I found was a small towel, laying at the wall of the hallway, like it had been used and just tossed there. When I got a few steps closer to it, I could already sense an odd and slightly biting smell, even from a few feet away.

"I knew that smell, it had encountered in my police training in the academy…" I said to myself. Then I froze immediately. It smelled like chloroform, a drug used to make somebody unconscious.

Nick was being abducted, that was the first thing which came into my head, and I was a hundred percent sure. The first person who came into my mind was the fox lady he talked about on our drive on the highway, but I figured that would be a little uncertain. I still thought he had been massively overreacting.

"Why are they doing this to him again?" I nearly yelled in utter annoyance.

I immediately went back to my colleagues and asked them for help.

"There is WHAT on the floor?" the chief asked loudly, nearly chocking on his current drink.

"There is a towel with chloroform gas on the floor!" I repeated. "And Nick is nowhere to be found, I miss him since half an hour now!"

Bogo and Wolfheart got up from the couch without further questions and followed me towards the hallway.

"There is a camera!" Max pointed out, as we entered the hallway.

"Get to the manager and ask for the security footage!" Bogo suggested. "I´m removing the towel in the meanwhile!"

We nodded in agreement and went for it. Two minutes later we were told to follow the security manager of the club into a small chamber, with a computer and some screens in it.

We scrolled through the video footage of the last thirty minutes, until we finally saw two female foxes waiting outside the restrooms. One of them had red fur, just like Nick, the other one more a mix of grey and white. They both looked like they were just normal party guests, dressed in fancy dresses, but one of them had the towel in her hands, which I found in the hallway.

The fur on my neck stood up straight, as the door opened and Nick went into the hallway unknowingly. He seemed to be a little suspicious, he looked a little distracted and unnerved, probably he smelled their scents.

The two vixens quickly caught up with him, and he was even about to turn around, but they just wrapped his head in that chloroform intoxicated towel and waited for him to pass out.

They lifted him up by his shoulders and carried him through an open delivery door at the backside of the club. I was pretty sure one of them was even the reporter from earlier this afternoon.

Nick was right, she was following us. And she surely was the one who knew that we would be here today. God knows what they were doing to him right now.

"I´m sorry I didn´t see that!" the young security manager panicked. "I was talking to my boss for a minute, and…" he stammered, equally shocked as I was. "I´m gonna call the cops immediately!"

"Well, yeah, the cops already know!" I cursed at so much stupidity. "Do you have any cameras footage of the street outside?"

"I´m afraid I don't, sorry miss…" That was the last thing I heard, before I rushed outside with Max following me closely.

We met Bogo halfway through the club. "I´m pretty sure it´s that reporter fox lady from the ceremony this afternoon…" I stated straightly. "Nick was even talking about it, but I didn´t believe him. She was nearly the only one to know where we would be this evening, and she is the only fox for that matter!"

The chief didn´t seem to get it that quickly. "Did she use the towel on him?"

"Yeah, she and another vixen, we saw it in the security footage!"

Max nodded in agreement. "They knocked him out and dragged him out the back door of the building" he explained.

The Chief nodded understandingly. "What could they want from him?" was Bogo´s next question for the protocol. "You think this is some kind of revenge act?"

"I can fucking tell you what they do to him!" I enraged myself a little, probably the first time ever in front of the colleagues. "They´re probably going to do something to him which he may never will forgive himself!"

Wolfheart got it instantly of course, the Chief needed a moment longer.

"Trust me, he does not want that, I do not want that, and I´m pretty sure you won´t like to see that as well. We need to find him! Now!"

"Y-yeah, of course!" he stuttered. "Where do we start?"

"Is there a list of all the invited press people available for us?"

"Good idea!" the chief said, while taking out his phone.

He typed in a number and listened. We got out of the club onto the street in the meanwhile.

"Yeah, it´s Chief Bogo from the ZPD, I need some information about the press which was being invited to the ceremony today please…yeah, yeah I´m waiting… …you got it? Ok, great! There must be a female fox on that list…"

"Gray and white fur" I added.

"…gray and white fur… …is that correct?"

Max and I stared at him, desperate for the answer.

"Ratchel what? …Fitch? Alright, thank you very much!" Bogo said, before hanging up.

He immediately called another number and asked for her personal data. "Alright, got it, thank you!" he ended the second call as abruptly as the first one.

"I know that street, that´s about half an hour from here!" he told us, as he put his phone away.

"Nick had the key´s for our car…"

"We´ll take mine!" Bogo suggested. "Wolfheart are you coming with us?"

He nodded unsurprisingly. "I´m just gonna tell the others quickly, I`ll be here in a second!" he said, before getting inside once again quickly.

POV Wolfheart

"Maxie! There you are!" I was greeted by Gazelle, who seemed to be missing us already.

"Nick´s in trouble! We gotta help him" I told them quickly.

"What happened?"

"He got abducted by two -who would have thought of that- vixen in the hallway about half an hour ago. But I think we know where he is! I´m going with Judy and Bogo, see you later!"

I didn´t had a lot of time to wait for their reactions, but they were quite surprised I guessed.

Outside, I hopped in Bogos car, which he already parked directly in front of the entrance, ready to set off.

"You think you´re sober enough to drive, Chief?" I wanted to know with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, shut up, Wolfheart!" he replied. "That was ninety minutes ago and it was one little cocktail. And I got a bit more of weight than you, I think I'll be fine…"

"Judy, do you really think they would…?" I asked carefully, not sure if she really was that serious earlier.

"He had this problem before already" she stated after a short moment of silence. "I mean: there is a reason why so many girls -especially of his kind- are in love with him…"

"But you have that problem as well, don't you?" I interrupted carefully.

"…yeah, I guess. But that´s not so much of an issue, since I have a fox on my side…anyways, I´m going to tell you this now, because I believe I can trust you…" she sighed. "I have a sister, I love her very much, but she was awfully jealous at me for being with him, and she acts out of her mind sometimes…and that day we went to my family to visit them, that was when the stable crash happened by the way, she helped me with cleaning Nicks wounds and patching him up…" she began her story.

"…Later that night I woke up by some horrifying noises and screams for help. It turned out she drugged him with a mixture of Viagra and Night howlers, just for the purpose of having sex with him…" she told us.

Bogo was equally shocked as I was while listening, but we weren't interrupting her of course.

"…I was able to stop him in the last second, I think you can imagine what those substances do to you in that combination, and you may can imagine as well, that all of this was not a nice experience for anybody…"  
Bogo and I nodded in consternation.

"I didn´t blame him for that of course, but he still feels bad about himself for what happened that night. And I wouldn´t be mad at him for what they might do to him right now either, if they even do something, but I want to spare him another experience like that…"

"I can understand you perfectly well…" Bogo stated. "I didn´t know about that issue before…"

"Why would we tell anybody?" Judy asked back. "I just wanted to warn you in advance, maybe we encounter a Nick you might not behave like he normally does…"  
"We understand!" I said. "And we won´t tell anybody! …I think you can trust me on this one…" I added with a little smirk.

"I know you won´t, thanks a lot for helping!" she stated thankfully.

"I had expected you two to be a little unnerved on that day after the stable crash…" Bogo explained. "But you were hiding that surprisingly well…I never thought it had been that bad of a night for you…now I certainly feel sorry for that test…" he stated.

"It´s ok, chief, don't worry."

A few minutes later we arrived at the address, Bogo got from his phone call. We parked the car at the sidewalk and went to the entrance of the multistory building.

"Here is her name!" Judy told us, while pointing at one of the doorbells. There were actually four names written on it, but the one Bogo told us was on it as well.

"We should ring out the neighbors first…" Bogo called. "We should not give them time to prepare, and I don't want to knock the door down…"

We agreed on his suggestion, and half a minute later someone opened for us.

Arrived at the door we were searching for, Judy and I got our dart guns ready and the Chief rang the doorbell.

Nobody opened the door for us for about a minute, but we heard hectic voices and sounds of steps and things being moved around.

Bodo knocked impatiently.

"Who is there?" a mean but slightly scared female voice finally asked. "It´s half to midnight!"

"Chief Bogo, ZPD, open the door already, we´d like to have a word with you!"

"You have no permission to get in! What do you want?"

POV Nick

"We have a missing police detective, Nick Wilde is his name to be precisely, and all the evidence is leading towards your property. We don't need any permission to get in, we knock down the door if necessary!" Bogo´s voice shallowed through the hallway into the room I was still trapped in. Boy was I glad to hear those words.

I was now alone all over sudden, the four vixens had rushed out of the room in panic as the doorbell rang, tried to get clothed I believed, and one of them even lost the keys for my foot manacle on the ground in front of me. But I wasn´t able to reach it.

My erection and sexual drive had disappeared in a matter of half a minute, but I had no chance of cleaning myself from all the mess that happened here.

I heard the door being opened, Bogo´s, Judy´s and I believed Max´s voices, and of course my hijackers, trying to argue that the knew about nothing.

I kept my quiet though. I neither wanted Judy nor Bogo to see me like this, at least I wanted to get my pants back on before that, and the only one I´d wanted to help me with that, was indeed Max in that moment. Hopefully he figured that out as well.

POV Max Wolfheart

The whole flat smelled like fox. No wonder, we just encountered four slightly dressed females of that kind, but it had Nicks scent as well. And, without a doubt, the smell of sex. I soon figured out what they must have done to him, and I thought he might not want Judy to see him like this.

"I go and see if I find him" I whispered to Judy, and she nodded understandingly. She understood my art of thinking perfectly well, and she was even thankful for my suggestion I believed.

She stayed with Bogo in the hallway, taking care of the hijackers and making sure they won´t do anything stupid, and I went down the floor to look after our missing friend and colleague.

"Nick?" I asked into the floor casually.

"Wolfheart!" he whispered, obviously glad to hear a familiar voice. "Over here, come in quickly!"

I did as he wished and entered the room he was in.

Sadly, I wasn´t completely able to stop myself from grinning slightly, although he didn´t look to happy in his situation right now.

He just stood there, freshly bleeding on his arms, exhausted, naked and smeared by lots of certain substances all over his lower area. They did exactly what had Judy expected to him, but at least he wasn´t drugged in any way.

He was cuffed onto the couch behind him on his left leg, and his clothes had been tossed somewhere in the corner of the room. At least his trousers.

"Well, if that´s not a familiar sight…" I wondered with a savage chuckle.

He just sighed at my stupid comment, but he wasn´t really mad at me. He was more thankful that I found him first.

I freed him from the chain with the key I found on the ground, cut the zip ties which cuffed him to the ceiling and quickly brought him his clothing I found in the corner.

"You do not look very happy…" I commented, as he forcefully tried to clean himself with the blanked behind him on the couch.

"Would you?" he asked, utterly unnerved. I never witnessed him like this before.

"Does not look like you had fun in here…" I told him ironically. He just looked at me for a second, slightly mad about that comment, and cocked an eyebrow then.

"I do not have to answer that, do I?"

"Judy won't be mad at you, don't worry…" I waved it off.

"I know" he stated, totally relaxed.

"You know?"

"Yeah" he reinforced what he said. "But she is mad at them, just as I predicted. Listen!"

He was right, Judy really wasn´t calm anymore, while talking to the vixens in the hallway.

"Wolfheart, did you find him?" the Chief wanted to know.

"I´m here and I´m alright!" Nick answered for himself. "But those evil sluts aren´t!" he added, still noticeably angry. "Get them out of my sight as soon as possible!"

"We will!" Judy answered over the mad giggling in the hallway.

When Nick had finished with putting his trousers in place again, he went to the tripod that stood in the room. I haven't even noticed that thing before, but it made sense what Nick did next. There was a camera mounted onto it, and it seemed like it was still recording.

Nick removed the memory card from inside it, put it in his pockets, and used the tripod to shatter the camcorder into thousands of pieces on the ground. He threw it away carelessly and turned off the he left the room and got into the hallway.

"Nick!" Judy greeted, joyful at his first initial sight. "Oh my god, what have you done to him!?" she yelled at the group of female foxes a second later.

"That´s what he got for refusing to behave as he should…" one of them explained with an evil grin.

"Don't even listen to them!" Nick told her. "They are completely sick in their heads!"

"We sucked him off really good!" one of them snickered without any hesitation. "You can´t just keep him all for yourself!"

Bogo and I didn´t quite believe what we heard.

"For goddamn sure she can!" Nick yelled at them. "That´s utterly disrespectful! And you aren't even ashamed of it!"

"That is not going out well for you!" Bogo told them in disbelief. "Not only is he happily endowed already, he also is a police Officer, and you´ve not only abducted him, you raped and violated him as well. That is going to have a lot of consequences!"

"Well, if that wasn´t worth it…" Nick said ironically. "…thanks for ruining a very nice evening by the way!"

"Wasn't it nice for you here as well?" the one with the white fur asked back, with a dirty and ignorant grin.

"No! …no it wasn't. I´m sorry about the camera by the way…" he added, while showing them the remaining memory card in his paws. "And I´m sorry about that as well…" he announced, before putting it between his teeth and crunching it into thousands of little black pieces of plastic. "…that is not going to find its way into the media either!"

Now they really looked a little disappointed, but Nick didn´t even slightly care about it. He straightly went to Judy and hugged her tightly with his half naked body. The kiss that followed let her forget all the trouble for a moment.

Bogo called for a second police car with some Officers already, for the transport to the ZPD, and he told the vixens to get dressed up properly.

"Where is the rest of my uniform?" Nick wanted to know.

"Why don't you try to search it for yourself, hotshot?" one of the fox lady teased.

Without asking twice, Nick went into the first room he found.

POV Nick 

It´s not just like this whole night was unexpected, weird and very nerve wrecking already, but now it got even worse. It seemed like the first room I checked was one of the vixen´s personal living space, and what directly shot into the eyesight was the pure clichéd of a Gazelle-fanboy´s wall decoration. Except it wasn´t Gazelle on the posters and photos on the walls. It was me. Pictures from the interviews, newspapers, online reports, everything. Pictures I didn´t even knew they existed.

I quickly checked my surroundings for the rest of my clothing, which I didn´t find, and then I hurried to leave that room again.

The vixens where still in the hallway with Bogo and Judy as I joined them again.

I shook my head in disbelief at them again, and that was exactly the reaction they respected from me.

"That is really messed up…" I stated, a little staggered by how proud she was about it.

"Did you like it in my room?" the reporter asked me.

"As much as I liked the rest of your show today, so that´s a no" I told them with a lot of hateful irony in my voice.

"What is in that room?" Bogo wanted to know. It seemed like my reaction made him think of something even more illegal.

"Fifteen pounds of cocaine!" Rachel snickered ironically. "In case he wasn´t behaving like he should!"

Now she didn´t care anymore at all, I figured.

"WHAT´s in there?" Max wanted to know as well now, just joining us from another room again, handing me the rest of my uniform, my phone, my sunglasses and the key´s to our police car.

"There are no drugs, don't worry" I calmed them down. Especially Judy looked like she would hit my abductors with the dart guns for the next stupid comment.

"Now I´m curious!" Max said, before entering the room I just was in as well.

Since I couldn´t stop him, I started putting the rest of my cloth back on.

"Holy shit, that is creepy!" Max commented with a chuckle, as he left that room again. "You should sign one of those…" he suggested then.

I ignored him and took Judy in my arms again, carefully not to sting myself on her dart gun.

"You ok, carrots?"

"Yeah, I´m fine…" she whispered. "I´m sorry for not listening to you! I really thought you…"

"It´s fine, I´m sorry for everything else that happened here tonight…"

"Aww, that´s so cuuuuteee…" one of the four vixens behind us said with an overacted way of speaking.

I carefully took the dart gun from Judy´s paw, turned around and shot them with the darts one by one. Not even Bogo stopped me.

"Sleep well, you monsters!" I told them, while they collapsed on the floor. They fell into unconsciousness and kept on laying there, until our help arrived and took them to the ZPD later.

"Thank you!" Judy stated loudly. "That was the next thing I was about to do!"

"I guess there would not be awarded any hero awards for that…" The Chief began, "…but you can be proud of having such a clever and caring partner at your side, Wilde!" he grinned proudly.

"Without a doubt the best thing that ever happened in my life, Chief."

"You can guess who is going to do the interrogation on them!" Judy said with absolute confidence.

"I guess it´s not gonna be Fangmeyer this time…" Bogo answered. "Those girls are in serious trouble anyways!"

"Does anybody have to know about this?" I asked my well-known colleagues casually.

"That they wanted to make a porn star out of you?" Bogo chuckled with a grin. "No, I don't think that´s necessary…"

"Chief! …sometimes, you really surprise me" Judy commented, a little unnerved on what he answered.

"I´m sorry. Should I bring you back to the club or to the ZPD garage?" he offered us then.

"Take us back to the club and we say good bye shortly!" I suggested, and Judy agreed with me.

POV Judy

And that was exactly what happened. When the other Officers arrived with their cars, they collected the unconscious vixen and brought them to the ZPD on the back seats.

Bogo, Max, Nick and I got into the Chief´s car again, and he brought us back to the club.

While the whole drive, I was sitting in Nick´s lap and cuddled with him. We knew that was not usually for police Officers or professional in any way, but we surely had good reasons to make an exception for once, and neither of them was blaming us of course.

I felt horrible though. But not only about myself. I could literally feel Nicks fear and displeasure about everything that happened. He really didn´t want to do that to me either, but I figured he had no chance of fighting it. I didn´t know the details and I didn´t want to ask him about them.

According to the scratches on his arms and the wounds on his wrists, they must have shackled him in that room, and according to his smell, they must have been successful with what they wanted from him as well.

I just hoped he didn´t get them pregnant in any way, I think that was what he feared the most. I wanted to talk to him alone, and I didn´t really want to spend any more time in that club.

When we met Gazelle and the others again, we told them everything was alright and tried to not sound any different than normally. We said good night to all the others and went for the exit again.

When we left, there was only half of the ZPD colleagues left in our lounge anyways, and Max and Gazelle left the place with us as well then. They also wanted to spend some time with each other alone, so they followed us outside and wished us a good night, before we went into different directions.

Bogo stayed with Benji and Bia to wait for his girlfriend, and the others who stayed also waved us shortly as we left the club. Then we made our way through the park towards the ZPD garage.

"I´m so sorry, Judy!" Nick suddenly cried out, as we finally were all to ourselves again. He looked really ashamed of himself. "They have been waiting for me to come out of the bathroom and then…"

"I know" I tried to calm him down.

"You know?"

"Yeah…I saw the security footage of the hallway in the club. I figured she was the reporter from after the ceremony! Bogo found her on the guest list and we went to rescue you as fast as possible!"

"I-I was cuffed on my hands and on my foot…" he began again. "I had no chance to fight it!" he tried to explain himself, still breathing heavily.

That reaction alone was more enough for me, I knew he didn´t want to cheat on me, and from his earlier reactions in their apartment, that only made perfect sense.

"I believe you! I don't think Max was telling any nonsense…why would he?"

"The room I was in to search for my stuff…the whole walls where taped with pictures of me! Those vixens must have been planning that forever!"

"Don't worry, I´m going to let them feel that in the interrogations!" I told him, hoping to get at least a little hopeful smile out of him.

"You think they will stop it, once they´re on free foot again?"

"They better will! …But I don't think so. I know exactly the words to say to them…" I told him. "I just need some more info about what happened exactly…" I gave him the hint, but he wasn´t really in the mood to tell me that right now.  
"One of them is a school teacher!" he changed the topic. "How can someone be so unbothered about that? How can she be a role model to kids?"

"I don't know, Nicky…and I don't care right now!" I told him, cuddling myself into his side as we were walking along.

He got his left arm around my waist and kept quiet for a moment.

"I don't think they´ll get pregnant" he sighed, after a will considered moment of silence.

"No?"

"No. I wanted to spare you any further details, but I don't think they had the time to care about that. They were quite shocked as the doorbell rang. The first round was really just foreplay, and the second one… …was nowhere near finished…"

I giggled a little at his slightly ashamed gaze.

"What did they do to your arms?" I wanted to know, as we just entered the garage of the ZPD building.

"They had freed my hands for…well… …and then I misbehaved a little…and they tried to tie me to the ceiling again, which sadly worked out for them. But only with the use of their claws and a lot of violence…" he explained.

"You misbehaved…?" Now I was curious. "…how?"

"I tried to scare them off with my claws… but then they tackled me to the ground and held me in place….and when they finally forced me to… …I don't think…I really don't think…you need to hear that…"

"I´m going to have fun with them in the interrogations!" I told him with an evil smile. I was pretty sure I knew what he meant.

"Worked out pretty well though… I hope! Just as they had tied my hands and attempted that again, you rang at the door and saved me" he brought that topic to an end, just as we arrived at out car.

"At least we spared you that tragedy…" I teased him.

"Come on, carrots!"

I chuckled slightly. He knew I wasn´t meaning it.

"…Let´s get home and start some new and much better rounds of that!" he suggested then.

"Really?"

"No. I just want to shower and into my bed then."

"That´s more realistic…" I laughed. "…Maybe tomorrow?"

"For sure tomorrow, carrots!" he answered, now a little happier again. "That´s the first thing we do tomorrow! Whenever you want, you´re in control...and you´re the only one who has the permission for that!"

"Yeah, that´s just my privilege from now on!"

"Yours only, carrots!"

"That´s the Nick I know!" I chuckled, before I kissed him once again.

Then I started the engine and we went home.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Or not. See ya!

~furrwolf


	49. Extra Chapter 6 - A Light on the horizon

Here you go, the next chapter without weeks of waiting times!

This time a little more sensitive, I hope you like it!

Have fun!

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Extra Chapter 6 – A light on the horizon (POV Finnick)

I had another horrible night in prison cell in the ZPD city center.

Nick told me he would talk to some colleagues and try his best to get me out of here soon, but nothing happened. Again.

At the later evening in the TV room, I saw parts of the hero-awards ceremony from this afternoon, and I figured that that maybe was the reason why he wasn´t giving a damn about me today. But I couldn´t do anything about it anyways. I just hoped he wasn´t about to forget me.

It was yet another one of those rest- and sleepless nights for me. My prison cell was cold, the matrass was hard and uncomfortable, and I felt lonely. Sort of. I wasn´t exactly alone, there were some more prison cells to mine on the left and right side, and I could hear every little sound from my neighbors. And so could they, sadly.

But you weren't really talking to each other in here, and I didn't have a cellmate.

The most-weird thing about this prison though, was that they weren't separating between males and females, except for the cells and the prison showers of course.

In the cell to my right was currently a female hedgehog sleeping, she was alone too. To my right was living a rather unfriendly polar bear, who had to share his cell with a rhino they called Brutus. I met them a couple of times outside in the backyard, but I hadn´t much to do with them. I was the last one who tried to start a fight here, so I just ignored them and let them mind their own business.

Because of the ladies here, and the respect I had for them, I wasn´t relieving myself in the nights by jacking off, like some others did soundly, and that for over two weeks now. Some of the other dudes here did it without any hesitation, and some of them did it in the showers from time to time, but for some reason I didn´t want to do it there either. It slowly but surely drove me insane and my general mood was getting worse every day I was in here, because of that.

Now I was glad, that at least something was happening this night. It happened at about one in the morning, when the lights in the hallway were turned on and four Officers came in, carrying a prisoner each, to lock them into a cell. That actually was the most interesting thing that happened in the whole week here. Bevor I even saw them, I could tell from their scents, that it must be a whole bunch of foxes, and my god that was a good smell.

And it was not one but four beautiful vixens, which were brought into this hopelessly crowded mini prison that night. But they all were unconscious for some reason.

There must be a reason why they brought some of the new prisoners to this place, and mostly it was because of interrogations I believed.

In the whole prison, there were just three female cells out of twenty, and two of them were full already, so now the Officers started searching for an alternative. One of them got locked up in the cell besides me, where the hedgehog was in, then the Officers made their ways further down the hallway. I tried listening to what they said.

"Looks like we need to make some mixed cells…" one of them sighed.

"Yeah, all of them are being interrogated tomorrow, so we need them here! After that we can send them over to Tundratown If needed…"

"Get one of them into cell two, where that little fennec is, he is alone as well, and he won´t get too dangerous…" one of them suggested, and my heart did a little jump because of that. I got a cellmate, and a beautiful vixen to make it even better.

The steps where coming closer to me again, and now I pretended I was still sleeping. I heard some other prison cells being opened and closed again, then when the police tiger arrived at my cell door, I acted like I just woke up by the light and the loud noises.

He opened the lock of my cell, slid the bars aside and laid her down onto the second matrass carefully.

"Behave yourself, buddy!" he warned me with a little smirk, as he left my cell and locked it again.

He was the only one of the watchers here, who I liked a little, he was friendly and not as ironic as all the others. You could actually talk to him from time to time and he wasn´t too strict with the rules, like some of the others were. But I didn´t think that was the reason why he made me this present. I think it was, because I was one of the few who had a cell all for himself.

When they finally where gone and the lights where turned off again, I found the guts to take a better look at my company.

She was astonishingly beautiful, even in the dull orange prison clothing. She had that same gorgeous red fur that Nick had, clean but slightly darker pointy ears, and she reminded me a lot of that teacher lady with the school class we encountered outside the ZPD, when Nick took me to the Tundratown prison in his police car.

I took another good sniff of her scent and realized, that it actually was her, I was pretty sure now. The girl I fell in love to at her first initial sight was in my prison cell. I never even hoped for that to happen once in my life.

That got me excited of course, but something spoiled it a little. Her smell also contained something very familiar, something very unique, but I couldn´t really tell what made me think that. And she smelled like sex, like she was in heat just some hours ago or something. How could you get arrested for that? There were so many questions in my head right now, and I had so few answers. Why was she unconscious for example? Why have they brought four vixens here?

Since I easily got a headache from thinking about questions like those, I decided to let it be for tonight simply ask her tomorrow.

Now with her beautiful scent in my nose, that let me forget everything else pretty quickly, and falling asleep was much easier now. Some minutes later I was gone.

7:45AM POV Suzanne

I woke up on an unusually hard surface, and I felt dirty and sweaty. When my eyes got used to the light in this room, I recognized bars in front of me.

I was in a small little room with two beds, a table with two chairs, a toiled and a sink in the corner. I was pretty sure that it was a prison cell.

Slowly but surely, I remembered what happened yesterday. I remembered that we were quite successful with capturing him, and that parts of it were really awesome. I still had his flavor on my tongue and on the fur of my head, so I hadn´t seen any water before I got here.

Just this orange closing was odd, where did I get it from? Were the other three here as well? How did that night end so quickly?

But the main thing that went through my head, was what we had done to him. The memories of us shackling and hurting him flashed before my eyes, I felt horrible all over sudden. We ripped his arms bloody, forced him to have sex with us against his will, and we weren't even ashamed about that yesterday. "I would have never done this normally! What was wrong with me? I´m a freaking elementary school teacher! What was I thinking?" I asked myself quietly.

Now I really was glad Nick had destroyed the camera and destroyed the SD card, it would have been a disaster if someone saw that footage…

My head hurt. I rested my upper body onto my palms and took a closer look at my cellmate, who was peacefully sleeping in the other bed. He was a fennec fox, and according to his scent, he was a male. Was this even legal? But I wasn´t scared too much anyways, he didn´t look like he could get really dangerous.

Since I heard nobody else being awake and talking around, there was nothing much I could do, so I tried to remember every detail of what happened yesterday.

"Did we really try to get pregnant by him?" I asked myself in disbelief. "That would have ruined his life! …and not only his! What an incredibly stupid idea! And we have been believing that for so long…?"

I certainly felt sorry for him. I even considered apologizing, if I should meet him again someday, even if that would be a very awkward meeting.

And I would apologize to his bunny lady as well, I really felt bad about what I did. Now I had finally realized, that he wasn´t the only male fox in the city, and that I couldn´t have him, no matter how much I wanted to. Looks like I had learned this one the hard way.

Half an hour later, the little fennec finally woke up. He stretched himself and yawned deeply. Then he raised his upper body from his matrass and rubbed his eyes because of the light from the hallway.

He had sand-yellow fur, white one on his neck and belly and the color of his eyes was a mixture of red and fire-orange. Apart from that, he was clothed in the same orange prison wear as I was. The tips of his large, light-brown ears stroked the wall behind him, as he turned towards me. He looked a little puzzled at first, but he was kind of cute though.

"Oh, good morning over there!" he greeted me lowly, but with a charismatic smile. His voice was a little deeper than I had expected, but it suited him quite well. It was a quite sexy voice actually, and counteracted his cute appearance a little. "…I wasn´t expecting any company in here this morning!"

"I wasn´t expecting to wake up here either" I answered dryly.

I liked him, but I didn´t want to make it too easy for him. Those first two sentences I heard him saying already made me feel like I was talking to somebody I could find attractive.

"Well, you look a bit like you had a rough night to me…" he suggested, but in a sympathetic and not offending way. Then he got out of his bed and went towards the sink.

I said nothing for a moment, I had to figure out how much I could tell him. I wasn´t sure if I still smelled like sex, and I would find that a little embarrassing.

"It was ok" I answered his passive question harshly, to end that topic before it even began. He finished washing his face before answering.

"You got into prison by having an "ok" night?" he chuckled, before rubbing the water out of his fur and taking a seat on his matrass again.

Now I was a little mad. I wanted to throw a very imprudent and insulting comment back at him, but I couldn´t think of one. I decided to let it be and act like an adult.

I said nothing, to be accurate, and that for a really long while.

He looked away for a few seconds, that he stared at me again. But not in a pushing way or something. His smile widened a little and he looked happy because of my view. It was a little infectious, but I couldn´t, and didn´t really want to smile back right now.

"What are you here for?" I asked in return.

"Betraying an old friend" he said without a second of hesitation. "Something really stupid was what I did…"

His happy smile had faded away suddenly. He looked at his feet in shame and his ears lowered a little. I almost wanted to cuddle him for that look. He really seemed to feel bad for something.

"How bad is it? You think he´ll forgive you?" I asked carefully.

"I think he has already, but doesn´t make it undone what I did... remember that hostage taking about two weeks ago?"

"Yeah…"

"I was the one who threatened them with it. No, I was more of the mailman who delivered it… but I really regret that now, I feel really bad for it" he sighed.

Now I knew where I remembered that fennec from. He was with Nick, when I met him with my school class in front of the ZPD, he even wore the same orange dressing. And he just said he was an old friend of him?

"S-so you…you m-mean Nick Wilde?" I shuttered. I was noticeably nervous right now, but I couldn´t help myself.

"I do" he said with a little nod. "He was my best friend for many years, and now I fucked most of that up, just because I was jealous and lonely…" he stated, sounding a little bit ashamed.

"Jealous about what?" I asked, without thinking twice about it.

He just looked at me for a couple of seconds, he stared directly into my eyes. I wasn´t sure if he knew about it, or if he was just not believing the stupidity of my question. I desperately waited for him to say something, I hoped he just was thinking about his success as an Officer.

"Don't worry…" he sighed, after an awful long moment of silence. "…I wont tell anybody!" he added, with a forced friendly little smirk.

He was looking a little more unhappy all over sudden, but because of something else, as it seemed.

I however let my shoulders drop and sighed deeply. He knew about it, and now there was no denying it.

POV Finnick

I sensed her fear of course. That familiar scent from yesterday really was Nicks, and she knew about it. The thought that she might had sex with him didn´t really cheer me up at that moment. I hated it to be precisely.

I figured, that it must be the reason why she even was in prison. But the only reason for that could be, that she must have raped him or something, so this could get pretty interesting either way.

"Don't tell who about what?" she asked, acting like she was confused. I let her believe that for a little moment.

"You smell like him. And you got nervous when I told you that he used to be a good friend of mine…" I told her carefully. I didn´t want to piss her off just after getting to know her better of course, but I thought it would be wrong to keep it a secret as well. She didn´t react like I thought she would though. She kept her calm.

"I feel bad for that as well" she stated lowly. Then there was silence for a moment. "I hope he can forgive us for that someday…" she confessed.

"Us?"

"My co-tenants and me. We captured him, shackled him and sort of had our way with him yesterday. We should really not have done that…"

Those words hurt a lot more than I expected they would, but I tried my best not to show it. I actually was mad at Nick for that for a moment, but when she said that he didn´t want it, and that they forced him to, I figured he wasn´t happy with that either.

I was genuinely jealous about his effect on all the canine ladies, and I felt like I would never ever be having the chance of getting something equal to that in my life. I felt like a total loser compared to him, and that was not a nice feeling.

I didn´t recognize, that I was staring right into her beautiful, sapphire blue eyes since she said that, and she surely noticed that I sunk deeply into my thoughts.

POV Suzanne

"I´m sorry for staring…" he stated lowly, after that long and embarrassing silence. "I got lost in my thoughts!" he excused.

I didn´t blame him, I was too. His reaction to my story was not really what I had expected. He wasn´t really surprised, he more looked like he was jealous. Not jealous at me, but at Nick. I had a really good sense for that. "Should I take this as a compliment? Did he like me?" where the thoughts that went through my head. I figured, that I would find that out sometime later anyways.

Now I realized that there were by far more important questions: "When would I be released from this prison again? Would somebody ever hear of this? Did I really threaten Nick with publishing that sex-tape yesterday, and was I really proud of that? I am a school teacher goddamned!"

I sighed loudly and rested my head in my palms.

Just a second later I heard a door in the hallway being opened. Footsteps of a single person were heard and they came closer quickly. It was a lion in a police uniform, who walked past our cell and down the hallway. It seemed like he was unlocking a prison cell somewhere. A minute later he passed our cell again, and Becky was following him. She was wearing the same orange closing as I, and he was in an equal mood as I was. But she didn´t recognize me. The fennec noticed that I knew her of course, but that wasn´t bothering me too much.

"What are they doing with her now?" I asked my cellmate, in hope he knew the procedures here.

"The first general check I guess. I had that too, the morning after I got here."

"Is that bad?"

"Not really, they just ask you a few questions and check your health…"

I nodded, a little relieved now.

"What´s your name?" I ask him then.

"My name is Finnick, but just Fin works too…" he told me. "…and who is the beautiful lady I´ve been talking to?"

"S-Suzanne" I stuttered, a little flustered by his compliment. Except from the little grade schoolers in my class, I haven't really got any compliments about my looks in forever. And hearing that from him now was just what I needed. That gave me back a lot of hope. He sure knew how to talk to be a gentleman, and I adored that pretty much right now. He even was smiling again. "…but Suzie is fine as well" I offered him.

"Well, Suzanne…" he began with a little smirk. "I know Nick pretty well, and I think I just know what to say to him. Don't worry, as long as you survive the interrogations with a certain bunny lady, I think you´ll be fine…" he chuckled with a smug little grin.

"You mean?"

"It was not the first time he had problems with that. And he got over that as well…"

"Really? …I mean…you think you could…?" I asked, playing around with my left ear. I did that all the time, when I was in an awkward or uncomfortable situations, but I couldn´t help myself.

"I can´t promise it, but I think you won´t be in here too long…"

I couldn´t quite believe it, he was really trying to help me. That was the nicest thing somebody ever did to me in quite a while. I was genuinely amazed by that Fennec, I think I even fell in love with him a little. But it got even better:

"I mean…who is taking care of that school class in the meanwhile?"

* * *

 **That´s it for now, what do you think? I´d be glad for some critic in the reviews! That's my only payment!**

And yeah, I really need to reword some of the older chapters, sorry for that! I´m working on it!

Anyways, hope you guys are doing well!

See you soon,

~furrwolf


	50. Extra Chapter 7 - Interrogations

Hey guys, how is it going?

I´m sorry it took me so long, but I had a reason: This chapter is freaking long and was complicated to write. I hope it was worth it!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Extra Chapter 7 – Interrogations (POV Daniel Fangmeyer)

At the beginning of my shift today, at 7am in the morning, the Chief handed me a few sheets of paper, which included the information about the new prisoners, who were brought here in the last night. Why didn´t I hear about any of them yesterday already? Yesterday in the club it was a little weird anyways. I was asking him what happened to Nick and Judy, and why they left us this quickly, when they were coming back again, but he didn´t say very much. He knew that I would find out anyways, and he didn´t really wanted to talk about it this early in the morning. He just told me we needed them here, and ready for the interrogations today.

So I went into the hallway with the prisoner cells and read the sheets more closely. Instantly I had a little grin on my face. It was not one but four different vixens, who were brought to our already small prison facility last night. I had a certain idea now, about what might had been happening.

I did the first medical checkup with them and asked them about their names and their personal data. But I wasn´t interrogating them, the Chief told me to come to his office before that.

It was a little disturbing though, because they smelled like sex quite badly. Most of them weren´t very cooperative either, so interrogating them wouldn´t be too much fun anyways.

"Was this real?" I asked myself. "Where they really doing ´that´ with him?"

I didn´t ask them while the checkup though, I just politely offered them a shower, which all of them gladly took.

Back in the Chief´s office, he finally told me what was going on. Now I understood very well, why Judy wanted to do the interrogations by herself.

In the entrance hall of the ZPD were still the reporters waiting, when I went through it again and greeted Clawhauser on the reception. They were waiting here since about 8 o´clock in the morning, and they were waiting there just to get another interview from our living legends. Or from Wolfheart, because he was Gazelles Boyfriend, I didn´t know, and I didn´t really care either. Wolfheart was still excused from work for the rest of the week from the hospital.

When I was talking to Clawhauser, I spotted Nick and Judy just entering the hallway from the garage and looking around for someone specific. Probably me, because they just wanted to come for the interrogations today. So I excused myself from the talk with Benji and went over towards them quickly, before the press people would notice them as well.

"Judy, Nick!"

"Morning, Fangmeyer" Nick greeted me a little demotivated.

Judy was a little more awake than him, according to her way of greeting. Nick however looked like he just wanted to go home again. He really had a rough night as it seemed.

"Daniel, we are here because of two things today…" Judy began, before taking a glimpse of what was behind me in the lobby. As expected, they both didn´t necessarily needed the attention from the press right now. Judy led the way further back into the hallway, where we could talk unseen and relaxed.

"Nick wanted to talk to Finnick one more time, we want him to get a fair deal for his jail time, we were pretty sure he regrets what he did already…" she told me, and I nodded understandingly. I knew the footage of the little Fennec and Nick talking about that in the car.

"…and I want to talk to those four vixens of course. Are they ready?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sure! The first thing I did today, follow me!"

POV Judy

Daniel led us to the entrance of the prisoner´s area and told us to wait here, while he was going to get Finnick out of his cell. It took him a little while, in which Nick rested his chin on my head and cuddled himself into my ears.

"Carrots…tell me, how harsh should I be with him now?" he asked lazily, but with a tiny little spark of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Are you still a little mad at him?"

"Nah, I´m just joking. Just in case he gets brash again…"

"You have my allowance to judge that by yourself", she giggled, just as Fangmeyer opened the door again.

"Morning!" the little fennec greeted us, sounding like he was in quite a good mood.

I returned the greeting and Nick gently nodded his head towards him with a chummy smile.

"Nick, you can take room two! Jennifer will be listening and taking care if the video records!" Fangmeyer announced while closing the door behind us.

"Thanks a lot, Dan!"

With that and a little kiss he gave me, Nick went to the corridor with the interrogation rooms. Finnick followed him without hesitation.

Now I was alone with Daniel, standing in front of the door to the prisoners.

"Are you sure you want to talk to them already?" Daniel asked, really sounding a little concerned.

"Yeah, of course I´m sure! I know exactly what they did to him! And I let them pay for that right now!" I told with a big amount of self-confidence. "Nobody is toing THAT to him without getting punished!"

That seemed to be enough.

"Alright! When you´re sure about it, I´m going to bring them to you one after another…does that work for you?"

"That´s how we do it, I´ll wait there!"

He nodded and disappeared behind the door, as I made my way to the first interrogation room.

I joined Jennifer in front of the window to Nick´s room and wished her a good morning.

Nick was talking to his old friend already, and after just one or two minutes, Daniel brought the first vixen into my interrogation room and chained her onto the table. I watched them through the window and waited for him to come out and hand me her personal data files.

No matter what they were about to say to me, no matter which situation they want to get me in, they´d lose. Nick told me everything last night while our drive home yesterday, and if they were about to fire insults and hate at me, I was going to fire back. I even anticipated to talk to them. They were about to regret what they did yesterday.

POV Nick

Finnick was sitting on his chair already, as I went in the room a minute later and took a seat on the other side of the table. I warned Jennifer in advance, that our topics could probably get a little ugly between us, but she just shrugged her shoulders. She handed me one of the standard clipboards and said that nothing could really shock her anymore. So I simply went for it.

I yawned excessively before I started with anything, rested my aching head on my palms and placed the clipboard on the table in front of me.

"Looks like the living legend is a little tired this morning…" he started our conversation with a little amused smirk. Something seemed suspicious already. I didn´t need that. I didn´t want to concentrate on what I could say and what not this hard already.

"Not now", I just ended the topic he wanted to start.

He looked at me a little puzzled for a second, but than his expression changed very slightly. Did he know something? I decided not to try that out for now.

"Listen, I have not the intention to keep you in here any longer…I think I could get quite a good deal out of this for you. Maybe they let you out on probation, if you cooperate and don't do anything stupid again" I told him calmly. "…Fangmeyer told me you behaved well in the last time…"

To my surprise, he just shrugged his shoulders a little. He stared into my eyes in a way I´ve never seen it from him before. It even looked a little hateful.

"Did that hurt?" he asked me then, pointing at my scratched forearms, which I had forgotten to hide from him. He was ignoring the other topic completely as it seemed. I didn´t let him have that.

"…so, if we should release you within this week, and demand a phone call from you every 24 hours, would you think that could be a problem for you?" I ignored him once more. He probably knew about the vixens, he is not stupid.

"No, not at all…you know…I know how to work a phone…"

I noted that on the sheet and began filling in his personal data in the form as well. I still knew most of that all by heart. A good way of keeping him quiet for a while.

"Why is it, that you look more fucked up every time I see you in here?" he wanted to know. He just wouldn´t let me have it. But he wasn´t in too good of a mood though. It seemed like he wanted me to confess something he didn´t really like to hear. Just one possible reason for that.

"Those idiots…" I sighed in defeat. „…they put one of them in your cell, didn´t they?"

His grin widened as expected.

"What do you want to hear from me then? Say it already, you´re not going to spare me that anyways, are you?"

His expression went from that little grin to something less proud and happy once again.

"You…you get everything I ever wanted, and you aren´t even asking for it. I´m genuinely jealous about it! That is not fair!" he sighed.

I just cocked an eyebrow.

"…I knew it from the second they brought them here…apart from their smell, that could have been the only reason why they brought not one but four of those beautiful angels here!"

"I would have traded my last night with yours. No need for asking twice" I told him dryly.

"What did they do to you?"

"Do you really think that info makes you happy in any way?" I asked back, now with a very slightly supreme smirk, which I believed I owed him for a long time already.

"No, not really..." he confessed.

"Thinking about it does not make me happy either, don't worry" I replied, now looking serious again.

„They feel bad for it now…" he told me, now less afflicted. "…at least the one in my cell does!" he added.

I kept on watching him for a couple of seconds. The moment our eyes met, it was clear that he wanted something from me. And I knew what. I didn´t even try to hide the grin that crept on my face.

"I was just about to ask who of them got locked into your cell yesterday, but I think I know it already. We were even talking about her…" I grinned at him.

He remembered what I was talking about, but he didn´t say anything, in fear he could make me say something about last night he didn´t really wanted to hear. I decided to spare him that for now.

"You´re in love with her, aren't you?" I asked carefully.

He wasn´t even ashamed with nodding about my question. Usually, he was getting a little aggressive being asked something like this. I was skeptical though, probably because I still had the memories from last night in my head.

"The most beautiful lady I have ever seen in my life!" he confessed with a sparkle in his eyes. "…she is kind, clever, gorgeous and…"

"…and good at sucking dick" I thought to myself.

I didn´t say it, but he noticed my slightly devilish grin. I wanted him to know that for some reason.

I still was mad at all of them, although he was kind of right on one thing. That teacher lady was by far not as bad of a person as the other three. I believed she was just a little overhyped yesterday, and that was why she acted like this. The first time I met her, she didn´t seem like she would do something like that.

"You liked her the first time we met her already, didn´t you?"

"You think I have chances at her?"

"When she ever gets out of here, I´m the last one to stop you…"

He didn´t want to hear that, and I knew it. But I wanted to annoy him at least a little.

"As if you didn´t enjoy that yesterday!" he growled angrily. He obviously was a little tense now.

"It wasn´t. It was just painfully, disgusting, wrong and humiliating. I´m just lucky Judy didn´t find me like this! …if you´re into that, go for it, have your way with all of them, if you want to!"

Now I said that, he noticeably calmed down a little.

"No, that´s not what I want. I just want to be with her. I would change my whole life for her!"

"…so, you want me to forgive her?" I concluded.

"She didn´t capture you, two of the others did. She didn´t really threaten you with anything, and now she really wants to just say sorry and forget about it."

"That´s not totally true. But she was the least worst of them yesterday…"

"However! Stop being such a…"

"However?!" I yelled back, now a little more aggressively. "Why don´t you suck my dick, Fin! You be lucky I let you out of here early! One more word about last night and I tell you exactly what they did to me! And you won´t get that picture out of your head for a while, trust me!" I threatened him, and that felt good.

"…sorry" he apologized after a little pause of silence. "Nick, you know me! I´m just a little mad right now…this prison routine is messing a lot with me…" he sighed.

I knew him, and I had anticipated something like this, so I wasn´t mad at him too long.

"Let´s talk like adults, don´t we?"

…

POV Judy

When Daniel had brought the first of the vixen into the interrogation room, I grabbed myself one of the clipboards and opened the door for him from the outside.

"I brought you the hardest one first, she was barely talking this morning and not very cooperative…" he told me, while handing me her data sheet.

"That´s fine, I will have my fun with them! I hope you don´t mind if I use some more direct words…"

He just waved it off. "I have heard a lot of crazy stuff, and I´m not going to tell anyone! That´s why I´m the supervisor here!" he told me with a smile.

I nodded happily and entered the room.

"Oh, look who is here…" I was greeted by the grey and white furred vixen called Rachel.

"That´s an uncommon way of saying good morning…but maybe yours wasn´t as good as mine! …anyways, I have more important people to spend my time with…"

"More important than the reporter of a big women´s magazine, who just had sex with the hottest boy in town?"

I expected to hear something like this today, and my reaction therefore was not the one she might had been hoping for. I grinned at her devilishly.

"Yeah, I heard of that, but I imagined it quite painful, the way he had described it…" I smirked at her in such a way, that she knew I knew every single detail. That shocked her, and she had no answer for that right now.

"…the reason I know that, is because I can totally trust him with everything, and he would never have done this to me on purpose. You can insult me all you want, you can hate me, whatever! It won´t change anything, you can´t win this, because you´re just a jealous little slut. Whoever might hear this, I hope you forgive me for saying that, but I think I had a reason to!"

"I…I…" she stuttered in disbelief, but she couldn´t finish her sentence.

"I´m sorry?" I tried to help her. She was really struggling for air now.

"I´m going to bring that to the media, I´m going to ruin your image forever!"

"Oh, now I´m scared!" I said sarcastically. "But let me tell you: you´re not a reporter anymore. And when you get out of here, nobody will believe a word you say! You´re done with that!"

She had nothing to say about that either. She just hatefully stared at me.

"I guess you don´t have the intention to apologize or anything…?"

She just shook her head very slowly.

"Well then, that was all I needed from you!" I said, before I got up from me chair and took the clipboard towards the exit with me. "Let´s see if the others are smarter than you! Enjoy your stay!"

I closed the door behind me and got up the stairs. Fangmeyer grinned at me with an impressed expression.

"Wow, that was straight to the point!"

"I don´t think you want to do this the whole day either, do you?" I smirked back and changed the clipboard.

"Wanna do the next one already?"

"Yes, please!"

POV Finnick

It wasn´t the most enjoyable talk I was having with him today. He seemed to be still pretty angry at his capturers from yesterday, but he also couldn´t spare me that smug little grin from time to time. Unfortunately, that worked pretty well for him, I was getting impatient. But he didn´t seem to be in a hurry. I was the one who needed his help, so getting angry at him wouldn´t be very helpful. That meant I had to stand through his teasing for a little longer.

He knew I wanted to get her out as soon as possible, and he let me try out every single argument I had.

"…I mean, who is going to take care of that school class in the meanwhile, if she has to stay in here for so long?"

"What did she promise you?" he smirked in return. He still taking notes from time to time.

"She promised nothing! I just wanted to be nice and told her I´d try my best…"

He took a while to think of something this time.

"You know what: The nearly the only one, who can really decide if I want to forgive them or not, is in fact me. If it´s true what you said, and she really is sorry for what she did, I will talk to Judy about it, but I can´t promise you anything!"

He said that while he stood up from his chair, then he waved me to follow him.

Now I just realized that I haven't even been cuffed to the table this time, like the prisoners always were during the interrogations.

I followed him outside the room and towards the window of the room next to ours. He was talking to the supervisor of this facility. Officer Fangmeyer.

"You took quite a while in there!" he chuckled. "Judy is already finished the third one!"

Just as he said that, Nick´s bunny lady opened the door from the inside and joined us in front of the window.

In the room she joined us from, there was a completely white vixen cuffed onto the table. Fangmeyer just got in soon afterwards, uncuffed her from the table and brought her back into her cell I assumed.

"How did they react so far?" Nick wanted to know.

"Those three literally are the same person. Two reporters and one bar keeper in a night club. No single word that sounded like an apology, they are still proud of it!" she explained, while she changed the clipboard with one that lay on the table besides the window.

I decided not to annoy her and just stay quiet, while she was talking to him.

"I think that teacher lady is not as fucked up as the others…" Nick told her, unbothered about the language he used. She didn´t seemed to mind about it either, she just nodded and checked the sheet of paper on her clipboard.

"You mind if we watch you from outside?" he asked her then.

"If you really want to listen to that…I won´t hinder you!" she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "It´s possible I get a little more direct though, decide for yourself, if you want to hear that…"

POV Nick

About half a minute later, Daniel brought the last of the vixens into the big interrogation room. He cuffed her onto the metallic table in the middle and joined us on the other side of the window again.

"She is less aggressive…" he informed us. "...by far less, I believe she is even a little scared…"

The memories from last evening flashed before my eyes again as I saw her. I tried to shake it off and concentrated on the now.

Now she really was quite the opposite person of yesterday, now I was curious about how she would react at Judy´s sight.

"Ok, let´s get this all over with!" Judy stated in her usual motivated spirit, and entered the room again.

Finnick climbed onto the chair besides the table, he wanted to see what was happening as well of course, and since even I could just barely see over the edge of the window, he needed something to make up for the height difference. With the expression he made, Fangmeyer silently asked me if the fennec was allowed to listen, but I just waved it off.

Judy slowly walked towards the seat on the other side of the table and laid down her clipboard.

Finnick was right. She nearly cried already, and she seemed to have total respect for Judy now, unlike she did yesterday.

"Hello, …Suzanne" Judy greeted, not very emotional apparently.

"Hello" the vixen replied weakly, looking onto the table in front of her.

Judy was a little surprised by that unexpected response. She noted something on the clipboard and looked straightly into her eyes then. She didn´t say a single word and waited for the vixen to do so.

"I´m sorry!" Suzanne began low but honestly. "I´m so sorry for everything I …we did to the both of you yesterday!"

She really was crying in shame now, and she needed to breathe for air a few times, before she was able to continue. "I honestly don´t know what made me do all this yesterday! I…I would have never done this, if the others hadn´t started it. He had proven a couple of times how much you mean to him yesterday, and I simply ignored it! I feel horrible now, and I can understand very well, that you may never forgive me for that!"

 _"Sounds like you were right on that" I told Finnick a little surprised. He just nodded and kept on watching._

"I feel bad for hurting him, for not listening and for not respecting his privacy! And I´d like to tell him that personally, should I be able to someday!"

Judy actually smiled a little now, while still taking her notes. She looked happy about that even one of them had the courage to apologize.

"That´s a much better start than I had with your roommates…" she let her now. "…they didn´t make it better with hateful predictions!"

"I even thought about leaving that shared apartment, I´m not quite sure if I could live with them any longer…"

"For how long have they been planning it?" Judy wanted to know.

"About abducting him? …they were fantasizing about this since the hostage taking, where three of us got saved by the two of you…" she told her, now more calmly. "…I always told them it wouldn´t be realistic and they could keep on dreaming, but when they really did it yesterday, they convinced me to join in, and from that moment I wasn't able to control myself anymore. I say it just like it is…" she confessed.

Judy nodded a little afflicted, and then there was an uncomfortable silence for a couple of seconds.

"…I…I´m an elementary school teacher. I love my job and my class. And I was so grateful that we met him in front of the ZPD that one day. He was so nice to all of us…" she cried. "And I was so proud of the two of you for everything else you did for this city! …and now I probably made such a big mess of your lives!"

The following silence was interrupted by her little snivels from time to time.

"At least you´re being honest…" Judy sighed. "…but I think you, even as a teacher, have learned a lot from all this!"

"I did! I´m really, really sorry, and I will never do anything like that again!"

POV Suzanne

"Okay, then I think we´re done for today!" the famous police hare told me, before she stood up from her chair and took the clipboard she brought with her. Just in that moment, the door besides the window on my right was opened once again, and my heart stopped beating for a second. It was Nick, who was coming in, and he probably heard the whole conversation. It actually was harder to hold back the tears than I believed it would.

On his way he gave Judy, who made her way out of the room, a little smile, which she replied him happily.

Now there was no other way than facing it. I still was cuffed onto the table, and he took a seat right where Judy was sitting just some seconds ago. He looked right into my eyes and sighed a little.

I tried to say something, but the words wouldn´t come out of my throat. He smiled very slightly and cocked an eyebrow, waiting for it patiently.

"…I…I...I´m sorry!" I finally brought over my lips. "I´m sorry for everything!"

He let me stand through another incredibly long and painful silence, before he said anything.

"You know…" he began lowly. "…I have a good old friend, who I have just been talking to actually, and he asked me, and I quote: `Why do you look a little more fucked up every time I see you?`" he said, while pulling up the sleeves of his uniform a little. He had some huge claw marks and scratches on his arms, and I was pretty sure some of those where mine. I gulped at that sight.

"´…because nearly every day you have been in this prison, some other crazy shit happens to me´ was my answer" he continued. "´I landed on a nail, I got hit by my own police car and crashed into a stable, I nearly got hit by a knife, and yesterday, I got shredded apart by four love-frustrated vixens…´" he explained with a little smirk. "I think he hates me a little for that, but I do not really feel like someone to be jealous about. Especially, as someone who is more than happy with who he got already. I didn´t intend to keep it like that -getting wrecked every day- any longer, I think I had enough trouble in the last few weeks.

Without that bunny, I probably would have ended up on your side of the table one day, and that´s by far not the only reason why I love her so much. And because I love her so much, I granted her wish and came here with her today, because otherwise I would still lay in my bed right now!

…Anyways, that old friend of mine: he got in here for doing something equally bad, and that nearly for the same reason as you. The reason I´m telling you that, is, that I was able to forgive him. At first it was just Judy, who gave me the strength and the will to stand though all of this, later I discovered, that I didn´t want to waste such a good old friendship, because of one single mistake he made. Nobody profits from that, and I can tell that he really is sorry for what he did now…"

He kept on looking into my eyes the whole time he spoke, and I listened as closely as possible. What he said about the fennec was very accurate, and you had to absolutely adored his mature and wise way of thinking about all this. And Finnick was right about this too: Nick really sounded like he was able to forgive me. Whatever he said to him, I absolutely loved him for it now. I actually was happy enough to smile a little in that moment.

"…and because you where this honest to Judy, and because you apologized to the both of us…" he sighed. "…I won´t have a problem with forgiving you as well! Go back to your adorable school class and make something better out of your life! It´s not like you´re chanceless…" he said with a warm smile.

I tried to say something positive about this, but I couldn´t in that moment. I literally was speechless about what he said. I just nodded respectfully.

He smirked a little, stood up from his chair and knocked onto the table twice. Then he made his way towards the door again. Before he opened it, he turned around once more.

"When I was talking to Fin some minutes ago, he told me that he wants to change his whole life, when he gets out of here. And he said he hopes that the same will be possible for you as well! …and to quote him again: ´She is not only beautiful on the outside!´ …he is probably not wrong with that" he finished, before he opened the door and went out of the room.

I genuinely wanted to hug him for those words. I wanted to cry and let it all out right here in this room, but I still was cuffed onto the table, and I didn´t knew who may was still watching me. It just was like I was saved by the person who needed to be rescued from me. And I couldn´t remember a day I was this happy about a change of things before.

One or two minutes later, the lion who brought me here came back into the room and brought me back to my prison cell through the backdoor of the interrogation room. Arrived there, I laid myself onto the matrass and began crying lowly. That felt a hundred times better than I believed it would.

POV Nick

I joined the others again, tossed the clipboard on the table and grinned a little.

"Wouldn´t be Nick Wilde without the stunned faces afterwards!" Judy chuckled at the sight of Finnick, Jennifer and even Fangmeyer.

"Yeah, but that´s enough of being mature today!"

Finnick kept on looking at me with gleaming eyes. He didn´t knew what to say for once, and I enjoyed that for a second.

"Couldn´t have been too bad yesterday!" he then chuckled with a savage little grin. But he couldn´t hide that he was happy about what I did.

"Be careful about your words! You better be thankful, or you´re going to pay for that, you little Fucker!"

"Nick!" Judy chuckled.

"No, no! I am thankful!" The fennec in the orange prison clothing stated laughing. "I think you have redeemed yourself with that!"

"One more word and I can´t guarantee for anything anymore!"

"Yeah, yeah, I´ll be quiet! When do I get out of here?"

In the meantime, Fangmeyer went into the interrogation room again and brought the vixen back to her prison cell.

I took a look at Judy and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"We´ll talk to the chief, I think tomorrow or something" I grinned at him, as we started making our way through the corridor back to the prisoner´s area. "Shouldn´t be too hard to stand through another night, will it?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it a little, tell me how I did! ;)

Thanks for all the nice words and the motivation you give me in the reviews!

See you soon (maybe),

~wurrfolf


	51. Extra Chapter 8 - Just one motivation

Hi, I´m back. Hope you like it a little. Some important information below the chapter!

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Extra Chapter 8 – Just one motivation (POV Judy)

After we had brought Finnick back to the prisoner´s corridor, where Daniel got him back in his cell again, Nick and I headed for the chief´s office.

That meant we had to go through the entrance area of the ZPD, where as Fangmeyer told us, was a whole bunch of reporters waiting for us.

He wasn´t lying. There were about ten people equipped with cameras and microphones, and Nick stopped in the hallway just before they could spot us.

"Carrot´s, I don´t want to!" he sighed weakly. He really looked a little exhausted from the earlier events of today. "Do we have to talk to him today? Is it that important?"

I came closer to him, hugged him tightly and rested my face on his chest. He therefore rested his chin and half of his body weight on my head again, which almost swiped me off my feet. I couldn´t help myself and giggle about the tired and lazy mood he was in.

"Come on you little cuddle monster! I´m sure the hype will be over soon!"

"But that won´t be today!" he sighed. "I just want to get home and…"

"And? Let me guess: Make something to eat for me!" I joked.

"May I´ll just eat you instead…" he suggested ironically.

We were interrupted by loud footsteps and a friendly chuckle. It was Rhinowitz, who just passed by and went for the reception.

"Wilde, Hopps, that´s not looking like work what you do over there!" he told us with a wide grin. Nick sighed again.

"Yes, Rhinowitz! Good that you´re here to make that up for us!" was his answer to that comment.

"I´m just kidding! I´m very proud of the two of you!" the Rhino calmed him down, and I couldn´t help but smile a little.

"No, really! My little nephew asks me all the time if I know you and if he could meet you someday…" he explained. "he wants to become an Officer as well because of you two!"

"Why should he not? Do we look like some sort of arrogant celebrities to you?" Nick asked back lazily, but with a friendly little smirk.

"No, …you don´t. But speaking of those, look who is arriving!" he chuckled while pointing his horn towards the entrance.

Wolfheart just came through the spinning door and seemed to be looking out for somebody. Even before he could find any colleagues, he got rushed by all of the reporters who waited in the lobby. We weren´t their only target here as it seemed.

"Nick! That is our chance, they´re distracted by Max for a while!" I giggled, before grabbing his paw and pulling him towards the stairs with me.

Rhinowitz followed us until he arrived at the reception. We however went up the stairs towards the chief´s office quickly. Butwhen we arrived at the top level, we greeted Wolfheart shortly, who was still down in the entrance area.

"Nick, Judy!" he replied happily. "All good?"

As soon as the reporters noticed us, a few of them rushed right towards the stairs and attempted to follow us where we were going, so we hadn´t a lot of time to lose.

"All good Max!" I told him. "See you later, we got to meet the chief!"

"Yeah, later!" he waved back, before we went towards the Chief´s door quickly. We just rushed in without knocking, because we didn´t want the press people to find us.

"Hopps, Wilde!" he greeted us. "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry Chief!" Nick grinned at him.

Bogo had his girlfriend here and was drinking coffee with her.

"We didn´t want the press to find us…" I explained, which made them chuckle a little. The chief now calmed down and nodded understandingly.

"I can actually understand you pretty well…" he now confessed with a friendly smile.

"You were right!" Carla stated, sounding a little surprised. "He does look beat up! He didn´t look like this yesterday!"

Nick sighed, again.

"What happened to you, little Foxy?" she teased him with no merci.

I still liked her humor. I guess what I liked the most was that she didn´t make a difference in talking to famous or high ranked people. I giggled a little at her comment and Nick shamelessly yawned into his paw.

"Can I get a coffee please?" he asked then, without reacting to her question at all.

"Sure, Wilde! You sure look like you could use it, after that last night!" the Chief chuckled with a savage grin, as he reached out for a fresh coffee mug.

Nick rested his head on mine again and let his arms hanging over my shoulders.

"And now I´m getting the payback?" he complained ironically. "Great timing chief!"

"Come on, Wilde! Guess who taught me all that?"

"At least one of them apologized…" Nick let him know, still not sounding too amused. He took the coffee mug Bogo handed him and began sipping on it carefully.

"By the way, I think we can let Finnick out on probation pretty soon. He told me everything I needed to know, he said he will totally change his life and I quite believe him on that now" Nick explained, walking through the room with his coffee mug.

"You sure he won´t do something like this again?"

"If he does he has a huge problem, I will personally take care of that!"

"What about the vixens?"

"Vixens?" Carla asked with great interest.

"As I said: One of them apologized herself to Judy and me personally, she cried and she honestly, deeply regrets what she did. Because of that, and because she is an elementary school teacher… do I not think that we have to keep her in here forever. The other ones should get at least a year in my opinion…the way the talked to Judy grounded it even more…that´s enough evidence of their bad intentions! The two who abducted me should get punished the hardest of course!"

I just nodded supportively.

"If you say so…" the Chief said while shrugging his shoulders.

"For your understanding…" Nick began to explain for Carla, and I knew what he was up to already. "…they abducted me in the club yesterday, they tied me onto the ceiling and wrecked me completely. Physically and psychologically. That´s why I look this beat up…I´ll be nice and spare you the details!"  
The Chief was a little surprised that Nick talked this unbothered about it, but I sort of knew he didn´t really care anymore. Straightly telling her reduced at least the amount of inevitable questions he had to answer, and Nick surely didn´t have the muse to answer them once again.

"Oh…" she replied, now a little embarrassed for asking. "I didn´t knew it was this bad, I´m sorry for what I said!" she apologized.

"Well…I´m still here and I´m alive…" he sighed back. He had walked behind me in the meanwhile and rested his chin on my head again. "Thanks to her!" he added while cuddling himself into my ears, which caused me to giggle a little.

"You should never let her go, Nicky!" she told him with a warm smile. "You two are the best thing that ever happened to this city, and I believe you two are the best thing that happened to each other!"

"Aww" I said amused, but a little proud also. The chief gave us a warming little smile as well, but then he got back to the more important topic.

"To be honest, the only one who can decide what to do with them, is in fact you. You´re the victim…" he explained to Nick.

"In that case, …I will take care of that tomorrow. And I´ll tell Fangmeyer he can move three of those vixens over to Tundratown…"

"I´m fine with that!" the Chief let him know with a confident smile. He really changed in a good way.

"Oh, now you´re here: There is something I wanted to show you!" Bogo stopped us, as we already were about to leave them again. "Look what we have found in the newspaper!" he said, before he reached it over to Carla, who then reached it to me.

"The living legends of Zootopia" I read the headline out loud. Below that there was a big picture of Nick and I on the ZPD stage yesterday. "The new police duo in town never fails to amaze, as they even spontaneously entered the stage before they even had the chance to announce them. Without a doubt the hottest couple in town, likable, successful and very, very sexy!"

I giggled at the last sentence, accompanied by a little sigh of Nick from above.

"But you´re on the picture too…" I chuckled, as I took a closer look at the photos.

"And so are Wolfheart, Fangmeyer and many of the others…" Bogo let us know. "But you two are the main topic of course. There is a three-side long report about the show yesterday, so don´t wonder about the reporters in the lobby!" he smiled.

After reading a few sentences, I threw the Newspaper onto the chief´s table carefully and waved them for the farewell. Nick already made his way towards the door.

"See you guys, I´m gonna go to bed again!" he said with a little chuckle. They smiled back at us and wished us a nice day, as we closed the door behind us.

POV Wolfheart

When I finally got rid of the reporters, who obviously wanted to know every little detail about me and Gazelle, I managed to get to the interrogation corridor and therefore out of their sight.

I wanted to talk to Fangmeyer, and I found him just outside the interrogation rooms, as always. He was holding a lot of clipboards in his hands when I met him.

"Daniel, you have been busy already?" I greeted him happily.

"Nick and Judy were here already and stamped a couple of vixens into the ground…" he replied with a grin and returned the fist-bump.

"Yeah, I can imagine that they were mad at them for what they did to him yesterday…"

"You know any more details than I do?" he then wanted to know with a cheeky smile.

I wasn´t sure how much he knew already and how much I could tell him. Then I remembered that he was the interrogation supervisor.

"I supported Bogo and Judy by his rescue yesterday, so I pretty much know every detail! But I wanted to ask you about…"

"Did they really forced him to have sex with him?" he interrupted me undeterred, "Like: Did they really do anything? …or did they just strangle and hurt him?"

He seemed to be pretty excited for that answer.

I hesitated again for a second. I wasn´t sure if Nick would want me to tell him that. But then I just went for it.

"When I found him, he was tied to the ceiling by his hands and onto the couch behind him by his foot. He was completely naked and covered in certain substances…" I told him lowly, "…And I have never seen him this pissed before! He smashed the tripod and the camera that filmed him into pieces, and he literally ate the SD-card in front of our eyes!"

Fangmeyer looked a little surprised about all that. But a cheeky little smile was to be found on his face as well.

"So, you have seen him naked?" he asked with a smirk. "The Nick Wilde?"

Now I was the one who grinned a little.

"I freed him before Judy found him. He at least wanted to get his trousers back on, which is understandable…"

Jennifer, who was standing in front of the other interrogation room, reading something on a clipboard the whole time, now came over to us with a wide grin of anticipation.

"You have seen what?" she asked me to repeat it, obviously with great interest, since she heard what we talked about.

I sighed a little, well knowing what sort of details she wanted.

"I don´t think he want´s everybody to know about it…"

"So, you now have something to threaten him with?" Fangmeyer joked.

"What do you think I did in Gazelles swimming area? I´ve seen both of them naked, and what can I say, they´re both animals…" I chuckled.

"That is even more interesting!" Fangmeyer smiled. "Nice to know where you are looking at…" he teased me.

"Tzzz…I was otherwise engaged…and they were too for that matter…"

"Like?" Jennifer asked relentlessly with her mischievous smile.

"Like: why are we even talking about this? I wanted to talk with Daniel about something else…that's why I came here!"

I slowly but surely was getting a little unnerved about their greediness. It was not like I had a bad night or a bad morning, but I still didn´t want to talk about that to people who I cannot totally trust.

"Oh come on Max, don't be such a kill-joy!" Jennifer chuckled mischievously.

"Why don´t you ask Nick and Judy about the details? I don't think they want to talk about that night either!"

Suddenly, Daniels grin widened a little, and a second later I knew why.

"What details do you think we don´t want to talk about?" Judy´s happy voice appeared behind me.

I was a little surprised, but since I knew them both pretty well, I wasn´t shocked or anxious in any way.

"How did you get past the reporters this quickly?" was the first thing I asked back.

Judy was sitting on Nick´s shoulders, as usual, und it appeared that they just had joined us from the entrance area.

"We just ignored them" Nick explained calmly, but with a mature little grin. "They aren´t allowed to follow us here…"

"Wolfy was talking about your night in Gazelles swimming area…" Daniel grinned widely, and Jennifer´s look supported that as well.

I really was a little curious how they would react to it, but as always, they didn´t fail to surprise.

"I do not remember anything from when we got out of the whirlpool…" Judy chuckled. "…I just can say that Nick looked pretty destroyed at the following morning!" she grinned. "Just as he does right now…"

Nick and me weren´t able to hide a little smile as well, although we really tried to.

"How can you not remember anything if it was that good of a night?"

"I believe Gazelle brought some roofies at some point…" Nick explained. "Worked out pretty well as it seems. I only remembered that I wanted to give Max the key to our car at that evening. That´s why he came in it on the following morning…"

Now both of them, Jennifer and Daniel, looked at us with totally different eyes. They both must have heard a lot strange things as experienced interrogators, but they didn´t expect that from us.

"You two look a little surprised all over sudden!" I pointed out with a wide grin at them. That shut them up for now.

"You should have seen the looks on the faces of the security guys, when I went for the bathroom on the first floor. I think they still hate me for spreading water onto the floor everywhere… Gazelle should still have that in her security camera footage…" Nick told them laughing.

"Nick, you should be careful what you tell the people" Judy chuckled, but she didn´t seemed to be bothered very much.

"Max knows about it, and those two are police interrogators. And don't you think there are enough rumors about us already?" he chuckled. She nodded at that understandingly. Nick´s thinking made a lot of sense from that perspective.

"Any more questions?" I asked Jennifer especially.

"y…yeah…why don´t I have security footage of that?" she joked stuttering.

"Nick?" Daniel began unsurely. "You remember when we talked about what to tell Wolfheart about you and Judy?"

"Yeah, sure…"

"You didn´t made that up with Max just right now, did you?"

Judy now was grinning a little wider than before. Nick did too, but he shook his head while doing so.

"No, we didn´t" he answered for us. "And I think we already said enough for today! Have fun with that imagine in your head!"

"Probably a good idea…" Judy supported, as Nick slowly made his way towards the garage. "…see you later guys!" she waved for the farewell, just like Nick did.

"Have a nice day!" I told them, thankful about their help with shutting up my colleagues.

Fangmeyer and Jennifer kept on staring at me a little dumbfounded.

"Any more details you want to know?" I asked them. "No? Good! So that topic is over and done with!"

They still didn´t know what to reply to that.

"…You look a little jealous all over sudden!" I told her with a superior smirk.

"I…I am!" she confessed stuttering. I could just grin at them.

"I knew they were cool with a lot of spicy topics…" Fangmeyer stated. "…but that is just amazing! That sounded pretty epic!"

"You are one dirty minded bastard!" I joked at his gaze.

"You mind if I join you with my girlfriend at the next session?"  
That made me laugh really hard and I nearly spit a little because of that.

"Yeah, sure!" I joked. "I´ll arrange something!" I proposed.

After a while we all calmed down a little and I went for another try.

"No, really, I need to talk to you! Alone! That´s why I´m here…" I told him, and now he listened.

"I was only here because of the interrogations…I hope it doesn´t take too long, I want to go home too…"

"No, just a minute" I assured him.

He waved me to follow him and we left behind a still very dumbfounded Jennifer Wildeheart.

POV Judy

We got back into our car and set for the only place we wanted to be right now: Home.

I was driving this time, Nick had his feet on the dashboard and his sunglasses on his face.

"That really sounded a little staged…" I giggled, and he nodded supportively.

"Seen Jennifer´s expression?"

"She is probably touching herself at night thinking about that…" I replied with a savage chuckle. "But I can´t blame her, I would too!"

That made him take off his sunglasses and stare at me with a cheeky little smile.

"Have you been doing that too before we got together?" he wanted to know, and according to his amused face, he was asking for a serious answer.

"Yeah of course I have!" I confessed without hesitation. "You didn´t?"

"For goddamn sure I did!" he grinned back. "Every single night I was thinking about you…how do you think I could stay this relaxed all day?"

I grinned widely at that. "Had I only known! …I think I would have even tried to spy on you" I joked. "But I really was curious about it…" I told him.

"You evil little bunny!" he chuckled. "Did you really think that bad of me back then?"

"I hope I was not the only one who did! But I wasn´t sure if I was able to stand it for much longer back then…"

"Good to know those dirty things about you" he teased with a mischievous grin.

"Do you know how happy I was on that day you asked me if I wanted to stay at your place for the night?"

"You know how afraid I was of asking that?"

"I´m glad you did! I was thinking about asking you for myself on that day! I think I wouldn´t have survived another night without you by my side!"

"Aww, that is so cute of you, little fluffy bunny!"

"I think I´ll listen to your mom now and punish you a little more!" I teased back, as I slowed down the car on the upcoming junction.

We had to stop on a red light, and because of the good weather and to annoy Nick a little, I opened both of the dark toned windows, so the people who already stared at the car now knew that we were actually in it.

"Great, carrots! Now everybody has photos of my feet on the dashboard! What will they think of me?" he asked ironically, while waving some kids on the sidewalk.

He got his sunglasses back on his face again, and as the lights turned green again, I hurried to get away before we gained too much attention.

Neither I, nor Nick wanted to be hold up by anyone now. We just wanted to go home and relax.

After a few minutes we had lost in the rough morning traffic, we went onto the forest road and headed straight home.

"See? It wasn´t too bad to do it today, was it?"

"No, I guess it wasn´t…" he confessed. "But that´s all I´ve done and will do for today."

"Well, except for one thing I assume" I chuckled mischievously.

"Yeah, except for one thing maybe…"

* * *

Well yeah, talking about motivation… I´m out of it. I´m sorry!

I´ve been doing this for over a year now, and I can´t think of anything except more stupid sex chapters (which I´m working on already). I think the most of you have lost interest in reading this story anyways, so I think there is any point in doing more. It has been a fun time, without a doubt, but I think I have to end it now and carry on with something new.

Thank you all for staying with me this long!

There will be some more "Stupid sex chapters" (just because I can and I want to), and there will be one more chapter where I talk about what happened to all of them in half a year of time. I´m working on that already as well.

Anyways, thanks a lot for reading!

~furrwolf


	52. Extra Chapter 10 - Gazelles Party nights

**Hey guys! It´s me again! Who would have thought of that...**

Anyways, I think i have created a pretty good setup for some more action with this... tell me what you think!

Hope you enjoy it a little ;)

* * *

 **Zootopia – The story of Nick Wilde**

Extra Chapter 10 – Another party at Gazelle´s

(POV Daniel Fangmeyer)

I really was here again. Gazelle´s mansion. She invited us for a little party at her place in the evening, and as the rumors said, a relaxing night in her sauna and swimming area. Since Nick, Judy and Wolfheart were talking about the last time they´ve done that, I now really was curious what that maybe could turn into today. Furthermore didn´t I really care about what would happen anyways.

Since I found out that my former girlfriend had been cheating on me for over a whole year now, and she now was even bragging with being my girlfriend, because of the police award I got and the five minutes of fame I had, I didn´t care about her anymore whatsoever. I was done with her, and I immediately threw her out of my apartment.

It was Judy, who spotted her in the city while making out with another guy, and she told me that carefully about a week ago. She felt a little horrible for telling me, but now I was pretty happy she did, because she was a hundred percent right. I confronted her with that topic on the very same day and she confessed everything with tears in her eyes. She apologized like a hundred times, but I knew I couldn´t trust her anymore and I never wanted to see her again. I never thought that was possible, but she managed to cheat on me for so long, although it´s basically my job to find out lies. I felt like a failure in every possible way and I never thought I would get out of that emotional whole ever again. I felt horrible of course, I wasn´t motivated to do anything since that day.

But I had to work, and my colleagues have been trying to build me up after that of course. But that break-up hit me a lot harder than I thought it would. So, I could use every distraction I got right now. For this evening I was even thinking positive, because it were Nick and Judy, who invited us.

I went there after I was done with my shift today, and, who would have thought of it, I took Jennifer with me, since she was invited there too. This time I wasn´t even mad about it, at least I wasn´t coming alone.

After her two weeks of workplace exchange, she asked if she could stay in the city center, and I couldn´t deny that she was good at what she did.

I agreed with it as well and she got the job. That was another advantage for me, since I had a lot to do with the interrogations lately. Nick and Judy produced a lot of paperwork in the last few weeks.

Since I was single now, I actually found myself confessing that I actually liked her as more than just a colleague. I didn´t really hate her before, but I would have never thought about it in the first place. Now I looked at her with different eyes from time to time. I liked her figure, the cute Wolf ears, the color of her fur and her generally style of moving about. Now, since I was used to her greediness and to her teasing from time to time, I would actually say that I´ve fallen a little in love with her. But this could get very spicy, since we both were pretty good in reading minds due to our jobs. I wasn´t sure if that would work out very well. Nevertheless, was I happy not to be alone among that group of happy couples tonight.

I parked my police car right next to the one of Nick and Judy, who lost us on the highway due to slight performance differences of our cars.

When Jennifer and I arrived, we could already hear a few familiar voices and party music shallowing through the big door on the main entrance. We rang the doorbell, and half a minute later we got greeted by a half-naked Wolfheart, who was painted with quite familiar neon colors and had a ridiculously big golden chain around his neck. I ironically shook my head at him with little chuckle, but I couldn´t deny that seeing him like this made me a little happier already.

"Have you lost a bet or something?" Jennifer giggled at his sight.

"Judy told me to wear that for some reason…" he grinned back, while lifting the golden chain shortly. "No idea where she found it, but they said it suits me…" he grinned ironically. "Anyways…nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you!" I replied while hugging him back.

"Come on guys, follow me inside!" he then said and waved us in.

"Am I actually in Gazelles house right now?" Jennifer asked, still not quite able to believe it.

I just nodded and pointed at the popstar herself, who was just making her way to us and greeted us happily. She gave Jennifer a warm welcoming smile and shook her paw, then she came over to me and hugged me carefully.

"You poor little thing you!" she greeted me with a sensitive expression and a caring voice. "Max told me what she did to you, I feel so sorry!"

"Thanks…" I said, trying to wave it off and change the topic already.

"Just come in and have a good time tonight, okay?" she asked with a motivating smile. "We´re trying our best to make you forget about it as quickly as possible!" she said to cheer me up, and it surprisingly worked pretty well.

She had the same colors as Wolfheart on her arms and around her neck, but the rest of her was covered in a rather beautiful blue dress.

I just came here in some green shorts and a black T-Shirt, which I had lying around in my car, but they weren't bothered about it at all. Jennifer had changed her police uniform for a black and shiny skirt and a normal blue top, and I had to admit that she really looked good in that as well.

Gazelle led us to her party lounge from the last time, and we were greeted by the Chief, Carla, Nick, Judy and last but not least Benji and Bia.

"So, finally you guys join us!" Bogo grinned at our arrival.

"But unlike you, we can stay here!" Nick grinned back at him. "You guys have the night shift, don´t you?"

"But that is fine!" Clawhauser pointed out with a happy giggle. "We had a nice afternoon therefore!"

"Oh, we had a great afternoon too!" Nick explained ironically. "A broken coffee machine, about half a million people at the gas station, tons of paperwork due to some recent little happenings…"

"Then I would suggest to not be so good at what you do in the future!" Bogo chuckled, as I had taken a seat at a free sofa.

Jennifer joined me and took the drink Gazelle handed her. Wolfheart handed me one of those drinks as well.

They both went to Nick and Judy and gave them theirs too.

It was a fancy looking glass with a transparent liquid inside them and had a lime swimming at the bottom.

We clinked our glasses and took a sip.

It was something with a lot of alcohol, probably vodka, but it was mixed with lime juice and brown sugar. I absolutely loved that combination and it was just what I needed right now. That instantly made me relax somewhat.

Wolfheart took a seat on the free couch besides us and Gazelle sat down on his lap to cuddle with him.

I took another sip of my drink, leaned back on the couch cushion and closed my eyes for a second.

"Fangmeyer, was it that hard at work for you today?" the Chief asked me with a chuckle.

"I´m lucky that I´m not alone with that anymore…" I replied, still having my eyes closed. Then I felt something furry on my knees and legs. I took a look and it were Jennifer´s feet, which she laid down on my lap while leaning back on the couch herself.

She did that for what I just said I supposed, so I couldn´t really be mad about it. But I wasn´t anyways. I liked that she also wanted to get closer.

She had lost her shyness in a matter of seconds again. Of course, she had respect of this place and who it belonged to, but since she saw how relaxed and normal everybody was here, including Gazelle, she got used to it pretty quickly.

"Your detectives are keeping us busy!" she joked at Nick and Judy with a little giggle.

"Have you seen what Nick did to that Leopard from Tundratown…?"

"Let me guess…" the Chief began in amusement.

…

The well-tempered chit chat kept on going for about thirty minutes, but then Bogo and Clawhauser had to leave because of their night shifts, and they wanted to bring their girlfriends home before that as well. So, Carla and Bia also said good bye and thanked Gazelle for the great stay.

We wished them a good time and waved them goodbye, before we all sat down on the couches and started talking again.

POV Jennifer

After Bogo, Benji and their girlfriends were gone, the mood in here quickly got a little more comfortable, a little familiar even.

Soon, one of the tigers, who were walking around in this house all day, brought some tablets with pieces of pizza on them and placed them on the glass table in our middle. Now I liked it here even more. We all started eating soundly, and it was the best pizza I ate and the best company I had in a very long time. For me, it was a great evening already.

After we were finished with eating, it didn´t took long until the question appeared what we should do next. Gazelle was the first one who had an idea, unsurprisingly since this was her house and she knew what was possible here. "What about a round of swimming?" She asked with a happy giggle of anticipation. She was still sitting on Wolfheart´s lap, but she had removed the heavy and uncomfortable golden chains from his neck, which seemed to have really annoyed her.

It confused me a little though, because she made quotes with her hands at the word "swimming", and everybody else, except Daniel, started grinning a little. I hoped it didn´t meant what I expected. On second thought I changed my mind and really hoped it was what I expected.

From what they told us, I knew about how close Nick, Judy, Max and Gazelle were to each other, but I still wasn´t sure if they told us the truth about the swimming area. That still sounded a little fishy.

But I didn´t care as long as I could be with Daniel. I surely felt bad for him and his loss, but I also was attracted to him for quite a while. I really would do anything for him right now. He is polite, clever, never unfriendly and he also is handsome. I have been dreaming about his body for weeks now, after that day with the prisoner´s escape, where he knocked out the guy that threw the knife at Nick.

So, whatever was about to happen on this evening, I wouldn´t say no to it. For now.

"I thought that was a joke!" Daniel chuckled with an unsure smile.

"Yeah, me too!" I supported. "I was not preparing for that…"

Nick just chuckled and waved it off. "Do you think we knew that the first time we came here?"

"Yeah!" Judy agreed with him, also totally unbothered. „Why would we tell anyone? And we´re all adults, so I mean…come on!" she giggled.

„I have no problem with that!" Daniel confessed with a shrug of his shoulders and a little smile at Judy´s words, and before they could notice my doubts, I nodded too.

"Cool!" Gazelle smiled happily. „May I show you the rooms you can stay in for the night before?" she asked, before she slowly got up from Max´ lap.

"Oh, we can stay here? You sure that´s gonna be necessary?" Daniel wanted to know.

All the others grinned and nodded a little with a smile that told us that they knew about this evenings.

"Yeah, why not!" Daniel agreed thankfully and stood up also. Gazelle took the lead and I followed them as well.

POV Wolfheart

"Are you sure they will do this with each other?" I asked Nick with an unsure but savage little grin.

He just nodded confidently. "She liked him since she knew him and he needs it more than anyone else right now…"

"What about we throw them in the pool?" I whispered with a devilish grin now.

"Good idea!" Nick agreed in excitement. "That worked great for us as an ice breaker!"

"You guys are really mean!" Judy chuckled while roughly rubbing at the underside of his chin.

"Don't tell me you wouldn´t find that funny too!" Nick teased her back before starting a little tickling assault on her.

"I think I would, yeah!" she confessed, slightly panicking because of his actions.

We perfected our plan until they came back from their little room tour, and before they even could sit down again, we stood up and told them we were ready to go.

"Come on guys, I´ll lead the way!" I told them excitedly, before laying an arm around Fangmeyer´s neck and pointing through the hallway towards the stairs.

Gazelle, Nick, Judy and Jennifer followed us.

I could tell that Daniel and Jennifer were a little nervous about what probably was about to come, but Nick and I decided not to be too mean to them anyway.

"Did you think of a new set of rules for this evening already?" Judy chuckled towards Gazelle and the two newbies listened more closely now.

"Rules?" Jennifer asked, as we arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

I went to the little command center on the right of the entrance and activated the lights. I also unlocked the doors and turned up all the heaters, like one of the tigers had shown it to me recently. Since I was down here really often with Gazelle, I already knew what I had to do.

The colorful LED lights now illuminated the whole swimming hall and made it look really beautiful, like we were used to it already. Daniel and Jennifer just stared in awe. I opened the doors for everybody and waved them through.

"After you!" I told them, while they slowly went in and checked out every corner of the room. I passed everybody and joined Fangmeyer in the front row again. I was walking on his left now, exactly in the right position for what we had planned.

"May you guys want to give me your phones and expensive stuff, I´ll lock them up while were here…" I proposed. Judy and Nick didn´t hesitate for very long, and therefore made it look very, very realistic. A few seconds later I had the things from Daniel and Jennifer in my paws as well.

"There at the back of the hall is a whirlpool, right next to that on the right is a very comfortable chilling-lounge!" I began explaining. "In front of that, on the right, are the locker rooms and on the left of the whirlpool is the sauna we have been talking about…" I pointed out, as good as it was possible with my stuffed paws.

"Wow, it looks even better than I expected it to!" Daniel confessed, surprisingly enthusiastically.

"But you wanna know what the best part of all that is?" Nick suddenly asked him with a wide grin.

In that very moment, I stepped onto my right with a lot of momentum and checked Fangmeyer into the cold swimming pool to his right. That worked surprisingly well, considering that he was not exactly smaller than me. Nick was equally successful with doing that to Jennifer, because after a little yelp from her, we heard it splashing to our right for a second time. Then we all started laughing about them.

"I hate you, Wolfheart!" Daniel told me ironically, while shaking his mane to clear his sight again.

I laid the pile of phones and wallets down onto the bench to my right and high fived with Nick. We made sure it was clearly visible for them.

"Good thing you gave us your phones…" I told them with a stupid grin, before I followed Nick and jumped into the pool as well.

Gazelle and Judy just grinned at our action and preferred to stay out of the cold wet for now.

"Max, the colors in your fur are disintegrating into the water!" Jennifer chuckled, but I just shrugged my shoulders.

I began swimming towards the end of the pool and draw a colorful line in the water behind just chilled on his back on the surface of the water and ignored everything around him for a minute. Nick had rushed out of the pool, lifted a helpless Judy into the air and tossed her into the cold water as well. When he joined us in the water again, she climbed on top of him and pushed him underwater as a little revenge. I tried to get out of the pool in the meanwhile but got pushed back in by Gazelle just a second later.

We surely had our fun already, but soon the wet clothes on our bodies got pretty heavy and we slowly but surely got out of the water and went towards the locker rooms.

POV Jennifer

As I wasn´t expecting it to be different, Nick was the first one to completely undress himself. He wasn´t really bothered about us at all, staring at his beautiful body and the huge scars on his torso, his back and on his arms. But it was not like he had something to hide from us either, there is more than one reason, why all the canine girls of the city are still fawning over him.

Pretty soon afterwards, he was followed by Wolfheart, Gazelle and Judy, who did it just like him and tossed their clothes on the benches somewhere. They also weren´t really shy of showing themselves in their naked forms, and I found that pretty interesting of course.

Max had been half naked the whole evening, and since he was from the same species as I, he didn´t look very different from what I expected.

Gazelle looked just like when she was on stage, just without the glittery stuff. She looked not bad as well of course, but I wasn´t expecting it to be much different. And It was pretty much the same with Judy, like the others, she was just an animal, and that made me look at her with slightly different eyes from that moment. But in a good way. She was athletic, but not moving like a show off or something. It surely had a reason, why Nick was this addicted to her. Suddenly I understood, how Nick could ignore all the other girls that easily. In a good way, she totally had him under her control, and seeing him this happily, was a real joy for everybody watching.

POV Daniel

They weren´t lying. It seemed like they would come here, relax together while being totally unbothered about being naked, and that on a regular basis as it seemed. Nick tossed his clothes aside on a bench and stretched himself and crackled with his feet soundly, which wasn´t exactly the first line in the book of how to not get attention. He smiled back at us and patiently waited for the others to do the same. Which they did.

I would be lying if I said that I didn´t take a closer look at them, and so did Jennifer. They were colleagues we work with every day, two living legends and a popstar, and they weren´t bothered at all, about being all natural in front of us. It was no wonder Judy and Nick couldn´t take their eyes of each other, because both of them looked pretty good without their clothing.

Wolfheart and Gazelle followed them out of the looker rooms, not covered in anything anymore either. Processing all that took me a second, and before I realized it, I was alone with Jennifer.

"Uhm…do you mind if I…?" I began carefully, as I already was about get out of my wet t-shirt.

"No, no! Not at all!" she stammered, a little flustered also. "That was just a little…interesting?"

"When you think you have seen everything…" I chuckled.

"Yeah…"  
„But hey, since they don´t mind…why should we?"

"Good point!" she agreed, before she started undressing herself as well. "It´s not like you have to hide something either, do you?" she asked with a mischievous grin. I was glad she found her cool again this quickly. She would probably need more of that pretty soon.

I shook my head with a little smile and looked back at her, as she was turning around to search for a place she could lay her things down.

Her figure was gracious, I was like addicted to the colors of her fur and the perfectly matching eyes. I liked the little fuzzy hair at the tip of her ears, the now wet and pretty heavy looking wolf tail, and generally her style of moving. Her chilled attitude and the smooth way of walking, talking and moving her hands made me like her even more. Now she was completely naked, just as I was, and she was even more beautiful than I expected her to be. I tried my best not to stare too much though.

"Did you think of ´that´, when they were talking about relaxing in the swimming area?" I asked casually, as I made my way towards the door of the locker room already.

"I thought that whole swimming thing was a joke, and they were just messing with us... But I certainly like where this is going!" she chuckled with a dirty grin.

"Me too!" I grinned back, now looking at her while she noticed.

A little flustered by that compliment, she opened the door for us and took the lead towards the whirlpool.

POV Jennifer

I honestly wasn´t expecting something like this from him, I never thought he had this much self-confidence, but I respected it and it even gave me a little more confidence for being around here with all the others. I didn´t knew what else I had to expect tonight, but I figured I would find out pretty soon. I was just hoping he would share a bed with me later in one of Gazelle´s guestrooms and that he didn´t just want to cuddle.

He looked good too without his clothing. I had informed myself a little about the anatomy of a lion and I wasn´t let down with my expectations about him. He was well built, his fur was nice and clean, he was decently equipped at first sight and I already wanted to touch and play with that tail with the bushy tip at the end. That desire drove me absolutely insane somehow.

When we arrived at the whirlpool, the others got a little closer together to make some space for me and Daniel.

"You´ve found the right spot as well, as it seems", Nick greeted us happily.

He had Judy on his lap and cuddled his snout into her wet fluffy ears lovingly.

He actually was right about that, we found the right place. The water was wonderfully warm and was just what I needed to calm down a little better.

But I still couldn´t quite believe the situation I was in. It´s been maybe a month since I saw him in the first time. That was in the tundratown prison, when he was interrogating that leopard, who now would be in jail for the rest of his life. I have been fascinating like crazy about him and his body, I have been so proud of personally talking to him. For me, and I supposed for many other ladies as well, he was like a half god back then already. He was like the most sexy guy there is in this city. I never even imagined I would ever see him with less clothing someday, but now that I did, I had to be careful not to be too obvious about it. Now he was sitting in the same whirlpool as I, and he was completely naked, totally unbothered about me staring. His fur was absolutely gorgeous, I was like addicted to the veiny muscles and the black tip of his tail, but I tried to not stare at him too long. Although he probably knew about it already.

I took a few closer looks at the others as well. For me, the most interesting one was Daniel of course, but I had to be careful not to be staring at him for too long either. I was still a little flustered by the compliment he made me, and now I certainly had some difficulties to start talking to him again. Luckily that changed pretty soon…

* * *

Yeah, I know! Quite a dick-move to cut it off here, but the 10.7 needs a lot more editing. It´s not even finished.

Where is extra chapter 9.6? Well, a beginning in a word file in one of my secret folders somewhere, the rest is hidden somewhere deep in my dirty fantasies, maybe I´ll ad that too one day…

Will there be a chapter 12? Yes, there will! It´s actually nearly finished as well, but I´m not happy with it yet.

 **Comments:**

Readerjunkie: still going strong on the story...cant wait til the next chapter,hoping its a new sauna piece

 _Happy now? :P_

Thanash: Wow still waiting  
How about rapping  
Heheheh see what I did there ?

 _muhahaha_

Ka3a1: Both the school day and the concert sound like they'd be cool. Though I'd personally like to read more about finnik and Suzanne. Other than that I really enjoy the series.

 _Following after chapter 12_

emanrseu: good story so far

 _you think I could mess this up somehow?_

CaveRaider: Hey. I'm sooooooo sorry that I didn't keep writing my sequel! As always I loved it! hope youll still let me continue it!

 _Thanks! Hope you come writing again soon, see you on google drive pal!_

 **Feel free to tell me how dirty you want the 10.7 to be, there are no limits, I think you know me already...**

Anyways, i hope you have a great time until then!

~wurrfolf


	53. Extra Chapter 10 - Totally not sex

Well, here you are, you little pervs…

I was working on a chapter 13 as well, which takes place at the school of Finnick and Suzanne, but that is not finished and I´m not really motivated to finish that either… that probably takes a while.

What I am motivated in, is a fresh new start. A new story with Nick and Judy and a new conflict in the beginning. I´ll probably start writing that pretty soon, but I´m not sure.

Anyways, hope you enjoy this one a little, you know what you have to expect.

* * *

 **Extra Chapter 10.7.1 – totally not a sex chapter again…**

POV Gazelle

Now I had nearly all of them here. All of the recent heroes from the ZPD. And I liked it, why wouldn´t I? I liked all of them very much, and I felt so bad for him, when Judy had told us about it. Now it felt good even for me to see him enjoying himself in the warm sparkling water, surrounded by friends and people he liked. At least it seemed that he felt save being around us. And Max and Nick where right, she was interested in him, only the way she looked at him was enough to tell she liked him, apart from the fact that she was pretty close to him since they were here. And it was not like he disliked that either.

Of course, we all took a look at both of them, while they joined us in the whirlpool, and I concluded for myself that both of them were not looking bad either. I was a little worried, maybe jealous even, that Max would stare at Jennifer all the time, since she also was a Wolf, but he didn´t. He was not even slightly interested in her, and she was just focused on the lion besides her. That relaxed me a lot.

Now I asked myself what or how Nick had planned to tell them about what usually happens at this place, but pretty soon later I got my answer, and it couldn´t be more Nick-ish if it tried.

After we had just relaxed for a while, with our eyes closed from time to time, he stretched himself and moved his arms away from Judy´s neck. He certainly gained all the attention with that.

Daniel and Jennifer clearly had been waiting for something to happen, because they looked at him with great interested now. Just what he needed as it turned out.

"I want to begin with a confession!" he began, with a smirk towards Max surprisingly. "…the first time we´ve been here, that was the day after we pranked the chief by the way, we all just came here to relax -I know you guys wanna know if we were talking bullshit about the roofies and all that stuff, but you´ll find that our pretty soon anyways- What I want to tell you about that evening is the following: We were all sitting here in the pool, just like were doing right now, we chit chatted about the prank, the video you made in that very night, about giving Max our car the next morning and all that good stuff…" he told them patiently, to build up a certain form of tension I believed, but he was still talking about Max as it turned out. "…and it got a little more flirty after a while…" he chuckled with a mischievous grin. "There was certainly that one question in all our heads: Would someone be crazy enough to talk about topic like love or sex down here? Since all of us were naked and had our partners by our sides…" he began chuckling a little more before he continued. "Just like we are right now…, that must have been on all of our minds back then…"

"You´re such a savage, Nick!" Max grinned, as he knew what was about to come, but that wasn´t stopping him of course.

"…But that question would cross itself out anyways, since I was in the room!"

"I was just about to say it!" Daniel chuckled with nod.

"But someone was not entirely convinced about that back then…" he now told Max, just as he suspected it. "…and I can tell you how much he was afraid of me because of that! And how much he wondered about if I would really go that far or not…"

"Yeah, yeah!" Max chuckled. „…It´s not like you were some random colleague, and it certainly was not a place I´ve been to before either!" he tried to defend himself a little.

"I think none of us knew it back then…" Judy supported with a little chuckle. "But again: It´s Nick, who we´re talking about…"

POV Jennifer

"Anyways!" Nick began again. "To answer that question for you now: Those slip covers in the ´chilling´ area over there were red, last time we´ve been here…"

Gazelle nearly choked on the sudden laugh attack that shook her. Max and Judy now grinned as well. Nick really brought it straight to the point with that, and he wasn´t even slightly ashamed about it.

"It was a hundred percent true what we told you in the ZPD, we were not making that up!"

"No, we really weren't…" Max agreed while shaking his head. "I remember nothing after we took those damn pills, but I can tell you it was freaking fantastic!"

"The reason why we´re telling you this right now is simple: We didn´t intended it to be much different tonight, those slip covers probably need to be changed again pretty soon…" Nick finally answered the big question of this whole evening.

"Is that why you´ve invited us today?" I asked him in disbelief at what I heard. It was not like I hated to hear it, but I surely was a little stunned by that. Daniel was too, noticeably.

Nick just nodded and smiled innocently. I wasn´t expecting that much insolence from him, but it seems like I forgot who I was talking to again.

"You do not really look displeased of hearing it, if I´m allowed to say so…"

He told us with a grin. I had to confess that he was right, I wasn´t displeased of that idea at all.

"Pretty much your choice, we don´t mind …or at least I don't mind…" he paused, but was quickly supported by the others, "Join us, watch us, go to bed…just don't blame us afterwards, you have been warned!" he ended his little speech with a mischievous grin.

"You really are a little savage!" Judy chuckled at him.

"I know! And that´s why you love me!" he grinned back at her.

"Yeah, probably…" she said, while climbing onto his lap and kissing him deeply. "…but now shut up and make some love to me!" she commanded, before he grabbed her by her sides and pulled her closer gently.

He grinned at us for another moment, then he closed them and started an excessive tongue fight with his bunny lady.

I kept on staring at them for a little while, it was utterly sexy what they did over there. Then I noticed that I was playing around with something fluffy in my paws for quite a while now. It didn´t feel like my tail, so it must be something else. It actually was the bushy tip of Daniels tail, which was floating on the water besides me.

"Uhm, sorry!" I told him lowly, before releasing it again.

He just gave me a warm smile in return and waved it off.

I took a look to my left to check on Wolfheart and Gazelle, but they had just started doing the same and shamelessly started making out with each other right in front of us. A little did I feel like I was in the wrong movie or something, but very soon it got a little hotter between them and I sort of liked where this was going.

POV Fangmeyer

While the others were already going at it, we kept on watching them for a while, still sitting beside each other and staring dumbfounded.

"They haven't been lying…" she confessed lowly, a little unsure how to handle the situation. Then she started playing around with the tip of my tail again. I wasn´t stopping her.

"No, we didn´t!" Nick answered her dryly, still being concentrated on Judy.

I couldn´t help but chuckle a little at his answer.

He really was having his way with Judy already, and both of them seemed to be enjoying it very much. That was an ever better view that I had imagined before. He had his dick really deep inside her already, hugged her tightly and started moving her up and down very slowly. I needed a second to stop staring at that.

"Yeah, they have not been joking! I´m a little stunned about that as well, to be honest!"

"No, we haven't!" Wolfheart now answered, equally dryly as Nick. Gazelle was moving up and down on his lap as well already as well, and seeing them all in action really turned me on somewhat. He had decided to give her the full treatment and started spreading apart her backdoor with his rock hard length. It worked out, but it took her a while to let him sink in deeper and get used to it. It was like a car crash, you didn´t really want to look, but you just had to. They were moaning loud and unbothered alongside with their partners, the water around them was splashing and moving in wild motions and it was really a good perspective we had to watch them. Both of us didn´t just enjoy watching that, be wanted to be part of that.

„Alright, I think we got it now!" I chuckled back at them, before I offered Jennifer a paw.

"Should I tell you what I think straight away?" I asked her, to make it as uncomplicated as possible. She gladly agreed with a nod.

"Okay…I cannot tell if I have real feelings for you already…" I whispered, even more lowly now. "…that would be a little immature so soon, …but I can tell we both could use the sex right now" I told her dryly, and it seemed like it was just what she have been waiting for.

"Like we can be fuck-buddy´s for tonight?" she asked back with a mischievous grin, as she took my paw and used it to climb onto my lap.

"Pretty much, yeah. If you´re into that…"

"Hell yeah, I am!" she stated in relief that somebody finally said it.

In that very moment, I spotted Nick and Max doing a little fist bump with each other behind her back, and I had to try my very best to hide a wide grin because of that.

"I need it really bad right now!" she whispered into my ears, before she came closer, hugged and kissed me deeply.

"That´s what I wanted to hear!" I told her with a devilishly horny grin.

"I was curious if you would make it complicated or not, but that seemed to be pretty easy…" she whispered with a chuckle. I just shook my head.

Now I wasn´t reluctant anymore at all and changed my whole body language also. I wanted her to get a sense of what was about to come and therefore started massaging her back slowly but a bit roughly also. That went on like this for a while, and she also started moaning a little because of my actions.

"I hope you like it a little rough…" I asked her, just to find out how relaxed she was right now.

"I was hoping for it to get a little roughly! …and you know: When Judy can handle a fox equipped like that, I think I can handle that little lion boy…" she teased me with a dirty grin.

"That…" Nick panted, "…was really smooth actually!" he added with a dirty grin.

Jennifer could surely feel my length growing between our stomachs already, and right after she took the first look down. I lifted her up shortly and sat her back down onto my lap once again.

"I may can handle him…" Judy explained, as Nick slowed down for a second, "…but I cannot shut him up all the time, sorry!" she added with a chuckle.

"I´ll get used to that too…" she moaned into the next tongue battle I fought out with her. My erection was raging between her legs now, stroked the base of her smooth tail. I moved it aside as my cock kept growing to its full length.

"My god how big is that thing?"

"Big enough" I replied with a chuckle. "But what did you expect? I´m a lion, and I´m not small either, as you can see…"

"Well…yeah! I was hoping to not be disappointed…"

"Are you scared of that?"

"A little…" she confessed.

"I like to hear that! But don´t worry, you´ll get used to it! We´ll start slowly, and then you´ll love it!" I told her, while already starting to move my cock between her legs.

"Mind if I take a look first?" she asked, a little unsure with her expression.

POV Jennifer

He shrugged his shoulders, and therefore I started moving down his muscular stomach. His rock-hard penis felt thick, warm and immensely long between my legs, and I now truly was a little afraid of having that in my pussy without any foreplay. The tip of it was even standing out of the water surface, and when I grabbed it with my paws, he moaned slightly. I had a massive piece of meat in my paws, and I honestly was a little scared now. But I wouldn´t let it spoil the fun. Neither for him nor for me. It was not like I didn´t want it.

"Get it in your mouth please!" he begged, after I had stroked it for a little while.

"That´s not going to fit inside me!" I chuckled nervously, before licking over his tip with my tongue. It tasted wonderfully though.

"Don't care, please try it!"

After a little more hesitation I finally granted his wish and moved my mouth closer to the tip of his big sexy cock. When it parted my lips, it just felt warm, nice, tasty and just really good. I wanted to have more of him inside my mouth and quickly let him sink deeper into me.

"Ahh yes, that's it!" I heard him moaning, which turned me on even more. Then I felt one of his paws on the back of my head, which then guided and slightly pushed me harder down onto his meat. Behind me, I believed I heard Max and Gazelle reaching their first climaxes, and from that very moment on, I didn´t care about anything anymore. I didn´t care about any of them staring at us, I just wanted to enjoy every single minute of this evening from now on. And I wanted to fuck. Daniel thought about this quite similarly to me as it seemed, because I suddenly felt him stand up, before turning me around carefully, so I was sitting on the stone bench of the whirlpool again. His cock was still deep inside my mouth and now he was standing on the stone bench and slowly started face fucking me. I could feel the tip of his massive length moving up and down somewhere deep in my throat, and he still had one or two inches left he wanted to get in. It felt so dirty and so hot at the same time, that I really begged him to go harder on me. I pulled him closer towards me, his massive balls slapped against my chin with every thrust he send into me, and then he finally gave me the first test of his delicious pre cum. Damn how hot that was already, and it was just the beginning of this night.

"I think Dan got the idea…" I heard Gazelle chuckling. "That is a very effective technique!"

"That was pretty amazing!" Max agreed with her.

"You guys are all crazy!" Daniel panted, shaking his head a little while still face-fucking me with no merci. I started playing around with his giant balls in my paws and hoped that he would release his first load into my mouth pretty soon. More and more pre was leaking out of his piss slit, he started moving faster and harder, and I really was in trouble to fit all of it inside my throat now. He let me choke on his massive cock a little while longer, and then finally he started pumping a big load of semen into me. The warm, sticky stuff came out of his penis in great white waves, he pulled out really slowly and kept on filling my whole mouth with cum, until he pulled away completely and spread the rest on my face.

"Oh yes, thank you! That was so good!" he panted, resting his big and still pulsating meat on my face for another moment. Overall, I wasn´t expecting him to treat me that harshly at the first round, but now that I knew he was into that, I was too. I absolutely loved that dirty start, and I wanted more.

POV Nick

"That looked really promising for a first round!" I shared with a chuckle. I was still deep inside Judy myself, and we had created a pretty similar mess as Daniel and Jennifer. It was pretty obvious that both of them went along pretty well with each other, and that both of them wanted more this evening, so that wouldn´t be a problem anymore.

"Still feels really promising…" Judy moaned, as I pushed my knot into her once again.

"Do you do this more often down here?" Jennifer panted with a dirty grin, already sitting on Daniels lap again. He must have had a lot of pressure before she sucked him off, because he decorated her face with an impressive load of semen, which he now began to clean off of her with his tongue. Not exactly a view that made me softer.

"I love those first rounds in the pool the most!" Judy told me, as I hugged and gently kissed her again. Gazelle and Max were finished with their warm up too, and Max was still deep inside her as well. Now I noticed, that he wasn´t even starting with her pussy, he had been fucking her asshole from the beginning. He still had his knot pressed hardly against her rosebud and was trying to enter her, but without any lube, that didn´t look like it was possible. She struggled a lot with that at the moment, but she wasn´t complaining. Far from it.

"That looks good!" I told Judy with a dirty grin. "Want that too, later?"

I asked her, before teasing her own tiny butthole with my fingers a little.

"Maaayybee…" she moaned into my ears, as I pushed a little harder.

"Probably a good idea if we get a shower and dry ourselves up a little, before we continue with that…" Max suggested because of our sticky and gooey situations, and he did have quite a point with that. The others agreed with that idea as well, and Max and Gazelle where the first ones to leave the pool and head for the showers.

POV Judy

Nick finally pulled his still rock hard penis out of my soaking pussy, and feeling it moving inside me again was absolutely wonderful. When it was all the way inside my womb, his massive pole felt like a straight bone, that actually straightened out my belly a little. Now that wonderful feeling slowly faded away, as he removed his cock slowly. Then he lifted my up hugged me a little tighter again and prodded his cock against my asshole shortly, which send a shiver down my spine. Just thinking about it drove me crazy again, but it wouldn´t be pleasant without the lube, and he knew that, although he didn´t spare me the devilish grin.

"You know you love it!" he whispered, before he lifted me up and carried me towards the pool stairs slowly, not bothered if Daniel and Jennifer where still watching. We left them also and headed for the showers too, where we got all the juices out of our fur, before we joined Gazelle and Max in the chilling area.

"That was nearly too easy" Nick grinned at Max, who was laying down on the couch and had Gazelle sitting on his back, massaging his ears carefully.

"Did you wish it was going to be a challenge?" he asked back with a relaxed smile.

"Not really…" he chuckled, before he jumped onto the couch as well and spectacularly landed on his belly. I did it like Gazelle and pinned him onto the ground with my body weight.

POV Daniel

After we got out of the pool as well, we went to the showers, which the others just used and started making out there once again. It simply just happened, and neither of us was complaining. She pushed me against the wall behind me and kissed me deeply for a couple of seconds.

"You´re so sexy" I moaned softly, "thank you so much for that!"

"I was hoping for it the whole evening" she confessed, "thanks for not blocking!"

I just turned her around, pushed her against the wall now and started kissing her once again. The tip of my rock hard cock was pushing against her lower belly now.

With every inch I moved it towards her tight and beautiful vagina, she begged more and more to stop with the teasing already.

"Push it in and fuck me with that big and sexy cock already!" she whispered, as I pushed her up against the wall and guided the tip of my eight inch erection right at her entrance. With a thrust of my hips I rammed it inside her and let the gravity do the rest.

"Oh yes!" she moaned loudly, as I started humping her slowly.

"I´m going to fuck you the whole night, if you don´t stop me!" I told her, whispering in a horny voice.

At first, I began by pushing it in really slowly and deeply, to give her a good feel of my size, and when it finally was all the way inside her, she actually was holding her breath because of the sensation. Very slowly I began pulling it out again.

"My god, that feels so good, please don´t stop that!"

"Here it comes again" I moaned, before kissing her once again and pushing back in.

She was hugging me around my neck now, so I could lift her up and hump into her easier, and I slowly but surely started building up a pace.

"That thing is so massive!"

I took a short look down, and then I noticed what she meant. She really was a little tighter than my ex-girlfriend, and my cock really looked big and fat compared to her gracious figure. That made it feel even more amazing. I thrusted into her like this for a little while, but then that position wasn´t good enough anymore.

POV Jennifer

I never felt this good in my life before. He treated me exactly like I wanted him to. At first, I was a little afraid of his huge cock, but now it felt absolutely wonderful. I loved it the most, when he had it all the way inside me. It felt like the tip of it was moving up and down somewhere in the middle of my stomach, and the thought of that turned me on even more. I was a little disappointed, when he suddenly pulled it out completely, but it turned out that he only wanted me to turn around and rest my upper body against the wall, so he could enter me from behind. I moaned loudly, as he gently pushed me against the wall with his hips, while resting his big, hard pole on my back. I felt his big balls pushing into my ass crack, and then his paws, which he used to move my tail aside. He could even sense, that I was begging him to push it inside my pussy again.

He very slowly began moving the tip of his penis down my back and then into my crack again.

"You want me to put it back in, don´t you?" he asked.

"Yes, please!"

He slowly let his tip sink lower my crack, and when he reached my asshole, he stopped suddenly. Then he started prodding his cock against it a little.

"Not in there!" I warned him, actually being a little frightened that he would actually do it. He pushed a little harder once or twice, just to tease me a little, then he moved it lower and aimed it at my pussy once again.

Very slowly but forcefully, he entered his tip into me and started pushing it all the way in once again.

"My god, fuck yes!"

From behind, it felt even better than before. He started humping me again, quickened the pace pretty soon and brought me closer to my climax with every thrust he send into me.

"Is that what you wanted?" he panted, as he stopped for a second, having his cock shoved all the way into me.

"Yeah! Please don't stop now!" I cried, been so close to cum now.

He hugged me from behind tightly and started thrusting again, this time with all he got.

I screamed loudly as I released all of my juices over his still rock-hard penis and tightened up even more from the sensation. Utterly relentless, he kept on hammering into me.

"Here it comes" he warned me, as he pushed it inside me to its limit with one final thrust and started unloading his seed into my womb.

That was the best orgasm I have ever had in my life so far, and it wasn´t fading away at first. He kept on cumming as well and it felt like he was pumping half a gallon of the sticky white stuff into me.

"Oh my god, that was so good!"

"Yeah!" he panted, as he slowly, very slowly, started pulling it out of my cum-soaked pussy.

Then I turned around again and started another tongue fight with him. We turned up the warm water from the shower behind us and started cleaning ourselves a little, before went back to the others in the chilling area.

"Beautiful place here, isn't it?" Nick asked with a wide grin. He was lying on his back stomach and Judy was sitting on his back, massaging his ears carefully.

"Very beautiful!" Daniel agreed with him, as we joined them on the couch, "And now?"

* * *

Don´t know if there is coming more of this, I´m not motivated.

See ya later,

Furrwolf


	54. Extra Chapter 11 - half a year later

Sorry it took so long! **Comments answered below!**

 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Extra Chapter 11 - Half a year later

POV Finnick

It was about 2pm when we got to leave work today. I never thought I could talk about real "work" one day, but now that I could, I felt fucking proud about it. I actually was still an apprentice at the moment, but I was good in my subjects, like I was as a kid already, and I had good chances of getting a permanent full-time contract to work here, just like her.

I really had changed my life since I have been in prison, and it only got better for me. A lot better. And that all just because of one person.

Therefore, we immediately decided to visit him today. Nick and Judy had been in the news again yesterday, and he was in hospital now.

They got into a shooting while interrupting a drug-dealership, and Nick had protected Judy from a grenade that exploded pretty close to them. He hit a wall because of that, broke his arm and got slight burn-marks on his face. Judy therefore had to knock out remaining three tigers by herself, which she did successfully. He saved his wife and she saved him by ending everything afterwards. That was pretty much what happened to them yesterday, and the news where full of it.

Just when we arrived at that hospital, a very loud and flat car came to a halt in front of the entrance. She turned off the engine of that beast and got out of it, locking it with the key while she made her way towards the entrance. Judy Hopps herself, who pretty much had the same intention as us we believed.

We sadly were still too far away to join her at the moment.

In front of the Hospital entrance, there was a whole bunch of reporters waiting for her, and all of them stormed towards her immediately when she was spotted.

"Must not be easy for them…" she giggled at the sight of Judy, who was surrounded by the paparazzi now.

"They´re just too good at their job" I suggested with a grin. I took another quick look at that beautiful police car and then I followed her towards the building again.

"You like that car, don't you?" she chuckled with an amused smile.

"Not as much as I like you!" I responded, before received a loving tongue kiss from her in return.

"You´re the best thing that ever happened in my life!" she whispered. "…and you´re so good with the kids, I´m so proud of you!" she added, while staring deeply into my eyes.

"You were me only motivation to do it, and you know that!" I chuckled, as she started another tickling assault on me. She could to that all day as it seemed, and to my luck I wasn´t ticklish, so I had no need so stop her. I let her do whatever she wanted to me, and in most cases I enjoyed it as well. We got along together so well, I was already thinking about asking her that one important question. But not today, I needed a better opportunity to do that.

We went inside the building, passed Judy for now, since we couldn´t even see her behind the reporters, and went for the reception.

I asked in which room we could find him and then we went for the elevator.

"What do we do for dinner today?" Suzanne asked me with a mischievous smile, since I was the one to think of something today. Since we got out of prison about half a year ago, we had our first date about two days later, two fantastic ones more in the following week, and since about four month I lived with her in the apartment she has been sharing with her former flat-mates. Since they were still in prison for what they did to Nick, there was a lot of room and freedom for us, and neither of us could complain about it.

"I´ll …think of something" I promised with an unsure smile.

She just smiled, lifted me up a little and cuddled herself into me again.

When we arrived at the correct floor of the building we went out and searched for the room he was in.

I knocked at his door and waited for his answer, before we got in and closed the door behind us.

"Fin! Suzanne!" he greeted us happily. "Nice to see you!"

He has been alone in his room before we joined him and I assumed it has been pretty boring for him until we turned up.

"Hi Nick!" I greeted back.

„Hey Nicky" it came from Suzanne.

"Haven´t seen you guys in a while! How´s life?"

"I love my life now! I never thought that being on the good side could be so much fun!" I grinned with a cheeky smile. "But what about you? How is your arm?"

He showed me the bandage he had hanging around his neck and then he waved it off with the other hand.

"That´ll be alright soon, don't worry! I heard you´re a teacher now, is that true?"

"English and History, yeah. But I´m still working on it…"

"That is honestly the coolest thing ever!" he told me with gleaming eyes. "I thought you´d be good at that in forever!"

"He is good at it!" Suzanne pointed out with a proud giggle. "The kids love and adore him!"

Now she said that, Nick even looked a little happier than before.

"I always imagined you as a cuddly little teacher guy who all the kids want to snuggle with!" he told us with a happy smile.

Earlier in my life I would have punched him for that, now that my girlfriend said it too, I took it as a compliment.

"They want to know a lot about you and Judy! You should visit us someday!" I proposed with a little grin. "I accidently told them that I know you, and now they couldn´t be stopped anymore!"

"That actually sounds pretty funny! I like that idea! I´ll talk to Judy about it!"

Speaking of her, just in that moment the door behind us opened and the well-known hare entered the room, looking a little stressed.

"Carrot´s!" Nick greeted her. „Look who is here to visit your broken fox!"

As she noticed us, she had her happy and heartwarming smile on her face again and her ears pointed straight to the ceiling.

"Finnick, Suzanne! Long time no see!" she greeted us, as she went for Nick´s bed and kissed him lovingly.

"How are you?" she whispered towards him quickly.

"I´m fine now, don´t worry! I just was bored to death here until you guys arrived!"

"That´s the Nick I know!" she chuckled, before she turned her attention to us again. "How are you two doing?"

"Fin is a teacher as well now!" Nick told her excited, before I could say it for myself.

"Wow, that is cool!" she confessed. "That really is something to be proud of!"

"I told him that too! They asked if we could visit their class in their school someday…"

"Yeah, of course! Why not?" she agreed. "I´d love to give that a try!"

"That would be really cool!" Suzanne giggled happily, just as the door behind us got opened again.

Now another question I had crossed itself out. I never was sure if I could believe him that he knew her personally, but there she was. Gazelle herself came to visit him in the hospital. She was followed by a Wolf in a blue police uniform, who also greeted Nick and Judy like they were best friends with them.

"And more lovely people to talk to!" Nick greeted them back.

"You poor little foxy!" a very well-tempered Popstar began. „What have they done to you?"

"He stepped in front of me to save me from a grenade…" Judy explained.

"And she saved me from the rest!" he pointed out proudly.

"You two really are the best we ever had!" the Wolf Officer told them with a chuckle.

"Oh stop crawling!" Nick chuckled ironically.

„Am I really in one room with Gazelle?" Suzanne asked me, whispering very lowly.

I just nodded silently, equally speechless as her. But then I remembered we had seen her on the police ceremony half a year ago, where Nick and Judy got all those awards and the living legends ranks. And I believe to remember that the Wolf besides her was her boyfriend, but I couldn´t remember his name.

"Talking about crawling…" Judy began with a happy smile. „I´ve heard your new single on the radio this morning!"

"Me too!" Nick yelled in excitement. He suddenly grinned as wide as Judy did. „I like that new style you´ve tried! I bet that is going to the top pretty soon!"

"You think?" she asked with a little giggle. "What do you think of the rap-parts?"

POV Nick

Suddenly, Wolfheart covered his mouth with his paws in shock, and that moment already made it a great day for me. He didn´t even know about.

"Those parts were pretty on point!" I confessed. „And I was sure I heard that voice before…"

"You said that was just for fun" he whispered, obviously ashamed about it.

"It was!" she giggled, before kissing him. "But you did amazing at it! That is by far the best track of the new album so far!"

"You never told us about that, Max!" Judy told him with a proud grin. "I never knew you were good at music!"

"I never knew either…I…I mean I´ve been doing that at home when I was alone earlier, but I never thought it was good what I did!" he said, still whispering in disbelief. "She just took me with her to her studio, gave me that text and told me to give it a try…"

"And he nailed it after just a couple of tries!" she stated proudly. "And I could tell you surely had fun while doing that!" she added, smiling at him mischievously.

"I…I mean…yeah, I had! …but I hope that nobody will ever find out it was me who did that part!" he stammered.

Just in that very moment, my next visitors knocked on the door to my room. I told them to come in and greeted Jennifer and a very well-tempered Daniel Fangmeyer a second later.

"Nick! How are you?" he asked, obviously concerned about me, since he too was at the place of the accident yesterday.

"Hey, my favorite interrogators are here! …I´ll be fine, don't worry!"

They came a little closer, greeted Gazelle and Max with some fist-bumps and little hugs, and then Daniel looked at them with a mysterious little smile.

"I never knew you could hit a beat this well!" he chuckled at Max, and I nearly fainted in laughter at Max´s expression. Gazelle hugged him again and tried to calm him down a little.

"Gazelle feat. Max Wolfheart" Jennifer started to repeat the words of the radio moderator this morning, who announced the song before it was played the first time. "…she comes back once again with a new single that has a great hit potential. This time with Zootopia´s Police Officer Max Wolfheart on her side…"

Max now completely buried his face into Gazelles chest and shook his head in hope to make that moment go away soon. But it got even worse for him in that perspective.

"I´m gonna hear this for weeks now!" he complained. "I bet the whole ZPD knows already!"

"They do!" Daniel confirmed. „And they all think it´s pretty cool!"

"Goddammit!"

"My producer gave me the video edit of that recording session…you guys wanna see that?" Gazelle asked with a cheeky smile, while taking out a smartphone.

"Yes please!" I told her, and everybody instantly agreed with me.

"No!" Max tried to stop her, but she just patted his shoulders. He tried to take her phone away, but she pushed him away smoothly and kept on teasing him a little.

"Don´t worry Maxie!" she giggled. "It´s pretty cool, I promise!"

She came over to my bed and started the video. Judy was laying besides me for quite a while, and in a matter of seconds, everybody else in the room, except for Suzanne and Finnick, gathered behind us to see what was going on as well.

The Video started and it showed her and Max in the recording chamber, both of them wearing headphones. She was singing the refrain into the microphone and Max appeared to be reading his text on a sheet of paper in front of him once again. He had a microphone in front of him as well and waited for his cue while she sang. It was the song we heart this morning in the radio of course, and It really seemed like they had a lot of fun during that recording session.

Max was slightly jumping up and down to the powerful beat, and when he started with his first part, he really looked like he was born for this. He wasn´t shy of his own voice and he used a very unique flow that simply worked perfectly with the beat.

Even in the video, Gazelle just stared at him in awe, and then began shaking her head to his flow.

Max however still looked like he wanted to sink in the ground right now.

"You really are amazing at that!" I pointed out with a proud grin at him. "And I mean that! That is good music and nothing to be ashamed of!"

"There you hear it!" Gazelle giggled, before kissing him once again.

"A…and they introduced it as ´Gazelle featuring Max Wolfheart´?" he wanted to know as the video ended, not sure if we had been joking before. He still wasn´t really able to believe it.

"They sure did!" Judy told him with a giggle, before the door to my room was opened once again and Bogo joined us, asking me about my arm as well.

"Everything is good, Chief! Awesome in fact!" I chuckled, while pointing at a still staggered Max.

The Chief grinned as well now. "He is going to hear this the whole night! We listened to it in the meeting this morning, Fangmeyer showed it to us the music video!"

"I hate you, Daniel!"

"Have fun at your night-shift, Maxie!" he teased back relentlessly.

"Uhm, Chief…*cough *cough…I think I just…*cough caught a cold or something…"

"Yeah, Wolfheart!" he chuckled. "…and I´m going to release my hit-single tomorrow…" Bogo joked ironically, which made everybody laugh.

"Are you on patrol tonight, Max?"

He nodded at Judy´s question. She took something out of her pocket and threw it over to him. It was the key to our car of course, and I thought that was a cool idea too.

"I´d be glad to trade with you for a while!" she told him with a grin. "Whenever I get out of it, I´m surrounded by half the city!"

"Do you think that makes it better for him?" Daniel asked with a wide grin, but sounding a little jealous though.

Wolfheart shrugged his shoulders but took it anyways, which was predictable. He took Gazelles hand and presented her the key he got with an over excited voice. "Should I bring you home in my hot seats before I go to work?" he offered her, and she couldn't hide a little giggle. "Now I finally have a car that matches my awesome rap-skills!" he added ironically.

The Chief just shook his head at the show off. I offered Max a fist-bump he gladly returned.

"Max, will you be on stage at her next concert as well?" Daniel asked now.

"Yeah! Please be the surprise guest! That´d be so awesome!" Jennifer agreed with him, and all the others nodded at that idea.

"Guy´s, I´m still a police officer, not a rock-star!" he tried to defend himself.

"Why can´t you be both?" I asked with a serious expression.

He showed us the key he got from Judy with a little smile and offered Gazelle to take the lead out of the room. "I think we have to go now, don´t want to be late for my shift…" he let us know. Gazelle still giggled at him.

"You can´t run away from it, Max!" Daniel said behind them, as they made their way out of the room slowly.

"I can´t hear you!" he answered, as they just arrived the door. "Hope you get well soon, Nicky!" he told me with a little wink.

"Thanks! Have fun you two!"

"See you, Nickyboy!" Gazelle said for the farewell and also waved the others shortly.

As soon they were out of earshot, we started laughing in pure joy again. Now even my stomach started aching from it.

"So, we basically were in a room with the coolest people of the whole city, weren´t we?" Finnick asked dryly, not sure if he was able to believe it already.

"If you say so!" Judy chuckled happily.

"Ah! Chief!" I began. "You remember when I told you he would make something out of his life?" I asked him, while pointing at Fin and his girlfriend.

"She made a teacher out of him!"

"I would never have doubted you…" he answered with a chuckle. "Congratulations! I´m glad to hear!"

"They´ve been asking if Judy and I could visit them in their school one day…" I asked him passively.

"I wanted to offer you some time off anyways. You two have been working your asses of in the last few weeks! And what you did yesterday was very important. I´m still wondering how you do all of that without getting crazy…"

"I think you know the answer to that, chief!" Judy chuckled.

"…Anyways, you two are excused from work until that arm is good again and you can have a week more if you want. Except we need you of course…"

"Sounds good, thanks Chief!" I told him, and with that he made his way out of the room already. "I´m a little busy, excuse me! Hope you get better soon!" he said for the farewell, and left the room as well.

"Don´t worry, Nick!" Fangmeyer grinned. "We´ll get him to come on stage with Gazelle on the next concert!"

"Why should he not? He honestly did good with that song, and he will notice it pretty soon" I answered confidently. "And it´s me, who he would be trying to argue with…"

"Like the Chief just said: I won´t ever doubt you either!" he grinned back.

Then we changed the topic to what had happened yesterday. Daniel had a few questions about the suspects we arrested yesterday.

Judy and I have been dealing with them since quite a while, and now that case was closed, he and Jennifer had a lot to do with the interrogations.

"Okay, I think that was all we needed!" Daniel let us know, as he noted down the last details.

They both looked like they were very exhausted and stressed from their shifts today, and I was not shy of telling them that.

"For me: I surely could use some distraction from all that!" Jennifer chuckled with a little mischievous smile directed to Daniel. "You two are really keeping us busy!" she added then.

"She says that every day!" Daniel sighed with a little grin.

"As if you don´t like it!" she snapped back ironically.

"My place later?" he now asked her dryly, making us chuckle a little therefore.

"It really is time for another sauna evening at Gazelles, isn´t it?" Judy asked with a happy giggle.

"Oh yeah, it is!" I agreed with her, and so did the other two. Fin and Suzanne just stared at us in confusion.

"Alright, I think we leave you alone as well now…" Daniel said amused. "We still got business to do, as it seems…" he said with a smirk towards the Wolf besides him.

"Can´t argue with that!" she agreed, as he returned my fist bump. "Hope you get well soon! Have a good time you two!"

"You too!" Judy waved behind them.

"Later guys!" Daniel said, before he closed the door behind them.

Now we were alone with Finnick and Suzanne again.

"I´m sorry…but I need to ask this…" Finnick began. "Those guys are police officers, nearly all of them, and the one who isn't, is a well-known popstar, who invites you to sauna-evenings on a regular basis?" he asked in disbelief.

Judy and I just grinned at that question.

"They sure are! …but what is wrong with that?" I asked him totally calmly.

"You guys are freaking crazy!" he stated with a head shaking chuckle.

"We are just animals. And those guys are good friends, so why not?" Judy answered, equally calmly as I. "And sometimes, there is just a small degree between crazy and awesome…"

POV Jennifer

I have never witnessed them talking about it this open before, but I haven't seen them in quite a while either. Ever since that stupid thing with Nick half a year ago, I always thought they weren't that easy on topics like that. But Nick and Judy were talking about topics like sex totally unbothered with their colleagues and even with Gazelle. I found that a little careless and crazy to be honest, but it also turned me on somewhat. They still looked like nothing could split them apart ever again, Judy was carefully cuddling into his side with the still good arm and he rested his head on hers lovingly while we were talking.

I found myself playing around with Finnick´s big ears again, and I also wanted to intensify that quite badly. I loved our evenings together, and even that he was quite a bit smaller than me, it made him not a bad lover.

Luckily, we didn´t spend too much time in here anymore, and were alone again pretty soon.

We kept on talking with them for a couple more minutes, then we waved them goodbye as well and left them alone.

They had promised us to call because of their visit at our school, they wished us a nice evening and then they started making out with each other, before we could even leave the room. As soon as we were in the elevator again, we did the same to each other.

This afternoon turned out to be even more interesting than I believed it would be before, and now I was very excited for the evening as well. Oh boy, how fantastic my life was right now.

POV Max Wolfheart

After I had brought Gazelle back home, had a short quickie with her and had a shower afterwards, I took the hyper car to the nearest gas station, filled it up and arrived half an hour late for work.

So, I went directly to the front entrance of the ZPD to pick up Delgato, my patrol colleague for tonight, turned down the engine and got out of the car. He was waiting for me already of course, but he was talking to some other colleagues at the moment, so I figured it wasn´t too bad.

But now I knew what Judy meant with "arriving in that car somewhere". Half of the park stared at me now and came closer very interested.

I joined my colleagues, trying to stay as normal as possible, which was not easy.

"Look who finally joins us!" Delgato greeted me with a fist-bump, and so did the others.

"Sorry for being late, I had to fill up the car and…had other business to do…" I excused myself with a little grin.

"How´s Nick?" Rhinowiz wanted to know.

"As alive as ever. It didn´t feel like that temporary little handicap downed his spirit in any way!" I chuckled.

"Do they now it already?" Delgato switched topic, with a mysterious little smile. I was hoping he wasn´t talking about the new Gazelle track on the radio. At least the other colleagues from the night shift haven´t heard of it yet.

"Do they know about what?" I asked back.

He just grinned, pulled out his smartphone and showed us the music video of that new song.

"Oh god, I hate you!" I told him with a chuckle. Then I sighed a little and let them enjoy the moment.

At first I was a little uncomfortable with being seen in that video while my rap-parts, but somehow that made me feel pretty cool now.

Then I swallowed in fear a little, because that video had half a million views already.

"There is just one person who probably made all of that possible for you!" Delgato chuckled with a savage grin. "You should honestly suck his dick for that!"

We laughed about it for a while, but on a certain level I couldn´t disagree with him.

"I didn´t ask for that in particular! She told me to give it a try just for fun, I never thought that would make it this far!" I chuckled back in superior.

"That is actually not bad, Wolfheart!" Rhinowiz confessed, who had been listening to the song very closely. "You are seriously good at that! Why did you never tell us? You should do that more often!"

"Well…thanks, I guess… Why would you think would I tell you about it? I never knew it either!"

"Are you going on stage with her at the next concert? As a surprise guest?"

"Not the first time I´ve heard that today!" I chuckled. But I caught myself nodding a little as well. "…and my biggest problem is, that I´m not only trying to argue with her about that. There is also a fox and a hare who want me to do that, and I can´t really deny them that wish…"

"Just do it, you will lose that argument anyways!"

"It´s not like somebody would recognize me anyways. I was not in my police uniform in that video, so this could have basically been a random wolf in that video…"

"I bet they still know you!" Rhinowiz chuckled. "You´re still her boyfriend, and since that ceremony, everybody knows about that! And now you´re in her music video, I bet…"

Exactly in that moment, the two kids who had been playing football near us for a while now, a little oryx antler and a young tiger, finally found the guts to come closer and talk to us.

"M-Mister…Officer Wolfheart?" he asked shyly, and I certainly was a little dumbfounded for a moment.

"Yeah?" I replied friendly. "Can I help you?"

"I-I just wanted to say that we really liked the new Gazelle track!" the little tiger told us excitedly.

"Yeah? I´m glad to hear!"

"It was really awesome! Have you been doing that before too? Like…alone?"

"No, I haven't. It was just for fun!"

"Wow, I wanna be like you when I´m older!" the tiger told me in amazement, and I just smiled stupidly at that compliment.

"Yeah, a…and we wanted to ask if we could take a photo with you, please?"

"Well…yeah of course!" I agreed, still being a little stunned. But then I found my cool again. "Wanna have that car in the background?"  
"That´d be so cool!" they agreed in excitement.

I asked them to give me their phones, took a few really cool selfies with them and then gave them a fist-bump on the way for the farewell.

There haven´t been a lot of moments where I felt that cool before in my life.

"No, you´re not getting recognized…" Snarlov joked amused.

"Such a show off!" Delgato smiled ironically. "At least let me drive tonight!"

I just threw the key over to him and stunned him a little more therefore. I just put my sunglasses back on and went on my way back to the car.

"Be careful with the throttle though, chauffeur!" I told him dryly.

I quickly waved the little crowd that had gathered around us in the meanwhile, took photos and videos of me and that car, and kept on whispering about me in excitement.

I grinned at Delgato once more and waved him to get in already.

After he got used to the car and the throttle of that massive and loud engine, we slowly set off thought the park and back onto the road, which was illuminated by the low evening sun. Everybody got out of the way for us and I waved them once more, before we were finally out of sight.

"Did you, honestly, expected anything like that to happen sometime in your life?" my colleague asked, as we stopped at a red light.

"No, I didn´t. But I love them all so much for it!"

"Obviously…Why did they gave you this car for tonight?" he wanted to know, since I just laid back and had my eyes closed. "Not that I´m complaining, but…"

"Judy had enough of all the attention, she told me."

"You say that like you guys are one big family or something…" he chuckled.

"We are! You do not even know how close we all are!"

"Fangmeyer told me some crazy shit he witnessed, like sauna evenings at Gazelles place and stuff…"

"Oh, did he?" I asked back in amusement.

"Come on, Wolfheart!"

"He didn´t just witness it, he was part of it! Just like I, Gazelle, Jennifer, Nick and Judy! And what should I tell you? It is goddamn awesome every time!"

"…are there videos of that? I don't believe you."

"Haha, you wish!"

"Okay, can I take this car for a spin on the highway then?"

"But that is not for free." I teased him with a superior grin. "You owe me something for that then!"

"Fuck you Max!" he chuckled, and simply went left onto the highway.

"What a great time to be alive!" I thought to myself, before closing my eyes again and waiting for the boost to kick in. "What a great fucking day!"

* * *

 **Hope that made your day a little! If not, I´m sorry.**

Here are some options about what I could to if I find some more inspiration:

-School day with Finnick, Suzanne, Nick and Judy

-Gazelle/Wolfheart concert

What I started working on already:

-Second orgy at Gazelles place (with Daniel (lion) and Jennifer (wolf) joining them this time) **ANY WISHES** for that? If not, I´m gonna go totally crazy without any limits!

Comments:

PapaNickWildeZPD: wait what please dont end this story,its still good

 _There is a little more about to come, but I´ll get on with something new, if I should totally run out of motivation for this story._

W0lfbane: Well I'm still interested in the story, but I understand you not having any more motivation. Writing a story is fun but no matter how much you like the concept you will always get bored eventually. So I understand your delema. Well it's been a good run.

 _Thanks for understanding! And thanks for everything else!_

Thanash: Maybe we didn't lost interest we got tired of waiting heheheheheheh  
Fagg  
Don't stop writing ok ?

 _You can´t tell me what to do!_

You can't leave it like that  
It's awfull by your side

 _I can´t and I won´t, don't worry bruh_

Killer233: This is great story dude I love it

 _Thank you very much, my friend_

1bowmanjac: I understand what you're saying. Just wondering what you're planning on moving on to after this

 _Well, after all that time, I still love the characters very much. I have read a lot of good concepts so far, but I never really liked what those writers finally made out of it. Believe it or not, but I had in mind to start another Zootopia Story, with another start for Nick and Judy. Just because I can, you know? Maybe I´ll give that a go one day, tell me if you would read that or not ;)_

Anyways, have an awesome time until then ;)

~wurrfolf


	55. Extra Chapter 12 - The Concert

Where is the next chapter? -Well here is one, but that is not the 10.7, IM SORRY

…If you want a **sneak-peek version** of the unfinished **10.7** , don't be shy and feel free to contact me anytime and ask for it! I love to talk to you guys and I´d love to hear some feedback as well!

Anyways, hope you enjoy this one a little, although it´s not the sex chapter, you all are waiting for.

 **!** This chapter includes a short guest part (POV Sarah Wolfheart) from the very talented **CaveRaider** , which is part of the side story he is writing alongside to mine (It´s called ´Assassins Tale´). Go check him out and show him some love, if you liked it! **!**

 **For all the music-nerds** : I didn´t want to piss anyone off, I just thought it would fit here pretty well. I´m sorry if you don't agree or don't like my type of music ;)

* * *

 **Zootopia – The Story of Nick Wilde**

Extra Chapter 12 – The Concert (POV Benji Clawhauser)

I was in the front row of course. Bia was with me, the Chief, Carla and a lot of other colleagues were close to us, and all of us had a great time. Half of the ZPD was invited, and it has been a pretty good evening so far. Gazelle had performed some of her new songs already, she had the crowd of the stadium totally under control and entertained us in a way we had never experienced before. She even got better at what she did, since the last time I´ve seen her life. That was about eight month ago, when Nick and Judy stopped that hostage taking afterwards. But something was still missing on this evening. Her newest single, the one with Max´ rap part. It has been placed first in the charts since three weeks now, and everybody was desperately waiting for it. And everybody was hoping that his parts won´t be just playback.

As his colleagues, we knew about it of course, but the rest of the audience wasn´t sure. She hadn´t lost a single word about him so far, even though she had been talking about a lot of recent happenings between the songs she performed. She had had been talking about Nicks broken arm for example. And about their wedding, which she had been witnessing with us as well. She was talking about her recording sessions and about the inspiration she found for producing a new brand of music.

She was just finished with her cover version of "Dancing in the Dark", when Bogo suddenly asked me if I knew where Nick and Judy went all over sudden. They have been with us while the concert, but just now they seemed to be simply disappeared. I just shrugged my shoulders at the chief´s question. I had no idea either.

"You know, guys…" Gazelle began again, after taking another sip from her water bottle. "I´ve been playing for nearly two hours for you now, and I have to say it´s been an absolute pleasure so far!" she let us know, and got a lot of cheering for that again. "…of course, I know what you´re all waiting for!" she smirked then, and that sentence alone made everybody scream and whistle in anticipation.

"…but I want to tell you another little story before that!" she slowed us down, "You may have noticed it a little, but I had changed my style of music a little, and also my attitude…and not in a bad way probably! …that mainly has to do with the people I spend my time with. About a year ago, my only ´friends´ were managers, producers, celebrities and other ´important´ people. Nothing you can really call ´close friends´! That changed with a certain ´event´ earlier this year, and now I am so glad about it. Even if you don´t believe me this, but my life was really freaking boring, compared to how it is now. And that had changed because of two police officers", she explained, and waited for the little applause to fade away, "yeah, I know, I was thinking so too! But since they crashed through the somewhat boring image of the ZPD, I´ve absolutely fallen in love with those guys!"

We knew who she was talking about of course, and most of the audience knew it too.

"If it isn´t obvious: I´m talking about the detectives Judy Hopps and her husband Nick Wilde of course, who I do count among the very few really good friends I have…" she explained, before waiting for the reaction of the audience. After some "awwws" and "ohhhs", she continued. "The reason I tell you all this, is that they are here with us in this stadium tonight! And this next song we´re going to play, was just possible because of them! Nick, Judy, this one is for you!" she announced, before the beat of her newest hit single went off.

The whole stadium cheered like crazy now, and since she said that "we" would perform this song, everybody was impatiently waiting for a certain police officer now. She began singing the first part of the song, which would pretty soon be followed by the first one of Max, who everybody was anticipating now.

I´ve seen him earlier this evening of course, when they were talking to us backstage, and there he was still wearing his police uniform, because he just came from his dayshift duty. Now I was curious if he was still wearing it.

We all were really proud of him for doing this in the first place, and now we hoped that everything went well for him.

It didn´t just went well as it turned out, I was absolutely epic!

POV Gazelle

When I was nearly done with the intro of the song, I took a quick look down at him and mimicked his little wink happily. In the ground of the stage had a square opened for him now, and he was patiently waiting for his entrance to begin. In the practices, he was worried that he would not hit the rhythm of the beat when his part began, but right now, where it mattered, he hit it perfectly with his first line, and that gave him a lot of self-confidence, just as I was hoping for.

Just as he was finished with his first rhyme, the platform below him shot him onto the stage like a toaster and became part of the ground again then, where he landed with some pyrotechnical bursts of fire around us. He perfectly continued with the rest of his first part and I enjoyed the reaction of the crowd in the meanwhile. It never felt this great before and I never had so much fun up here either. Max was still wearing the trousers of his police outfit, but he was naked on his upper body, covered in nicely glowing lines of neon colors, which someone had painted him with.

He was doing amazingly good, he was looking amazing and I was really, really proud of him now. I was so proud that I nearly forgot my cue for my second part, but I caught myself just in time and began walking around him slowly while my second part of the hook.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurt´s -

Just gonna stand there and here me cry, but that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie -"

POV Sarah Wolfheart

I couldn't believe it! My little brother Maxie, onstage, with Gazelle! I was in the back of the stadium with Hail, trying to get hammered with the watered down booze the bar was selling. Suddenly, I felt a rough hand on my shoulder.

"Yesss?" I said as I turned around. It was a drunken tiger, looking down on me and smirking.

"Hey girl, I've never had sex with a pirate before, and I'm sure you don't have any other options anyways."

"I'd much rather go with your girlfriend." I replied coldly, and turned away.

"Fag"

I stopped. "WHAT did you just say?" Turning back, I gave him my best 'I-hope-you-die' looks.

"Come here you-"

"I'd try not to piss me off anymore my friend" Hail said.

He was holding a 9mm handgun to the tiger's head. "Apologize"

After a hasty apology, the tiger ran off into the crowd.

"Thanks Hail."

"No problem!"

POV Fangmeyer

Although I was carrying Jennifer on my shoulders to make her see better, I had a pretty good view of the stage because of the private ZPD area Gazelle had organized for us. For once, I was hoping that Wolfheart wouldn´t mess it up this time, and I was relieved that he absolutely didn´t. He was rocking it out even more than I ever believed he could be able to. The crowd was going absolutely wild because of his appearance, and his voice sounded just as good here as it was on the radio track. He could honestly quit his career as a cop right now and become a musician, that's how good he was performing here on stage. Everybody was dancing and shaking their heads to his flow and he really seemed to be enjoying that now. He slightly jumped with his feet as his girlfriend was singing the hook for the second time, and then he flashed us even more with the second rap part he had in this song. We would be talking about it in the ZPD the next few days and he wouldn´t be able to go anywhere without getting noticed everywhere, after that performance. He would soon have the same problem as Nick and Judy in that perspective.

He was slightly panting after he was done with his second, very long part and when Gazelle was singing again, he winked us happily as he noticed us. The crowd, especially the ladies, went absolutely mental because of that. But he really managed to stay professional and went on with what he was doing.

POV Gazelle

One thing I knew for sure now: I would take him to every single concert I would do in the future. It never felt this epic up here before and I never had this much fun before. For our finale of this song, we changed it a little from the studio version, lowered the beat and sang the last part of the hook in unison, which he mastered perfectly as well, before he ended the song all on his own by singing my hook part one last time very smoothly.

"YEEEAAAH!" I fired up the crowd, when the beat slowly faded away after his finale, as if they weren't screaming already. "Max Wolfheart, ladies and gentleman! First time on stage and rocking it out!"

It took a while until they calmed down from that again.

"Thank you!" Max told them happily, a little unsure what to do with all this love from the audience. To make it easier for him, I hugged him lovingly and started kissing him deeply in front of about four thousand fans.

When we parted from each other again after a little while, we waited half a minute or so for the audience to calm down, then I started telling them another funny story which I had prepared.

"Well, ladies, since I was alone on stage this whole evening, this was my present for you to look at!" I giggled, before pointing at the half naked, colorful glowing Max. He didn´t knew about it, so he just grinned a little ashamed. He got his applause and girly screams though.

"Yeah, yeah…but there is a problem with that…" I pointed out. "…because he…" I pointed at Max again. "…is mine!", I chuckled.

"But therefore!", I began again. "I have another present for you! Because he is not the only handsome canine for you to look at tonight…"

POV Clawhauser

I suddenly had an idea of about where Nick and Judy where, after Gazelle had announced that, but I wasn´t able to tell the chief, before the crowd got a little louder again.

"Yeah, but you can´t have him either…" Judy´s voice suddenly appeared, before she walked onto the stage from somewhere. "…because you will get a problem with me then!" she chuckled, before it got really loud in the stadium again.

"I was just about to say it!" Gazelle chuckled in amusement. "And I am not the only pretty girl on stage here tonight! I´m so glad to have you guys here, you mean so much to me! Police Agent Judy Hopps, everybody!"

Everybody knew who she was of course, and she was a great source of Joy, naturally. There was no exact reason, why she was on stage, but that didn´t matter for anybody, it still was awesome.

"Glad to be here! Your show has been amazing tonight!" Judy let them know with a happy smile. She totally wasn´t shy of being on stage anymore, and I was pretty confident, that Nick wouldn´t be either. But he was nowhere to be seen for now.

Judy was pretty similar dressed as Gazelle this evening. She wore a beautiful red dress with black ornaments on it, had golden stripes painted on her arms and ears and with her always happy and motivated smile, it really was a joy to watch her joining the stage on this evening. That´s why she got a lot of applause as well, not only because of her success as a police agent.

„Max, that was totally awesome!" Judy added with an amused smile at him, and she got a really supportive noise from the audience for saying that.

„Thanks Judy!" he told her, proud of hearing that from her, "Mean´s a lot to me, if you say it!"

"Was a good idea from him to throw you on the stage! Wasn´t it?" Judy asked him, referring to Nick obviously.

„So where have you left him?" Gazelle asked her with a bemused smile, just before the beat of another really powerful beat with some guitar riffs started. One of the follow-spots now beamed through the hazer dust, which came down from the ceiling, and illuminated him in a pretty epic way. Now everybody noticed the little whirring-noise from above, where Nick was sliding along some steel cables, quickly losing altitude and surfing towards the stage with it. Like a hurricane, he landed behind the edge of the stage and slowed down with the claws of his feet. That all happened while some pretty epic looking colorful flames went around the edge of the stage and flashed everybody. Then he got up from his knees again and smiled mischievously. He was wearing his blue police trousers, just like Wolfheart did, naked on his upper body and painted in the same neon colors as him as well. Like Judy, he also wore a little face microphone, but he didn´t had anything to say and just threw his fists into the air with the beat. Judy and Gazelle did the same, and Max began rapping again.

(axwell /\ ingrosso – more than you know /seriously, listen to this!)

"I just need to get it off my chest, yeah, more than you know, yeah, more than you know -

You should know that baby you´re the best, yeah, more than you know, yeah, more than you know -

I saw it coming, from miles away, I better speak up if I got something to say –

Cause it ain´t over, until she thinks…

You had your reasons, you had a few, but you knew that I would go anywhere for you -

Cause it ain´t over, until she thinks…"

The song was catchy already, everybody started jumping up and down to the beat now and Max showed, that he could not only rap but sing pretty good as well. Since he was performing this song all by himself, Gazelle helped Nick and Judy to fire up the crowd even more, before Max came up with the hook one more time.

"I just need to get it off my chest, yeah, more than you know, yeah, more than you know -

You should know that baby you´re the best, yeah, more than you know, yeah, more than you know -"

Then the beat dropped once more and Nick really started dancing with Judy now, being illuminated in the only big spotlight there was, apart from the one on Max, who now managed to amaze even his colleagues now. I´ve never seen the chief dancing like this, even Daniel and Jennifer were jumping up and down now.

POV Suzanne

It´s been about three weeks since Finnick and I had visited him in the hospital, where we also met Gazelle, Max Wolfheart and some of the other ZPD officers. And know they were on stage and rocked it out like there was no tomorrow.

I had Finnick sitting on my shoulders and we were absolutely hyped right now. I liked the Gazelle songs before too, but now she had that Wolf on her side, it was absolutely breathtaking.

Nicks appearance was pretty badass as well, and they surely knew how to hype up a crowd even more. When that new song was over, much to soon sadly, Nick was using his microphone for the first time.

"If that was not a great finale, I would not know what is then!" he shouted proudly. "Has the ZPD ever been this sexy before?" he asked, while pointing at the pretty exhausted but happy Wolf besides him.

"No, but really: That honestly is brilliant music, and nobody ever believed that you would have something like that in you! Not even yourself! And now look what happened…" he announced, still smiling at him proudly.

"Yeah, he got it freaking done!" Judy supported him, while Gazelle was roughly rubbing his head with a mischievous grin. The reaction from the crowd was pretty cute as well.

"You liked that one?" he asked back, directed just at Gazelle.

"Yes, very much!"

"That one was just for you!" he explained with a cheeky little smile, "Thank you so much for making this possible!"

It was actually tomorrow, when Nick and Judy had planned to visit us at our school, and Fin and I were totally hyped for that as well of course. Since this was another Gazelle concert, which had a live stream going on, the kids would ask them about a million questions tomorrow. Right now, I just wanted to dance and cuddle with my little fennec the whole night long.

"Thank you so much for being on stage with me tonight!" Gazelle told him, before hugging him again.

"And thank you too, guys!" she told Nick and Judy, who now waved the crowd for a last time.

"Was a pleasure to be here!" Judy answered.

"Have a fantastic night everybody!" Nick added enthusiastically, before he high fived some of the mammals in the front row of the audience and then followed Judy towards the special ZPD area, which was a little to the right of the people-surrounded stage.

It got really loud for them again, and then they jumped from the stage, where they landed next to their colleagues.

"She…" Officer Wolfheart began telling, pointing at Gazelle, "…she dragged me into her recording chamber with her one day, and told me to just give it a try. I´ve actually just said that for fun, that I tried it at home before from time to time, but I never really thought that I was good at it. She just gave me that text and told me to try and hit the beat, and this is what happened…" he explained with a shrug of his shoulders, "That´s basically how all of this started, in case you have been wondering…"

"As you can hear…" Gazelle giggled. "…am I not alone with the opinion, that it was pretty awesome, what you did!"

"And guess who´s idea it was, to put me up on stage here tonight…"

"Whooosa!" it came from Nick´s microphone once again, which also made it pretty loud in the stadium again.

"Exactly! It was Nick freaking Wilde, everybody! And I think I won´t find any better words to end such a wonderful evening for all of us! Thank you all for coming!"

POV Judy

After he said that, he laid his arm around Gazelles neck, they both waved the crowd for one last time and then they left the stage via the stairs I used to join them. Those Stairs led to an underground room below the stage, and it made them disappear in a matter of seconds.

"That is going to end in a giant orgy tonight, isn´t it?" I intended to just ask Nick with a chuckle, before I noticed, that my face microphone was still on and the whole stadium heard me.

Nick obviously noticed it, and managed to saved me with answering me in front of everybody and make another little fun conversation out of it.

"You say that, as if those guys are actually just normal animals, like you, I, and everybody else here are…"

Daniel, Jennifer, the Chief and his girlfriend, Benji and Bia, and basically the whole stadium grinned at us now.

"You know, Nicky…" I began again, as the first little drum beat from the encore kicked in. Nick started clapping with his hands loudly and therefore hyped up the whole stadium again. "…we all are animals, and this is a freaking orgy already!" I screamed loudly, which felt absolutely epic a second later.

Max and Gazelle got onto the stage again and surprised us with yet another new song. This time it was a more quiet duet they sang, but at the end, there was the most badass firework of the whole evening, before they laid their microphones down on the ground, kissed each other deeply and left the stage hand in hand, after waving the audience for one last time. What a great move to end this evening.

As the crowd had slowly calmed down from the encore and slowly started to leave the stadium, Nick and I got surrounded and loudly celebrated by our colleagues. I´ve never witnessed all of them in this good of a mood before, apart from when we pranked the chief of course.

"Who would have thought of that?" Daniel asked the obvious question again, "Max was freaking rocking it out!"

Some of the people around us where still staring and tried to take a glimpse of Nick and I behind our colleagues, but they slowly but surely started to leave the stadium. The event technicians already started removing parts of the stage and the audio equipment, and that was the sign, that the concert really was over now.

When nearly everybody was gone, Nick took the lead towards the stage again and waved us to follow him. He led us to the stairs I used to join Gazelle and Max on the stage while the show. He stopped to wait for us and randomly high fived one of the crew members, who helped with the dismantling. He was a bunny, a little younger than me I guessed, and he had total respect of Nick on every possible level. He smiled a shyly, but noticeably calmed down, as he noticed that Nick actually wasn't an ignorant asshole. But he looked away on purpose as he spotted me, in case Nick would get mad at him for doing that. I couldn´t hide a touched little giggle because of that.

"H…hello" he stuttered, because he didn´t want to be rude either.

"Hi!" I greeted back, hoping not to scare him even more, "Don't worry about the fox, he won´t arrest you for staring or anything" I joked, and Nick nodded in amusement.

"No, I´m not!" he assured, "I´m doing that all the time for myself!"

"I…I´d like to say, that this was the most awesome show I´ve ever witnessed in my whole life!", he confessed, "a-and that´d be a lot by now…"

"Aww!" I stated, "So nice of you to say that!"  
"…and you´re really, really beautiful in that dress!", he added shyly.

"Oh thank you!"

"She doesn´t even need that to be beautiful", was the obvious answer from Nick about that.

"I would not even doubt it!", the shy but therefore really cute bunny guy answered.

POV Daniel Fangmeyer

Judy didn´t even try to hide her cute, natural happiness about all those compliments she got, and that made her even more likeable. We tried not to stare at their short conversation with the stage technician, but we noticed it of course. I was curious about how relaxed Nick would be, when it came to her, talking with another male of her kind. She wanted to find that out too, as it seemed, but it turned out that it wasn´t even necessary. He didn´t even slightly bother about it. Probably, because he noticed, how much respect he had of them.

"C-can I maybe take a picture with you guys?" he asked then, after a short and uncomfortable moment of silence. "This is literally the best day of my life, and nobody ever is going to believe me that!"

Nick and Judy agreed with it of course, nothing else to expect. They took a couple of selfies with him and made his day even better therefore.

"Thank you so much!" he stated, as Nick waved him goodbye and was about to make his way down the stairs, where he spotted Gazelle, who were waiting for us already.

Judy hugged him shortly and gave him one last cheeky smile, just to stun him a little more. "You´re welcome!" she said, before following Nick slowly.

We couldn´t hide a little grin because of that, but he didn´t care about it anymore anyways. His colleagues had stopped in their tracks and stared at the scene as well.

"Not the worst job, is it?" I asked him with a little chuckle.

"What just happened?" he asked himself in disbelief, "Was I just talking to…"

"You were, yeah" Jennifer chuckled, "He´s looking good without his shirt, isn´t he?" she joked, referring to the half-naked Nick, he just high fived..

"He?" the bunny guy asked in total confusion. He obviously was just thinking about Judy in that moment, and that made a lot of sense actually.

"Don´t even start imagining that!" I smirked, "They´re even hotter than you can think of, when they´re getting to it!" I chuckled. I received a little punch in my shoulder from Jennifer therefore.

Then she took my paw and pulled me down the stairs with a savage giggle.

I gave the bunny guy one last chummy smile, then I followed the others.

"That" I told Max, as I met him besides Gazelle in the backstage area a moment later, "...was pretty fucking amazing!"

* * *

Wanna know who Max´s sister is? Read on in **CaveRaiders** sidestory ´Assassins Tale´ !

Anyone here who wants to pre-read the 10.7? I would love to get some feeback!

Anyways, hope you guys have a good time and a great summer! See ya around!

~furrwolf


	56. Last Extra Chapter - School day

I believe this is it guys: The last Chapter I wrote for this story. I´m out of ideas and out of motivation. Now for reals, I´m sorry!

I´m not leaving this platform though, and I´m certainly not stop writing about that shipping. But I want to start it new, because I have a really good idea for that. You´ll hear of that soon enough. More info below the chapter!

Big thanks to all the correctors, you´re mentioned down below as well!

I hope you can still enjoy this one a little, although it is the last one…have fun!

* * *

 **The Story of Nick Wilde**

Extra Chapter 13 – School day (POV Judy)

It has been a long night after the concert yesterday. Nick and I were a little tired, as we stopped our car in front of the school building this morning, but we were in a good mood nevertheless. We anticipated this, since Finnick and Suzanne told us about it.

It was really warm today, the sun was shining since half past six in the morning, and it already had heated up pretty badly outside. Nick and I stood up just half an hour ago, had a little breakfast and went straightly for the parking lot in front of the school. Luckily nobody noticed, although we had came in our pretty loud and flat police car, which everybody knew by now. Fin and Suzanne told us to join them after the first break time, because they would be in the big classroom with two classes then and teach the kid as a team. Nick told me, that he was curious about how good Fin was with the kids and that he wanted to see that in action, before we would join them officially. So we came a few minutes before the break time would begin and searched for the teachers room, in order to hide in there from the kids, who were running outside towards the backyard as the school bell started ringing in the breaktime. We found that room just in time luckily, and the teachers where more than happy to let us join them. After we were talking to them for a while, made photos with them and gave them some autographs, Suzanne joined us and greeted us happily.

"Hey! Great to see you!" she greeted happily, "Glad you made it…after that night yesterday!"

"That night was awesome! Wasn´t it?" Nick replied her enthusiasm with a chuckle. A moment later, the door opened again and Finnick joined us, with a cup of coffee in his paws and a stack of papers under his arms. He looked a little tired too, but he certainly was not in a bad mood either.

"Heyho!" he greeted, while replying the fist-bump Nick offered him, "Ready for your first day at school?" he asked with an amused chuckle, as Suzanne kissed his forehead quickly.

"More than ready!" I told him excitedly.

"Can we see you guy´s in action from the back of the class? Is there a possibility?" Nick wanted to know, which made them both think for a second, "That they won´t notice us, I mean…"

"There is a big cupboard at the back of the classroom, where the kids store their art stuff when projects are running" Suzanne suggested, "That should be enough to hide in for a while…"

"Besides, usually there is a table or two in the back row, where nobody sits…" Finnick added, and that was just what we needed.

"Great!" Nick said enthusiastically.

„Do they know we´re here today?" I was curious.

Both of them, Suzanne and Finnick shook their head in unison and grinned a little.

"I did promise them that it would happen someday, but they have no idea, that that day is actually today! And they´re pretty hyped because of yesterday, as you can imagine…"

"I think we can handle that" I chuckled with a happy smile.

"Alright, Let´s do it!" it came from an overhyped Nick, before he made his way towards the door of the teachers room already. Finnick and Suzanne got the rest of their stuff together and took the lead then. Nick and I waved the other teachers for the farewell quickly, made sure nobody was in to hallway, and then we followed them through the empty hallway.

It really was a big classroom, I guessed that about forty pupils would fit in here easily.

"That is perfect!" Nick commented confidently, "We´ll hide here until everybody is in, and then well get into the very last row, as if we were one of them" he explained.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Suzanne agreed with his idea. I nodded as well.

Finnick pointed at the clock, which was mounted above the blackboard, "You should hurry up, break time is over in a minute!" he warned us, signalizing his girlfriend to follow him to the classroom door quickly.

"Great!" I chuckled, "Have fun you two!" I told them, before I joined Nick in the cupboard, which he had already opened. Finnick and Suzanne rushed out of the room quickly, in order not to look suspicious.

They locked the door for about half a minute, and then they opened it again, accompanied by the voices of a big group of excited children. They all went in the classroom and made their ways towards their seats, discussing many different things while doing.

Finnick was suddenly standing on the desk and waited for them to become quiet, which took quite a while, since it really was a big class today.

Nick and I listened to the kids in the second to last row in the meanwhile. The topic among them was Max´s performance on stage of the Gazelle-concert yesterday.

"They looked so cool in the colors!" one of the little wolves said, "I want to be like Max, when I´m older!"

"I think Nick is still cooler" the vixen besides him stated with a mischievous grin at him.

"Only because he´s a fox!" the wolf fired back, sounding slightly jealous and annoyed by her.

I nearly released a little giggle because of that. Nicks little sigh made it even funnier.

The little vixen just snickered back at her bench-partner and then they playfully started arm-wrestling a little.

Besides the two canines, on the next table, two bunny girls where talking to each other. Since they noticed the topic from the other two, they were talking about the concert as well, and because of that of their big idol. Which was I. That really flattered me a little.

"She looked so beautiful in that red dress yesterday! I told my dad about it, and he promised he would get me one like that as well!"

"I want that too! And I want the golden colors she had on her ears!"

"Yeah, she is the coolest bunny I´ve ever heard of! And she is a police officer!"

 _"_ _As if police officers aren't the coolest guys anyways" Nick whispered very lowly. I just pinched him and giggled a little._

 _"_ _But she is right, you did look very, very good in that yesterday" he complimented, "…as if you´re not very beautiful whatever you wear…" he corrected himself afterwards._

 _"_ _You cannot stop that, can you?" I asked back with a somewhat proud little giggle. He kissed me passionately and shook his head then._

"Ok guys…" Finnick began tiredly, but somehow awake, "…listen up! Today is gonna be a little different…" he looked at Suzanne in search of his train of thought, which he seemed to have lost in just that moment. He hesitated shortly and looked a little puzzled for a second. "What did we want to..?" he asked her quickly, which made the class giggle a little. Then he seemed to remember it, before she could answer him.

"Yeah, right! We´re talking about the jobs you want to do, when you´re grown adults!" he explained, "We´re making a list on the blackboard and discuss it afterwards! Who wants to begin?"

Instantly, half the class put their hands up. Nick and I used that and slowly, very slowly and quietly, opened the door of the shelf. Nick pulled in his claws and took the first step outside. When I was out too, I closed the door again very carefully and then I followed him towards the free table with the two chairs. It really worked, none of the kids noticed uns.

Finnick had chosen the first one to say something.

"I want to be a fire-fighter!" the little tiger guy in the first row told him.

"Laame!" somebody answered and caught an evil look from Finnick therefore.

"Fire-fighter is a noble profession!" Suzanne calmed him down and started writing that on the blackboard.

"My word!" Finnick agreed with, "Any more suggestions?" he asked, before he picked the next one.

"My dad´s a doctor, and I want to become one too!" a young oryx antler answered him.

"What kind of doctor is your dad?" Suzanne asked, as she added his profession on the blackboard as well.

"Medical surgery! He is working in a big hospital in Zootopia!"

"Booring!" it came from the same classmate in the front left of the classroom. He was a lion, and he seemed to be the clown of the class, but Finnick knew what to do with him.

"So, what is your, super un-boring profession, Bobby?" Finnick asked him dryly and with an expression, as if there was nothing he could care less about than his dream job at the moment.

"My name is Bob! And I´m gonna be the mayor of Zootopia, just like my uncle is!" he snouted, slightly angry because of Finnicks grin.

"You need a lot of responsibility for that" Suzanne told him unimpressed, but added that suggestion on the blackboard nevertheless, "And you need to have good behavior…" Finnick added, totally unbothered. _Nick grinned a little at Finnick´s reaction._

Without any further comment, he picked up the next one to say something.

Some of his classmates started giggling about him, and the young lion felt a little ignored and stupid now. That shut him up for the next suggestions.

Suzanne wrote down a few more professions, like: "teacher, salesman, racing car driver and other things" until finally somebody said, what everybody has been expecting and waiting for.

"I want to become a Police Officer!" a female jaguar suggested, and about half the class lowered their hands now. That made even us stare a little dumbfounded.

"Wow" Suzanne said, as she noted that, "We´re going to be very safe in the future, aren't we?" she joked.

"So, about fifteen of you guys want to be police officers, why?" Finnick asked.

A few of those hands were raised into the air again.

"Jasmin?" Fin asked the vixen, who was sitting in the row right in front of us.

"Because of Nick!" she giggled without any shame. She wasn´t even alone with that.

Finnick and Suzanne both couldn´t hide a grin, as they heard that. Nick was literally sitting right behind her and nobody in the entire class seemed to notice it. He even wore his best, bright blue police outfit. They all just took a quick look at the young vixen who said that.

"What do you think, how would he react to that, if you told him that personally?" Finnick asked her with a little smirk, which actually was directed at Nick, who rested his head on the table in front of him. He had a little grin on his face though. They still didn´t notice him.

"Oh god" Jasmin chuckled, "I think I would sink into the ground in shame!"

To get rid of that topic, the wolf boy besides her raised his paw, and luckily got picked by Suzanne instantly.

"I want to be a rapper then!"

Everybody chuckled a little more because of that suggestion, even Finnick smiled chummily. but Suzanne had no more free space on the blackboard to write that down, because she was not tall enough to reach the top of the blackboard.

"You mean like Max Wolfheart?" Suzanne asked, as Finnick signalized her to give him the piece of chalk she was using.

"Did we tell you we were at the concert yesterday?" Finnick asked the class, as he attempted to climb onto Suzanne´s shoulders to write down the last suggestion on the top side of the blackboard, which she wasn´t able to reach before. Now he was able to reach it, and when he was done, he handed her back the piece of chalk from above.

"Really?" someone in the first row asked them in excitement.

"Yeah…" Finnick said, as he jumped off from Suzanne´s shoulder and landed on the desk again, "It was pretty cool I would say! Sliding down those cables must be a lot of fun I can imagine…"

"Who of you has seen it on TV?" Suzanne asked the class, and about two thirds of them raised their hands instantly.

"Alright, that´s a lot I can see…where you even allowed to stay up that long?" Finnick joked in amusement, which was answered with a lot of nodding from the class.

"It was so awesome!" somebody said, "The new song from Max was really cool as well!"

Some others agreed with him. Then one of the Bunny girls in the row in front of us raised her paw and asked: "You told us you know Nick…do you know Judy as well then?" she asked Finnick, who really had to hide a smirk because of that. My ears perked up a little because of the cute way she asked that.

"Yeah, I do…"

"Is she really that happy and friendly to everyone she meets?"

Finnick took a very quick look at me, which nobody understood except Suzanne, and then he nodded.

"Yeah, she is! And if never seen Nick this happy before she appeared in his life…"

It was so cute, the way Finnick said that, that I nearly slipped a little yelp of joy because of it. I even covered my mouth with my paws to prevent it.

"…but that's enough for now, we´re getting distracted once again" he chuckled, which seemed to be a common joke in that class.

"I think we got a lot of jobs on the board now…" he said, while he pointed at it again.

"Yeah, and we want to know from you, what you expect from these jobs! Why do you want to do that, and why do you think it could be the right profession from you?"

Since nobody wanted to begin, Finnick took the word again: "A lot of you want to be police officers, so let´s stick with that for now!"

"Liam?" he asked one of the wolves who had their paws in the air.

"I think it´s pretty cool and you get a lot of action!"

Finnick nodded and picked the next one to keep up the pace.

"It´s nice to help people in need!"  
"Yeah, good point!"

"…Carl?"

"You can drive in a cool sports car and do undercover work!"

Nick and I chuckled a little because of that, and so did Fin and Suzanne.

"You stop criminals from doing bad things!" somebody at the front suggested. He was the last one to have a good idea as it seemed.

"And you can look at a cute Fox all day long!" the vixen in front of us added with a giggle.

"Ok, we got it now, Jasmin, thank you!" Finnick cut her off, which just worked perfectly for Nicks plan.

Now Nick used that as the moment and put his paw into the air, in hope Finnick would notice it, which he did.

"Yeah, Nick?" he asked, without pointing at him just yet. Suzanne had a huge smile on her face now, he managed to keep his cool, although that sentence from the vixen made him really struggle with laughter for a moment.

The kids started giggling at this, they thought Finnick confused a name.

"There is no Nick in this class!" somebody informed him dogmatically, and Finnick acted like he just noticed his mistake. Then Nick answered him.

"It probably looks like the coolest job ever, but to be honest, a lot of it is boring, time consuming paperwork" he explained calmly.

Now the class finally noticed us, and now even Finnick couldn´t hide the giant smile that crept on his face. The whole class just stared in disbelief.

"There is a Nick in this class!" Suzanne explained, "And there is a Judy as well today!"

The vixen in front of us nearly fell of her chair in shock. She covered her mouth with her paws because of the embarrassment she felt in front of the whole class, but her classmates didn´t even remember what she said at the first moment. Everybody stared at us with the literal expression of: "What?"

I grinned widely, just as the fox besides me.

"Let me guess…" Nick began, directed at the young vixen with a friendly smirk, "…Did I really just say that right in front of him?", the first pupils started to giggle a little. "…Why didn´t Fin warn me the first time I said it? …How long are they sitting behind us already?" he asked the young vixen with a big smile. She still had her paws in front of her mouth and nodded in shame.

"Yeah…" she confessed nervously, "I´m sorry!"

There was a dead quiet in the whole classroom because of Nick and his words. He looked a little mad at her on purpose, as he stood up from his chair, walked around his table towards the now scared vixen. The only one who was grinning already was me, because I knew what was about to come.

"May you lend me your phone for a second?", he asked her, while making a demanding gesture with his paw. She hesitated for a second, but then she pulled it out of her pockets and reached it over to him. His charisma seemed to have a big effect on her.

Everybody stared at the scene, as Nick calmly opened the camera application on the phone and switched the cameras to the selfie mode.

"Hey Fin!" he asked loudly, "Why didn´t you introduce your two new students at the beginning?"

That made everybody else smile a little, and Nick used that to put his right arm around the girl´s shoulders and shoot one or two nice selfies with her.

"Don't worry" he told her with a chummy smile, as he handed her back her phone, "I won´t be mad about a compliment!"

"Oh my god…" she whispered happily, not knowing what to say to that. She was a little staggered, that Nick came this close to her.

"Thank you so much!"

"You´re very welcome" Nick smiled at her, before waving the others hello as well. Instantly, it got louder in the class, now most of the shyness was gone.

I got off my chair and followed him slowly. I gave the two bunny girls besides the vixen a little wink as I passed them, but they were too shy to talk to me right now. They were even more flattered, as it seemed. I decided to skip that for now and talk to them later.

"And Fin, to answer your question, it was a hell of a lot of fun to slide down those cables!"

"I bet it was!" he chuckled back, as Nick and I both hugged Fin and Suzanne shortly.

"What do you guys think of Finnick as a teacher?" Nick asked the class then, "He is doing a good job, isn´t he?"

"Yeah, he´s cute!" some other girl in the class answered him with a giggle, and Nick pointed at her with a chuckle.

"If you knew how often I told him that already!"

Finnick just chuckled a bit, while Suzanne sat down on the Desk besides him. She rested his arms on his head and looked at Nick and me in amusement, standing in front of the excited kids and having them totally under our control.

"The concert was sooo cool yesterday!" somebody else let us now.

"Is Max Wolfheart really a colleague of you?" another one asked.

"Can I get a selfie as well, please?"

At first, Nick and I tried to answer all of their questions, but soon it got out of control and we had to calm them down a little.

"Come on, kids!" Suzanne chuckle, "They won´t leave in a minute!"

"How come that Max Wolfheart is with Gazelle? …I mean…how did they get together?" one of the little ones wanted to know. He was not the only one with that question. Nick tried to explain it as good as possible, without telling them too much details.

"So, we were at this party at Gazelles, you know – because of the prank we pulled on our boss, Chief Bogo…" they all nodded.

"I was telling a really unfair and stupid joke about Max to a colleague, while he was listening, and that ashamed him a little in front of Gazelle and all the others…"

He seemed to have lost his train of thoughts, but I turned out he choose the wrong way to start it. I couldn´t hide a suspicious little laughter because of that. He continued with it anyways.

"I thought I would make it up to him for that and ask Gazelle, if she would do me the favor and talk to him for a while, so he wouldn´t be in a bad mood the whole evening…"

"And they fell in love with each other?"

Nick simply nodded. "That´s really what happened, yeah! And see what she made out of him!"

"They´re really awesome together!"

"Can we meet them as well someday?"

Nick just shrugged his shoulders, while the teacher-couple and I grinned about it in amusement.

"Why not?" I asked, "he is still a police officer! If you meet him in public, just go and talk to him, he really is a nice guy!"

"Officer Hopps? Can we make a selfie with you as well later, please?" a little sheep in the second row asked me shyly.

Nick had begun to search something on his phone in the meanwhile, while I continued to answer the questions the kids had.

"Of course, you can!" I answered him with a happy smile, "Why not?"

POV Finnick

It really was a cool day for me and Suzanne. I knew Nick and Judy weren´t any complicated and were pretty cool with everything, but now we felt relaxed and cool having them around. It´s not like I didn´t enjoy my job as a teacher before too, but this was the absolute highlight so far.

While Nick and Judy were answering the questions, which kept on coming, I activated the beamer in the classroom and connected it to the computer we had under the desk. I searched for the best moments of the concert livestream yesterday and wanted to watch that with the class again, just to see how Nick and Judy would react to it.

Everybody started cheering, as I started the video, and the hype got a little bigger again. It was that part we were just talking about, when Nick came down onto the stage with the steel cables from the ceiling and broke his landing down with his claws.

Nick used that little pause and asked me, if he could try to use the computer for something. I just pointed at it and he got to work, after the video was finished.

"You looked soo beautiful in that red dress and with the golden colours!" Jenny, the bunny girl in the last row told Judy shyly, still in fear she could upset her or something. She really was shy in general, so I was a little surprised that she actually told her. Judy reacted as expected of course.

"Oh thank you!" she answered with a warm and welcoming smile.

I took a look at the screen again to check out what Nick was doing, and then a little grin crept onto my face again. He was installing an online communication application with face-cam-support and logged into his own account as it seemed. Then he synchronized that to his phone and activated his webcam, which was to be seen in a small window on the beamer wall as well. He started calling somebody and waited for him to answer. The name of the contact was just "wolfy" and I was pretty sure who that might be, but I didn´t actually thought he would answer that call anyways. The kids of course knew that application and sensed what was about to happen as well, but they couldn´t quite believe it either.

"He has a free day today, I wouldn´t foreclose…"

In that moment, the call was answered and a certain wolf in front of a weird, black foam wall appeared on the screen. He was wearing a white shirt, blue shorts, headphones around his neck, and he looked like he was quite in a good mood.

"Hey Nicky, what´s up?" he asked, as it got really louds in the classroom suddenly. That irritated him a little, but he kept his cool nevertheless.

"Shouldn't you be visiting that school class right now?" he asked, as he was handed a coffee mug from somebody.

"I am, as you can hear!" Nick grinned back, just before he turned around and filmed himself and the class with his phone camera.

"Oh, hey guys!" Wolfheart greeted them happily, as they started screaming and cheering again.

"Hey Max!" Judy greeted him too, "The kids just asked if they could meet you personally someday, but Nick thought of this for today…"

"Yeah, sure! Why not?" he answered, equally naturally as Judy said it before.

"Who are you talking to?" an also very famous female voice asked him suddenly. It was Gazelle of course, who joined him a moment later.

"Oh, it´s our Nicky-boy with Judy and an entire school class, look!" he told her in amusement about the kid´s reactions.

"Oh, that´s so cool!" she answered, as she waved the class as well, "…hey Nicky! Hey guys!"

The whole class greeted her soundly.

"Are you in the studio again already?" Nick wanted to know.

"Yeah, that's his new favorite place, as it seems!" Gazelle answered while tickling him a little. Max just giggled at that and hardly tried not to spill any of his coffee out of his mug.

"The kids told me they really liked your new song, which you performed yesterday!" Judy told him, which made the Wolf grin a little proudly.

"Glad to hear!"

"What are you recording right now? Are you down to let us hear something?" Nick asked them, which also was supported really loudly by the class.

They just shrugged their shoulders but then nodded with a little smile, asked their producer for the beat, and just for us, started singing an unplugged version of the new song, the one they were trying to record we guessed. We all listened to that with great pleasure, and they looked like they were having fun too, because they actually where shaking their heads to the beat and danced a little.

"Who´s gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?"

"Who´s gonna rock you when the sun won´t let you sleep?",

where some lines of their duet, and it was sounding pretty good already.

"Yeah!" Nick told them excitedly, "That sounds pretty awesome too!"

"Thanks a lot, guys!" Max told them with a warm smile, staring into his phone camera again. He was noticeably panting a little, but he surely had fun with talking to us.

"What´s up in school?" he then asked casually.

With that, the kids started telling him, and then started asking him like a thousand questions all at once. It took Nick and I a while to get that under control again. Max and Gazelle were patiently waiting though. When we got them asking their questions one by one, eventually everybody, more or less, got to know what he wanted. When we finally got done with that, Gazelle and Wolfheart both waved us one last time.

"It´s been a joy, hope you have a great day!" he said for the farewell.

"Yeah, see you guys!" Gazelle waved.

The kids waved them back excitedly, being very happy that they had the opportunity to talk to them.

"Thanks a lot for your time! See ya around!" Nick waved back at them, before he cut the connection and disconnected his account on the computer again.

"Max is the coolest guy ever! I want to be like him when I´m older!" Jasmin´s bench-neighbor told us again with gleaming eyes.

"I bet you´re gonna be like him one day!" Judy ensured him with a motivating smile, actually not looking like she doubted it for even a second.

I was pretty impressed by how much positive energy she gave everyone, every day. That staggered me every time.

With what she said, she motivated the class once again and started another great discussion, which went on for over half an hour. The kids didn´t even notice, that we were ten minutes over the next break time already, and Suzanne and I didn´t intend to change that. We would be sending them home and let them enjoy their afternoons after Nick´s and Judy´s visit anyways.

We shortly cut back on the actual topic of the lesson and started talking about the other professions we had written down on the blackboard. Nick and Judy were actually not bad as teachers, but sometimes we assisted them a little. It was a lot of fun, even for us.

When that was done too, the big selfie-action with them started. Everybody wanted to have a picture with them. It took them quite a while until everybody was happy, but they finally did it.

POV Nick

When we were finished with the selfies, Suzanne said she wanted to take a class-photo with everyone on it, so we all gathered up for that as well and she took a couple of pictures with her phone. I lifted Finnick onto my shoulders and Judy had her arms around the two bunny girls from the last row, who were so shy at the beginning. Everybody on that photos smiled like it was the best day ever, and Suzanne looked really happy with what she got.

"That is a nice picture for the school hall!" she giggled proudly.

Just in that moment the school bell rang again.

"And that is our sign!" Finnick told the class, "We´re done for today, have a nice afternoon!"

"Really?" somebody asked, "…but we have two more…"

"Nope. This was a special school day, and therefore we all have to get out into the sun early!" he assured with a smirk.

"Best day ever!" somebody yelled excitedly.

"We need more of those!" somebody else stated.

"I totally agree!" I told Judy with a chuckle, "we need to do this more often!"

The kids giggled happily, grouped up and went towards their tables again to pack their stuff and then left the classroom quickly but still civilized. We waved them goodbye one by one, until it were just us, Finnick, Suzanne, Judy and I left in the classroom.

"Thank you so much for that awesome day!" Suzanne stated, as Finnick already started packing his stuff from the desk.

"We had a lot of fun too" Judy assured her with a happy smile.

I nodded.

"What should we do with the rest of the day?" Judy asked me then.

"Two words" I grinned, "Blueberry Ice-cream!"

"Good plan!" she agreed with me.

"You guys coming too?" I invited them.

Finnick and Suzanne took a quick look at each other, then both of them nodded.

"Good idea, glad to join you!" Finnick agreed.

I pulled out my black sunglasses from my uniform and placed them over my eyes.

Then I lifted Judy up onto my shoulders and took the lead out of the classroom.

"Follow me, I know the way!"

* * *

Ok guys, that's it. Thank you so much for staying with me this long, it was great fun and a great experience to get this much attention! I love all of you!

Big thanks to everybody who left a comment, **you guys are awesome!**

And **big thanks** to all my **correctors and pre-readers** of this Story:

 **-Gogofan**

 **-MrShurukan**

 **-AxelAshes**

 **-dira4ever**

 **-Thanash**

 **-WAZZZZUUPP**

 **-DawnsBane**

 **-CaveRaider (guest-author, go check him out!)**

and last but not least

 **-Hunter715**

Thank you very much for all the love and the help, you guys are totally awesome too!

…

…As I said, I´m not leaving this site, and I´m not stopping to publish here either. I already have a concept for a new Zootopia story, and if you´re interested in that, I´d be glad if you join me again!

For now, I hope that all of you guys have an awesome summer and enjoy your time!

See ya on the flip side,

~furrwolf


	57. Shameless self advertisement (new Story)

Hey Guys, how are things?

Just wanted to let you know, that the first 5 Chapters of the new Story I wrote are online by now, so if you´re interested in that, I would be really glad if you give it a go!

It´s called "Springtime Circumstances", and it would be great if you read the short description of it first ;)

Anyways, hope you´ll enjoy that a little! Tell me what you think, I´m desperate to hear your opinions!

Much love and have a great day!

~furrwolf


End file.
